


The Price of Love

by STAUG1210



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 128,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAUG1210/pseuds/STAUG1210
Summary: Living in small-town Willingden, Massachusetts in the 1990s, Charlotte Heywood is perfectly happy surrounded by books and working at the local library. When a weekend shopping trip with family leads her to make an interesting find, she ends up in Boston searching for the item’s owner—a Mr. Sidney Parker. Despite an awkward first meeting, Charlotte and Sidney realize they are drawn to one another. But will misunderstandings & assumptions create a rift in the relationship?This is a Sidlotte story w/ a guaranteed HEA and probably way more sex than necessary.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 1377
Kudos: 857





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Hurry up, Charlotte! Everything good will be already gone by the time we get there!” Alison had invited her older sister Charlotte to come thrift shopping. It was a Saturday tradition in their household that EVERYONE seemed to enjoy –parents, brothers, other sisters—but for some reason Charlotte had never been bitten by the secondhand-shopping bug. What everyone else viewed as a weekend treasure hunt, the eldest Heywood sibling viewed as tedious sifting through junk. Going to the store when necessary was one thing, but to actually get excited about it? That was just not Charlotte Heywood.

“I’m coming, Alison! I just need to finish getting dressed. Surely you don’t want me to accompany you half-naked!” Charlotte must have been out of her mind to agree to this. She was content on weekends to be off-duty from her job at the Willingden library: Weekdays were for finding books for others to read; weekends were for finding and reading books for herself. Unlocking the doors to Willingden library on weekends—when the library was closed—and then locking herself in to be alone with the rooms full of books was the only treasure hunt she needed. She spent hours there every weekend in solitude, and she never tired of all of the wonderful stories old & new that populated the shelves and awaited her discovery. There was nothing more thrilling to Charlotte than opening up a book she’d never read before, and discovering some new world or fascinating characters on the crisp white pages. But for the next few weeks, the library was going through some renovations, and all of the books had been packed away for the time being. No one but painters and handymen were allowed into the old building, and with the books all gone, Charlotte was not really interested in visiting anyway. After several days of sulking around the house, daydreaming about the library’s reopening, Alison and the other Heywood sibs had suggested maybe a bit of scavenging through items at the handful of local thrift shops in Willingden would be just the tonic their older sister needed, and a great way to keep her busy until she could go back to her beloved library. Of course, they had met with resistance—since Char had not inherited the Heywood family’s thriftstore gene—but eventually she relented just to silence her pesky siblings. Now here she was being rushed my Alison, one year her junior, as if this were a matter of great urgency and not just a mundane shopping trip.

“Give me a break, Char. By all means, finish getting dressed. You never know when there’s going to be a hot guy shopping & I don’t need the extra competition,” she paused for effect, and then began to laugh.

“Ha ha,” Charlotte deadpanned, as she finished tying her trainers and stood up from the bed. “I’m NOT looking at anything but the actual merchandise, so never you mind about me being competition. I’d have to be interested in finding someone to be competition for you, and as I believe I’ve made perfectly clear multiple times in recent conversations, I most Certainly. Am. Not. I will shoo all potential mates your way, Ally—I have zero interest in getting involved with someone right now.”

“Methinks the lady doth protest too much, but whatever you say, sister dear,” Alison teased. On the subject of relationships, Charlotte was always a little hard to decipher. She acted like she had no interest, but Alison was of the mind that it was more a question of finding a suitable partner. Charlotte was so lost in her fictional reveries with handsome, well-heeled gentlemen who swept beautiful heroines off of their dainty feet, that it seemed like no one in real life could ever measure up to her to her lofty expectations. At twenty-two, Charlotte should’ve been on the brink of marriage—in the small town of Willingden, Massachussetts marrying young was still the norm—even in the 1990s--and if she failed to find a suitable match amongst its male population, then Alison would probably never get the chance herself. While it was no longer customary for the eldest daughter to marry first, Alison worried about her chances in rural Willingden. And if Charlotte waited to get married until she was older, would Alison feel guilty for beating her big sister to the altar? They were very close, and even though it probably wouldn’t bother Charlotte, it still didn’t seem like the right thing to do.

“Char, dear, aren’t you ready yet? We’re about to load up the van, and you always want a window seat.” Mrs. Heywood was a petite woman of forty-four, with a headful of lovely auburn curls—only a few grays—and the energetic personality of a girl much younger than she. She had poked her head into her older two daughters’ room, and when Charlotte looked up she couldn’t help but admire her mother. The thought of seven children—four girls, three boys—would’ve made most women shudder, even in the traditional town of Willingden, but her mother’s feisty personality & boundless energy had turned out to be quite an asset when parenting such a large brood. The Heywood kids had all turned out remarkably well so far, their home was well-kept, and while they were certainly not the wealthiest family in town, they had never been deprived of the essentials on their parent’s watch—good books, fresh air, & the space to grow in a supportive atmosphere of love of trust, with an emphasis on self-sufficiency. And while they were not in any great hurry to see any of their children fledge the nest, they knew that that time was coming very soon. Their daughter, Charlotte, was naturally expected to partner off first, as she was the eldest, but they knew Char was rather a tough nut and would not easily yield to pressure from anyone. She had had a scant few dates with a couple of boys from town, but she never seemed interested in being pursued by any of them. And since she had started working at the library two years ago, she rarely showed interest in anything besides the latest titles she had placed on the shelves. But Charlotte, like her mother, was also quite a spirited and opinionated young woman, and her parents had no doubt that for the right man—one who relished a challenge—she would make a perfect match eventually.

And even though she was almost never seen without a book in hand, when she did put her reading material down, Charlotte was also quite a lovely young woman. Her face was framed in the same gorgeous auburn curls that her mother had, and she had the most striking pair of eyes—large, expressive & chocolate brown, flecked with tiny bits of gold that shone brightly when her temper flared. And though she rarely had reason to be angry, when something did chance to spoil her mood, she was not afraid to square her shoulders, jut out her dimpled chin and go toe-to-toe with anyone. Her mother couldn’t help but chuckle just thinking about Charlotte when she got perturbed about something. She really was so very much like herself when she was that age. Oh, there was no reason to worry about Charlotte. She would meet her match sometime soon, and Mrs. Heywood was certain that man would be head over heels before he even knew exactly what had hit him.

“Alright, I’m ready, and I’m going, but I can’t promise you I will enjoy myself,” Charlotte said defiantly, but with a laugh, too, so they knew she wasn’t entirely unwilling.

“Very well then, off we go! Who knows what treasures await us on today’s Heywood Family Thrift Store Extravaganza?” Mrs. Heywood asked brightly as she ushered her daughters out of their room.

“Who indeed? I am already fully expecting to hit the mother lode today, and I will be sorely disappointed if I do not,” Charlotte retorted, as all three woman smiled and headed out to the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“How’s the hunt, Char? Have you found anything yet?” Alison made her way across the tiled floor of the fifth and final thrift store on the shopping trip, with several pieces of clothing slung over her arm.

“Hmm?” Charlotte muttered distractedly as she looked up from the book she was holding.

“I asked if you have had any luck finding something interesting? We’ve been to all of our favorite shops, and everyone, it seems, has found something to make their efforts worthwhile. Except you. Can you really not find anything at all?” Her sister was incredulous that anyone could visit all of these shops and come away completely empty-handed.

“Oh, I might get this book. I’ve read it before, but this is a lovely edition. Leather-bound, minimal creasing of the spine, no torn pages. Yes, I definitely think I can part with some of my pocket change in order to fulfill the family’s expected quota of at least coming home with one ‘new’ item,” she laughed.

“Have you even looked at the clothes yet? I know how you don’t like spending a lot on clothes for yourself, and this store in particular has some great finds. Look what I got from that rack of blouses. Aren’t they beautiful?” At this, Alison hoisted up the handful of hangers that she’d been carrying, spinning them in her hand to display five brightly-colored blouses. While not really Charlotte’s taste, they were attractive and probably would’ve cost quite a bit in a full-priced department store.

“Wow, Ally, really nice. Those’ll look great on you. I suppose I could go look at blazers—you know how much I like a good jacket,” Charlotte bumped her fist playfully into her sister’s arm.

“Oh, don’t I know it! You and your “man clothes” are quite legendary in these parts, Char. The talk of the town, for sure,” she giggled.

“Ha! Very funny, sis!” Charlotte, laughed, but she knew her sister’s teasing was rooted in truth. Charlotte had a habit of working with her hair pulled up in a messy bun atop her head and of pairing whatever outfit she was wearing with a men’s suit jacket. The old library building was frequently drafty and required layers of clothing to keep warm—especially in the winter. But even in the warmer months, the roomy suitcoats were quite comfortable, and their deep pockets were useful for carrying all of the little odds and ends that Charlotte would scoop up from tables as she made her way around the library throughout the day. People were always leaving things behind, and Charlotte put each item she discovered in her pockets as she made her rounds—a changepurse, a hairclip, a bookmark, a Mont Blanc pen; everyone knew that if something had been lost in the library, most likely Miss Heywood would have it in her pockets. She had become the Willingden Library’s unofficial lost & found.

“You’re right, though. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to look. Off to the men’s clothing I go, in search of fashion frugality at its finest!” Alison rolled her eyes at her sister’s melodramatic declaration, but Charlotte was already making her way across the store, her arm pointed out in front of her as if leading a cavalry charge, and did not notice the eyeroll. “I’ll catch up with you all at the van, Ally! Go ahead and check out! I’ll be right behind you, I’m sure!” Charlotte called.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
“Geez, Char, we thought you were going to be right out,” one of Charlotte’s brothers—Jack—complained when his sister climbed into her seat in the van, bag in tow, and fastened her seatbelt.  
“Terribly sorry, Jack. I did end up finding something great, if you must know. I was just about to throw in the towel, defeated, having only found this one book, when one of the workers rolled out a whole rack of men’s suits. There were some expensive items someone had given away—several designer jackets including this beautiful blue Armani blazer that I HAD to have. I can’t believe someone would give it up. It looks to be a few years old, but still very much in fashion--not that care much whether it’s in ‘fashion.’ The things people throw away, honestly, it really makes no sense.” She pulled a men’s suit coat out of her shopping bag, and held it up for her family to admire. It was midnight blue and clearly had cost someone a lot of money originally. “I mean, you can almost feel the quality. She held out the jacket to Alison and pressed her hand against the fabric.”  
“Char, that’s fantastic, but I think I felt something other than quality—did someone leave something behind in the inside pocket?” Alison pointed at the lining, and handed the coat back to Charlotte.  
“Well, would you look at that! I may have found a treasure, after all. What awaits me, do you suppose—a coin? A tie-tack?” She leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, “A key to a safe deposit box at a Swiss bank? I can hardly stand the suspense!” With her melodrama wearing thin, she reached her slender fingers into the inside pocket and pulled out the mystery item, which--much to her surprise--was a diamond ring, with a large center stone and several smaller stones surrounding it, all set in what appeared to be a platinum setting. It looked to be worth a considerable amount of money.  
“Charlotte, look! A ring! A diamond ring!” the youngest Heywood daughter, Eleanor, all of thirteen years old, squealed with delight.  
Charlotte gasped, “Oh my goodness! I was NOT expecting that. Who would be so careless with something so precious? I should see if there’s an inscription, maybe some clue to the owner.” She looked the ring over and held it up to catch the sunlight. “Ah yes, here it is. To E., with all my love, S. I supposed I am looking for someone with a first name starting with ‘S’.”  
“Wow, sis, you’re a regular Sherlock Holmes. I guess that’s why the library appreciates you so much--you can sniff out borrowers when their books are late, read them the riot act,” her fifteen year-old brother Simon doubled over with laughter at his own joke.  
“Hush, Simon! This isn’t funny! Someone will realize they accidentally donated this ring to a thrift store, and will probably be sick with worry about it!” Charlotte’s face was all business as she continued to scrutinize the ring for additional clues, but there were none. “I should run back into the shop and see if I can find out where the jacket came from. Why don’t you all pop over to the café, and have some refreshments, and I’ll meet you there as soon as I’m done?” She nodded her head in the direction of a small restaurant across the street from the thrift store where her family could wait for her. “I doubt it will take long, but I also don’t want to chance giving the ring up to someone who will want to keep it rather than return it to its rightful owner. I swear some people can be appallingly lacking in manners--you know, like Jack or Simon,” she winked at her brothers and exited the vehicle with the jacket in her hand and the ring safely tucked back in its pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Charlotte, wake up! It’s nearly 9:00! You NEVER sleep this late!” Alison was sitting on the edge of the bed, nudging her sister awake.

“What? 9:00? Really? Good gracious, I should have set an alarm. I was up until all hours going through this roster I got from the thrift store,” she gestured at a few photocopied sheets of paper, cover in pen marks and highlights.

“I can’t believe you got them to give you a copy of that. Is that really all of the people who donated items yesterday?”

“Believe it or not, it is. Many are from right here in Willingden, but there are also donations that come from their main donation center in Boston,” Charlotte sat up in bed and leaned across the nightstand to pick up the papers and show them to Alison. “I went through all of the addresses and split them into two groups--Willingden donors are highlighted in blue, Boston ones are in yellow. Everything is tracked for tax receipts, so I have names and addresses. There is a brief description of the type of items donated on the memo line, so I put an asterisk next to all of the people who donated clothing yesterday. The woman at the counter verified that the rack of suits had all been taken in that morning from a few different donors—that’s why they’d just been ticketed and wheeled out to the floor. So all I need to do now is go through the list of clothing donors and see if anyone has an “S” first initial. I started to check them off, but I got so tired my eyes were starting to play tricks. I figured the rest could wait until today after church.”

“You really are serious about finding the owner, Char. I admire that, but it feels like finding a needle in a haystack,” Alison shuddered at the thought of going through all of those names and addresses. She had never had the patience for paperwork, & thought it all rather tedious.

“For some it might seem like an impossible task, but not for someone as committed to the task as Sherlock Heywood,” Charlotte joked as she held up an imaginary magnifying glass and gave a mock-serious look at her younger sister, “Sherlock Heywood always gets her man!”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the day had gone by in a blur—the Heywoods attended church service, went home and gathered in the kitchen for a large, but informal family breakfast, and then separated to complete the various household chores each was assigned before they were allowed some leisure time. Charlotte helped her mother with the laundry, and it took quite a bit of time to complete the task and get everything dried, folded, and stacked for the entire family. Charlotte had a brief visit from one of her co-workers from the library, who wanted to catch up with Charlotte and update her on the work that had been completed thus far on the building. Both women loved books, and longed to get back to their jobs, where they could be surrounded by them daily. By the time they had finished talking, Charlotte helped her mother put together a light supper that the Heywoods could enjoy sitting out at the table in their expansive backyard. Once a working farm, the Heywoods owned a sizable tract of land, but now Mr. Heywood did only a bit of gardening, and mostly worked as a handyman of sorts, helping others repair their farm equipment. He was quite skilled, and as a result, frequently travelled to many of the surrounding communities as well. He earned a respectable living with his trade, and in spite of their family’s size, the Heywoods were able to live comfortably, if not luxuriously. He was even known to take donations from his customer’s harvests as payment, rather than money, if he felt they had little cash to spare. He could be firm when he needed to be as well, and was so esteemed in the local towns, that people rarely tried to take advantage of his largesse. He was a good man, and someone who looked out for his neighbors and doted on his family.

After clearing up the dinner things, Charlotte headed up to her bedroom to retrieve the paperwork she’d begun. She was relieved to finally be able to sit down and peruse the list, because she was confident in her abilities to track down the owner. She really had to wonder what this “S” was like—what kind of man would be so careless with such a priceless item? And why was it in the pocket of his suitcoat, rather than adorning the well-manicured hand of his beloved “E”? Charlotte knew she was making some assumptions, but in a way, she thought of this ring mystery as a fun little game. She was anxious to see which of her inferences were correct and which were way off-base.

She went through the pages and looked at all of the donors she had placed an asterisk by, signifying a clothing donor. There were thirty-four who had listed clothing amongst their item donations. Twenty of those were from the Willingden area, and fourteen had come from the main donor center in Boston. Thirty-four! Not the smallest number, but Charlotte still had more narrowing down to do. She took out a pen and a clean sheet of paper, and slowly made her way through each of the thirty-four starred entries from the donor log. She decided to put a second asterisk next to any of the entries that showed an “S” as the donor’s first initial—only ten; six from Willingden and four from Boston. She also decided to hedge her bets and also track any of the clothing donors whose first initial was listed as “E”—she thought it more likely that the jacket and ring had come from a male donor named “S”, but she knew that it could also have come from the ring’s intended recipient, the “E” from the inscription. Of course, there were myriad other possibilities, too, but Charlotte decided to go with her instincts and start by first tracking down the ten “S” names. If none of those panned out, she would next try the “E” names, of which there were only four. If all of those names proved unsuccessful, she could start considering other possibilities from the list. She carefully copied the names, addresses, and phone numbers of the ten “S” names on the front of the blank sheet of paper, and then flipped the page over and jotted down the four “E” names. She went downstairs to use the telephone.

Starting with the six Willingden “S” names, she called each number. None of them had donated men’s suit jackets, which allowed her to easily strike them from her list of possibilities. She next rang the three Boston numbers. One answered on the first ring, but it was the donor, and she was definitely female and named Susan. Charlotte crossed out that entry and chewed on the end of her pen nervously as she considered what she would do if the other numbers didn’t pan out. She rang the second number: S. Endicott in Boston. An answering machine clicked on after several rings and Charlotte decided not to leave a message. She’d try again later. The third number for S. Walters was actually a man named Stuart who had donated items leftover from his late mother’s estate sale, so he was certain there were no men’s suits amongst her belongings. The final “S” number was an “S. Parker” and she silently prayed that she would have a little luck come her way. To her delight, a woman answered on the third ring, “Parker residence.”

Charlotte took a minute to establish that this was the housekeeper and that the homeowner was not available. She gave a brief explanation of her reason for calling, without giving too much information away—she was looking for a man who had donated suits to Charity Thrift Services recently.

“That was Mr. Parker, yes. Mr. Sidney Parker. He was getting rid of some things this week. He plans to move to his other home on the Cape, in Sanditon, for the rest of the year.” Charlotte had always heard how charming the seaside towns on Cape Cod were, and she knew of a few Willingden families who spent their summer vacations there. But in spite of the fact that the nearest Cape town was only a few hours away, Charlotte and the Heywoods had never chanced to visit any of them. It was an expensive area, and the Heywoods, while not financially strapped, were not in a position to take a family of nine on a pricey vacation.

“Miss, you wouldn’t happen to know if Mr. Sidney Parker donated a midnight blue Armani suit jacket, would you? It looks to be quite an expensive item, and I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t placed with the other donations accidentally. I cannot imagine anyone giving up such a pricey article of clothing, in such perfect condition.”

“Dark blue Armani, you say? Mr. Parker definitely _had_ one—really nice it was, and fit like a dream on him. Such a handsome man, Mr. Parker. Hasn’t worn it in several years, though, not since. . . oh, I suppose I talk way more than I should, miss. You probably didn’t need his life story, did ya?” The kindly housekeeper chuckled a bit as her speech tapered off.

“Don’t worry about it—I am the exact same way! It drives my family crazy sometimes!” Charlotte laughed, too, as she comforted the elderly housekeeper.

“Thanks, miss, I appreciate that. I am prone to a good ramble now and again. Mr. Parker just rolls his eyes at me, but he never gets mad. I’ve worked for the family since he was a boy, so I guess he’s used to it.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’s very fond of you then, ma’am. Can I ask you to give him a message? My name is Charlotte Heywood, and I live in Willengden, and could he please give me a call in regards to his donation?” Charlotte slowed her speech as she recited her phone number to the friendly older woman.

“I’ll certainly give Mr. Sidney the message, but I should warn you in advance, he’s a busy man, and can be in quite a mood sometimes. Never used to be that way, but ever since Miss Eliza broke things off with him some years a---Sorry! Here I go again airing all of Mr. Sidney’s dirty laundry! But yes, of course I’ll give him the message, dear. I hope he’s able to answer your question for you!”

“Thanks, ma’am, bye now.” Charlotte put down the receiver, then circled the S. Parker entry on her handmade list. “Well that took no time at all,” she muttered to herself, mentally patting herself on the back for her fine detective work. She was convinced Sidney Parker was the man she’d been trying to find. Charlotte was sure that he was the “S” on the ring’s inscription, and surely the Eliza the maid had mentioned was the “E.”

“Who are you, Sidney Parker, and why do you sound so mysterious?” She folded the slip of paper and placed it in her pocket as she made her way back upstairs for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind feedback! I really appreciate it and hope you'll keep reading.

Chapter 6

Monday had been an unusually slow day for Charlotte. Without her library job to occupy her, her mind constantly strayed to thoughts about the ring she had found and its mysterious owner, Mr. Sidney Parker. She had hoped he would return her call first thing in the morning, but it was now late in the afternoon and she had heard nothing from him. Had the housekeeper not given him the message? Or did Mr. Parker just not realize the significance of the call because she had not mentioned the ring at all in her message? Maybe he thought she was just some annoying worker for Charity Thrift, trying to persuade him to make another donation? When he still hadn’t called by dinnertime, she was convinced that perhaps the message had somehow gotten lost and never reached him. Maybe she should try again? She retrieved the folded slip of paper from her dress pocket, and picked up the telephone receiver. Someone answered almost immediately.

“Hello? Sidney Parker here.” The voice sounded instantly annoyed, like whomever had placed the call had done it specifically to inconvenience him.

“. . .” Charlotte swallowed her discomfort at this tone and paused as she scrambled to think of how best to address this unfriendly man.

“Well. . . is someone there? I don’t have all day!” If it were possible he sounded even more put out than when he had first answered the phone. Why did he sound so hostile?

“Hello, yes, good afternoon, sir. My name is Miss Charlotte Heywood and---” but before she had even finished her sentence the man interjected hastily.

“Yes? Miss Heywood? Look, is this some kind of sales call? I’m a busy man—“

“No, sir, not a sales call. I am calling in regards to a donation you made to Charity Thrift over the weekend and---” Charlotte kept her voice even, but his impatience and rudeness had caught her off guard.

“You’re from Charity Thrift? You people are always trying to fleece me for extra money, and I just gave you a sizable donation of items and cash. I realize your job is to try to get money for your organization---” the man continued to rant and while Charlotte was dumbfounded by his unpleasantness, she was also a bit perturbed. Maybe this Eliza had every reason to give back his ring and head for the hills, or maybe she had never even accepted it in the first place. It was such a stunning ring, and the message inscribed was so beautiful, was it even possible that such an insufferable man had conceived of such a romantic gift?

“Mr. Parker. . .?” she tried to find a break in the conversation, but Sidney Parker was still ranting.

“---but I don’t appreciate the strong-arm approach. Charity should be voluntary. If I choose to donate in the future it’ll be because I felt compelled to do so, not because I was manipulated to by some pushy phonebank worker. Please remove my name from your call list. Good day!”

Charlotte barely had a chance to register what he was saying before she realized that he had rudely hung up the phone. And the nerve of him wishing her a “good day” when she had just been on the receiving end of his tirade. She hadn’t even been given the chance to explain herself at all. What kind of impossible man was this Sidney Parker? Charlotte was sure he wasn’t someone with whom she would want to be friends, but she also knew she did not want his expensive ring in her possession any longer. She would make sure he got it back, but that was the most she was going to do. She hoped she did not have any reason to spend more than a few minutes of her time in his odious presence; she would return the ring, and with any luck, she would never have to speak to him again!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“Dad? Were you still planning to take that trip to Boston on Thursday?” Charlotte asked between spoonfuls of soup at dinner a few nights later.

“You mean _tomorrow_?” Mr. Heywood chuckled.

“Is it already Wednesday? It’s not like me to lose track of what day it is. Guess I’ve been a little distracted lately.” Charlotte smiled, but she was pretty sure she knew the precise reason for her distraction. . .and who had caused it.

“No worries! And in answer to your question, yes, Char, I still plan on going. Mr. Sullivan needs that replacement valve as well as a part for his cultivator as soon as possible, and if we have to use a delivery service, it’ll cost a mint. And you know I promised to check in on Aunt Violet and Uncle Alistair the next time I came that way—I don’t suppose I have any good reasons _not_ to stay overnight at their home in the city. They always love the company, and will be thrilled to see me no doubt! They’re getting on in years, and it’s hard for them to travel _here_ anymore. Should I send your regards, or would you like to write them a note? They’d certainly love to hear from you, you know, and people of their age still enjoy a nice handwritten letter.”

“Actually, I was hoping to accompany you, if you don’t mind—the library is still closed for a few more weeks—the workmen are making great progress, but they’ve had some delays—and I think I’ve found the ring’s owner, a Mr. Sidney Parker, who lives in Boston but will be moving to Sanditon soon. I was hoping to meet up with him before he moves, so that I can make certain the ring is his and return it.” For the time being, Charlotte decided to leave out the fact that Mr. Parker was as unpleasant a person as she had ever encountered, and she would be happy to give him his ring—and possibly a piece of her mind—and then never lay eyes on him again. She assumed that her father would instantly become protective of his “little girl” if he knew how she’d been spoken to by this man. Charlotte didn’t need anyone else to be her defender; she relished her independence the older she got, and was quite confident she could handle this Mr. Sidney Parker without any assistance. Yes, it was better not to go into the unfortunate specifics of Mr. Parker’s personality. John and Ellen Heywood generally gave all of their children the latitude to solve their own problems, but in the end they were still _parents_ —parents who would NOT take kindly to one of their daughters being treated so abysmally.

Mr. Heywood considered her request for only a moment before answering, “Well I suppose I’d be happy for the company on the drive, and I know Violet and Alistair will be thrilled when they find out you’re coming, too! I’ll call them as soon as I leave the table, so they’ll have both of the guest rooms ready!” He smiled at Charlotte, and his eyes gleamed. She knew he was probably equally thrilled; he enjoyed it when his kids joined him on road trips, but the older they grew, the more they busied themselves with their own lives—one-on-one time with dear old Dad was a rarity, and he couldn’t help but cherish any time he had with his children.

Once the dishes had been cleared and Mr. Heywood had gotten up to make the call, Charlotte happily excused herself and went upstairs to pack her overnight bag for the trip. She decided to wear the “new” jacket to travel in tomorrow. She didn’t want it to wrinkle in her bag and she thought the ring would be safest if she left it in the inside pocket. She put the paper with Mr. Parker’s address into her pocket as well so she would not forget it in the morning. Everything else—a change of clothes, pajamas, her toiletries, and an extra pair of shoes--she packed neatly into a small overnight tote. Just before she went to bed, she also decided to bring a simple dress, too, just in case she needed something a little fancier. Her Aunt Vi and Uncle Alistair still loved to host friends for dinner in their elegant home, and she didn’t want to be ill-prepared and wearing dungarees if she had to meet any guests of theirs. It was always better to be safe than sorry, wasn’t it?

As soon as she’d placed the dress in her lightweight garment bag, she brushed her teeth and crawled underneath her sheets. Alison had come up for bed just as Charlotte went to turn off the bedside light, and they chatted amiably for a few minutes before Charlotte insisted she _had_ to sleep or she’d _never_ be able to get up in the morning. She and her father were rising early to get on the road to Boston, and she was relieved that she’d already packed her bags for her “big city adventure”--the less she had to think about before coffee, the better. And from what she knew of Sidney Parker so far, she would certainly need to be on her toes and prepared for the unexpected.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of your wonderful comments!

Chapter 8

Charlotte woke up early. Mr. Heywood already had the coffee set to brew, so she made a beeline for the stairs first thing and staggered down wearily for her first cup. She could tell her father was excited that she’d asked to come along on his Boston trip. He was bustling about the kitchen when she got there, whistling a cheery little tune and whisking together some eggs, milk, and vanilla to make them both a hearty breakfast of French toast. Willingden and the surrounding communities were quite known for maple syrup production, and the Heywoods’ closest neighbor even had their own sugar house. So when the children had been younger and around more, it wasn’t unusual for Mr. or Mrs. Heywood to put together a pancake or French toast breakfast to feed their hungry crew, and there was always a jug of Willingden’s finest Grade A Amber Syrup available to entice them to the table. Apparently her request to accompany him today induced a bit of nostalgia in Mr. Heywood because he seemed to be quite content making breakfast for his eldest daughter. Though typically an early riser by nature, he was frequently already off on a job by the time Charlotte arose and got ready for work, so the large family breakfasts were mostly a remnant of the not-so-distant past. He appeared to be very much in his element gliding around the kitchen and reliving those good ol’ days. Charlotte couldn’t help but be touched that she had brightened her father’s day, just by offering to spend to a little extra time with him.

“You are quite chipper this morning, Dad. Here I thought you might just rush me out the door with a stale pastry and a cup of coffee, but you have gone full Martha Stewart. I fully expect that my napkin will be linen and folded into a swan shape when I sit down. You’ve outdone yourself!” She poured herself a mug of coffee and added a little cream to it. She poured a second cup for her father and set it in front of him.

“Thanks, Char. Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes, but I’m afraid there’ll be no linen swans. Though I’d be happy to tear a few paper towels off the roll and put one next to your plate!” His mouth stretched into a broad grin, and his laughter filled the kitchen.

Just then, Mrs. Heywood strolled in and sniffed the air happily.

“Mmm. . . John, that smells wonderful. I hope you’ll be leaving me some scraps to enjoy!” Her gaze drifted from her husband and over to her daughter, as she smiled at the sight of them together in the kitchen.

“My darling Ellen, we can do better than that. Why don’t you join us at the table?” He walked over and gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek, and then moved to the stove to begin placing the egg-dredged toast on the griddle.

“I wouldn’t dream of interrupting this quaint father-daughter moment, and I have a few things to do before I sit down to breakfast anyway. So you two have at it, and I’ll gladly take your crumbs. If I don’t catch you again before you leave, safe travels and please send my love to Vi and Alistair. They’re such sweethearts, and I wish we had more opportunities to visit them. But ‘real’ life often gets in the way, doesn’t it? Everyone here is always so busy.” She looked momentarily wistful, but then shrugged it off saying hopefully, “Tell them that next time you go, I’ll be coming with you—no matter what!” She tightened the belt on her pink chenille robe and shuffled off to get dressed and get started on her list of chores for the day. Charlotte’s mother was extremely organized and methodical with her chores and errands, it always amazed Char how much energy she had to accomplish everything and still have time for all of her seven children to feel doted upon and loved. She was truly a wonder!

Charlotte and her dad enjoyed a leisurely breakfast while the rest of the Heywood brood still slept, and she helped him load the dishwasher before mounting the stairs to shower and get ready. Her father had already showered, so he offered to grab her packed bags from her room and put them in the van with his. Charlotte vowed to get herself ready quickly so that she wouldn’t keep him waiting for too long.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The ride to Boston was pleasant; Charlotte had always had an easy rapport with her father and they spoke to each other the entire length of the trip on all manner of topics—his job, her job, how the library renovations were shaping up, and a host of other subjects that came to them along the way. It was a delightful extension of the conversation they’d had over breakfast, and before they realized it a few hours had passed and they had reached the outskirts of Boston; the city skyline was just coming into view, and they would be in the heart of the city within minutes. Charlotte fell silent as they neared their destination; she was so taken with the bustling shops, the throngs of people, and the sophisticated architecture of the buildings. Boston hummed with activity—everything seemed to happen at a much quicker pace here in the big city, whereas the town of Willingden seemed to plod along at a snail’s pace by comparison. Charlotte couldn’t wait for them to park, so she could stretch her legs and wander a bit down the crowded streets of this amazing place, taking in all of the sights. Of course, first, she wanted to fulfill her main reason for coming—finding Sidney Parker’s home and returning the ring. With that out of the way, she could breathe a sigh of relief and use her remaining time to get out and about and simply enjoy being in Boston. Unlike some urban areas, it was still a very walkable city, and Charlotte looked forward to seeing some of it by foot after she had dealt with the “Sidney Parker situation.” She felt a knot of dread in her stomach just thinking about her phone conversation with Mr. Parker. _Could she even call it a conversation?_ He wouldn’t let her get a word in edgewise, his telephone manners were atrocious, and she was very much wanting to get that part of her day behind her so she could explore the town. Perhaps there’d be an interesting book shop or art gallery somewhere on her route that would catch her fancy? Would she visit any of the historic sites, people-watch the day away in the Boston Public Garden, or simply buy a book and find a cozy café to read and enjoy the city’s vibe? Who knew what awaited her on this beautiful sunny day in Boston?

“Well here we are, Char, right in the heart of the dragon,” her father chuckled a little at his analogy. “It seems to get more hectic every time we visit, doesn’t it? I imagine this is your cup of tea, but I’ll take the peace and quiet of good ol’ Willingden any day of the week over Boston.”

“Oh, Dad, I love it! And your analogy’s perfect actually because it really does seem like Boston has a beating heart all its own! So alive! So thrilling! So--”

“Alright, alright, I get it—you love it here. I suppose you’ll be wanting a little free time to explore, won’t you? You’ve always been so independent—you remind me so much of your mother when I first met her. Well I guess exploring’s fine since I know you’ll be careful. At the end of this block is the supply store that carries the parts I need, and just across the street from that is a small convenience store and newstand. Here’s some cash to buy yourself a streetmap and some snacks there—I don’t want you getting lost while you’re out on your little adventure, alright? I see you brought a watch, so make sure you meet me back here by 4:30PM sharp and we’ll make our way to Violet and Alistair’s house,” he handed Charlotte some money, walked with her to the end of the street, and leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek.

“Dad, don’t worry—I know to be careful here! I’ll be on the lookout for rogues and ne’er-do-wells who would lure me in with their wicked ways,” she gestured like an old-time movie bad guy twirling his villain’s mustache, then quit her charade and smiled warmly at her father. Then, for a little added reassurance, Charlotte continued in her best attempt at an English accent, “Fear not, Papa--for I shall be on my guard!” as she squared her shoulders and prepared to march into the fray, pushed the button at the crosswalk, and waited to cross the street.

Just as the light turned, she muttered quietly to herself, “Of course, from what I know about Sidney Parker so far, I may wish I had brought you along for muscle,” as she made her way through the intersection and dashed into the corner store.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd release one more chapter before the weekend. A Friday treat for everyone reading! (at least I hope) Happy reading! Thanks again for all of your nice comments!

Chapter 10

Charlotte had found a street guide in the shop, and she decided to spend the extra money—she had brought a little of her own, too—so that she didn’t have to worry about awkwardly folding up a map when she got to Bedford Place. She was already a little unnerved at the prospect of meeting Mr. Sidney Parker in person, and didn’t want anything to make her look incapable or unsure of herself when she was finally in his presence. The location of Bedford Place was easy enough to find in the guide--one of Boston’s toniest enclaves, Beacon Hill--and she ran her finger along the route to familiarize herself with the path she would take to get there. It would take her about 30 minutes to walk, but Charlotte was glad of it. That would give her plenty of time to brace herself for the potentially nerve-wracking encounter. And it was a beautiful day—she vowed that whatever transpired with Mr. Parker, she would make the most of her time in the city.

Before Charlotte knew it, she was traversing the narrow, cobblestoned streets of the area of Boston known as Beacon Hill. The whole look of the neighborhood was like a step back in time, and she loved the charming Old World feel of it all. It reminded her so much of the settings of some of the historical romances she’d read for fun—rows of charming brick Colonial-style homes lined the thoroughfare, with their painted wooden shutters and well-kept window box planters. Charlotte almost wanted to pretend she had been transported to another era, but as she neared the Parker residence, her nerves told her she was very much in the present. She wished she could put her task off a little longer, but there was really no getting around it. And the sooner she got it over with, the sooner she could enjoy the rest of her day. She scanned the house numbers and saw that she was almost to her destination—just a few more steps and she would be at the door. She looked up at #47 and took a deep breath. Just a few cement steps separated her from the front door of the Parker home. While not the most ostentatious residence in this part of Boston, it was still quite a beautiful home—at least from what she had observed so far.

“Courage, Charlotte, courage,” she told herself as she held onto the wrought-iron railing and slowly climbed the stairs. She rapped the brass knocker several times quickly and waited for someone to answer--presumably the kindly housekeeper she had spoken to on the phone just the other day. That would give her a moment to center herself before Hurricane Parker hit. She giggled to herself, until she heard someone at the latch and paused to gather herself to speak to the friendly older woman. But what greeted her instead almost instantly took all the wind from her sails. . . .

The heavy black door to Bedford Place opened and a tall and very attractive man stood directly in front of Charlotte. Standing over six feet, and towering over Charlotte’s petite figure, was a man probably in his late twenties, with medium-brown hair, piercing brown eyes, and quite possibly the most striking full lips Charlotte had even seen. He was dressed impeccably, all in black, although there was a little scruff about his cheeks that suggested he needed a shave and hadn’t bothered to give himself one. When he opened his mouth to speak, his voice came out deep, slightly gruff, and distinctly masculine; it was definitely the man she had spoken to on the phone, but the combined effect of his handsome looks and the sensually-deep voice made Charlotte sway slightly in the doorway. She felt her already-pink cheeks color a deeper shade as she scanned the man from the top to the bottom of his lean, well-muscled frame, and inhaled the spicy masculine scent of his cologne. This was Mr. Sidney Parker.

“Yes? Can I help you? I presume you’re here about the maid’s position?” Unlike the phone call, his tone was pleasant and professional, but also spoken like someone who didn’t like to waste his time because he didn’t have much to spare.

“Hello,” she extended her hand and he shook it cordially, and when he released it she still felt his warmth on her skin. “My name is Charlotte Heywood, and we spoke on the phone earlier this week.”

“ _Did_ we?” She felt his brown eyes surveying her, and hoped she didn’t look as flustered as she felt in his presence. She almost saw a hint of amusement in his expression, which caused her heart to thump even more rapidly in her chest.

“Yes, we did, but I am _not_ here about the maid’s position. Did something happen to your housekeeper? I spoke to her as well, and she was very kind.”

“You spoke to Mrs. Byrd?” A note of surprise crept into his voice. “She’s perfectly fine. She wanted to take some time off to visit her son, so I offered to find a temporary replacement. I’m sorry, your name again. . . Miss Haver--?” Again he was clipped and efficient with his words, but he had a warmth in his expression that softened her previous negative impression of him considerably.

“It’s Heywood. Charlotte Heywood, and I came to--” For another moment he looked at her curiously and then his eyes took in the blue Armani jacket she was wearing, and his expression froze.

“Are you the woman from Charity Thrift?” his deep voice had lost its soothing huskiness and became instantly impatient. He looked as if at any moment he would slam the door, and she would be left standing there, having failed in her mission to speak with him about the ring and return it.

“I am actually _not_ from Charity Thrift, I was a _customer_ there. As you can see, I purchased your jacket. This IS your jacket, I presume?” Even though she was trying to appear completely at ease, Charlotte still couldn’t help but take a small step back from this man, whose very presence seemed to unsettle her and leave her feeling uncertain and slightly intimidated. She took another breath to calm herself as she waited for him to respond.

“Yes, it is. But I’m not sure what you’re doing on my front steps just because you bought my jacket in Willingden. You look awfully small to try and overpower me, so I doubt you’ve come to rob me.” A half-smile momentarily played upon his full lips, but then vanished. “ _Regardless_ of your reason, I do hope you will explain yourself rather quickly because I don’t have the time or inclination to play Twenty Questions with you to decipher your purpose at my doorstep. What is it you want, Miss Heywood?” His eyes looked darker now, clouded with irritation, and Charlotte had a hard time holding his gaze as she tried steel herself before speaking again. _Why was this man so difficult?_

“I purchased your jacket at the thrift store in Willingden, and when I pulled it out of the bag I realized there was something left in the pocket. A ring. A _woman’s_ ring, and rather a nice one at that. It looked quite expensive and I thought you might want it back.” Her hand reached into the inside pocket, and pulled out the engagement ring that was still nestled safely inside. As soon as it glinted in the light of the sun, the man’s expression turned to one of instant recognition and . . . something else? _Was it pain?_ Charlotte was certain she saw a muscle clench in his jaw, and it was almost as if his dark eyes had misted over as he stared at the shimmering gem; for a moment, Charlotte could’ve sworn that Sidney Parker, by turns both charming and cruel, was perhaps now on the verge of tears. Before she had any time to process his expression further, Mr. Parker reached down and plucked the ring from Charlotte’s delicate fingers. He muttered a few words incomprehensibly (Perhaps “ _thank_ _you_ ”? She could not be sure because they were spoken so quietly), and then spun on his heel and clicked the heavy wooden door shut with a decisive thud.

Charlotte was left standing outside of the house at Bedford Place still feeling a bit anxious, and also irritated, but mostly just extremely confused. This handsome, yet confounding man had been rendered almost speechless by the sight of the diamond ring Charlotte had pulled from her pocket, and before she could fully discern what was happening, had most unceremoniously just shut the door. . .in her face!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and sharing comments. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

After descending the steps, Charlotte spent the next few minutes ruminating over her encounter with Mr. Sidney Parker, as she made her way out of the neighborhood. She hurriedly left Beacon Hill, wanting to put as much distance as she could between herself and the Parker home. She walked to Boston Common and meandered aimlessly around it, stopping first to watch some children ride the carousel. ‘Round and ‘round they rode atop their colorful animals, their joyful faces reflected in the beveled mirrors surrounding the inside, as the calliope music played its whistling tune. Charlotte couldn’t help smiling, but then she would think of the strange, sad reaction of Sidney Parker when she’d produced the ring, and wondered what on Earth could possess someone to go from hurried, yet not unfriendly, to rude, then melancholic all in the space of a few minutes. He seemed so self-possessed and handsome when he had first opened the door, but his mood had plummeted so swiftly when Charlotte had taken the ring from her pocket. And had she really seen a thin glaze of tears misting his eyes before he abruptly went inside? What kind of man was he, really? When she had spoken to his housekeeper Mrs. Byrd, she remembered the old woman had sounded quite fond of her employer and said that she’d known him since he was a boy. But in the same breath, she had also lamented the change in his personality since, Charlotte surmised, an unfortunate breakup with Eliza? While Charlotte could not excuse his unsettling behavior, she found herself at least a bit curious to know what would compel such a man to behave so oddly in front of a stranger—particularly a stranger being kind enough to return an expensive piece of jewelry that someone with less integrity might’ve kept for herself? After all, he did not even appear to know that the ring was even missing. Of course the other question that seemed foremost in Charlotte’s mind was why, in spite of the way she’d been treated, could she not get this man to leave her thoughts? She knew she needed to distract herself, and so she decided to move on from Boston Common and head into some of the shops that were near that area.

Much to her delight, Charlotte found a small independent bookshop after only walking a few blocks. Truly there was no better distraction than her beloved books, and if she could find an exciting novel or volume of poetry, she could head over to Boston Public Gardens and while away a few hours reading, looking at the statues and fountains, and watching the swans, and maybe even boarding one of the charming swan boats that visitors could ride around the lagoon. She had heard that the beautiful carved swans on the boats had been inspired by Wagner’s Lohengrin where a Grail Knight travels in a boat pulled by swans to defend a princess in peril. While Charlotte was not very familiar with the opera itself, she had spent a series of rainy Sunday afternoons in Willingden reading some of the medieval German romances on which it was based, as the rain pattered on the library’s roof and pelted the windows with its steady tattoo. Oh how she missed those afternoons—she couldn’t wait for the remodeling to be completed so she could resume her job AND her favorite pastime!

Walking into the bookstore she gasped in admiration at what surrounded her. The tiny shop was filled from floor to ceiling with thousands of books on every subject imaginable, both old and new. There was even a small glassed-in display case of rare books! Two large oaken ladders on wheels were propped against the walls of the room’s longer sides, presumably for employees only so that the higher-shelved books were accessible. Charlotte couldn’t wait to start sifting through the shelves, and began at once in earnest. She spent nearly an hour and a half perusing the volumes before she settled on a slim leather-bound copy of Khalil Gibran’s The Prophet. She knew that Gibran had immigrated to Boston’s South End as a boy, and Charlotte liked the idea of purchasing a book whose author had some connection to the city’s history. When she pulled out her wallet to pay, the bespectacled old man at the register informed her there was a monument and plaque to Gibran across Copley Square near Trinity Church that she should go and see, and Charlotte thanked him for his suggestion. She took the little paper bag he handed her containing her purchased “treasure” and headed back out to enjoy the remainder of the afternoon.

A few hours later, Charlotte checked her watch and realized that she should start walking back to meet her father or she’d be later than the 4:30PM time he had designated. She had filled her day with so many delightful diversions that the hours ended up passing more quickly than she’d realized. She was relieved to find she hadn’t kept him waiting, as she recognized her father’s dark hair and loping gait as he crossed the street just as she approached the van.

“Charlotte!” he called out happily when he saw her. “How was Char’s Big Adventure? Did you have a good day, honey?”

“I most certainly did! I walked around the Boston Common, went to a great little book shop, had a look inside Trinity to see the stained-glass mosaics, and even went over to the Public Garden and watched the swan boats. All in all, a very lovely day. How about you, Dad?”

“Oh, I did alright. Got the parts I needed and then headed over to a flea market they have near the South End. You know how much I like looking at other people’s old junk—eh?” He nudged her with his elbow and laughed. “And speaking of other people’s things, were you able to track down the owner of the ring? I’ll bet he was pleased as punch to get that back, wasn’t he?”

“I’m sure he was, but I actually didn’t end up sticking around long to chat. He seemed. . . quite busy. . .and, well, I wanted to be out enjoying the city.” Charlotte felt a little awkward. She knew that she was withholding information from her father, but she didn’t want to rehash her strange meeting with Sidney Parker. Just thinking about it again conjured up an image of his handsome face--his deep brown eyes, his full lips, his strong, sculpted jawline with the hint of five o’clock shadow—he was a good-looking man to be sure, but he had certainly behaved badly.

_Yet_ , she thought, there was also something very intriguing about him, and the sad look in his eyes before he turned to go back inside hinted at depths of pain beneath the surface. But he had been less-than-gracious, to put it mildly, and she had given him no cause to be rude. _Still_ , the image of his haunted expression nagged at her. It had seered into her memory so strongly she could remember every detail of his face. She wasn’t certain if she was mad about what had happened or just baffled. At any rate, she’d probably never see him again, so why dwell on it any longer than necessary? Besides, she was looking forward to seeing her Aunt Violet and Uncle Alistair and spending an evening in their delightful company.

The home of her elderly relatives was not too far from where Charlotte had spent much of her day—they lived in the Back Bay area of Boston. It was only a few minutes’ drive, but the home had a private garage Char’s father could park in so he wouldn’t have to leave the van on the street overnight. After they had parked inside and grabbed their bags, they knocked on the door that led into the house from the garage.

The door opened at once, and Vi and Alistair were on the other side, smiling, to greet Charlotte and her father. The elderly couple were thrilled to have family come to visit them in their elegant Boston home. Charlotte knew a relaxing evening of laughter and stories awaited them because that was how all Heywood family gatherings were, but what made this night even more special was that Charlotte would be in the company of two of her most favorite people, her dear great-aunt and great-uncle, whose very presence felt like a welcoming hug.

The smiling silver-haired couple repeatedly expressed how happy they were to have Charlotte and her father as guests for the evening, and then promptly showed them to their rooms to freshen up. Dinner would be ready in about half an hour, and Vi promised them a delicious gourmet meal she’d spent the day preparing in anticipation of their arrival. They had also invited over some friends to join the group for dinner, a dear young couple from out of town, who they only chanced to see when the couple visited the family home here in Boston. They hoped that Charlotte and her father wouldn’t mind the additional company.

The meal—they insisted--would still be fairly informal, but Charlotte knew that it would be best to dress up a little; she silently congratulated herself for packing her dress at the last minute. Although she normally didn’t place much value on appearances, Charlotte felt that if she were meeting some new people tonight, it would be best to make a good impression for her aunt and uncle’s sakes. And she had to admit she was anxious to change out of the clothes she had been wearing all day to sightsee, especially the jacket, which she loved, but that now served as a reminder of her meeting with Sidney Parker. No, it would definitely be a good idea to clean up and change, so she could further push that memory from her mind—or at least _try_ to.

Charlotte washed her face and tidied her hair by placing it up in a lovely chignon, with a few curly tendrils left loose at the sides, carefully pinning her bun in place with some rhinestone-encrusted hair pins that she had in her tote. She then unzipped her garment bag and pulled out the dress she had brought. It was a lovely robin’s egg blue, one of Charlotte’s favorite colors, fitted in the bodice, but with a long flared skirt. She had a pair of silver ballerina flats to wear with it, and even though the outfit was not as sophisticated as a dress from a Boston boutique, Charlotte loved how the top accentuated her natural curves, while the skirt was flouncy and fun and twirled beautifully when she spun herself around in the mirror. A simple pair of silver drop earrings and a delicate silver chain necklace w/ a tiny silver “C” pendant were her only other accessories. She put a little blush on her cheeks and swiped her lips w/ a tinted gloss that enhanced their natural rosy tone. Charlotte spun around one more time and admired herself in the full-length mirror. For someone who mostly avoided dressing up and was never very concerned with fashion, she had to admit it was nice to feel dressy and feminine from time to time. She had always been told she was pretty, but had never put much stock in that, since she was generally more focused on books than beauty. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, winked playfully at her reflected self, and joined her father on the way down the stairs. He had also predicted their dinner might have an “unofficial” dress code, and had brought some freshly pressed trousers and a button-down shirt for just such an occasion.

Aunt Violet heard them coming and called out for Charlotte and her father to join them in the parlour—their guests had arrived and they wanted to make the introductions before they moved to the dining room. A rather tall man with sandy red hair and a cheerful exuberance greeted them upon entering. He extended a hand confidently toward Mr. Heywood and shook it heartily, while a sweet-looking blond woman—considerably shorter than her husband--approached and linked arms with Charlotte like they were already friends.

“Hi, I’m Mary Parker. And this is my husband Tom,” she smiled at Charlotte as she led her towards the couch. “We have always thought of your aunt and uncle as family of ours and whenever we come to town we're delighted to join them here for dinner. We don’t get to Boston as much as we’d like to, but we always love seeing them whenever we can. Such wonderful, _wonderful_ people—and such gracious hosts! They _always_ lift our spirits. Well, Tom and I were all set to walk out the door tonight, and then we phoned Vi rather last minute and asked if we might add one more to our party. Of course, she graciously said ‘yes’ when we told her who it was.”

Upon hearing his wife mention a third guest, Tom stepped forward, presumably to complete the introduction. “I’ll take it from here, Mary dear.” He mimed holding a megaphone to his mouth to make his announcement with a dramatic flourish: “And so, without further ado. . .please allow me to introduce, seated over there in the shadows-- being most anti-social I might add--my younger brother Mr. Si--” Before he could even finish saying the name, the man in the corner swiveled his chair around to face the other guests, then pulled himself up to his full height to greet Charlotte and her father.

“Miss Heywood?” he said, astonished. At once he recognized the pretty young woman he had rudely abandoned on his doorstep several hours earlier with a slam of his front door. He ran a hand through his hair self-consciously, and then peered down at the diminutive young woman, her large brown eyes fixed on him in shock.

“Mr. Parker? Mr. Sidney Parker,” Charlotte couldn’t believe fate had conspired to put this man in her presence such a short time after their initial, awkward encounter at Bedford Place. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as a blush crept over her. She wasn’t sure if it was from frustration at the way he’d ended their earlier meeting, or even slight embarrassment, but it felt like heat prickling under the surface of her skin. For the second time today, she took in Sidney Parker, this handsome, strange, mysterious man, and felt uncertain as to how she should proceed. No sooner had her mind begun teeming with all of these thoughts, when she realized his hand had clasped hers in an unexpectedly warm greeting, and she felt like an electric spark had just pulsed through her veins.

“This is _our_ Charlotte. You already know her, Sidney?” Aunt Violet had walked over to assist with introductions, but quickly surmised that she was not needed. “Very well, very well indeed! That will make dinner _so_ much more fun!” She looked ready to burst with this pleasant surprise, and clapped her wrinkled hands together gleefully before giving Sidney an affectionate pat on his arm. “You may all come into the dining room and be seated. What fun to have so many loved ones in the house tonight!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took some extra time to write, but it's a long chapter. I wanted the entire rest of the evening to be encapsulated in Chapter 12, rather than broken up into smaller parts. I hope that works for everyone! Happy reading!

Chapter 12

As they made their way to the table, Charlotte realized her aunt had set out placecards, and she recoiled internally. She could already predict the seating arrangements, and as she walked around the large cherrywood dining table, she found that her instincts were not wrong. Violet and Alistair took their places at opposite ends of the table, with Mary, Tom, and Mr. Heywood seated along one side and Charlotte and Sidney seated on the other. Charlotte could not fault her aunt for putting the younger members of the party together; it was natural to assume that they might have more things in common about which to speak. But she couldn’t help feeling apprehensive about sitting in such close proximity to Sidney Parker. It was one thing to be faced with him so soon after their first meeting, but now to be expected to converse with him throughout an entire meal? Charlotte was quite certain their conversation would be limited to terse pleasantries. She quickly pulled out her own chair and sat down, as he slid into the chair next to hers.

Immediately, Sidney poured himself a glass of wine from one of the carafes on the table. He took a long sip and then topped off his glass again. Much to her surprise, he then poured a glass for Charlotte as well. Next, he began ladling soup into a bowl from a large tureen, first filling Charlotte’s and then his own, as the other assembled guests also began helping themselves to the first course of dinner.

“Mr. Parker, thank you, though I am certainly capable of pouring my own wine _and_ ladling my own soup,” Charlotte spoke softly so as not to attract attention to their side of the table. ~~~~

“I’m _certain_ you are. Merely a show of good manners, Miss Heywood. I would’ve pulled out you’re chair for you as well, but you sat down so fast I actually think you caused a breeze in here.”

“Rather like the breeze _you_ created earlier today when you shut your door in my face, _Hurricane_ Parker,” she shot back pointedly.

A curious half-smile played across his full lips, as he paused to consider her comment. He had not expected such feistiness, and it clearly had caught him off guard. “Touché. I suppose I deserve that. But you certainly are full of surprises. Tell me, did _you_ have something to do with my last-minute invitation?” His brown eyes scanned her face to gauge her reaction. Although his mood was far from hostile, she still felt he was regarding her a bit suspiciously.

“I beg your pardon, Mr. Parker? Why on Earth would I have had something to do with it?” she countered indignantly. “I’d never even laid eyes on you before today, and I must admit that after your _abominable_ behavior this afternoon, not to mention your _unpleasantness_ over the telephone the other evening, I was sincerely hoping I would never have cause to see you again,” Charlotte chastised him, but continued to keep her voice low, hoping her forced smile hid any tension between them from the assembled company.

He exhaled loudly, then looked contemplative for a moment, before conceding, “ _And_ I suppose I deserve that as well. . .” He ran his fingers through his hair, and then continued evenly, “You caught me at a rather difficult moment. I apologize for the way I acted earlier, Miss Heywood.” His voice took on a slightly weary tone, suggesting his contrition might be genuine.

Charlotte turned in her chair to scrutinize his expression more fully. She was rarely speechless, but she was _not_ expecting an apology from him. Perhaps she, too, had been quick to cast judgement. She wanted to believe he actually was extending an olive branch, but given his previous unpredictable behavior, she was not one hundred percent certain how to interpret things. And though she did not know him, for some reason she’d found his behavior particularly hurtful. _Get it together, Charlotte,_ she scolded herself _._ It was unlike her to get rattled so easily.

Violet spoke up from her end of the table. “Charlotte, Sidney, you’ll have to tell us how you two became acquainted. I’m sure there’s a story there,” she looked over at the two of them with an expectant gaze.

Charlotte laughed nervously. “Oh, not much of one, really, Aunt Vi, just---” Charlotte began to speak, but was quickly interrupted.

“---it seems your niece has a habit of popping up when I least expect it!” Sidney finished and his light tone caused the assembled group to laugh—well, everyone in the group but Charlotte, although her father did look at her curiously. He had most likely forgotten the name of the man whose home she’d visited earlier today—there was no hint of recognition when they’d been introduced—so he was likely a tad perplexed as to how this man from Boston knew his daughter. Yes, his curiosity was slightly piqued, but he registered no signs of concern about the man seated beside her.

Charlotte coaxed her mouth into a tight smile and feigned as much of a look of amusement as she could muster. With a man as unpredictable as Sidney Parker, she’d found herself hesitant to believe his apology. Maybe it was no more than dinner party etiquette—polite at the surface, but with little to substantiate it underneath? And now he was making little jokes. Was it to add levity to an awkward situation or was his mood shifting yet again? She wasn’t going to let down her guard too soon.

Alistair addressed them now from the other end of the table. “Yes, we didn’t realize you already knew Charlotte. She doesn’t come to Boston often at all, and I’ve never had you pegged as a frequenter of the Willengden countryside.” The elder Heywood’s eyes looked lively as he teased, “Have you been secretly loitering in the Willengden library, Sidney? Charlotte’s there so much we were afraid she was thinking of abandoning her family completely to live amongst the shelves.”

Again those seated at the table chuckled as they continued with their meal and conversation.

Sidney was first to speak again, as he passed Charlotte a basket of rolls. “So you’re a lover of books, Miss Heywood? For some reason, this does not surprise me.” He turned slightly to look at Charlotte, and took another sip from his wine glass. His tone hinted at amusement, but Charlotte—who could assess characters and their motives quite easily on the printed page—still had not decided how to “read” this flesh and blood man.

“Oh Charlotte is _devoted_ to books! Ever since she was a little moppet in pigtails, she’s had a book clutched in her hands,” Charlotte’s father chimed in with a laugh. “She walked around reading so much we always worried she’d smack right into something— her siblings. . . a wall. . .a tree!” Another merry laugh escaped her father as he reminisced about his little girl.

“Well I did hear it said once that a woman with a book is a dangerous creature, though I’m not sure that was how it was meant to be interpreted,” Sidney joked, which caused a ripple of laughter, although again none from Charlotte. He knew that his attempt at humor had been clumsy, and he cursed himself for saying something that she might interpret as chauvinistic or derisive, especially when spoken by someone who’d rebuffed her earlier act of kindness by coldly closing a door in her face. _Jesus, Sid, pull it together_ , he thought as he chided himself for his ill-timed joke.

A look of annoyance shown in Charlotte’s expression, as she retorted, “Well _I_ once read that the greatest test of a _man’s_ character is his tongue.” Clearly displeased, she still kept her voice low, so as not to be heard above the general din of conversation in the room. Sidney noticed her dark brown eyes were now gleaming with golden flecks as she spoke, almost as if they contained bits of yellow amber. Though he thought the effect made her look even prettier, he interpreted their change in appearance as another signal that he had overstepped with his previous jibe.

“Oh yes, Charlotte has always been quite taken with the printed word! We were not surprised at all that she studied literature in school and went to work at the library as soon there was an opening,” Violet shared happily. “Alistair and I have even spoken about making a donation from our estate to Willingden’s Library in her honor!”

Alistair furthered his wife’s comment, “Indeed, we thought if we gave a sizable enough amount, it might persuade the town to change the name to the ‘Heywood Library,’ he winked at the guests, “which we think would be rather fitting with all the time she spends there.” Then leaning forward conspiratorially, he said, “What do YOU think, Char?” His face was all smiles, his eyes full of love and pride for his bookish niece as he called her by her nickname.

Charlotte seized on the opportunity to shift her focus back towards the general conversation and away from the one-on-one with Sidney Parker, “Oh, Uncle Alistair, I know you’re quite a bibliophile yourself, so I’m sure you know I’d appreciate any donations to the library. And as for the Heywood Library bequest, I’d like to think that you and Aunt Vi won’t be going anywhere for quite some time! So I’ll assume you’re just teasing me, and that I hardly need to share what I think about that.”

Mercifully as she finished speaking, Tom took over the conversation by launching into a loud and entertaining story about a few of the quirkier residents of Sanditon, the seaside town on the Cape where he and Mary lived (and where Charlotte knew Sidney would soon be moving for the remainder of the year). While the elder Parker regaled them with his stories of the town’s more eccentric citizens, Charlotte felt herself relax a little, swept up in his colorful stories. But then she sensed the younger Parker brother leaning in more closely to her, in an effort to resume their thwarted conversation. “Your aunt and uncle seem rather fond of you, and perhaps they _were_ only teasing you about putting the library in their estate planning, so I suppose you didn’t need to share what you think. But _I_ would be curious, too.” Sidney looked at Charlotte with an interested smile, a slight gleam in his deep brown eyes.

“Curious about what, Mr. Parker?” she whispered back.

“Well, I had _hoped_ I’d made it apparent, but I realize I have failed miserably on every front this evening, and am probably on the verge of failing yet again. I am sorry for my earlier behavior, Miss Heywood, _truly_. And. . .” he paused in his apology, as if he were struggling for the right words and taking great care not to offend her yet again.

“And. . . ? And what, Mr. Parker?”

“And what I find myself most curious about, the longer I am in your presence. . .is YOU, Miss Heywood. I guess you could say I want to know what you think, _Char_.” He said her nickname with genuine amusement, and she couldn’t help but laugh at the way he’d mimicked her uncle’s phrasing with his last words.

Almost instantly Charlotte felt the little knot of tension in the pit of her stomach begin to dissolve. She was fairly certain now that in his peculiar way, he really was trying to make amends for his previous behavior. But she wasn’t ready to let him off the hook entirely. . . not yet anyway.

“ _You_ want to know what _I_ think?” She batted her eyelids at him, with a melodramatic air. Well, _Sid_ ,” she said pausing for effect as she placed great emphasis on what she presumed was his nickname, “ _I’m_ not sure WHAT to think, or even if _I’m_ allowed to have an opinion, since I’m just an annoying young woman who perturbs you with her phone calls and courts disdain with her attempts at a good deed. Am I now to understand that you are interested in _my thoughts_? Did you _not_ just refer to me as a _dangerous_ woman?” As she made her point, Charlotte jabbed playfully at the air with her dinner fork, regarding him curiously with her large brown eyes, but he saw that her expression had softened. 

“Well is it conceivable that we’ve had each other wrong, Miss Heywood?” He lifted an eyebrow quizzically when he looked at her now, and then he laughed a deep, husky laugh that caused Charlotte to start laughing herself. The last of the day’s tension finally melted away.

Sidney’s eyes scanned her face as she was turned towards him again. She had a pronounced dimple in the center of her upturned chin he hadn’t noticed before and a pair of beautiful, rosy-hued lips. Her entire face lit up when she laughed, and he thought the sound of her laughter was almost like music. It occurred to him now that she was even prettier than he’d first realized, though even as she’d stood on the doorstep of Bedford Place, he’d felt a spark of attraction.

What he found particularly striking was her auburn hair, now pinned into a careful chignon, but with a few curly strands hanging loose at the sides. If they had not been seated at a table dining with others, he might’ve reached out at that moment to touch a delicate wavy strand. Charlotte felt the heat of his gaze on her, and a blush crept across her cheeks. She cast her eyes down shyly and then reached for her wine glass and took a drink.

“Sidney, we were so happy when Tom and Mary said you hadn’t left for Sanditon yet, and that they wanted to bring you along to dinner! You seemed a little gloomy, they said, and they thought an evening amongst friends might do you a world of good. I dare say it does seem to have improved your mood considerably,” Alistair winked in Sidney’s direction and then looked at Charlotte quickly before he went back to his dinner.

Charlotte thought that the incident at Bedford Place now felt miles away and ages ago, and she found herself relaxing into comfortable banter with everyone at the table, including the man to her right, who she thought she would have to suffer sitting next to but now was beginning to feel glad of his company. She again took note of just how handsome he was. Even a sculptor’s chisel could not have created a stronger jawline, and the fact that he hadn’t shaven in a few days only enhanced its rugged effect on her senses.

The rest of the meal turned out to be as lovely as the company had been unexpected; Charlotte found out much about the Parker family whilst they dined and chatted amiably. While Sidney spent most of his time in Boston running Parker Enterprises, a modest, yet successful export business, Tom and Mary lived year-round in Sanditon and seemed to enjoy their life by the sea. Tom worked in public relations, his recent efforts included helping to bring Sanditon into the modern era by attracting more young families who would invest in the town and improve the economy. Tom captivated Charlotte with his descriptions of awe-inspiring clifftop vistas, secluded coves, and salty sea air, and she hoped one day she’d have the opportunity to see it for herself. She thought him rather like a salesman, or even a circus barker, as he trumpeted his enthusiasm for his seaside home in a manner reminiscent of a sales pitch. Mary, by contrast, was much quieter in nature, but equally lovely and cordial.

But it was definitely Sidney who had surprised Charlotte most of all. After getting over the initial hurdle of awkwardness when they found themselves in each other’s presence yet again, he’d relaxed considerably. There were no traces of his dour mood from Bedford Place as he held court amongst his friends and family around the table, and Charlotte could not stop laughing as he told stories about his cronies and their antics at a recent social event. In a particularly funny anecdote, a friend of Sidney’s named Crowe had gotten drunk and initiated a rousing chorus of sea shanties from atop Mrs. Worthington’s antique mahogany bar. The crowd of partygoers found this quite entertaining, or at least they _had_ \--until Crowe slipped and fell on top of Mr. Worthington, and freed the elder gentleman of his toupee! The longer she sat with all of the Parkers, the more she liked their company, and she was pleased that what could’ve been a terribly awkward situation with Sidney had morphed into what she now considered a highly enjoyable evening. Charlotte still wondered why the sight of the ring had caused him to react so strangely earlier, but perhaps something had happened to his fiancée Eliza? As much as she was curious, Charlotte didn’t want to press her luck now that things were going so smoothly. In fact, she could almost not believe that this charming man was the same person she’d encountered from Bedford Place.

As dinner ended, the men made their way out to the side terrace for cigars and scotch, and the ladies retreated to the parlour to share some more wine and conversation. Although dressed nicely, Charlotte volunteered to help clear away the dirty dishes from the table, as her aunt and uncle’s part-time housekeeper had already left for the evening. She was feeling a little tired after her long day, but also genuinely relieved that the dinner was not the unmitigated disaster she’d first anticipated. She decided to slip away to the small rose garden located in back of the home. She was anxious to take off her shoes, sip some wine and relax a bit, listening to the sounds of Boston at night while staring at the stars. Grabbing another bottle of wine from the chiller, she excused herself from the company of Violet and Mary, and instead made her way down the back stairs to the set of French doors that opened out to the garden.

Charlotte always thought everything looked prettier bathed in moonlight, and the rose garden was no exception. The many white roses that grew up the trellis she walked underneath had taken on an enchanting glow, and appeared to be an almost breathtaking pale blue shade against the moonlit sky. Sliding out of her flats, she made her way across the brickwork path toward a grouping of wrought iron chairs whose painted white scrollwork had also taken on a milky blue cast in the moonlight. It didn’t take long, however, before she realized she was not alone. Seated in one of the chairs, with his suit jacket removed and draped over the back, was the ubiquitous Mr. Sidney Parker. A lit cigarette in his hand, he had just taken a drag and was exhaling a cloud of smoke when he caught sight of Charlotte approaching barefoot in the dim light, wine bottle in hand.

“Miss Heywood?” He sat up a little in his chair. “Have you been sent to roust me out of the garden? I figured the men would be enjoying their post-dinner cigars and scotch for quite a while yet. I was looking for a bit of solitude--my brother’s stories, while entertaining, are mostly retreads of ones I’ve heard before. Sometimes I long for a little quiet.”

“Please--call me Charlotte. No, I’m not here to ‘roust’ you, and the other men have barely gotten started with their fun on the terrace. I think you’re safe for some time, Mr. Parker. Though apparently we both had the same desire for solitude. Shall I leave you in peace?” She was standing over him now, smiling slightly. He quickly rose from his chair and stubbed out his cigarette with his shoe.

He pulled out a chair and nodded towards it, indicating she was welcome to sit down and join him, and then said, “Sidney,” which earned him a slightly puzzled look from Charlotte.

“I was merely pointing out that if I am to call you ‘Charlotte,’ then it only seems fair that you should also call me ‘Sidney.’” He waited for her to take a seat and then sat back down himself. She set the wine bottle she had brought with her on the table in front of them.

He held up his pack of cigarettes, “Care for a smoke?”

Charlotte shook her head, “None for me, thanks, I value my lungs,” she said, but gave a little nervous laugh afterwards, so he knew she wasn’t lecturing him.

“Well I can’t say as I blame you, Charlotte, you are lovely,” he said, and his words hung in the air between them as his eyes skimmed approvingly over the top of her dress, lingering for a moment on her décolletage and then moving down her petite frame. Though inexperienced with men, she was fairly certain he had NOT been referring to her actual lungs. Charlotte knew the bodice of her dress accentuated her bosom, and she felt herself color a little at the directness of his flirtatious comment, suddenly grateful for the dusky light. They had made too much progress this evening for her to end up blushing and stammering like a nervous schoolgirl at his compliment, so she was almost afraid to speak.

Charlotte had had little practice flirting, as she’d never been interested enough in any of the young men in Willingden to want to draw things out further. But she had to admit she was quite intrigued by Sidney, and wished she’d a clever comment at the ready to respond to his flattery. She’d thought him handsome from the moment he’d opened the door today, but since dinner she had added “unbelievably charming” and even “funny” to her list of adjectives, whilst striking a few of the less savory descriptors. She now believed he’d never meant to hurt her, in spite of his odd reaction when she’d pulled out his ring from her pocket.

“I see you brought me a bottle of wine. How sporting of you! A peace offering after our earlier skirmishes?” His deep voice sounded warm, and his tone suggested a hint of mischief was there as well. He punctuated his words with a throaty chuckle, and Charlotte felt the same electric spark she had felt at their first handshake. He was _definitely_ flirting with her.

“Well, I’m not sure we were ever at war, Sidney, but I could be persuaded to share this bottle with you--in order to show you that I fully accept your apology. Unfortunately in my rush to steal away to my aunt and uncle’s garden for a little wine and stargazing, as you may’ve already noticed, I’ve neglected to remember a glass for myself. So a glass for you is also an equally lost cause.” She looked over at him regretfully, and poked her bottom lip out to indicate how disappointed she was. “It’s unfortunate, really, because I am most willing to share.”

Grinning, he held up a hand as if to halt further discussion. “Fear not, fair lady, I believe I have a workable solution,” he grabbed the wine bottle from the table and pulled out a small pocketknife. Within seconds, he had plunged the knife into the top and managed to prise out the cork. Looking impressed with his handiwork, he handed the now-open bottle to Charlotte, and indicated that she was free to drink straight from it.

“Well, how very chivalrous of you!” she giggled as she grasped hold of the bottle and took a sip. It was a chilled pinot grigio and it tasted wonderful, reminding her of crisp green apples, intermingled with some light citrusy notes. Tipping the bottle back towards Sidney, she offered him a drink. “Since you are my savior, good sir, I supposed I shall be most pleased to share this bounty with you! It only seems fair, after all, and certainly in keeping with our recent truce-declaring and peace accord,” she laughed again and stole another drink before relinquishing the bottle to him.

Accepting it from her, Sidney took a generous swig of its contents. “Nice, Miss Hey-. . . er, Charlotte. You have excellent taste in wine.” He handed back the bottle and Charlotte took another sip, and passed the bottle back his way so Sidney could follow suit yet again.

They sat this way talking, staring at the stars, and sipping in tandem, until they had finished the bottle. Charlotte felt almost giddy in his presence, and he seemed very relaxed as well. She supposed it was partly the wine, but she also thought his company was having an effect. It was darker now, but she could still make out his outline, and noticed that his hair had gotten a bit mussed from raking his hand through it more while they’d talked. Her gaze then lowered to his face and she realized that he was staring back at her with a curious expression. Feeling his brown eyes on her so intently, she shivered involuntarily as she was again aware of just how attractive this man was who was now gazing at her in the dim light of the moon.

“You’re cold!” he said abruptly, misinterpreting her shiver as something to do with the outside air’s chill and not the stoking of an inner ember. “How stupid of me—I should have offered you my jacket when you first came out. A thousand pardons, milady!” His voice was jovial and just the slightest bit slurry and Char realized perhaps the wine had affected him as well.

“Quite alright,” she said standing up, “I am perfectly capable of procuring your jacket for myself, should I be so inclined!” Charlotte leaned forward to grab his jacket, but as she did so, Sidney also rose up to reach for it, and their hands met at the back of the chair.

“Oh sorry! Excu--”she had started to excuse herself for the collision, but understood rather quickly that it wasn’t necessary. He’d made no effort to move his hand. In fact, it had closed around her smaller one, and held onto it gently.

Forgetting the jacket for a moment, he pulled Charlotte towards him, as she felt a wave of heat wash over her.

“May I say that this evening has been a most unexpected delight?” He pulled her hand up to his mouth, grazing her soft skin lightly with his stubble as he brushed his lips against it in a kiss. While he did so, his brown eyes, which looked almost black in the darkness, seered into hers with an intensity that surely matched her own eyes as they looked back at him. His other hand reached around to the small of her back and guided her ever closer to his tall frame.

“Charlotte. . .” her name escaped him in a low whisper as he looked down at her intently. Frozen like that for a moment, she then watched his gaze shift slowly down her face, only pausing when he reached her lips, which had parted slightly in astonishment at this moment of intimacy. Astonishment, she realized to herself, but not disappointment.

“Charlotte? Sidney? Are you out there? We were wondering what you were up to! Goodness me, I can hardly see a thing in this dark!”

“Be right there, Aunt Vi! Sorry! I guess we lost track of the time!” Charlotte called back as she kept her eyes fixed on Sidney.

“Oh my heavens, Charlotte, aren’t you chilly out there without a shawl or anything to keep you warm?” Aunt Violet said as she poked her head out from the door.

Sidney gently let go of Charlotte’s hand, and smiling to himself a little, reached down for his suit jacket.

“Allow me, Charlotte. I know how much you like wearing my jackets,” he teased as he draped the garment over her shoulders and gestured for her to head for the door. “I’ll just grab the empty bottle, and I’ll be right behind you.”

“Thank you. You know, Sidney, I have to admit, when kept away from phones and doors, you make surprisingly pleasant company. I’ve enjoyed myself tonight.”

“Glad to hear it! But don’t let word get out—I have a reputation to uphold,” he chuckled as his eyes again found hers in the darkness.

“Oh, you’re secret is safe with me, I assure you.” She smiled at him fondly before turning away and heading for the door, but she stopped walking when he spoke again.

“One more thing. . .Charlotte?”

“Yes?” She looked back over her shoulder.

“Thank you for sharing your wine with me. Perhaps one day I can return the favor?” His voice sounded seductive, his words a silken invitation in the night air.

“I’d like that. . . very much,” Charlotte replied softly as she took the remaining steps to the door, turned the handle and walked inside, as once again a familiar blush made its return to her cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you all how much I appreciated all of your great comments and feedback on the last chapter! Thanks again!

Chapter 13

Four days later, Charlotte was sitting in the bedroom she shared with Alison, talking to her sister about a book she had just finished reading. She had spent much of her time after returning home from Boston quietly in her room, poring over a few novels and trying to distract herself from thinking too much about a certain man she’d met while there.

Charlotte had never been what some people referred to as a “social butterfly”-–she didn’t have much experience with dating and rarely attended social events in town that were not related to her job at the library. It wasn’t because she lacked offers to go on dates either. Several young men in Willingden had attempted to win her affections. After all, Charlotte was attractive, witty and intelligent; she had a kind heart and a fiery spirit that drew people to her and made them want to stay there, and she came from a family that was well-respected in the town. Had she wanted to go out, she probably could have had a willing companion any day of the week. But Charlotte had never really found her match amongst the males in Willingden. Having read so many romantic tales of love and sacrifice and devotion, she wanted something more than just a pleasant companion—she wanted someone who challenged her, encouraged her growth, and respected her strength. Her siblings sometimes teased her that all of the books she’d read had ruined her for an average Joe, and they weren’t entirely wrong. Once she’d realized the beautiful possibilities of a life spent with the right person, settling for less than that just didn’t seem like a notion worth entertaining. So she mostly avoided the dating scene, and instead busied herself with work and time spent with family and friends, and, of course, reading books voraciously whenever she got some free time alone.

So Charlotte was shocked when she realized that books--always her favorite diversion from any other activity--were suddenly insufficient in keeping her thoughts from straying to the handsome Sidney Parker. In just the brief span of time that she had known him, he had infuriated her, puzzled her, and made her laugh; he had rendered her speechless with his brusqueness and then stunned her with his tender vulnerability. And most of all, he had sparked something within her that made her whole body hum with electricity; he could glance at her with his soulful brown eyes or even just graze her hand with his own and suddenly she felt like the earth was shifting beneath her…. Just thinking of him now made her feel a rush of excitement.

“Char, what is up with you? One minute you’re raving about the great book you've just read, and the next, you're lost in space and not even aware that I'm here having a conversation with you. It seems like ever since you came back from Boston, you’ve been walking around on auto-pilot. Does this have anything to do with the man whose ring you returned? Whatever happened with that? I know you said you gave it back to him and that he behaved a little strangely, but is there something more you aren’t saying about this Sidney Parker guy?” Alison looked at her elder sister’s face closely, as if trying to discern something in her expression that would solve this riddle. She had never seen Charlotte acting so scattered and out of sorts.

“Oh, sorry, Ally. I don’t know how to explain it. As much as I dreaded going to meet him after that disastrous phone call, I ended up thinking he wasn’t really so bad after all. A little odd, perhaps, but sometimes downright charming. And now I find my thoughts drifting to him all the time: Who is he really? What makes him tick? And why do I find myself so intrigued by a man I hardly know?”

“Wow, Char, it almost sounds like you have a little crush. I don’t think you’ve ever had a crush on anyone! You're actually blushing right now. This is wild! You could have your pick of probably any guy in Willingden, but now your heart is doing flip-flops for someone you’ve only spoken to a few times? Too bad I didn’t get to meet this Sidney Parker—I think I’d like to shake the hand of the man who finally rendered my dear sister’s heart to a pile of mush!” Alison rolled over on the bed to dodge the pillow Charlotte had picked up and held aloft (and was clearly poised to wallop her younger sister with if Ally continued her playful mockery).

“It hardly matters anyway,” Charlotte continued a little dejectedly. “How likely am I to see him again? It’s not like we’re planning a trip to Sanditon, although the Parkers did make it sound like an amazing place to visit.” Charlotte’s recollection caused her to grin for a moment, as she began to veer back mentally to the seaside resort town.

“True, not very likely. But I suppose it never hurts a girl to dream a little, huh?” Aly loved seeing this side of her older sister, and wasn’t sure she wanted to discourage it completely.

“I suppose you’re right though. Besides in a few weeks, the library will be open again and I’ll be hard at work restocking all the new shelves. No time to dwell on a man several hours away, who probably isn’t thinking of me at all. _Snap out of it, Char!_ she thought to herself, although she’d been thinking as much for four days and her mind still kept drifting to thoughts of the handsome Mr. Parker.

“Chaaar-lottttte! Chaaar-lottttte!” The sisters stopped talking as they listened to their youngest brother Teddy calling loudly up the stairs. “Someone’s on the phone! They want to talk to yoooo-ouuu! he continued in the obnoxious, sing-songy voice he always used to grab his older sisters’ attention when they were upstairs but needed down.

“Well I guess we’re done for now, sis. I better go see what Teddy wants before his head explodes from all of that hollering.” Charlotte rose from the bed to head in her brother’s direction.

“Hold on, Teddy! I’m coming down!” she called, dashing down the stairs. She took the phone from her impatient little brother’s hand when she reached him. Before placing it up to her ear, she took a second to wipe off a little melted popsicle that he’d left on the receiver by rubbing it against the sleeve of her shirt, while rolling her eyes at the regularity with which she had to do that.

“Who is it?” she mouthed silently, hoping Teddy would answer in an equally discreet manner.

“He said his name is Mr. Parker. And he sounds reeeeal-ly nice!” the nine year-old said in a loud and totally indiscreet manner.

Charlotte instantly felt a little butterfly of panic begin fluttering in her chest. What could Sidney want? Did he really wish to speak with her? She took a deep breath and put the phone to her ear.

“Hello, Charlotte speaking?” she said nervously, more a question than a greeting.

“Charlotte? Charlotte Heywood? Very good, very good! Glad I caught you at home. This is Tom Parker. We met a few evenings back at your aunt and uncle’s home in Boston? How are you, Miss Heywood?” 

“Mr. Parker? This is Mr. _Tom_ Parker? Yes, of course, I remember you. Sorry to have kept you waiting. Can I help you with something?” Charlotte couldn’t help but feel disappointed, even though she hadn’t actually been expecting a call from Sidney. But when her brother had said “Mr. Parker,” her heart had definitely skipped a beat. If she was being honest with herself, she had ended up really enjoying Sidney’s company in spite of the strain of their first meetings, and a part of her had hoped he might seek her out and ask her for a date. Maybe Ally was right. Did she have a crush? What had gotten into her lately? She barely knew the man, and she was thinking about him way more than she should in their short acquaintance. And _why_ was his brother calling her?

“Well, actually, Miss Heywood you _can_ help me with something—or at least I dearly hope you can. You see, I remember your Uncle Alistair speaking so admiringly of your work at the library and your dedication to the job when we were all having dinner the other night. As you know, I am employed by the town of Sanditon as a PR man. I've been working closely with the Sanditon Historical Society on some ads and thought that you might offer your expertise. The members of the historical society are all volunteers, you see, so they're not able to devote much time to the project, and that, my dear, is precisely where you come in.”

“I’m still not sure I understand. An ad campaign for Sanditon? How can I help with that? I’ve never been to Sanditon.”

“Never been? Pity. Yes, I _do_ recall you saying that. Worry not, young Charlotte, I will not hold that against you,” Tom chuckled as he continued making his request. Tom was a peculiar man, but Charlotte couldn’t help but like him. He clearly loved Sanditon, and his enthusiasm was infectious.

“At any rate, I am calling to request that you join Mary and I here in Sanditon and help with finding materials for our ad campaign. Many of the town historical society’s photographs have been archived, but because so many volunteers have worked on the project, sometimes the continuity in the filing system has been inconsistent. As a result, we can’t always find what we need. Plus there are quite a few photos and other items that have NEVER been put into the system yet and are still waiting to be archived. And that, my dear, is where Sanditon needs you. You, Charlotte, have the research and cataloguing skills we need to find what we are looking for AND you’ll be able to put everything where it belongs when you’ve finished. And because of your uncle’s fine recommendation of your abilities, I was able to convince the town sight unseen that you are just the person we need for the job. They’re willing to pay you a very nice wage. I think you’ll find that it surpasses what you currently make in Willingden and then some.” Tom spoke quickly, but his enunciation was clear and he sounded confident that Charlotte would see the appeal of his offer.

“I. . .I’m not sure what to say, Mr. Parker.”

“Call me Tom, dear. Please call me Tom.”

“Alright, Tom. I really wasn’t expecting this, so I’m not sure what to think.”

“About what, my dear? Trust me when I say that as soon as you arrive you will fall in love with Sanditon and all of its many charms. We have a lovely spare room in our home so you will be our guest and you will not want for anything. You can join us for meals, spend time at the beach when you’re not working, and experience all of the other wonderful sights and sounds of Sanditon. Doubtless, Charlotte, you will love it!”

“But, you see, Mr. P—Tom, I am fully expecting to be back to my job here in Willingden in a few weeks and I cannot just leave them with all of the setup and reshelving work that’ll need to be done after the renovations are complete. There’ll be much to do and only a small staff with which to do it. It’d feel wrong to leave them empty-handed in their hour of need.”

“Ah, Charlotte, I was sure you would say that very thing, but fortunately I am several steps ahead of you! I took the liberty of contacting the head librarian—a Mrs. Meriweather, I believe?-- and told her of our desperate need for you here in Sanditon, and she assured me that the construction is sadly behind schedule. There is probably still a good three weeks to go before the work in Willingden will be done, regretfully! But Willingden’s loss is Sanditon’s gain, I suppose. And so, my dear girl, I struck a deal.”

“You struck a deal?” Charlotte was flabbergasted, because from what Mr. Parker had said so far, she could infer that in this deal, she was the likely currency used for his bargaining.

“I did indeed! I told your boss that you would probably need to be in Sanditon for three weeks, but if renovations ended up wrapping up sooner than she anticipated, she could contact me and I would make sure you are returned early to Willingden to resume your job. Of course, I will arrange for your transportation and the town of Sanditon will pay for any and all of the costs incurred. So, you see, everything is arranged, Miss Heywood! You need only say ‘yes’ and pack your bags, and you will be on your way!”

Charlotte paused for a moment, because she wasn’t entirely sure he was finished talking. She had a feeling that Tom Parker could talk and talk and talk, especially when the topic was his beloved Sanditon. Had he really just asked her to come to Sanditon for three whole weeks? _And was Sidney already living there?_ Charlotte would only be kidding herself if she said the offer wasn’t intriguing.

“Well, Tom, I see you truly have thought of everything. And I must admit, I have been terribly bored here in Willingden waiting for the work on the library building to be completed. The job you describe sounds very interesting, and I have no doubt I could help you with straightening out the bugs in the archiving system. _And_ that I would love Sanditon. Have you also already inquired as to whether my parents can spare me for these next few weeks?”

“You are quite right, I should definitely make certain your parents are okay with the arrangements! I have to get back to my job right now—I have an important meeting with an investor and I do not wish to keep her waiting. So I will call later this evening and speak with your parents on the phone. Kindly relay all of the information about the job and why we need you so terribly, and then I shall let the chips fall where they may. But I do hope you will be joining us! Mary and I were quite taken with you and would love to show you our beautiful town!”

“Thank you very much, Tom. I am very flattered by your offer.” _Though I wish you’d mentioned your brother Sidney_ , she couldn’t help but thinking.

“And please send my regards to Mary.” _And that handsome brother of yours as well._

“I appreciate this opportunity and am grateful for your willingness to host me in your home.” _Any chance your brother will be staying there, too?_

“I would like to see what my parents have to say, and then I will give you my decision.” _What reason would they have to say ‘no’? I’m over twenty, off from work, and I’ve never had a real beach vacation. Plus I’ll be getting paid and that’s one less mouth to feed here….I’m a dutiful daughter, though, so I will wait for them to sign off on the idea. . .but please, God, please, let them say ‘yes’!_

“Very well, Charlotte. I look forward to speaking to you again soon. Please alert your parents that I will be calling this evening.”

“I will. I most certainly will!” Charlotte hung up the phone and couldn’t help but let out a squeal of delight! _What an amazing opportunity to explore Sanditon! And what exciting work to be invited to do!_ She dearly hoped her parents would welcome the idea and see it as an opportunity to spread her wings and gain some independence. She hadn’t had much chance to travel yet, and this sounded like so much fun! Of course, she also had to admit it provided her the best chance to see Sidney again since he was set to move there from Boston any day now--if he hadn’t already. Perhaps they could rekindle their budding acquaintance while they were both staying there?

_Well, Charlotte, you may get that bottle of wine he owes you, after all,_ she thought. She knew she still didn’t know very much about Sidney Parker--not yet, anyway--but she dearly hoped she’d now have the opportunity to find out!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter to get things moving along. Hope you enjoy! More coming soon!

Chapter 14

“Charlotte, that’s amazing! Tom Parker wants you to work for Sanditon on a special project? I guess Uncle Alistair is pretty good with a sales pitch himself!” Mr. Heywood was probably just as excited as his eldest daughter about the offer she’d received.

“So, you don’t mind, Dad? Really? I can go to Sanditon?” Charlotte could barely contain her glee. The more she’d thought about working on the Cape and staying at the Parker home, the more excited she’d become. She had wanted to think her parents would be okay with it, since they’d always encouraged their brood to be self-sufficient, but still a small part of her was worried they might have some reservations about their daughter being gone for three weeks. Fortunately, Uncle Alistair had beaten her to the punch by calling her mother and father before Charlotte had even brought up the subject of Sanditon with them. When she had, they were already on board with the idea.

“Alistair and Vi just love the Parker family—always have—and so he was more than willing to vouch for them and give the job in Sanditon his seal of approval. I talked it over with your mom, and she said she would trust my judgement in making the decision, and of course, we know she trusts yours, so you are good to go, my girl!”

Charlotte’s mother chimed in next, letting her daughter know that she was definitely supportive of the idea. “Yes, Char, when he and Uncle Alistair told me about it, it sounded so thrilling for a young woman your age! What an opportunity! I could not come up with one single reason to forbid you from going, even as much as we all love having you around.”

“This is so fantastic, Mom! Dad! A paying job and a beach vacation all rolled into one. I can scarcely believe my good fortune!” Charlotte was happier than she’d felt in a long time, and she knew it wasn’t just about the work she’d be doing in Sanditon very soon. Her thoughts invariably drifted to Sidney Parker, and she felt that effervescent, electric sensation buzzing throughout her body that always seized her with thoughts of him. She wondered if _he_ knew about Tom and Mary’s invitation and the job Tom had asked her to do. She didn’t think he would’ve had anything to do with it—of course not, they’d only briefly spent any time together--but she wanted to believe he’d be thrilled at the news just the same. Tom would be calling tonight to speak with her parents and she was elated to think that maybe Sidney would be in the room at the same time, perhaps smiling at the prospect of seeing her again? _Was that possible?_ She chastised herself a little internally; she was probably getting foolishly _way_ ahead of herself. Why was she behaving like a lovestruck teenager instead of a young woman of twenty-two? _Get a grip, Char,_ she thought to herself, but there was still a tiny flicker of hope burning inside her chest that Sidney Parker knew about her impending Sanditon adventure and was having similar thoughts.

“Well from the way Uncle Alistair spoke, it sounded like they are ready for you to start immediately. I guess we’ll know for certain once we talk to Tom Parker on the phone tonight. At any rate, maybe you should start making a list of things to pack, sweetheart.”

No sooner had the words escaped her father’s lips, and Charlotte was tearing up the stairs, two at a time, to start making plans. She struggled to restrain her delight when she told Alison about it moments later. She knew she’d probably get a few more teasing comments about her “crush,” but she was too happy to care! She was going to Sanditon, and most likely very soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another brief chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 15

Charlotte’s parents had come upstairs as soon as they’d gotten off of the phone with Tom Parker. They’d even spoken briefly to Mary! Everything was ready for Charlotte’s arrival, and the Parkers would be happy to receive her at any time. Her job at the Sanditon Historical Society would start Saturday, because on that day there were usually a handful of volunteers in the building who could be relied upon for any “training” she might need in order to get the lay of the land. She could take the train to Boston on Wednesday if she wanted, though, and from there they would arrange for a driver to pick her up from her aunt and uncle’s home on Thursday morning and drive her to the Cape. So the second leg of her trip to Sanditon would be in a car and she would be expected to arrive in time on Thursday for a late lunch/early supper at the Parkers’ home.

On Friday, her first full day in Sanditon, the Parkers would take her on a little tour of the town in the morning, and then they planned on giving Charlotte some time on her own to explore the town further or visit the beach. That meant she would have quite a bit of Friday to herself, and the idea of free-time and solitude always resonated with Charlotte—possibly because with three sisters and three brothers, someone was always under foot at her home in Willingden. And while she did enjoy a fair amount of “alone” time on the weekends when she would go and read to her heart’s content in the empty Willingden library, she hadn’t had that privilege since the library had begun its renovations. So even though Charlotte adored her family and they were a very tightly-knit crew, the thought of having a day where almost entirely all of her time was unstructured, to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, was really the best gift anyone could’ve given her. She couldn’t wait to see all the delights that Sanditon had to offer, and was finding it most difficult to conceal her elation as she prepped her belongings and packed for her three-week trip. Of course, there was _still_ the possibility that Willingden’s library would finish its construction ahead of schedule and she’d have to return early, but considering she had never really had a proper holiday spent completely at her leisure she was delighted at the prospect of a few weeks by the seaside. And although she _would_ have a job to do for the historical society, she genuinely enjoyed research and archive tasks so much that she never fully considered them to be work—they were much too interesting to be viewed as any kind of chore. Charlotte was counting down the hours until she could board the train.

But Tuesday morning came and with it came a phone call from Tom Parker and a slight change in Wednesday’s plans. Tom’s brother Sidney had some business to attend to and was currently in a town just north of Willingden. If it was alright with Charlotte, would she mind terribly much skipping the train ride and joining Sidney on his trip back home to Sanditon on Wednesday? He had a large, comfortable SUV and even though he would have to make a slight detour out of his way to pick her up in Willingden, Tom had asked, and Sidney had been totally willing. If she was okay with the change in plans, then Sidney would stop by her house on Wednesday to pick her up—probably late morning—but they could keep each other company on the trip back to Sanditon. Of course, Charlotte was doing an internal happy dance at the thought of a road trip with Sidney Parker, but she tried to play it cool while talking to Tom. In truth, Charlotte was feeling anything but “cool.” Indeed, just the thought of seeing Sidney Parker even sooner than she’d anticipated was suddenly making her feel considerably _warmer._


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and commenting! This is a chapter wholly from Sidney's perspective. While there is still much to learn about him, I think it helps to give some insight into who he is. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 16

Sidney was nervous, and he hadn’t felt that way in a very long time. He had met Charlotte Heywood under some very peculiar circumstances, and he knew he’d made a terrible first impression. When Charlotte had called him on the phone, he had mistaken her for a phone solicitor, someone calling from Charity Thrift to ask him for another donation. He was only too happy to donate to a number of nonprofits—including Charity Thrift—but he was never fond of people calling him on the phone and pressing him to give more than he was able. It was hard to say “no” to anyone that was in the business of helping, but for some reason, Charity Thrift had decided he was the only man in Boston worth asking for donations, and had called him several times in recent weeks. So when he received the call shortly after having made his most recent donation of items and cash, he was shocked and a bit perturbed that they were calling him again so soon. And he’d already been having a difficult day, although he knew that was no excuse to be rude. Parker Enterprises had had a few problems with shipments of late and there had been a number mix-ups on billing that had resulted in some awkward calls to some of the companies with whom they worked. Sidney had been burning the candle at both ends, frequently running on very little sleep, and when Charlotte called he had behaved abominably; there was no getting around it.

Then she showed up on his doorstep last Thursday, looking so wide-eyed and lovely in the afternoon sun, and he’d further made a fool of himself by mistaking her first for a maid sent by the temp service he’d contacted and then again for a Charity Thrift donation-seeker sent by the organization to strong-arm him for more cash. The thought of her adorably stubborn face, framed by her unruly auburn curls, and those big brown eyes staring up at him as she tried to explain why she was there—made him almost want to laugh. _This is the_ _little fireball they’ve sent to do their dirty work?_ he’d thought to himself. And then when he realized she’d come to return his ring—the ring he had given Eliza seven years ago, the ring that she had returned shortly after his proposal so that she could accept a ring and a proposal from another man--well, he hated to even think about what Charlotte must’ve thought of him when he’d grabbed back the ring and immediately shut the door. He had made a complete ass of himself. Sidney had been sulking for most of the rest of that afternoon about his boorish behavior AND his reaction had only been compounded by having to see the ring again after several years of trying to deny its very existence.

The ring. _Her_ ring. A symbol of his desire to marry Eliza, and to cherish their love for the rest of his days. A declaration that she was his chosen partner, forsaking all others, as long as they both drew breath. He grimaced just thinking about the pain she had caused him, the hurt that had crashed over him for years like waves, never ebbing, wearing away at him bit by bit, chink by chink, until he was no longer the man he’d once been. How she’d handed his ring back without even the slightest twinge of regret, because she’d received a more “beneficial” offer from a man she’d only known for a few weeks. Because although she’d had “tender” feelings for Sidney, she now knew that she needed _more_ \--that if she married him she would always be plagued by what she could’ve had and what he could not give her. That she knew his feelings were genuine, but they were not enough. _Not enough_.

No one had ever hurt him in the way that Eliza had. It had taken him years of trying to fill the void she’d left with all kinds of meaningless things before he’d realized that maybe what he needed was not to be filled, but to acknowledge the broken space in his heart and leave it empty. To say: that is who I was, this is what I’m left with; I am a broken man, but I will work with the pieces that remain. Of course there still was sadness, but the years had helped him find a kind of solace within that sadness. He was finally trying to move on.

But seeing that ring out in the light of day when Charlotte had pulled it out of her pocket, had brought all of that pain back to him. It had shocked him to look at it again, it jolted him, it reminded him of who he’d been when he’d offered it to Eliza and who he’d become once she was gone. He’d been overcome with emotions in that moment and did not want a witness to that pain. So he grabbed the ring from the beautiful young woman who’d found it and barely mustered a mumbled “thank you” before he’d shut the door to be alone with his memories. He had spent the remainder of the afternoon sulking because as far as he thought he’d come since Eliza, he realized he’d never fully relinquished all of his pain.

And then Tom and Mary had arrived. They saw his sorry state and knew something was wrong, but also saw that he did not wish to speak about whatever it was. So instead they’d encouraged him to come with them to dinner and enjoy the company of dear family friends who might help lift him out of the funk in which they’d found him. Sidney had accepted, though begrudgingly, because he was truly fond of Alistair and Violet Heywood, but he was convinced that nothing would make his day better. He had behaved foolishly and rudely and it had pained him to know that even after seven years, a reminder of his past with Eliza could still alter his mood so significantly if he were not braced for it. He forced himself out of the house and went with Tom and Mary, but was having a hard time leaving the day’s burden behind. And then he’d turned around his chair to find the lovely Miss Heywood again standing in front of him. For a moment there in the Heywoods’ parlour, he thought he might lose the power of speech. Had the fates conspired to put her in his company, and how awfully must she think of him?

After a few uncomfortable moments, though, they’d developed an ease with one another that he’d not anticipated. Dinner had gone so much better than he’d hoped! So when the men went out to the terrace for their post-dinner scotch and cigars, Sidney had excused himself for a smoke. He just wanted to be alone for a few moments, to collect himself, and clear his head; he had enjoyed sitting beside Charlotte at the dinner, and he found himself laughing in a woman’s company for the first time in a very long time. It had made him feel good, and it’d confused him. And then, when he’d lit his cigarette and looked up to see this beautiful, intelligent, self-assured young woman coming towards him _again_? He almost didn’t know what to think. They’d flirted a little and shared a bottle of wine, and he marveled at how great it felt just to be near her. Charlotte was vivacious and quick-witted, and even though she stood nearly a full foot shorter than he, she was not cowed or intimidated by his presence at all—even after all of his bad behavior; in fact, she was very much his equal. And they had touched, only briefly, but it was almost as if he’d put his hand near a fire. A burst of heat, an unmistakable spark, had shot through his limbs and awakened something in him. Had she felt it, too? He had almost thought he would kiss her, but then they’d been interrupted by Violet, and the moment had passed. 

Now Tom had called and asked him to drive her to Sanditon, and he was a little embarrassed by how quickly he’d agreed. He was sure his older brother hadn’t noticed—Tom tended to be oblivious about things that were not related to Sanditon—but Sidney still felt he should be more guarded about his attraction to Charlotte. After all, they would be staying in the same house for the next few weeks, and he didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable around him. He was actually hoping she would agree to a date. _Probably best not to get too attached_ , he thought. Sidney knew where that had gotten him with Eliza. Yet he couldn’t help but think Miss Heywood—Charlotte—would be different. His former fiancée, now Mrs. Eliza Campion, had proven herself to be nothing more than an icy-hearted social climber with very little concern for anyone other than herself. But Charlotte seemed as warm and approachable as Eliza was cold and detached. Was it possible that if they got to know one another, their feelings might develop into something more? Sidney could not be sure, but in spite of all of his post-Eliza pain and cynicism, he thought for the first time in seven years, he might actually want to find out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I do believe some of you are ready to start the road trip! So let's do this! Hope you enjoy--this is just the kickoff! As always, thanks for reading and giving feedback!

Chapter 17

There was a knock at the Heywoods’ door at around 10:30AM on Wednesday. Mr. Heywood had said his goodbyes to Charlotte already, as he was leaving early for a job, but Mrs. Heywood was downstairs reading the morning paper, and she called out to Charlotte who had gone upstairs to get the last of her three bags to bring down. Tom had said Sidney would most likely arrive late morning, so if this was Sidney, he had come at the perfect time. Charlotte had gotten up, showered, had breakfast, packed the rest of her toiletries, and then had begun bringing everything downstairs so that she would be ready and not cause Sidney too much delay—since he was already going a little out of his way for her.

Sure enough, when Charlotte opened the door, there stood Sidney.

“Ah, Miss Heywood. Good morning! Are you ready to roll?” He was wearing a pair of navy trousers and a dress shirt in a lovely deep shade of blue. His collar was unbuttoned a couple buttons down, as if he’d been wearing a tie and then gotten rid of it as soon as he was no longer on the job. He looked relaxed and happy, and there was a twinkle in his brown eyes.

“I seem to recall that we’d dispensed with formalities and had settled into first name usage just last week at dinner. Are we pretending not to like each other again?” Charlotte gave him a big smile as she took in Sidney’s more casual look. She liked that he looked so pleased to see her because a small part of her had been nervous about seeing him again--even though she’d very much wanted to. The relationship had gone from tense to awkward to somewhat flirty, and she had to admit she wanted it to stay the latter. But they had split a bottle of wine, so perhaps some of his playfulness last Thursday night had just been from being a little tipsy? Charlotte hoped that was not the case, but she didn’t want to make an assumption about it and then embarrass herself by being overly flirtatious. She couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked in that blue shirt. And with the first few buttons undone, she could see some of his chest hair and. . . _wow you really need to get a hold of yourself, Char,_ she thought, and then suddenly realized that, in spite of his more casual look, Sidney was looking significantly more dressed up than she was.

Her hair was still slightly damp from the shower, but she had pulled it back in a large ponytail in the back to keep it out of her face as she was finishing up her packing and carrying everything downstairs. She had a pair of cutoff jean shorts on because she thought they would be more comfortable for traveling, but now she worried she looked way underdressed. She had a dark red tank top on that showed off her tanned arms and emphasized her curvy shape, but perhaps she should’ve picked something that provided a little more coverage? Now she was having a second thoughts. Why had she not thought a little more about what she was putting on? Of course Sidney would be dressed stylishly— _he was coming from a business meeting, not a barbecue_. At least she had on some strappy gold sandals with her toenails painted the same sultry scarlet shade as her shirt. And she did have on a little makeup, some small gold hoop earrings and a thin gold chain necklace, which gave her outfit a little more polished look and made her feel a tiny bit better about her overly-casual ensemble. Still, maybe she should dash back upstairs and grab her red sweater?

“Charlotte. . . .” He said her name affectionately, and his deep voice caused a burst of warmth to radiate inside her. How could he affect her so strongly--just by saying her name? She took a breath to steady herself, as he continued. “ _Of course_ we still like each other. I definitely think we established that on our last meeting. But when you opened the door and I saw you in that outfit, I forgot myself for a second. May I say you look beautiful? And that I feel _very_ overdressed.” He looked at her sheepishly, regretting that he’d only removed his tie when he could’ve changed into something more relaxed and roadtrip “worthy.”

“Thank you, Sidney. You are looking rather fetching yourself. To be honest, I was thinking someone forgot to give me the dress code, and that I’d better run upstairs for a sweater or something, so you wouldn’t think I was a total bum. . .” She was teasing him a little now, because she felt his eyes scanning her approvingly from head to toe, taking in her full bosom, rounded hips, and her beautiful bare legs glowing with a natural tan.

“Oh, my dear lady, please rest assured--I don’t think you could ever look like a bum. You’re stunning. And that red on you,” he sucked in a breath as he took in her form-fitting top again, “it’s. . .well. . .let’s just say I am very taken with my traveling companion for today.” He chuckled when he said it, but his eyes darkened a bit and Charlotte knew he was sincere in his appreciation.

“Well, I suppose that’s settled then: I _don’t_ need to change. And you _don’t_ want me to put on a sweater. So I guess you can help me with my bags, and we can get started on our road trip in just a few minutes! Do you need a bottle of water or anything before we go? I can grab a few from the fridge, if you’d like. . . “ She stared at him again with her wide brown eyes, awaiting his response.

“Actually that’d be great. I’ll carry out your bags and you can get the water. I think a cool drink might be just what I need right now.” Sidney cocked his head playfully when he spoke and then his face erupted in a broad grin and Charlotte smiled back.

“Well then. . .” she said.

“Well then. . .” he replied cheekily. He picked up all three of her bags easily in one hand and started turning in the direction of his car. Charlotte saw the black Mercedes G-wagon sitting in the driveway, and realized she’d had no idea what kind of car he drove but she wasn’t surprised it was top-of-the-line luxury. While none of the Parkers seemed particularly ostentatious about their wealth, they clearly lived well and enjoyed many of the finer things in life. Charlotte had never ridden in a car that fancy EVER—she was fairly certain no one in Willingden owned a G-wagon!—but she was looking forward to having that experience. But the best part of the ride would most definitely be the company, she was sure of that. Even when not drinking wine, Sidney Parker seemed to enjoy being in her presence--now she was certain of it--and those feelings were definitely reciprocated.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all of the great comments and feedback! Thanks for reading! Fasten your seatbelts--the road trip continues!

Chapter 18

The drive to Boston would only take a few hours, and Sidney told Charlotte they could probably stop and have a late lunch there before getting back on the road to Sanditon. Traffic going into the Cape was usually a bit heavy, but since it wasn’t the weekend, Sidney thought they would get through it without any problems. Barring any misfortunes along the way, they would arrive in Sanditon a day earlier than Tom and Mary had originally planned.

Charlotte was excited by this news because it meant an extra day of free-time before her job was to start on Saturday. Perhaps she could spend a full day at the beach tomorrow? She could pack a picnic lunch and bring along a good book and stay there listening to the waves until sunset. It sounded perfect, and she hoped that the Parkers wouldn’t mind her spending her first day in Sanditon without them. She could make sure she was back in time for dinner. Maybe she’d see what Sidney thought and bounce her idea off of him? She didn’t want to seem like an unfriendly houseguest, so finding out what he thought might be smart. But she would wait a while before bringing it up, until she and Sidney had had some time to talk and get better acquainted. After all, she’d only really been around him for a few hours at her aunt and uncle’s house, and although they’d warmed up to one another considerably since their first meetings, she still didn’t know very much about the man. She did like how charming he was when he’d met her mother before they’d left the Heywood home—Mrs. Heywood seemed taken with the dashing Mr. Parker and his impeccable manners. As he had turned to leave the house after loading Charlotte’s bags into the car, her mother had given her an enthusiastic thumbs up, as if she somehow already knew that Charlotte was smitten— _perhaps Ally had said something to tip her off?_ Charlotte flushed a little with embarrassment at her mother’s gesture of approval, but she didn’t think Sidney had noticed, and she was glad of that at least. The Heywoods all knew that Charlotte had always eschewed relationships for other interests; dating had simply never been a big priority, so she wasn’t sure how her mother had sensed the “sea change” in her oldest daughter’s demeanor so quickly.

“So tell me a bit about yourself, Sidney Parker. I confess I still don’t know very much—and I guess right now you could call me a ‘captive’ audience,” Charlotte said a few minutes into the ride to break the silence.

“Well I’m flattered that you’d like to know me better, Charlotte. I hope this signals that we’ve turned a corner in our relationship since the beginning. I mean, I knew I was in your thrall as soon as you refused to be intimidated by my brutish behavior. You’re quite the little spark plug, if you don’t mind my saying so.” Sidney laughed his throaty laugh again, the one that always made Charlotte’s pulse race.

“Spark plug?” She considered the moniker for a moment. “Interesting. I guess I, too, should be flattered, but I’ve never really been likened to a car part before, so I’m not sure what it means.” Now it was Charlotte’s turn to laugh, but hers was softer than his, and reminded him of delicate things—like the tinkling of the windchimes he had bought his mother for her last birthday before she’d passed. She had been so touched, and her eyes had welled up with tears at the sight of the intricate silver filigree design and the beautiful sound they’d made when they caught the wind. His breath lodged in his chest as he was overtaken by the memory.

“Sidney?” Charlotte had stopped laughing, and sounded mildly concerned.

“Yes, Charlotte?”

“Well, we were talking and then you called me a spark plug, but then suddenly you seemed so far away. . .I just wondered what you were thinking.” She looked over at him, her brow crinkled with alarm, and all he could think about was how he longed to touch her face, to gently run his finger along her furrowed brow and smooth out the lines of worry that he’d caused to appear.

“Oh, sorry, I just. . .well, I was thinking of my late mother.” He cleared his throat a little, but it was obvious that he was wrestling with his emotions, and Charlotte’s heart swelled with tenderness. Something about a tall, strong man showing his vulnerable side endeared him to her even more. It was such an odd juxtaposition from the way he’d seemed when she’d met him—all surly and macho and brooding--that the transformation seemed even more striking.

“Don’t apologize for that, Sidney. She must’ve been quite a woman. You looked so lost for a moment. Has she been gone for a long time?” She reached her hand out to touch him, a gesture of comfort, and he removed one of his from the steering wheel and placed it over hers.

“She died when I was twelve. Cancer. I was very close to her. I miss her every day.” He glanced over at Charlotte and then focused back on the road. “Tom and Mary had recently gotten married and decided to postpone their planned move to Sanditon. They were fairly young themselves, but they took care of me and my younger brother Arthur, took us to grief counseling, made sure we had time to mourn. They stayed at our home on Bedford Place, but would take us to Sanditon every summer. Then, once Arthur and I were both out of school, they moved to Sanditon year ‘round.”

“You have another brother? So there’s yet another Parker male out there in the world?” She wanted him to know she was interested in what he had to say, but didn’t want to ask any probing questions. She knew men were not always good at sharing a lot of personal information, and she wanted him to feel comfortable talking to her. Some women may find the strong, silent type desirable, but Charlotte had to admit she preferred when people just said what they needed to say without trying to be stoic.

“Yes-- _Arthur_. You’ll meet him when we get to Sanditon, though you might not take him for our brother—there isn’t a lot of physical resemblance amongst us three. At any rate, Arthur moved to Sanditon with Tom and Mary, while I stayed back home in Boston for college.”

“A college man! I can picture it now! Serious Sidney Parker, all day with his nose to the grindstone, but then BAM! Evening hits and he’s ready to party! How am I doing? Even close?” She looked at him with curiosity.

“Well I can’t say you’re wrong about the day part--I was pretty serious about my studies. As for the wild parties, it may disappoint you to hear that I avoided most of those.”

“Did you now?” Charlotte sounded mildly skeptical, but eager to hear more.

“Cross my heart, Charlotte, I was no party animal. I wasn’t too heavily into “dorm life” because I chose to go back to Bedford Place whenever I had the chance. So I skipped out on most of the debauchery because I preferred being at home instead.”

“Okay, I believe you. And I suppose that makes sense, too—from the outside it _did_ look like rather a lovely home,” she conceded, but then added with a hint of playful sarcasm, “well at least from what I saw. . .before the door slammed shut!”

“Ugh, don’t remind me!” he said, ashamed, and reached up his hand to rake his fingers through his hair. “What a brute I was!”

“No worries! I am not made of glass, and I’ve clearly recovered. Anyway, back to what I was saying: your home looked like very nice, so I can’t blame you for wanting to spend time there. And that area of the city is so charming!”

“It is, but it was more than that, really. I just liked being there—it was her home. . .my mother’s, first with my father who died when I was five and Arthur just an infant, and then it was _all_ hers. Even after she was gone, I felt closer to her just being there. It never seemed lonesome or empty; it was always a home. You’d understand better if you’d ever met her, Charlotte--so full of love and life and light!”

“No, really I think I understand perfectly! She sounds wonderful. And I know what you mean about that feeling of being at home—it’s more than just bricks and mortar, isn’t it? It’s all of the memories that inhabit it, that make it feel ‘alive’ when you’re in it.”

Sidney looked over at her briefly, and nodded, “Exactly that,” before staring back out at the road in front of them, as a slightly wistful look overtook his handsome face. “I always thought I would stay there-- that I’d never want to leave. I thought I’d marry, have my own kids, but so far it. . .hasn’t worked out that way. Sometimes I think maybe it’ll never be again what it was for me as a boy: A place of solace, a refuge. Now it’s just a big empty house that reminds me every day that I have nothing but myself and my old memories to fill it. Tom and Arthur are both in Sanditon. That’s why I decided it was time for a change.”

“So that’s what made you want to go and live in Sanditon for these next several months?” Charlotte looked at Sidney sympathetically, realizing that what he’d just shared with her was more than just some friendly small talk. He had opened for her a window into who he was, and the enormity of that gift touched her.

“It is. I arranged to come to Sanditon for the rest of the year, thinking maybe I could use it as a springboard into figuring out what I want to do with the rest of my life. . .and where I’d like to be. Sort of like my ‘next chapter,’ I guess: I need to decide how I’m going to write my next chapter, and what kind of book I ultimately would like to create. Does that make sense?” Again he glanced over at Charlotte for a moment before looking back at the road.

“Well you _had_ to know I was going to appreciate a book analogy. . .” Her tone was light, but he knew she wasn’t mocking him. “And, yes, it makes _perfect_ sense to me.” Charlotte offered him a look of complete understanding, and slowly turned her hand around to lace her fingers with his. It was, perhaps, a bold move on her part--to hold his hand--but she wanted him to feel her reassurance for sharing such an intimate part of himself; it felt perfectly natural to her.

They stayed that way for several minutes, neither moving their hand, and then Sidney broke the silence. “So tell me something about _your_ self, Charlotte, I feel I know very little about you, but I’d like to change that.”

“Well. . .is there something in particular you’d like to know? I mean, you know I’m Charlotte Heywood of Willingden. I’m twenty-two, I’m the oldest of seven—I have three brothers and three sisters. My sister Alison is my best friend in the whole wide world. Umm, I’m pretty sure you’re aware I work in a library, and as my father, aunt and uncle all told you the other night at dinner, I read obsessively. If I had to pick a few favorites, I’d go with books by Jane Austen, plays by Tennessee Williams, poetry by Yeats and Frost, but really I’ll read just about anything you put in front of me. I’m curious by nature, so if I wonder about something, I go and find books on the subject and read them all. And, yes, I _did_ read a lot as a little kid, just like my dad said the other night—even to the point where I walked into things! Everything he said was true, as it happens, and in that regard _very_ _painfully_ so,” Charlotte laughed a little as she rubbed her face as if recalling those childhood injuries. “I always wondered why my parents didn’t just buy me a helmet!” Now she laughed harder, and doubled over a little in her seat; Sidney couldn’t help but laugh with her.

“I have to admit, Charlotte, the image in my head of you as a little girl, book in hand, bumbling about your house in a football helmet-- with your adorable dimpled chin jutting out the bottom is pretty hilarious.” He continued to chuckle and the deep timbre of voice sounded warm and wonderful to Charlotte. She also noticed that when he was smiling or laughing with enthusiasm, the skin around his eyes crinkled up. People sometimes complained about their ‘crow’s feet,’ as if laugh wrinkles were undesirable, but Charlotte thought them proof of a life well spent. She thought, if possible, Sidney was even more attractive when they appeared, and she looked over at him admiringly.

“So, just to clarify, _Sid_ , did I hear that right? You think I’m ‘adorable’?” Charlotte smiled broadly, leaning forward and sticking her chin out, apparently quite pleased with the fact that he’d complimented her dimple.

“Objection! I believe I was referring to your chin when you were a _little_ _girl_ ,” Sidney looked over grinning. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to fact check you on that one.” Now it was his turn to feel pleased, as he seized the opportunity to “razz” Charlotte a bit. He reached down and squeezed her hand, though, so there was no question he was kidding with her.

“Ohhh! Well I see how it is, Mr. Parker!” she exclaimed, mock-offended by his teasing.

“Uh oh, now I’ve done it, haven’t I? So we’re back to last names again? Is that how it’s going to be, _Sparky_?”

“I should say so, Mr. Parker! And I _definitely_ have not okayed any cutesy nicknames like 'Sparky,' so you can eliminate that one from your vocabulary this instant! Especially when you’ve already established that I am no longer adorable,” Charlotte leaned over a little in her seat so she could punch his arm playfully.

“We have established nothing of the sort!”

“Haven’t we?”

“No, we haven’t!” Sidney protested, reaching a hand over to her face, and running his index finger down the bridge of her nose affectionately. “Charlotte, surely you’re aware that I think you’re _way_ more than just adorable.” On the latter sentence, his voice dropped its teasing tone, a signal that he was now speaking to her with perfect sincerity.

She grew silent for a moment, unsure of what to say next. She turned her head fully towards him, scanning his profile while he drove. She was almost in awe of the fact that the car was still moving down the highway, just as it had been since they’d left Willingden, while inside the car she felt that everything had stopped.

“Thank you,” she said, her voice timid now, and barely registering above a whisper. She cleared her throat, nestled back in her seat, and then looked out the window. She’d wanted to say something clever, but she was so touched by his compliment and how genuine it sounded, she suddenly felt at a loss for words.

As they passed a sign on the highway, Charlotte leapt back into their small talk, hoping that her awkwardness had not made him uncomfortable or made her look too girlish and inexperienced at receiving compliments.

“Wow, Sidney, look! We’re already getting close to Worcester! It doesn’t even seem like we’ve been in the car that long. Have we really been driving for nearly an hour?”

“That’s great! I had a college friend from Worcester, so I know my way around there pretty well. And as it happens, the tank of this car likes to guzzle gas, and it appears we need to stop for a fill-up. Sorry about that—I probably should’ve stopped before I picked you up in Willingden.”

“Oh, it’s no problem! It was kind of you to go out of your way to pick me up today. Do you think we should catch the Worcester exit and stop to fuel up? It says we still have twelve miles.”

“Works for me! Did you want to turn on the radio or anything, Charlotte? I should’ve asked you that already, but I’m not used to having a co-pilot.” He gave her a reassuring smile, happy that she’d resumed their conversation so quickly after that awkward moment. He hoped his flirtation hadn’t made her uncomfortable, but it occurred to him that perhaps Charlotte—younger than he was by six years—was also considerably less experienced in matters pertaining to the opposite sex. He resolved to tread a little more carefully—he wanted her to trust him. If she seemed ill at ease, he would rather back off a bit than torpedo things completely. He really liked her.

As they approached the exit that they needed, Sidney eased the car into the outside lane and took the off-ramp. He turned into the first service station after getting off the exit, and then pulled alongside one of the gas pumps that was not currently in use. Charlotte offered to go in and buy them some iced coffees while he was pumping gas.

When she came out with the drink carrier several minutes later Sidney was just finishing up; he grabbed a wet wipe off the dispenser next to the pump and took a moment to clean off his hands before walking up to her. She handed him the tray of drinks, and he carried them the rest of the way to the car. Then, waiting for her to slide up onto her seat, he shut the door after her and leaned in the open window to hand her a coffee.

“I’m not sure of the difference here--which one is yours?” he asked, studying the cups.

“Well, one has whipped cream and one doesn’t. Which do you want?” She looked up at him questioningly.

“What I want, Charlotte, is for you please tell me how even that simple question sounds sexy when you’re the one saying it?”

“It does?” Charlotte again stared at him, searching his face to gauge his sincerity. His eyes were dark and she felt her body tingle from the nearness of him. She shivered a little in her seat, but her eyes held his gaze.

“Jesus, you’re beautiful, Charlotte. Even more so because you seem so unaware of it,” Sidney paused to take a breath and gather his nerve, willing himself to proceed, “Would it be alright. . .? Could we go somewhere. . .more private? I’d really like to kiss you, and I don’t want our first kiss to be in a gas station parking lot.” As soon as he’d said it, he hoped he hadn’t said too much. Hadn’t he resolved just moments ago to proceed with caution so as not to scare her off? 

Looking into her eyes, though, he realized he had no reason to worry; her gaze met his with certainty, never wavering in the slightest.

“Sounds reasonable enough,” she said, and took the iced coffee with whipped cream out of his hand, offering Sidney a shy smile. “Somewhere private sounds lovely. I guess we’d better get going, hadn’t we?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping for a little treat to kick off the weekend? Here is Part 2 of the Sidlotte road trip--and it ain't over yet folks! Hope you enjoy it, and thanks to you all for reading!

Chapter 19

Sidney did not think he could get in the car fast enough. His heart was racing at Charlotte’s response, and he had to take a deep breath before he started the car, so he wouldn’t screech out of the parking lot and drive like a fool. He’d told himself to play it cool—to ease up, in fact—and then he’d laid all of his cards on the table in a matter of minutes. Dear God, what if she’d looked at him like he was crazy? Or worse yet, like he was some perverted creep? But to his great shock—and delight—she had not looked at him with anything even resembling those things! Her large brown eyes had stared at him with an intensity that he was certain matched his own inner fire, and she had flirtily agreed to his suggestion.

For a second he’d wished he could freeze them both in time, so that he would always remember this moment—this surreally sexy and beautiful moment--when Charlotte had told him she wanted to kiss him, too. He’d thought surely he must be seventeen again, the way his whole body responded to her words, the way he’d almost forgotten to breathe as she looked at him. But then, as if his limbs were controlled by some unseen puppeteer, he felt himself moving again as his legs carried him swiftly to the driver’s side door of his Mercedes. He could feel his blood pumping swiftly through his entire body as he climbed into the car and fastened his seatbelt; her words had adrenalized him, and he’d felt immediately more alive. It was as if all of his senses had perched on the precipice of some lofty cliff and he was about to dive off and soar into oblivion. _Ugh,_ _get it together, Sidney—you’re not a teenager anymore!_

Exiting the parking lot, he immediately made a right-hand turn and continued down the road. Having been on this route many times—twice when visiting his old college mate, several more when traveling for business--he knew of a small park and picnic area just a few miles ahead; there wasn’t much to it, really, but he’d never observed it being crowded, which made it most appealing to him now. And though it certainly would never give the Boston Public Garden a run for its money, it did have its charms. Situated on just a handful of acres, it was particularly inviting this time of year with the mountain laurel in full bloom, filling the park with thousands of fragrant pink and white blooms in their familiar cuplike shape. There was a good-sized pond covering a section of the park, with wooden benches scattered around the circumference as well as a quaint, old-fashioned gazebo on the far side of the pond. The structure had clearly once been painted white, but had since weathered to a soft grey-tone over the years, and it was rimmed in a breathtaking array of flowers in a host of lovely pastel shades. He was sure that Charlotte would appreciate the serene beauty of the park, although, in truth, he thought anywhere at this point would be sufficiently romantic as long as he was in her company. Still, it definitely trumped a filling station for ambiance, and he’d wanted the moment to be truly special.

Sidney pulled his car into the park’s small gravel parking lot and found a space just near the entrance to the walking path around the pond. He exited the vehicle and came around to Charlotte’s side to open the door for her. “Sparkplug” Charlotte might have insisted on opening the door for herself in other circumstances, but he believed the moment called for every ounce of his chivalrous attention. As she scooted out of the leather seat, he extended his hand to her and helped her out. Her hand felt warm under his touch, and he again thought of how badly he longed to kiss her. There was no one around, so they would’ve had plenty of privacy to embrace openly right there against his car, but he didn’t want to cheapen a moment he knew he’d been envisioning since she’d walked into the Heywoods’ rose garden barefoot and offered to share her bottle of wine. He remembered staring at her lips with their perfectly rosy hue and wondering what they would feel like against his own, what it would be like to taste her on his tongue and run his fingers through her auburn curls. He had almost kissed her right then, that night, when their eyes met and her lips parted invitingly under the glowing light of the moon. But then they’d been interrupted, and before he knew it he was back inside Violet and Alistair’s home saying his farewells to his dear old friends, as well as Charlotte and her father, as he left for Bedford Place with Mary and Tom--feeling more than a little dazed.

After that, Sidney had spent the next few days trying to devise a plausible excuse to see Charlotte again. But it turned out he hadn’t needed one, after all--because Tom and Mary mentioned she’d be coming to stay with them for a few weeks in Sanditon in order to complete some archive work for the town’s historical society. _Staying with them, in their home_ , just as he would be. His heart had nearly leapt out of his chest when he realized that he’d be seeing her in just a few short days. And when Tom had called him while Sidney was already out of town on business and asked if he would mind detouring through Willingden in order to pick her up, he decided for once that maybe fate wasn’t always trying to play cruel tricks on Sidney Parker--that maybe he was meant to have something so beautiful in his life. Or someone. _Charlotte_.

Holding her hand in his, they walked around the pond without speaking a word. His thumb stroked gently across her wrist, and he felt the quick steady beat of her pulse under his touch. When they reached the other side of the pond, he lead her towards the gazebo; it was a short walk, but suddenly felt much further, as his need for Charlotte crashed against him in persistent waves of heat. It was there, in front of the weathered trellis at the little pavilion’s entrance, Sidney decided he could walk no further. 

Spinning her around slowly to face him, he ran his hands tenderly up her slender, tanned arms. When he arrived at her shoulders, he reached his hands up to the back of her hair and gently removed her ponytail from its clip. Charlotte smiled shyly at him as she took a moment to shake out her auburn curls, a dazzling near-reddish tone in the midday sun. He moved his fingers into her hair to feel its softness and cradled her head as he pulled her nearer to him. Drawing in a breath, he caught her scent intermingled with the scent of the blooms surrounding them, and thought she smelled delicately sweet, almost like wild strawberries growing on a hillside. He ached to kiss her and knew that this was precisely the right moment in which to do it.

At first, Sidney brushed his lips tentatively against hers, light kisses that were no more than whispers of touch, but the ache only grew stronger. Pressing his lips onto hers, he could feel their inviting softness underneath his own, as they yielded to his just as a morning glory opens its petals when it feels the sun. If possible, they were softer than he’d imagined they’d be, as they parted and moved with his in a gentle rhythm. She’d made a little moan of pleasure as his tongue entered her mouth and entangled lightly with hers. She tasted of coffee and the vanilla from the whipped cream and Sidney thought he couldn’t get enough of her--the sweetness, the warmth of her, the way her beautiful curves nestled against the firm planes of his chest while her mouth surrendered to his.

Charlotte encircled him with her arms, grazing his ribcage with her small hands as they moved around his back; her fingers explored his muscled frame as her lips responded to his kiss. She had been kissed a few times before on dates, but nothing had ever thrilled her like this. The young men of Willingden now all seemed like rank amateurs when compared to the skill with which Sidney used his lips and tongue to capture her waiting mouth. And then he was moving, rocking against her, his lips now leaving small kisses along her jawline, and down her neck and at her collarbone. He slid a finger under one of the straps of her tank top and pried it down so that he could caress her bare shoulder; she sighed with satisfaction when she felt the scratch of his lightly-stubbled chin along her exposed neckline, and shifted a little in his arms. He knew that she could feel his excitement growing—she was perfectly molded to him now and there was no hiding the presence of his generous manhood when she moved against him.

He realized that things were escalating quickly, and as badly as he wanted Charlotte, he truly had not considered the wild abandon that he would feel from just one taste of her lips. They were both breathing hard now and he forced himself to pull back for a moment before he completely lost control. He brought his face back up to hers and kissed along her cheek, then reached his hand up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, and whispered as he nuzzled his face into her hair:

“Charlotte, we have to stop. I don’t want to, _believe_ me. But we’re in a public park, and if I keep kissing you like this and you keep responding like that, we will not make it back to the car before I am compelled to do something positively indecent to you. I don’t suppose either of us wants to get arrested today.” He chuckled softly at this, but then he looked into her eyes and they were black with desire. He pressed his lips to hers again and kissed her softly.

“Surely you know the effect you have on me—and have had on me—since that first night we spent time together in the garden. It was hard even then to take my eyes off of you. And when our hands touched, I knew that I wanted you. . . . You’re electric. All I’ve thought about since last Thursday night is how I could get closer to you. I know a man shouldn’t play his whole hand at once, but I find the more I’m with you the less I care about what I should or shouldn’t do. You dazzle me, Charlotte. You have completely bewitched me.”

For a moment, Charlotte didn’t know how to respond. Had he really felt this way about her, almost right from the start? Was it possible the spark she felt in his presence was mutual? There was so much she didn’t know or understand about this man, but everything seemed to fall away when he told her he’d wanted to kiss her. She almost couldn’t believe the feeling of warmth that washed over her and the desire she’d felt, as soon as he’d pulled her close. She was not experienced with men at all, but with him it felt so right and perfectly natural. She wanted to be with him, to give her body to him already. She knew right in that moment that he would be her first.

“Charlotte? Earth to Charlotte!” Sidney waved his palm jokingly in front of her bewildered face. “Penny for your thoughts, Charlotte? I hope I haven’t overwhelmed you with my confession,” he laughed a little, but she could detect a note of insecurity in his tone.

“You have _not_. It was only just. . . well, it got me to thinking,” now she was the one feeling slightly insecure.

“Yes?” he was puzzled at how shy she sounded, but he waited for her to continue.

“Perhaps we could wait a day to arrive in Sanditon? If that’s alright with you. . .because--” she sounded a bit braver now, but still not entirely sure of how to say what she was trying to say.

“Because. . . ?” He waited for her to continue.

“Because I thought it would be nice to spend an evening with you in Boston. Perhaps when we get there, we could go somewhere? You know, like a proper date? It doesn’t matter where we go really, I think anything would be nice as long as I’m with you.” Charlotte blushed as she fumbled with her words, which was a rare occurrence for someone as well-read as she.

“I think that can be arranged.” Sidney replied, touched. Then he started to laugh a little, amused by the expressions Charlotte’s face had made while she’d struggled to find the right syntax. “Should we call your aunt and uncle? Alert them to the shift in plans? So they know to expect you?”

“No,” she responded, this time sounding markedly more decisive.

“No?” he searched her expression, confused by the one-eighty she had just made with their plans. “Do you mean ‘no, I don’t want to stay the night in Boston’ or ‘no, it’s not necessary to call Vi and Alistair?’”

Emboldened, she pushed forward with her speech. “The latter, Sidney. It isn’t necessary to phone my aunt and uncle that I’ll be in town. . .because I think I’d rather stay the night at Bedford Place instead. . .with you.” Her brown eyes locked with his now, and it was evident that she was being serious. To say that he was astonished would’ve been insufficient to describe the roiling sea of emotions that suddenly overtook him as he looked at her.

“Charlotte. . . .” Now it was Sidney’s turn to grapple for words. “Would you?” Again he paused, searching for what to say. “Would you _. . . really_?”

She nodded her assent, still fixed on his gaze with her own. “But I should tell you now that I have never been with anyone. . .in _that_ way. So I may not know wh--”

He interrupted her before she could finish, and placed a finger at her lips.

“Charlotte, it would be my pleasure to take you on a date in Boston. And I would be _honored_ to have you spend the evening with me at Bedford Place.”

“You would?”

“You _know_ I would,” he smiled at her, his tone shifting as he affirmed his sincerity. He wanted so much to reassure her. “If you would like, Charlotte, we could have dinner together there— _after_ our date? We could order in, have something delivered? And when you wish to go to bed, I can show you to one of the guest rooms. . . _or. . ._ you can join me in _my_ room. It is entirely _your choice_ what happens after that.” He cradled her chin in his hand as he looked deeply into her eyes and continued, “I enjoy your company, Charlotte. I want you to feel comfortable and I want you to trust me. So you will set the pace for us. . . .And if that means tonight, I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t be thrilled at that outcome. But we can also wait, and I would be equally as thrilled. . . just to have you there with me, under the same roof, filling my home with your beautiful light. _That_ is enough for me. _Truly_.” Sidney’s voice caught with emotion on the last part, and she had no doubt that he spoke the truth.

“Well I suppose that settles it, then. _No_ pressure. _My_ pace. And either way, we have a lovely evening.” She smiled at him. “Your little ‘spark plug’ approves.” Her smile widened as a broad grin spread across her whole face.

Sidney kissed her softly on the tip of her nose and then more deeply on her lips. Then he wrapped his arm around Charlotte’s back and draped it on her shoulder while they walked slowly to the car.

“You _are_ my little spark plug, Charlotte. And my world is all the better for it, believe me.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for continuing to read and comment! I appreciate it more than you know.

Chapter 20

The drive from Worcester to Boston would take a little less than an hour, but time seemed to pass even more quickly because Charlotte and Sidney spent the whole time planning what would be their first date. Both were feeling somewhat giddy after their sojourn to the park, and buoyed by the passionate intensity of their first kiss and their budding feelings towards one another, they spoke animatedly--brainstorming ideas of what they might like to do when they arrived in the city. Originally Sidney had thought they would get to Boston sometime after 1:00PM—a perfect time for lunch; but now because of their stop, he estimated that it’d be closer to 2:30PM. Since they wanted to have plenty of time to enjoy their date, they decided to forgo lunch in favor of the additional time for their outing; they planned on ordering dinner when they got to Bedford Place anyway, so skipping lunch was hardly a sacrifice.

And time was of the essence because Sidney thought of one place he wanted to take Charlotte that he knew she’d adore: The Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum. He knew the museum was only open until about 5:00PM on Wednesday evenings, and he was certain Charlotte would love everything about it. Home to one of the finest private art collections in America, it was actually so much more than that; the amount of thought and care that Mrs. Gardner put into her museum was evident in every room. It wasn’t just paintings and sculpture, but every detail—the furniture, the tapestries, the lighting, the architecture of the museum itself that made it such an immersive experience. He also knew it had some very old books amongst its collection that Charlotte would be most intrigued to see, and that he couldn’t wait to show her.

He didn’t want to tell her too much about it before they went, because he wanted to see it through Charlotte’s eyes when she walked into each different gallery room, surprised and delighted afresh by each new thing she saw. Sidney had been there many times and always loved it, but he knew there’d be something special about looking at it through Charlotte’s unique lens. Each new artwork or musical instrument, coin, item of jewelry, or manuscript—everything, really--would take on new life as her curious mind absorbed it with admiration and awe. He realized that they still wouldn’t have time to look at everything the museum had to offer, but even just experiencing a few rooms alongside beautiful, curious Charlotte— _his_ Charlotte (for he already thought of her that way)--would be sufficient for him to enjoy it as if seeing it again for the very first time himself.

Even the brief description he’d given Charlotte of the Gardner Museum was enough to sell her on the idea. She felt that Sidney would not steer her wrong; he seemed already to have a sense of the kinds of things that would appeal to her—even the way he had touched her in the park had shown that he knew instinctively what she liked, and what would please her. Charlotte felt her pulse quicken again as she recalled the feel of his hands as they moved on her body, and she longed for the moment after their date when they could go to Bedford Place and be totally alone. _Pull it together, Char!_ she thought to herself as her mind began to stray into decidedly more “x-rated” territory. Even though she’d yet to see him without clothes, it was obvious to her that they housed a lean, well-muscled anatomy. She felt that her mind had already memorized every part of him she’d touched, and she was anxious to learn his whole body by rote. Again her thoughts strayed in anticipation of exploring his body with her hands, fingers, lips, and tongue, and she yearned to know what it’d feel like to have his body’s weight covering her, and to have him inside of her, as they moved their bodies in a rhythmic dance they’d create together. _Charlotte! Knock it off! Focus on the date! You’ll have time for that later!_ She admonished herself for letting her mind wander and forced herself to get back into date-planning mode, but she knew already that the embers were still smoldering from their kiss, and it would take very little to stoke them into flame.

“The Gardner Museum sounds wonderful, Sidney! And if we don’t have time to see everything, there’s always next time,” she refocused her mind to the conversation at hand.

“Indeed. There’s always _next time_. My thoughts exactly.” His eyes skimmed over her face, and he looked pleased at what she’d said. Even though he’d just met her, he liked that Charlotte had alluded to a “next time”—a future that included him. In spite of only being in her company a few times, he knew that she intuitively understood him in a way that no woman had before. Already he’d begun to shed the protective layers in which he’d wrapped his heart following Eliza’s devastating rejection. Gradually seven years’ worth of armor would fall away and Charlotte would be able to see and understand every part of him. _But would she still like what she saw?_ And would he ever fully be able to tell her about Eliza? She already knew about the ring. Was that enough? Did the details matter?

“So, Sidney, I think I’m going to trust you.” Charlotte said, looking over at him.

“Trust me? About _what_? What makes you say that?” For a moment he was confused because of the thoughts he’d just been having. _What’d made her bring up trust?_

“What I was just trying to say is that I’ll defer to your expertise when it comes to our date. I trust your judgement. You are the Boston expert, after all!” She smiled at him warmly, then leaned over in her seat to rest her head on his shoulder.

And just like that, something clicked within him and Sidney resolved that he wanted Charlotte to know him completely— _everything_. No matter how long it took, he wanted her to see and understand every aspect of himself. The way she looked at him with her open, guileless face, he knew he could never hold anything back from her. It was, after all, a bit too late to try and avoid being bowled over by Miss Charlotte Heywood. There was no recovering himself now. He was already lost.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidlotte on a date--Enjoy!

Chapter 21

They ended up making slightly better time than he’d thought, and they pulled into the museum’s parking lot at around 2:15PM. This was all the more surprising considering twice on the drive from Worcester to Boston, Sidney had pulled over on the shoulder of the highway--just so he could kiss Charlotte without wrecking his Mercedes. The first time it was because she’d looked so unbelievably adorable when she’d again thanked him for going out of his way to pick her up and bring her to Sanditon; he wanted her to know he would’ve gladly driven ten times that distance if it meant he’d get to spend even a few minutes with her. When they’d finished that kiss and he’d pulled back on the road, she looked at him from her seat in the car, flushed and breathless from his attentions, and he was certain he’d gotten the message across. The second time, she’d leaned over, her head on his shoulder, and he’d felt her hand squeeze his knee before gradually running her fingertips up the inside of his thigh—it’d taken every ounce of restraint he had not to just take the next exit and head to the nearest hotel. But he was looking forward to their date, so he again convinced himself to settle for a single deep kiss at the side of the road before resuming their drive.

But now they’d made it to the Gardner Museum, over two and a half hours before closing time, and he was glad that he’d resisted the earlier temptations. The look of anticipation on Charlotte’s face as they approached the museum was priceless to him. Though the Gardner Museum was pretty unassuming from the outside, he could tell she was chomping at the bit to see what treasures it housed. He knew her innate curiosity would make her the perfect museum date, and he wanted to make sure they’d get to see as much as time would allow. After they parked, he hopped out and dashed around to Charlotte’s side of the car. Taking her hand to help her out, he almost lost his balance when she tugged his arm and pulled him in for a kiss that while quick, was no less impressive for its short duration. Then, hand-in-hand, they’d made their way to the entrance of the museum, walking briskly. Charlotte attempted to pay her own entry fee, but he would have none of her protestations. She finally acquiesced when he said that as her “official” Boston tour guide, he insisted on paying for everything—but if he ever found himself in need of a Willingden tour guide, Charlotte could definitely return the favor.

The first thing he did once they’d paid and entered the Italianate palazzo-style building, was clasp Charlotte’s hand as he guided her to the renowned courtyard area. Studying her expression as he led her inside, he chuckled a little at the look of awe she’d made before her mouth dropped open. He’d never known anyone to come to the Gardner and not fall in love with the courtyard area. A visual feast, Charlotte gasped aloud while looking at the Venetian-style archways, the majestic columns, and the eye-catching beauty of the plants and flowers that filled the space. He loved the way the sunlight came through the glass ceiling and cast shimmering rays of light on her lovely auburn curls, giving her an ethereal beauty that made his breath catch in his chest just by looking at her. Sidney almost wished they could stand forever in that verdant, open area, with its amazing display of Roman and medieval architectural elements, the wonderful fountains and the enchanting classical Roman statues—but he didn’t want her to miss the other treasures housed on the museum’s three levels.

As they made their way through the various rooms of the palace—for it truly did feel like one, just as Mrs. Gardner had intended—Sidney explained to Charlotte that each gallery was designed and carefully-curated to be an “experience.” Gardner had been very exacting in her positioning of each item in the vast collection--the interplay of shadow and light were sometimes just as important a part of the viewing as the presence of the items themselves. All of this made perfect sense to Charlotte, who listened intently to Sidney’s descriptions and the formidable knowledge of the museum’s contents he displayed. She’d been alarmed to hear that the largest art theft in history had taken place here just a few years ago, when thieves disguised as police were able to take more than a dozen pieces without ever being caught--including a few Rembrandts, a Manet, a Vermeer, and some sketches by Degas. To think that these pieces might never be recovered saddened Charlotte, because she believed art was meant to be appreciated by many rather than hoarded by a solitary few. For a moment Sidney saw the gold flecks glimmering in her brown eyes again, a sign that her anger had also been piqued thinking of these villains depriving her and all of the other guests of the “full Gardner experience” with all of the pieces intact.

Charlotte seemed to enjoy everything about their museum visit, and Sidney was certain he’d made the right choice for their date. She loved that he knew so much about the collections and could answer just about any question she’d asked with ease. As much as they’d talked about _her_ being well-read, she realized Sidney had been modest in not mentioning his own extensive knowledge on a variety of subjects. He was clearly well-versed in art history, architecture, and the like, and when he took her to look at a printed portfolio of Poe’s The Raven that’d been illustrated in Paris by Edouard Manet, she was charmed that he knew quite a bit of the poem by heart. 

By the time the clock was getting ready to strike 5:00PM and they would need to exit the museum, it struck Charlotte that as much as she learned today about the Gardner collection, their visit had also illuminated quite a bit of Mr. Sidney Parker for her as well.

“Well, I must say, Sidney, you have been full of surprises today, and you have set the bar very high for the rest of our date. . .as well as any subsequent activities in which we might partake—you know, later this evening.” She punctuated her sentence with a seductive gaze from her big brown eyes, as she batted her dark lashes coyly.

“You see, Sparky, when you say things like that and then look at me that way, well, I almost feel as if you’ve thrown down the gauntlet.” He walked up to her and clasped her hands in his, bringing them up to his lips for a kiss.

“And. . . ? Was there something in particular you’re trying to tell me, Mr. Parker?” she said, her voice low and flirtatious.

“Only that your challenge is accepted, milady. I now know exactly where I’m taking you next.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidlotte's Date--continued! Enjoy!

Chapter 22

When they reached the Mercedes, Sidney escorted Charlotte to the passenger side, but instead of opening the door right away, he wrapped his arms around her and walked her back against the car to show her just how much he was enjoying their date. As he held her tightly in his embrace, he moved his full lips along the sensitive skin at her neck and left a trail of kisses that Charlotte was sure she could feel everywhere—even down to her toes. While she stifled a moan of pleasure—she knew there were still a few other visitors left in the Gardner’s parking lot—she slid her hands around his waist and moved against him as she slid her hands assertively over his backside. Sidney could not suppress the growl that escaped his lips, though, so instead he buried his face in her hair to avoid attracting further attention.

“Ooh, I liked that sound you just made, Sidney. Should I take that to mean you enjoyed what I just did?” she said in a sultry voice.

“I think even without the noise, you know I enjoyed that, Char,” he said claiming her lips in a kiss as he shifted his hips against her so she could feel his excitement becoming significantly more apparent.

“So should we maybe just head over to Bedford Place now, and start enjoying the rest of our date?” she purred, as he leaned in again for another kiss.

He took a deep breath, as he struggled to regain his composure. “Nice try, you vixen! But we have one more stop to make before we go back to my place for dinner. . .and dessert.” He looked at her with a mischievous grin.

“We do?”

“Yes, Charlotte, we do. So hop in and fasten your seatbelt. Your sexy sorcery will not work on me—well, at least not until we finish the next part of our date!,” he laughed, and Charlotte gave him an amused but baffled look. “The night is still young!”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado, here is Part 2 of Sidlotte's date! Enjoy!

Chapter 23

When they got in the car, Sidney was looking very much like the cat who’d swallowed the canary, apparently feeling quite smug about his next little surprise. Charlotte had absolutely no idea where he might be taking her. They buckled in and he eased the black Mercedes out of the lot onto Fenway, the road that led away from the Gardner and wrapped around the Back Bay Fens area: a large urban greenspace which featured a lovely park with trails and gardens. Perhaps Sidney wanted to take her on a romantic walk through the park? Before she could ask, though, the car was already turning off of Fenway and onto another road that ran beside the Charles River. Within minutes, they’d reached a small parking area, and Sidney pulled the car in and turned off the ignition.

“Okay, I must admit, I’m intrigued. Why are we here?” Charlotte asked, genuinely curious as to what “Part 2” of their date would be.

“Ah, cara mia, all will soon be revealed,” he said, giving Charlotte a sly wink as they exited the vehicle. Approaching a tiny kiosk adorned with Italy’s flag that was sitting in the corner of the lot, Sidney greeted the old, white-haired man seated next to it and began speaking to him, while Charlotte waited a few steps away. The man Sidney was speaking to appeared to nod several times in the affirmative to his questions, and then Charlotte saw Sidney take out his wallet and remove several bills. Then, just as Sidney was about to walk back and rejoin Charlotte, he paused, turned around and spoke to the man again. The man smiled at Sidney and pulled a bottle of wine from the kiosk; Sidney handed him some additional money and walked briskly back to Charlotte.

“We are in luck, my dearest, because we happened to catch them on a slow business day. Thank God, because normally he said I would’ve needed reservations. I guess the stars are all aligning perfectly for me tonight.” He gave her a proud grin, clearly pleased with himself at the last-minute arrangements he’d managed to make.

“Alright. Well, I can see we are by the river, and it _is_ a very lovely evening, but I’m still not sure _why_ we’re here—although it clearly involves drinking wine, since I presume that bottle’s for us.”

“Yes, yes, cara mia,” he responded, again calling her by the same Italian term of endearment he had used just moments ago. “It is, indeed, for us--the bottle I believe I once mentioned I owed you. But it’s _where_ we’ll be drinking this bottle that will delight and astound you—or at least I hope it does.” Sidney led her over to the elderly man at the kiosk from whom he’d purchased the wine. “Inspired by the Italian flavor of the Gardner Museum, I thought it might be nice to take you on a romantic cruise down the River Charles.” He again grinned at Charlotte, still quite impressed by his idea.

“A cruise? But I don’t see a boat.” Charlotte looked around puzzled, but then froze when a second man, this one carrying a mandolin and softly strumming an Italian song, approached them and cocked his head so that they would follow. As they walked over closer to the river, suddenly Charlotte realized that there was still another man approaching them—a gondolier, rowing a gondola along the Charles River Lagoon. They walked up onto a little wooden dock attached to the Esplanade as the boat approached, and Charlotte clapped her hands together excitedly as she finally put it all together and realized the exact nature of her surprise! She and Sidney were going on a gondola ride on the Charles River, with a bottle of wine and even a musician to entertain them, further enhancing the ambiance of this romantic setting! It was not exactly Venice, but it was the closest she’d ever been—except in books—and she couldn’t believe what a perfect choice Sidney had made! He took Charlotte’s hand and helped her step into the long, curved boat. There was a special area for them to sit, and as they did so, the gondolier--looking every bit the part with his striped shirt, dark trousers and a beribboned straw hat—passed the couple a blanket and a small woven basket containing a box of artisanal chocolates, some crackers, and cheese. He then handed them both a wineglass, uncorked the wine, and leaned over to pour them each a glass. The remainder of the bottle he deposited in a small silver ice bucket in front of them, alongside which they placed the other treats that had been provided for the cruise. As they finished settling in under the red plush blanket with their glasses of wine, the musician also climbed aboard and began to play again.

The whole setting was perfect--like something out of a dream. Charlotte was certain she’d never been spoiled so! She snuggled in closely to Sidney under the fuzzy blanket, clinked her glass against his, and took a sip of her wine. Beaming, she stared gratefully into his eyes, and he noticed hers growing slightly misty as she quietly mouthed “thank you.” Sidney leaned down and kissed the top of her head, then nestled in closer to her so he could whisper in her ear, “Charlotte, you’re most welcome.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney head back to Bedford Place for the evening. . . Next chapter arriving soon! Enjoy!

Chapter 24

“Will Mrs. Byrd’s replacement be there? I meant to ask you that earlier.” Charlotte thought she’d better find out if there would be anyone inside the home other than them. She was looking forward to a private evening with Sidney, so she was rather hoping not. Their gondola cruise had been perfect, and the whole car ride back to Bedford Place she’d been ruminating on the ways she wanted to show Sidney her gratitude. It was not an extensive list, but she was certain it would get her message across. . .most effectively.

“No, no, of course not! In fact, I never did get around to interviewing anyone from the temp agency because of an unexpected visit from Miss Charlotte Heywood,” he rolled his eyes at Charlotte as if he had suffered a great indignity but then broke into a laugh. “I was in a mood that day, and when I realized you were not the young woman I thought I was meeting about the job, I just called the agency and scrapped the whole idea. I decided I wanted my last few days in Boston to be spent sulking, alone, and that wouldn’t work very well with a new maid underfoot. It’s all very well, though, because Mrs. Byrd gets back in a few weeks, and it’s not like the house is going anywhere.”

“Alright, good. It looks like we’re getting close to Bedford Place—I recognize the street you just turned onto as being on the route I took to ‘harass’ you at your doorstep that day,” she raised an eyebrow at Sidney and smiled. “Yes, this is all very familiar to the great Sherlock Heywood!” She snorted after she said it, amused at the memory of her “detective work” from last week, and mimicked inspecting Sidney with a phantom magnifying glass.

“Hmmm. . . Sherlock Heywood? Is that another one of your aliases, Sparky?” He took a mock-serious tone with this question, but when he called her “Sparky” he cracked a wide smile.

“Yes, sir! I suppose you should be aware that I have several secret identities. Sometimes I masquerade as a maid’s replacement, sometimes a great detective--even a spark plug--and, of course, you surely remember Miss Heywood the pushy phone solicitor from Charity Thrift! And then there’s always plain old Charlotte from Willingden--”

“I beg your pardon! There is certainly nothing plain or old about this Charlotte of which you speak. And what about your sexy librarian identity when you’re at work?” He was teasing her now, but she still rather enjoyed hearing him call her sexy, even when in jest.

“Much as I appreciate your compliment, most of my library work is the exact opposite of sexy. I’m hardly combing through the aisles of books on the prowl for a man.”

“Well, to be fair, we both know nothing ever happens in Willingden,” he had a boyish gleam in his eyes and she knew he was thoroughly enjoying his joke. “But I’d imagine wherever you are and whatever you are doing, you are most definitely looking sexy—whether you know it or not!” Before he’d even finished, she gave him a playful punch in the arm, and looked at him in mock-offense.

“That was for insulting my hometown, city slicker. I’ll have you know Willingden is a lovely place to grow up!”

“Alright, alright. I’ll defer to your wealth of knowledge on that; I’d never actually been there before today anyway. But before you start regaling me with stories of Willingden’s allure, let me punch this code in so we can get into the garage.” Swiftly, Sidney pressed the buttons for a handful of numbers, and the garage began to open. He pulled inside and brought the SUV to a halt. “Well, we’re here, Charlotte. Let’s get our bags out of the car and figure out something to eat. I’m starving.”

“Come to think of it, so am I,” Charlotte said after considering this for a moment. She’d had nothing more than breakfast today, a little iced coffee, and a few crackers and wine on the boatride but hadn’t realized how hungry she felt until just now.

Sidney again grabbed all three of Charlotte’s bags and then added one of his own to carry inside. There was an entrance to the home within the garage, so they did not have to walk around front to get into his house. He fumbled with his key in the lock because of all the bags he had, but then the lock clicked, and they were inside his Bedford Place home.

“Welcome to my home, sweet Charlotte! Let me put all of this down and I can give you the grand tour.” He flipped a few light switches, and then set the luggage on the floor. We can deal with this later. Let’s order dinner, and I’ll show you around the house while we wait for it. Sidney handed Charlotte a takeout menu, before going to turn on some more lights. “Don’t be shy, just pick out whatever you’d like and we can order it in just a minute.” He placed his hand on her back and leaned over her, close enough that she could feel his breath. Sweeping aside her hair, he placed a brief, tender kiss on her neck. “I’ll be right back.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidlotte Dinner (and Dessert!): I'm just telling you now, it's NSFW. And if detailed depictions of Sidlotte sex (including oral) are not your thing, you may want to skip through the next couple of chapters. You have been warned! :) Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 25

The food they ordered arrived quickly, and both Sidney and Charlotte seemed thankful for that. When Charlotte had asked for chicken with steamed rice and stir-fried vegetables, he nodded in agreement and placed an extra large order, adding in a few egg rolls and steamed dumplings to complement their feast.

He had given her an abbreviated tour of his home before their meal arrived. Sidney beamed with pride as he showed her around, stopping to point out various art and heirlooms that he thought would be to her taste. She marveled at the exquisitely carved wooden furniture and the large Persian rugs that decorated each room; everything looked like it had been selected with the utmost care, and he explained that while some pieces had been in the Parker family for many years, a lot of the finest items were things his mother had chosen for the home. Charlotte thought the love that had gone into furnishing the home was evident, and it didn’t take her long to realize why Sidney was so bonded to the place. But she could see what he meant about it feeling lonely here for him now, for the home was really too much for one person. Without the laughter and joy of a family to fill it up, it felt incomplete. In some ways the home was a respite from his busy life, but in other ways the empty halls echoed with the ghosts of happier days, and when he spoke of his mother and her affection for the place, it was apparent just how much he missed her presence in it.

When the doorbell rang, they were only too happy to bring in the bags of food and begin eating. Charlotte helped Sidney grab a few dishes and some silverware from the kitchen and they laid everything out on the large wooden coffee table which sat in front of the sofa in the living room. It had been Sidney’s idea to light a few candles and dim the lights, and before Charlotte realized what he was doing, he had removed a few throw pillows and cushions from the couch and had placed them on the floor to make a more comfortable spot for them to eat dinner. Sidney had removed his Italian leather shoes before getting seated, and Charlotte unstrapped her gold sandals and sat them next to his as she took her seat on the floor. They dug in and ate with enthusiasm, as they chatted about various topics, including the work that Tom had asked her to do in Sanditon. Sidney could tell that Charlotte had a passion for her work, and as he sat watching her describe the things she would need to complete on the Cape, he realized her enthusiasm was contagious. While he had never been particularly fascinated by research, which could be mind-numbingly tedious work, he found himself more and more interested just by the way Charlotte lit up when she spoke. And when they’d finished eating, it felt perfectly natural to him to move himself closer to her on the cushions and clasp her hand in his.

She grinned back at him fondly, “Thank you for dinner, Sidney. This was really nice.”

“Well, if you’ll recall, Charlotte, the idea to come here was pretty much your brainchild.”

“Ahh, yes, this is true,” she conceded, “but you have been a most excellent tour guide, and have created quite the welcoming ambiance with the candles and pillows.” She smiled and turned so she could look at him more closely. She saw the flickering candlelight reflected in his eyes, and freed her hand from his so she could run her fingers up the length of his arm. Feeling more shirt sleeve than actual Sidney, she poked her index finger into his chest and said teasingly, “You know, you’re a bit overdressed, Mr. Parker. I’ve been picnic casual all day, and I’m starting to feel like a bit of a slob. Perhaps you could remove a layer so things are a bit more. . . even between us?” She walked her fingers further up his chest and then grasped his chin, pulling him in for a lingering kiss.

Breathless, he pulled his face from hers and reached to unbutton his shirt, but she reached for his hands and pulled them down to his sides. She leaned in again and held him captive for another kiss, this one even longer. Dizzy from her attentions, he watched her as she then reached up and began undoing his buttons herself. After each one, she paused her work, and leaned in again to kiss him: first on his full lips, then his stubbled chin, then the hollow of his neck, and then finally the place between his pecs that was downy with a patch of dark hair. The rest of his buttons undone, she slid her hands under his open shirt and pushed it down over his shoulders. Her hands made quick work of his cufflinks and soon his shirt was all the way off and cast aside on the floor. Charlotte leaned forward on her knees and grasped each of his hands with one of hers and placed another kiss on his chest—this one at the top of his sternum. From there, she gradually glided her tongue over to one of his nipples and licked its firm peak with her tongue in slow circles. A groan escaped his lips and he tried to reach up with his hands but she was still holding them firmly in her grasp. She made her way to the other side of his chest, now giving her full attention to his other nipple as she flicked its peak with her tongue and nipped lightly at it with her lips. Sidney could feel his desire swelling with each movement of her mouth, and he groaned again as he finally wrenched free from her grip and took her face firmly between his hands to pull her towards him. She could feel his need as his tongue plunged fully into her mouth and his hands moved further to tug on the hair at the nape of her neck. She fed his need with her own, moving her warm mouth against him and bringing her tongue to coil with his; they melded their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss. She reached her hand down to his trousers and felt his manhood throb as she worked her palm tantalizingly over his bulge.

“Christ, Charlotte! What kind of temptress are you?” He helped her shift her legs a little and moved them around his sides so she was straddling him fully. He reached up and used his thumbs to tug down the straps of her top, which he soon realized had a built-in bra, but no additional undergarments beneath it. Pulling the tank down a little further, he freed one of her full breasts from her shirt and began coaxing her nipple to a peak with his thumb and index finger. As she moaned against him, she could feel his erection grow. His hand now freed the other breast, and while taking her nipple gently between his teeth, he darted his tongue against the tip until it had become just as firm as the other one. He rocked himself back from her a little and stared at her magnificent breasts, which were certainly more than a handful but which accentuated her small body perfectly. His eyes glistened with desire as he untucked her tank and pulled it up and over her head. It joined his shirt as another discarded garment on the floor.

“Charlotte, you really are beautiful, you know that?” When he said it, her eyes flickered down towards the floor with embarrassment and shyness. “Wait, Char, do you really not know how gorgeous you are?” He tilted her dimpled chin upwards and stared at her searchingly.

“I’ve never really had much reason to think about my looks, Sidney. I’ve always been so focused on other things--it’s never been that important. Or at least it wasn’t. . .until I met you. Now I blush when I feel your eyes on me, and I want to be worthy of the way you look at me.” The face she made was so vulnerable, and it touched Sidney that she’d revealed this side of herself for him. She could be so strong-willed and free-spirited, and then totally surprise him with a gentler, more timid side in these unguarded moments. Every facet of her personality fascinated him, and again he noted to himself that the feelings Charlotte conjured up in him were like nothing he’d ever experienced.

“Worthy of _me_ , Charlotte? I think you’ve got it backwards. I keep worrying the more you get to know me, the more you might realize I’m not worthy of you.”

The emotion that welled up in Charlotte’s chest was a new feeling for her, too. She took Sidney’s hand and pulled him with her as she eased back onto the cushions lining the floor. She reached for his belt buckle and undid the strap of leather and pulled it out from his waist. When she finished, he unbuttoned the waistband of her denim shorts and helped her wriggle free of them. She was now lying before him in only a tiny pair of panties in a soft pastel pink shade, adorned with lace. His look was one of hunger, but Charlotte couldn’t help but make a little joke.

“I’m a librarian from a rural small town, so I hope you weren’t expecting anything too salacious. There’s no Victoria’s Secret in Willingden, I’m afraid.” She burst into giggles and he laughed with her.

“Believe me when I say there isn’t a single thing wrong with what you have on. . .” he paused a beat and finished his thought, “well, maybe just one thing.”

“And what’s that?” she raised an eyebrow.

“I’d prefer that you weren’t wearing anything.” He sucked in a breath as he looked at her intently, his eyes dark with desire.

“Well that can be easily rectified, Mr. Parker,” she answered, her eyes locking with his, as she bit into her lower lip a little. She slid her hands down to her hips and started to remove her panties, and Sidney was only too eager to slide them the rest of the way down. He looked at her nude body and gave Charlotte a look of approval as he eased on top of her and covered her mouth with his. She moaned with pleasure as his lips moved against hers, coaxing her mouth open and teasing her tongue with his own. Slowly his kisses trailed away from her lips and he worked his way down her neck, tantalizingly slowly, running his tongue along the pulsepoint in her throat. As he continued his descent he placed several soft kisses in the valley between her breasts, and then moved to give each in turn his special attention. Again he licked each of her nipples with circular strokes, taking first one entire rosy peak in his mouth as his hand cupped and caressed the other nipple to a firm bud, and then did the same with the other. Charlotte was certain that she had never experienced such exquisite torture and she began making little noises to show how much she enjoyed his ministrations. She also moved her hand to palm his cock again, which had hardened even further in response to her whimpers of pleasure. She gasped a little when she realized how big he must be, but continued sliding her palm across the surface of his trousers, which his manhood was now completely straining against.

“Christ, Charlotte, if you keep that up we might be finished here before we start” he growled seductively in her ear and grabbed her lobe with his teeth as he tugged at it playfully.

“Aye, aye, captain,” she said, but her voice had deepened with lust, and her words came out in a sultry growl.

“Sidney?”

“Yes. . .Charlotte?” It was almost difficult to speak he wanted her so badly.

“Will you take me to bed?” Her earlier insecurity was no longer evident in her voice. There was a certainty in her tone that let him know that she truly wanted him. His answer was a kiss; it started delicately and then it took on a beautiful urgency as Charlotte writhed beneath him in satisfaction. Their lips still joined, he scooped her up into his strong arms; she couldn’t help but be in awe of how Sidney maintained his balance as he pulled himself up on one knee and then stood up fully still cradling her. He leaned closer to the coffee table and Charlotte bent to blow out the candles before he carried her from the room. He carried her to the staircase and climbed the steps with ease to his upstairs bedroom.

The room was dark but there was a shaft of moonlight casting its glow into the room that allowed him to see her perfectly: his beautiful Charlotte. He eased the coverlet and sheets out of the way and brought her body down gently onto the mattress. With his arms now free, he unhooked his trousers at the waistband and let them drop to the floor. He stepped out of them with his intense gaze never leaving her for a moment. Charlotte stared at his lean muscular body, his only clothing left was a pair of dark gray boxer briefs that clung to him tightly, and she supposed uncomfortably, as his swollen manhood pulsated against the stretchy fabric, engorged with his desire. His desire _for her_.

“Let me,” she said. Charlotte sat up and moved to the edge of his bed. She let her fingers skim his hips as she reached for his waistband, and tugged it down carefully over his large erect cock. She had no doubt that he was larger than most men, but what caused her pulse to quicken was the impressive thickness of it that she knew would fill her entirely once he’d entered her.

“Charlotte, I don’t want to hurt you, we can take this slow. And I’ll stop if you want. Just say the word. I mean that.” He cupped her chin with his hand and raised it to look her straight in the eyes. “And if you do want to try this, please know that I will take care of you, and I will make sure you are ready for me.”

“I guess I can offer you one piece of good news, even though this is all new terrain for me.” Charlotte interjected.

“What’s that?” he asked, genuinely curious, because to be quite frank, everything about Charlotte Heywood seemed like a piece of good news.

_“_ I’m on the pill, Sidney, just so you know. My doctor put me on it last year to help regulate my periods. I never thought that I might need it for this—not anytime soon, anyway.” She laughed a little embarrassed that perhaps she had given him too much information, but he nodded, pleased.

“Well that’s one less thing to worry about…” he said playfully, pretending to mop his brow in relief.

Charlotte laughed and any awkwardness at the logistics was quickly dispelled. She reached her hands up to cradle his cock in her hands. She stroked it slowly, and her hands felt silken as she glided them up his full length. She traced the contours of the head with a fingertip and his sharp intake of breath told her he enjoyed her touches. Feeling braver now, she dipped her head in closer and parted her lips to take the tip into her mouth. His breath grew more ragged as her tongue danced along the velvety skin at the top and then paused to flick her tongue at the opening of the head where a drop of clear fluid had emerged at her most recent attentions. She licked it away and continued to lash the head with her tongue. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, for Sidney was already certain she felt like all of his Christmases and birthdays had been roled into one, she surprised him by widening her mouth further to take in part of his length. It felt wonderful and when he sighed his approval, she pushed him further in. . . and then still further, until her lips now encircled the base of his cock. She sensed his pleasure with what she was doing, so she began gliding his cock in and out of her mouth as she gripped the base firmly in hand and stroked him rhythmically. He was almost panting from the sheer exhilaration of having this beautiful, sensual woman attending to him so generously, and his fingers moved through her curls as he supported her head with his hands.

“Fuck, Charlotte, how? Your mouth is amazing. I’m the luckiest man alive right now. I wanted tonight to be all about you, but you are making it very difficult.” She looked up at him and smiled guiltily as she gave him a little shrug. This made Sidney laugh, and he used that moment to reach out his hands to coax her back so she was again lying on the mattress. He then started to kiss her tenderly as he positioned his body between her legs and stroked his fingernails along the sides of her body. Little goosebumps appeared on her skin and her excitement at his touch was evident. He brought his head down to her full breasts and cupped them while coaxing her rosy nipples back to hardness yet again. Then he kissed the delicate skin under each breast and glided his tongue down to her taut abdomen. He dipped his tongue into her navel and then glided it over to dot soft kisses along her hip bones as she purred in approval. Then, skipping over her womanhood, he left a trail of hot kisses up and down her thighs until she squirmed in pleasure and her hips arched up to meet his face. He reached a hand up to her mound and could feel her damp heat. She moaned a little and rocked her hips as he carefully placed one of his fingers inside her. Her slippery warmth was almost too much for him and he panted a little as he worked to get his breathing under control. He plunged a second finger in and she gasped as he worked both of them in and out of her wetness with increasing fervor. Her hips arched up further to meet him and he dared to put a third finger into her opening and continued his rhythmic movements. She was moaning louder now as he felt her shudder with need for him. He could not believe how wet she was getting. He crooked his fingers a little and found her spot with ease and before he knew it he felt her muscles clamp tight around his three fingers as she gave herself completely over to the waves of pleasure brought on by her first orgasm. He knew that she was ready for him. He slowly pulled his three fingers out of her and moved over her, trying not to burden her with his full weight. He reached down and positioned his cock at her opening still bathed in wetness from her orgasm. He took one of her hands and brought it to rest on the base of his cock, and she instinctively knew he was inviting her to ease him in—at her pace—so she wouldn’t be overwhelmed by his length and thickness. Her hand guided his cock further inside her opening, and instead of pain she released a loud groan of pleasure. He helped her take more in by gently rocking his hips in and out to stimulate her clitoris as she continued to envelop him further. Charlotte was now moaning with each thrust, as his cock went deeper into her folds and then suddenly he felt his tip stretching against something inside her. She gave a small cry of pain as the barrier gave way and he entered her fully, as they continued to move together in harmony, their bodies completely in tune with another, as they surrendered themselves to the rocking motions.

She felt incredible, and his body pulsed as if filled with electricity as the tightness of her walls surrounded him. He knew he was nearing the precipice as their movement increased and his thrusting became more urgent. He licked his fingers and reached down to increase the pressure where she needed it, and her cries grew louder as once again, she climaxed and her walls tightened around him with such force that within seconds he, too, had lost control and was hurtling into the abyss. Exhausted and damp with sweat, they clung to each other until his breathing finally slowed and he stared at her with such a profound look of affection, Charlotte could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

“My beautiful Charlotte, that was amazing. He brought his lips up to her tear-streaked cheeks and kissed them. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Sidney, it was perfect. _You_ are perfect. I don’t think you could ever hurt me.”

“You have my heart, Charlotte Heywood.” He said as he ran his finger down the tip of her nose and traced the perfect contours of her rosy lips.

“And you, Sidney Parker, have mine,” she replied softly as her fingers reached up to stroke his stubbled cheek, and she looked lovingly into his dark brown eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidlotte's Evening Continued (And still NSFW) Enjoy!

Chapter 26

Charlotte woke up and realized it was still dark outside. She craned her head to look at Sidney’s digital clock and saw that the glowing blue numbers said 2:37AM. Still plenty of hours left before they needed to get out of bed. She and Sidney had both fallen asleep shortly after they’d made love, damp with sweat but still clinging to one another, whispering endearments, and allowing their heart rates to fall back into a steady rhythm. Sidney was lying in exactly the same position he’d been in since he’d fallen asleep, his body spooned against Charlotte’s, an arm hanging protectively over her body. She shifted her position slightly, so she could turn her head just a little and look at his face. _God, he’s handsome_ , she thought, as a familiar warmth spread across her chest. His stubble had grown a bit thicker since yesterday; on any other man, she might’ve thought a shave was in order, but something about the scruffy look worked well on Sidney. Maybe because his facial features were so perfectly sculpted, that the whiskers kept him from looking too much like an Adonis and brought him a little bit closer to Earthly mortal territory. Charlotte wasn’t sure, but she knew whatever he decided to do with his facial hair, one thing was certain—every inch of Sidney Parker’s glorious physique was perfect for her.

Charlotte had had only a few shy moments yesterday, but they had passed quickly. The way Sidney looked at her, there was no doubt in Charlotte’s mind that he found her appealing. And when she had lain before him last night, completely undressed, the hungry look in his dark eyes as they skimmed over her body had made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. A _woman_. Charlotte was truly a woman now in every sense of the word. It had been the first time she had shared her body with a man, and it had felt perfectly natural and right. Perhaps she should’ve been slightly ashamed for how readily she’d given herself to him, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel an ounce of regret over her decision. Charlotte had never had much need to live in accordance with the ideals by which some people think a young woman should live. Prior to meeting Sidney, she had really never thought much about sex, and honestly had contented herself with other aspects of her life; she had never felt a void at the lack of an intimate relationship with a man. Then she met Sidney and all she’d wanted was to be close to him: to share her thoughts with him, to share her words, to share her time, to share her body. She had given herself to him freely and willingly, and he had treated her offering as every bit the special gift that it was. Charlotte ran one of her hands slowly down her body, as if to assess whether she felt any differently now, but then smiled, as if realizing that the true metamorphosis was not outer or tangible, but within her mind and in her heart. It gave her such a warm feeling that she wriggled down further under his arm, molding her back more firmly against the front of his body. When she did, she felt him stir a little beside her, bringing his chin down to nestle at her shoulder. Feeling the warmth of his breath at her neck sparked her body to life again and she wriggled against him at the pleasurable sensations it created within her. Sidney stirred again, as his lips found her shoulder and began to plant sleepy kisses along her collarbone. Each touch of his lips awakened her further and she writhed against him, moving the soft curve of her backside against his pelvic area. She began to rock her hips back and forth until suddenly she felt him harden against her and she knew he desired her again. He sleepily groped his hand down to her mound, to begin stroking her outer folds with his fingers. Charlotte moaned and rocked against him some more, and Sidney took that as a cue that she craved his touch. He slowly glided his hand down further, so he could ease a finger into the area where he already knew she was quite sensitive and receptive to his touch. As he stroked her further, she began to let out little moans of pleasure while grinding her backside against him more rhythmically. He moved his other hand down between her legs from the back, so that he could penetrate her more easily with his long fingers, and she bucked against his hand and continued to move her hips against him. Still stroking the front of her folds with his other hand, he inserted a second finger inside of her. She was now giving regular moans of pleasure as she continued to move her rounded ass against his growing erection. She could feel his fingers working inside of her, coaxing her to a slippery wetness, and she positioned her body directly over his hand, signaling for him to add in a third finger. As he did so, she gasped aloud and began rocking against the hand inside of her and the hand in front of her, until she was purring sultrily from all of the stimulation he’d produced.

“I want you, Sidney. I want to feel you inside me,” she said, still rocking her body against him steadily. He slid his body a little further down the mattress, and he slowly eased his hand out of her body, positioning his cock at her entrance, which was now quite wet from his attentions. She backed up against him more tightly as he slid himself in, first thrusting himself in halfway, then as she grew even wetter, allowing himself to enter her fully with harder and more forceful thrusts. With each penetrating movement Charlotte grew more responsive, telling him how much she liked it and how much harder she wanted him, until both of their bodies were humming, vibrating with electricity. As he got closer and closer to the edge, he felt her walls gripping him tighter, as her inner muscles expanded and contracted in response to his rhythmic thrusts. The heat that enveloped them was growing, and he felt their bodies’ movements build to a fever pitch. Faster and faster they rocked, as if willing their bodies to join completely together as one. When at last they’d reached the peak, they both cried out in unison, sharing the moment of climax, as if building on the perfection of their earlier lovemaking until their bodies were fully synchronous, and there was no Sidney without Charlotte, no her without him.

Completely exhausted, but blissful, she nestled back into his protective embrace as again they both fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Sidlotte at Bedford Place. . .

Chapter 27

The next time Charlotte awakened, there was light in the room, and she could feel Sidney’s eyes looking at her intently. She lifted her eyes to meet his directly, and he exhaled a little and smiled. He reached up a hand to caress the side of her face, and tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

“Good morning, Beautiful.”

“Good morning, Handsome. Have you been watching me long?”

“No, not very. Did you sleep well?” he asked running his fingertip down the bridge of her nose and then tapping the tip of it affectionately.

“I did, thank you. How about yourself?” she asked, easing her face closer to him and nuzzling her head to his chest.

“I did sleep well,” he replied, adding with a big smile, “There were also a few spectacular moments when I wasn’t sleeping, that felt as if I were in a waking dream.”

“Mr. Parker, you flatter me so,” Charlotte said in a sultry voice, that was equal parts sleepiness and desire.

“You, my amazingly electric little Spark plug, are worthy of all of the flattery I have to give. I’m not sure how someone who claims to be an amateur still managed to teach me a thing or two, but I’m fairly certain I just got schooled.” He gave Charlotte a devilish grin to demonstrate how truly impressed he was with her. . .in every way.

“Well I’ve always subscribed to the theory that what one lacks in practice one can definitely make up for with the right amount of enthusiasm.” Now it was her turn to flash a devilish grin.

“Sweet Jesus, Charlotte, every time I think you could not astound me more, you go and astound me _more_. By the way, would you like to astound me some more right now?” he said, and winked at her.

“Ugh,” she groaned in mock-frustration before exclaiming, “What’s a girl gotta do to get some breakfast around here?”

“Hmm. Just to clarify--Is that a rhetorical question, or do you actually want me to answer?” He arched an eyebrow and gave Charlotte a sly look, but then laughed aloud when she picked up one of the decorative throw pillows from the bed and proceeded to wallop him with it playfully.

“Alright, alright, I suppose you do deserve some breakfast, Sparky. You’ve certainly earned it. I don’t really have anything here because I cleared out the fridge before I left for Sanditon. We could order in—perhaps I could bring you some breakfast in bed?”

“Ooh! Breakfast in bed, maybe I _will_ astound you some more first. Are you still up for it?”

“I think if you scoot just a little closer, Charlotte, it will soon become apparent just how ‘up’ for it I am,” he said, giving her yet another rakish grin.

“Well then. . .” she chuckled softly.

“Well then indeed. Are you really planning to astound me again, Miss Heywood?”

“Mr. Parker,” Charlotte responded, giving him a sultry look as she began sliding herself lower in the bed, kissing her way down his chest as she went. “Hold my beer,” she replied, and then disappeared underneath the bedsheets.

All Sidney could do was gasp. . .


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sidlotte fun! (Hopefully I'm not wearing my readers out with their 'Sex'capades; fear not, they'll be headed to Sanditon soon!)

Chapter 28

“So what’s our timeline for today? What time should we clear on out and head for Sanditon?” Charlotte asked, taking a bite of a muffin from the breakfast tray Sidney had ordered in from a nearby café. She then speared into a chunk of melon with a plastic fork and chewed it while awaiting his response.

“Well, it’s already after 8AM, and we should leave sometime late morning, just in case there’s traffic heading out to the Cape. That way, we’ll definitely make it for an early supper, as Tom is expecting.”

“What exactly did you tell him when you called him earlier? I didn’t want to eavesdrop on your call,” she said, taking another bite of her fruit.

“It would’ve been fine if you _had_ listened, but I planned on telling you anyway, so either way. . .” he trailed off with his sentence as he, too, took a chunk of melon and popped it in his mouth with his fingers. 

“Either way. . . ?” she asked, encouraging him to finish his sentence.

“Sorry, still chewing, give me a moment--," he said through a mouthful of melon, holding up a hand so that she would wait for him to finish, "—sustenance, you know, very important when your girlfriend has been giving you quite a workout over the past several hours.” He gave her a weary look as if he were teetering on the brink of collapse.

“Oh, you poor dear. Sorry to have worn you out. When I saw how fit your body looked, I just assumed you could handle it. Now I know better, so if you’d like, I can pledge to _never_ do that to you again.”

“Ahh, dearest Charlotte, I was only teasing. I’m actually hoping you will do that to me again in the very near future. In fact, if there’s a pen around here, I’d kind of like to get it in writing. No takebacks then, you’re committed.” He leaned over the table and fed her a grape.

“Well, speaking of committed, am I hearing things or was there just mention of a ‘girlfriend’? I’m not sure I was officially asked about anything of the sort. Did you just make an assumption, Mr. Parker?”

“But, but, but---” Sidney sputtered, pretending to fumble for his words. “Well I guess I just thought because I . . . because you . . .that we . . .?” Now he looked directly at Charlotte, giving her his best pouty face.

“Oh, alright, alright, if you’re going to be a big baby about it. Sidney, would you like me to be your girlfriend?” Charlotte asked, pretending to be completely exasperated by his pathetic display.

Instantly brightening into an exaggerated happy face, “Why, Sparky, really? Moi? I thought you’d never ask! I’d be delighted.” He laughed, popping another grape into her mouth before she could make any additional smart-aleck retorts.

Charlotte gave him her best side-eyed glance.

“Only kidding, milady!” He jumped up, kneeling at Charlotte’s feet. “Dearest Charlotte Heywood, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

“Hmm. . . let me think,” she rolled he eyes upward as if weighing all of the possible pros and cons to such an offer, and then answered by offering Sidney the back of her hand to kiss. As she did, he grabbed her, and they both tumbled into a heap on the floor, laughing.

“But seriously, Charlotte,” he said, his expression suddenly sobering, so she’d know he wasn’t making another joke. “I’m sure it must be obvious that I am crazy about you, right?” He looked at her, and their eyes met and lingered on one another.

“Sidney. . .” she said, but then realized she was speechless. Instead she pulled his face to hers until their noses touched, sighed, and then pressed her lips to his in a kiss.

“Charlotte. . .” Sidney replied, and then followed her brief kiss with a longer, deeper one.

She pulled away gently, saying, “But Sidney, we never did talk about what you told your brother---” but he was already pulling her back to meet his lips again.

“Brother?” he said between kisses. “What brother?”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this sooner, but it's been one of those days. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 29

“Okay, let’s try this again,” Charlotte said, laughing, as she got out of Sidney’s bed, wrapping his bedsheet around herself for modesty.

“Hey, Sparky, I hate to break it to you, but I’m pretty intimately acquainted with what’s hiding under that bedsheet, so you really needn’t bother with the pretense,” he said jokingly, as he recoiled from the pillow that Charlotte hurled in his direction as a response.

“Who knew you were such a comedian?” she said, rolling her eyes at him.

“Well, obviously _you_ know it, but I hope you won’t mind keeping it to yourself— _I_ have a reputation to uphold.” He laughed as another pillow sailed past his head, narrowly missing him. “Alright, I’ll stop. We probably do need to get a move on. Do you want to shower first or should I—or should we maybe do it together and conserve water?” Sidney gave her a wicked grin, then ducked as another pillow was lobbed at him.

“I’ll go first, Sidney. Is there any way you can go grab my suitcases from where you set them last night when we came in? Or at least the blue one that has my toiletries in it?”

“Your wish is my command, dear Charlotte,” he said, getting out of bed and then scooping up his boxers from the floor. Charlotte watched as he put them on, and took a moment to admire his muscular frame. _Sidney Parker is truly a handsome man,_ she thought. _And he’s my Sidney_. _My boyfriend._ Charlotte couldn’t help but feel thrilled by the rush of excitement that washed over her in that moment. Several days ago she would’ve said she didn’t have a boyfriend and she would’ve been perfectly fine with that. No man had caught her eye before Sidney, so she’d never really considered that she might be missing out on something. Now the thought of going through a day without this man in her life seemed like a fate she didn’t want to consider. How had he captured her heart so quickly? Charlotte wasn’t certain of the answer—all she knew was that he had. Dropping the sheet on the floor, she entered Sidney’s bathroom and clicked the door shut for her shower.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the bathroom door, and Sidney walked in to deposit Charlotte’s toiletry bag on the vanity. Charlotte peered her head out of the shower through a cloud of steam, asking sweetly, “Would you mind handing me the bottle of body wash that’s in that bag, pretty please?” while batting her eyelashes in an exaggerated fashion.

“Sure thing!” he said quickly grabbing the bottle of shower gel and passing it to her.

“And I wasn’t sure where your extra washcloths were, so would you maybe snag me one of those as well?” she asked, giving him another saccharine smile.

“See, now you’re asking for extra stuff, so you may have to bargain with me,” Sidney reasoned, as if devising a most cunning plot with which to ensnare her. “I think I may need to see what’s behind Curtain #1,” he said, rubbing his hands together deviously.

“Ugh,” she groaned, rolling her eyes for effect. “If you insist.” Shooting him her best look of total disdain, Charlotte popped her head back behind the shower curtain as Sidney crept towards the shower, eyes glimmering in anticipation.

Gathering the edge of the shower curtain in his hand, he poked his head around it cautiously, as if half-expecting her to greet him with a splash of water to the face. _She’s a feisty one,_ _my Charlotte_ , he thought, girding himself for her watery attack. Instead he saw Charlotte had retreated back under the shower stream, and was running her hands through her dampened curls as water rained over her curves in steamy rivulets. She paused to pour a handful of body wash into her cupped palm and began lathering it over her full breasts, her eyes looking up to stare directly at Sidney’s as she ran her soapy hands seductively over her body. _Take that, Mr. Parker._

“Dear God, Charlotte, are you trying to kill me?” he asked, his brown eyes dilating with desire. _Damn it, she got me again,_ he thought, amused, as he threw up his hands as if in surrender.

She responded by giving him another smoldering look, and then continuing to soap up the rest of her body, in what Sidney could’ve sworn was slow-motion, like something out of a music video--or one of his more vivid dreams from his teen years. _Sweet Jesus,_ he thought, _I’m a lucky, lucky man._

“Alright, Sparky, you win. Let me just go get you that washcloth before I have to call Tom again and tell him you’re not coming until Christmas,” he said, completely dazzled by Charlotte’s provocative little display, but forcing himself to behave. “Honestly, woman, how is a man supposed to get anything done around you?”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the Bedford Place chapters, before we head out to Sanditon!

Chapter 30

When Sidney and Charlotte had both finished their respective showers, they sat at the kitchen table, nibbling at the remains of their earlier unfinished breakfast.

“Do you care if I use your microwave? Apparently when you leave your coffee to sit for a few hours while you go and play with your boyfriend, it gets cold.”

“Who’da thunk it?” Sidney replied, shrugging his shoulders as if mystified by Charlotte’s comment. “Here, let me,” he said getting up to walk her coffee over to the microwave. Staring into the cup and shrugging, he took a quick sip to try it. “Bleecccchhhh! Oh, God, that’s awful! How do you drink that milky shit?”

“It’s called a latte, Sidney, and some people prefer their coffee like that. I happen to be one of them. Is that a dealbreaker?”

“A dealbreaker?” he asked, perplexed, as he put her cup in the microwave and set the timer, and then turned back to face her.

“Yes, a dealbreaker. You know, like a standard you have for your relationships that if not met, causes you to want to break your vow of ‘boyfriendliness’.”

“Ahhh, I see. My vow of ‘boyfriendliness.’ So you’re asking me if I can still bring myself to date you if you continue to dilute your caffeinated beverages with dairy products? That _is_ something of a dilemma,” he said, putting a finger to his lips while he mulled over this new information.

“Really, Sidney?” Charlotte asked in a sarcastic tone, but with a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

“Charlotte Heywood, are you giving me the stink-eye?” Sidney countered, feigning shock.

“I very well might be,” she replied, but then shot him a playful look and grinned.

“Oh, alright, suit yourself, you can keep drinking your coffee anyway you like it,” he conceded, his expression over-exaggeratedly sulky.

“Oh, I fully intended to anyway, Mr. Parker,” she said walking up to him, and jabbing a finger into his chest, as she smiled at him again.

He encircled her waist with his arms, pulling her towards him. Leaning his head down, his lips brushed against hers in a soft kiss.

“Have I mentioned, Miss Heywood, that I adore your feistiness?” he asked, before placing a series of kisses, one by one, on her rosy lips.

“You may’ve mentioned something along those lines,” she said in a flirty voice, raising herself up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him in for an even deeper kiss in return. “But I know one thing you haven’t mentioned.”

“Oh? What’s that?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“What you told Tom when you spoke with him earlier. It might be helpful to know what our excuse is, so we have our stories straight.”

“Ahh, yes, that. I told him that I picked you up a bit late yesterday, so we were already behind schedule by the time we got to the city.”

“Okay, sounds reasonable enough,” she nodded in agreement. “Go on. . .”

“And I said you and I were getting better acquainted, talking a lot while we were on the road about our interests, hobbies, et cetera. . .”

“Yes. . . that makes sense, go on. . .”

“. . .and then I mentioned the Gardner Museum—which my brother is well aware of my fondness for—and you mentioned that you’d never been, and the rest, as they say, was history,” he smiled.

“So you decided you _had_ to show me around the museum, and then what? There probably still would’ve been time to get to Sanditon, albeit a few hours later, wouldn’t there?”

“True, but then, of course, we were famished and _had_ to get something to eat, which we took back to Bedford Place, and _then_ we started watching t.v. and ended up falling asleep in the living room, sacked out. . .on our respective sides of the couch, naturally,” he winked mischievously at that last part, knowing full well how much it strayed from actual events.

“Well that all sounds very respectable,” Charlotte said, “and I suppose the truth _is_ actually far stranger than the lie, in this case.”

“My thoughts exactly!” Sidney smiled at Charlotte. “If I’d told him that, in reality, the little librarian invited herself back to my place in order to ravage me, I think it might’ve been altogether too shocking for my poor brother. I thought we may need to ease into that part.” He laughed, bending down for another kiss.

“Yeah, that _is_ kinda what happened, wasn’t it? I suppose I can’t fault your description.” Charlotte was laughing a little, as she considered Sidney’s words. “I am rather a naughty little librarian, aren’t I?”

“Well, yes, you are, and it really was unfair of you to ambush me like that,” he said, pretending to scold her for her forward behavior from the previous evening, but grinning so much, it was impossible to take him seriously. “I do think eventually we’ll tell Tom and Mary that we’ve, uh, ‘bonded’, just not right away.”

“Bonded?” Charlotte repeated, amused by his word choice.

“Yes, Char, just to clarify--I want to tell them about us, but from the outside looking in, they might think it’s just a fling because it’s happened so fast. . .”

“Fair enough,” Charlotte said, nodding.

“. . .and I have no intention of making anyone think you are a mere fling because---”

“Because?” Charlotte interjected.

“---because that is not at all what you are,” Sidney ran his hands up her arms and rested them on her narrow shoulders. “Not even close.” He again knelt his head down, this time staring directly into her wide brown eyes with his. “Of course, if you want, I could always throw caution to the wind, and just come out with it straightaway--‘Tom, Mary, meet my new girlfriend, Charlotte Heywood.’”

“No, no, we don’t need to rush things. Besides, if they don’t know about us right away, it might make it easier to sneak into your room at night—you know, to ravage you yet again,” she chuckled, flashing a devious grin.

“How very clever you are, Sparky. I like the way you think!” His eyes were filled with amusement, and he bent his head down to nuzzle her neck and trail kisses up the sensitive skin at her throat, onto her chin and then finishing with several kisses on her lips that left them both flushed and breathless.

“I guess we’d better finish our breakfast, then, so we can get on the road. I hope my milky, shitty coffee hasn’t grown cold again while you were distracting me with those lips of yours,” she said, while tilting his head down to hers with her hands so she could give him another kiss.

“In my defense, I don’t think heating it would’ve really made it any better,” he said, shrugging, before breaking into laughter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidlotte on the road to Sanditon--hope you enjoy!

Chapter 31

“So this is Cape Cod!” Charlotte said, peering out the window as Sidney finished driving over the Sagamore Bridge into the first of many small seaside towns dotting the Cape, her brown eyes widening with delight and curiosity.

“Yes, Charlotte, we are on the Cape now. Do you feel any different yet?” he chuckled, teasing, though he found her girlish enthusiasm adorable.

“Sidney, stop it! I’m actually excited—I’ve never been here before!” Charlotte chided him playfully, but then turned back to continue looking out her window at the scenery around them.

“Well I’m sure you’ll love it. I’d love to take you some places while you’re here, if you aren’t too busy with your job.”

“I’d like that—your brother said I’d have some free time, so I’m sure I will. Will _you_ have free time though? I know you’ve had to bring your work with you to Sanditon,” she said sympathetically.

“Yes, I do still have to work, but my hours will be flexible, so we should be able to manage some outings. Anything in particular you were hoping to do while you’re out here?” Sidney asked, genuinely curious as to what Charlotte might say.

“It’s a fairly short list really. Obviously the beach is my number one,” Charlotte replied, searching her memory for the other things she’d already thought about doing while on the Cape.

“Okay, beach, got it. What else?” he continued, interested.

“Well, to be honest, the only other ‘must do’ is to check out the Atwood Museum in Chatham.”

“Oh, yes, the Atwood, that’s not very far from Sanditon. Believe it or not, I’ve never been. What made you put that on your list?”

“I don’t know, I just remember reading an article once at the library—probably in Yankee Magazine—about how it’s run by the historical society there. Lots of photographs and displays about the town’s cultural and maritime history, as well as some art. Sounded like it might be useful to look at, since I’ll be helping Sanditon with archiving their collection and also trying to find materials for the ad campaign. I thought I might be able to chat up the docents and other volunteers there, get some good insider tips on the work I’ll be doing,” Charlotte remarked, now turning her attention fully to Sidney as she relayed her idea to him.

“Great thinking! That one should be easy enough to manage as well. Maybe I could set up an after-hours tour for us, so you have plenty of one-on-one time to ask questions?” he suggested, hoping that might help her with the work with which she’d been tasked.

“Oh, Sidney, that’d be terrific! Thank you!” Charlotte reached over and patted him on the arm. He took one hand off the steering wheel and rested it on his leg, gesturing for her to take hold of it. She scooted towards him a little more in her seat, so she could reach him more comfortably, and clasped his hand.

“Happy to do it. If you think of anything else you want to do, tell me and I’ll try to arrange it. Alright?” Sidney said, looking at her for a moment to emphasize his willingness to assist where he could.

“Well, in that case, I _can_ think of something else I’d like to do. . .or should I say some _one_ else?” she looked up at him, a sly grin spreading across her face as she walked her fingers up his arm flirtatiously.

“Ahhh, Miss Heywood, do tell. Suddenly you have sparked my curiosity,” he grinned back.

“Mr. Parker, how about _you_ just focus on the road right now, and _we_ can continue this conversation later?” she replied coyly, before pausing to add, “How soon ‘til we get there?”

“I think if traffic continues to be light, we’ll be there in about forty-five minutes, but I’m willing to drive faster if you provide me with. . . certain incentives,” he responded, as his eyes skimmed over her body suggestively so there’d be no mistaking his meaning.

“Eyes on the road, please!” Charlotte admonished him, gesturing towards the windshield and the road stretching out beyond it. “I’d like to arrive in one piece if you don’t mind,” she added, though clearly also enjoying Sidney’s reaction.

“If you insist, milady! Although, if I may say so, you do make it rather difficult to _not_ get distracted," he took another quick peek at her before fully directing his gaze on the road ahead.

“Well, I _am_ the naughty librarian, after all.”

“Don’t I know it, Miss Heywood!” he responded, laughing aloud at her reference to their earlier conversation. “Onward we go--to Sanditon!”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidlotte arrive in Sanditon--hope you enjoy!

Chapter 32

Charlotte and Sidney arrived in Sanditon shortly after 2PM. They probably would’ve had time to make a quick circuit of the town, but after talking it over, they decided they should head straight to Trafalgar House, where Tom and Mary lived, and where Sidney and Charlotte were staying, so that Charlotte could get herself settled in.

As they pulled into the driveway, Charlotte saw that Trafalgar House was a lovely large home in the Cape Cod style, with the signature weathered gray shingles and steeply pitched, gabled roof; there appeared to be a more recent addition to the home—a wing extension at one end, whose shingles did not appear quite as weathered as the rest. It was definitely an impressive structure, though certainly not the biggest or most ostentatious home in the area; Sidney had told her there were some oceanfront homes in Sanditon that rivaled the famed mansions of Newport, Rhode Island. Having never been to Newport, Charlotte still had a pretty good idea of how lavish these homes were; Willingden’s library had a few different books on the subject and Charlotte had, of course, read through them all on more than one occasion.

Once Sidney had brought the Mercedes to a stop and had taken the key out of the ignition, he removed his seatbelt, waited for Charlotte to do the same, and then pulled her in for a kiss that sent a surge of electricity between them. For a moment, she almost wished she could tell him to put the car in reverse and just take her back for another evening at Bedford Place. But she knew it would be hard to come up with another excuse as plausible as the first one.

“Well that was impressive,” she gasped, pulling back from him a little to catch her breath.

“Well I do aim to please,” Sidney said, running his fingers through Charlotte’s hair, as he swooped in to steal another kiss.

“I suppose we should be getting inside before they realize we’re here and then suddenly we have an audience.” Charlotte giggled, not really sure at this point if she even cared.

“You have a point, my dear Charlotte,” Sidney conceded, sounding none too enthused at the prospect of stopping what they’d started.

“Regretfully, I do. Shall we?” she asked, scooting over to grab the door handle.

“Yes, we shall, but I’d like to emphasize how displeased I am at having to separate myself from you. Raincheck?”

“Absolutely,” Charlotte said as she climbed out. Sidney got out on his side and met her at the back of the car to grab their bags.

“You know I’m fully capable of carrying my own bags, Mr. Parker,” she asserted as he began unloading them out of the car.

“Oh, I’ve no doubt about that, but I do hope you’ll humor me anyway. I didn’t spend hours at cotillion classes in my youth, only to have you reject my attempts at being mannerly,” he entreated her.

“I will, but only because you’re asking so nicely,” Charlotte obliged, her face brightening at the thought of teenaged Sidney in an etiquette lesson. “So you got sent to cotillion?”

“Yes, I was in junior high, so my mom had already passed away. Tom thought it’d be a good idea to learn social graces and formal dances so that I would be able to rub elbows with the ‘beau monde’ of Boston society as I got older. It was incredibly awkward and not very fun, although I did get to dance with a few cute girls, so that was nice.” He looked over at Charlotte, with an impish glimmer in his dark brown eyes. She was about to inquire as to what dances he’d learned when suddenly they realized they were no longer alone.

“Sidney? Miss Heywood? Is that you?” Mary called out as she came bustling around the corner and immediately reached her arms out to give them each a hug. She looked lovely in a cream-colored linen blouse w/ blue pinstripes and a pair of beige linen trousers, and she seemed quite happy to see them both.

“Please call me Charlotte, Mary—we’re all friends here, right?”

“Of course we are! Tom said you and Sidney had quite a fun adventure on the way here. I’m so glad you’ve been able to get to know each other a bit more. And who doesn’t love the Gardner Museum? Honestly I can’t blame you at all for wanting to go there—especially since you’ve never been,” she said, smiling at Charlotte. “I’m glad Sidney was so obliging—he sometimes has his sullen moments, but we love him dearly anyway. So what did you think, Charlotte? Did anything impressive catch your eye?”

“Impressive?” Charlotte repeated, momentarily confused by the question.

“You know—at the Gardner? Did you see anything you liked while in Boston?” Mary prompted, looking back and forth between Charlotte and Sidney, as she awaited a response. Sidney began coughing, and turned to pull the remaining bag from the car.

“I definitely. . .saw something. . .rather impressive, yes, thank you,” Charlotte blushed a little and studied her hands.

“Very good! And you, Sidney? What about you? See anything new?”

“Oh yes, Mary, actually, I saw, a few new things that I was particularly taken with,” he looked at Charlotte and winked, raking his eyes over her body hungrily as Mary was looking the other way.

“Fantastic! Well you will have to tell Tom and I all about it at supper! Alicia, Jenny, and Henry are so excited about meeting Charlotte—they are over at our neighbors’ house playing, but I will go round them up as soon as the food is ready. Tom’s in his office, just finishing up a phone call, so he should be coming out soon. I wonder, Sidney, if you could show Charlotte to her room to get settled before we eat? We prepped the other guest bedroom in the addition, so you two will be right across the hall from one another, if that’s alright,” Mary said as she again looked back and forth between the two of them expectantly.

“Sure, Mary I’d be happy to help her get settled. Is that alright with you, Charlotte?” Sidney looked over at Charlotte, and it was obvious he was enjoying this whole situation way too much.

“Of course it is, thank you, Sidney. And thank you, Mary! I hope you didn’t go to too much trouble on my account?”

“No trouble at all. We’re thrilled to have you, and Tom can’t wait for you to start helping with the historical society work. He thinks you’ll be a huge asset to the archive project they’re doing there, as well as to the ad campaign he has been assigned. I swear he was in his office until the wee hours of the morning brainstorming ideas! Anything that’ll help draw more visitors to Sanditon—his raison d’etre!” Mary said the last part with a smile, but there was definitely a hint of tension in her voice as well.

“Now, Mary, surely you know you’re my brother’s raison d’etre. . .” Sidney said, trying to reassure his sister-in-law.

“Oh, Sidney, of course I do, and Charlotte, what must you think of me? I shouldn’t be airing all of my dirty laundry in front of our guests. Sometimes I get frustrated when Tom spends a little too much time with his other wife “Sandy,” but of course I know he loves me,” she joked, attempting to downplay her earlier remarks.

“Don’t worry about it, Mary,” Charlotte said. “Ugh, men--am I right?” nudging Sidney with her elbow as he slung three of their four bags over his shoulder, grabbed one in his hand, and they began heading for the door.

Mary laughed then patted Sidney on the back consolingly, “Of course, we aren’t talking about you, dear brother-in-law!”

“Much obliged for the vote of confidence, Mary. Perhaps in time I will grow on Miss Heywood as well,” Sidney retorted making a “fingers crossed” gesture with his free hand.

“Perhaps you will, Mr. Parker, perhaps you will,” Charlotte said quietly to Sidney, as Mary entered the house and they filed in behind her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidlotte at Trafalgar House--hope you enjoy! Thanks to all for your great comments and encouragement! I truly appreciate it!

Chapter 33

Sidney had no more than shown Charlotte to her room across the hall from his when a little boy of no more than five, with messy blonde hair and a smudge of dirt on his face, came tearing up the hallway to greet them both.

“Uncle Siddy! Uncle Siddy!” Henry yelled, holding his arms out to his sides like airplane wings and flying directly into Sidney’s arms.

“Henry!!! So good to see you! Did you miss me while I was out of town? I surely hope so because I missed you!” Smiling, Sidney swooped in to hug and tickle Henry until the boy collapsed in a fit of giggles on the floor.

“I did! I did!” the boy cried out, as he squirmed out of Sidney’s reach to avoid further tickles.

“Henry, I’d like you to meet someone that has come to stay with us for a few weeks here at Trafalgar. Her name is Miss Charlotte Heywood, and she is a friend of mine and your parents. Can you say hello to her?”

“Hello!” Henry said, giving Charlotte a cheerful wave.

“Well, hello, Henry, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Charlotte said, kneeling down to the boy’s level to shake his hand, which had even more dirt than his happy little smudged face.

“Are you Uncle Siddy’s girlfriend?” he asked, smiling broadly as he looked at the pair mischievously.

“Now, Henry, what on Earth would make you say that?” Sidney said, a bit mystified by his nephew’s question, as Charlotte looked on, slightly amused at the turn of events.

“Because I think she’s preeeetttttttyyyyyy!” Henry shouted rather loudly, dragging the word out emphatically as he “flew” himself back down the hallway and out of sight.

Just then another little blonde head poked out from around the corner, this one looking considerably more clean and well-kept. Then, seconds later, still another blonde head popped out right above it, so that now two adorable little blonde girls were staring down the hallway at Sidney and Charlotte.

“Alicia, Jenny! Come say hello to Miss Heywood! Don’t be shy--she won’t bite,” Sidney teased, as he muttered under his breath so Charlotte could hear, “well, at least she won’t bite _you two_.”

“I’ll get you for that!” Charlotte whispered, leaning over to Sidney, as the girls began walking timidly down the hall towards them.

Chuckling, he then quickly whispered back, “Why, Sparky, I’m counting on it!” as he waggled his eyebrows at her devilishly.

Charlotte wanted to offer a snarky retort, but could only shoot him a playful glare as the girls had now reached them.

“Hi, Uncle Sidney. We’re glad you’re back,” said the taller of the two girls. Charlotte presumed that the girls were fairly close in age, maybe six and seven, or seven and eight years old, but probably not any older than that. They were pretty little girls, and with their long blonde hair and sweet smiles, they reminded Charlotte a lot of Mary.

“Thank you, Princess Alicia,” Sidney said, hugging the older girl, while the younger girl walked up and clung to his leg, casting shy glances over at Charlotte. “And you, too, Princess Fluffernutter,” he added, patting the little one on the head, causing her to smile up at him admiringly.

“Say hello to Miss Heywood,” Sidney said, as Charlotte looked on, charmed by his interaction with his young nieces.

“Hello, Miss Heywood,” they repeated in unison.

“Why hello there!” Charlotte said sweetly, giving them an exaggerated wave of her hand. “It’s lovely to meet you both. I’ve never actually been around princesses before, so this is very exciting!” Charlotte proclaimed, then kneeled down to their level so the girls could see her better. They both smiled at her.

“Mommy said supper is almost ready. She said to come and tell you. Now we have to go help Henry wash his hands. He was playing in the dirt again,” Alicia looked up at her uncle, smacking her forehead with her palm, and then looked back at Charlotte.

“Alright, you two, we’ll see you at the table in a few minutes then. Run and help your brother—maybe have him wipe his face with a wet washcloth as long he’s going to be at the sink!” Sidney said as he shooed the little girls back off down the hallway with a loving grin and a wave of his hands.

When they were once alone again, Charlotte smiled at Sidney.

“Well those three are _awfully_ cute!” she exclaimed, happy to have seen this side of Sidney.

“They’re great kids really! The girls are a bit timid but so sweet, and Henry is a little madman, but you can’t help but enjoy him—as long as you don’t mind getting a little dirty, of course,” Sidney said, as his face lit up talking about Tom and Mary’s little ones.

“No worries there! My brother Teddy is a bit older, but he’s intimately acquainted with all forms of stickiness and dirt. He’s sort of a walking petri dish, but I love him madly anyway,” Charlotte remarked, as she thought fondly of her youngest brother.

“Interesting, Charlotte,” Sidney said slyly, arching an eyebrow at her before grabbing her by the hand, and pulling her through the doorway of his bedroom.

“What’s interesting?” Charlotte asked, as he enveloped her in his arms and placed his lips against hers.

“Only what you said a moment ago, when you informed me that you don’t mind getting. . .a little dirty. ‘No worries,’ I believe you said,” Sidney flashed a wicked grin as he kissed her again.

“Mr. Parker, I can assure you that there was no double-entendre in what I said. Not everything I utter in your direction is an invitation to a wild romp,” she said playfully scolding him, as her mouth yielded to his, and one of his hands ran down her body and cupped her bottom firmly.

“A wild romp, dearest Charlotte? I’ll definitely accept that invitation,” Sidney replied, his voice low and husky, his teeth playfully nipping at her bottom lip.

“Sidney, aren’t we supposed to be getting ready for dinner?” Charlotte said, reminding him that they‘d been summoned to the dining room as she ran her hands up over his chest and moved her hips against his, but made no movement towards the door.

“Oh, right—dinner, of course. For a second there, I thought we’d be skipping straight to dessert.”

“Ugh, men!” Charlotte said, feigning exasperation at his sex for the second time since they’d arrived.

“Apparently you _were_ right! We’re a beastly bunch, aren’t we?” he conceded, as his lips found hers yet again.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Trafalgar House

Chapter 34

When Charlotte and Sidney got to the dining room, Mary was setting the children’s dinner plates down in front of them. Sidney pulled out a chair first for Charlotte, then himself, and they both sat down. Tom had not yet joined them.

“Charlotte, did Sidney help you get settled? I hope the room was to your liking! Always lots of sunshine coming through the window in that room—but you can always pull the shade if it gets to be too much!” Mary smiled at Charlotte, as she poured Alicia, Jenny, and Henry each a glass of lemonade from the pitcher she was holding.

“It’s perfect, Mary, thank you. I’ve never had a room I didn’t have to share with anyone before! Much as I love all of my siblings, sometimes having a little space to myself is a welcome change! And I love all of the natural light streaming in! So bright and cheery! And the window seat with the built in bookshelves around it? I couldn’t have asked for a more wonderful reading nook.”

“We may have a hard time prying Charlotte out of her room,” Sidney said, laughing, as he took a sip from his water glass. “Speaking of prying people away, where is Tom? I thought surely he’d already be at the table,” he remarked as he looked over at Mary.

“Oh, I guess he’s still on the phone in his office. He has been on the phone so much lately. Last night he didn’t make it to the table until the children and I were already finishing up our dinner. I do wish he would learn to set things aside—at least for a moment—so that we can still all eat together as a family. I thought for sure he wouldn’t be late tonight, what with Charlotte just arriving. He has been so anxious to have her get started on the work she’ll be doing while she’s here. If he hasn’t come out in a few minutes, do you think you could go and fetch him Sidney? I don’t want the roast to get cold.”

“Of course, Mary. I’m sure he’ll be along though. I know how much he loves your cooking!” Sidney said, trying to comfort his sister-in-law.

“Mommy! Henry just stuck out his tongue at me!” Jenny cried out from her place at the table.

“Henry, what have I said about that?” Mary said, looking slightly agitated. “Henry? Henry! Where did he go?” Mary scanned her eyes around the room, but the boy was nowhere in sight.

“I know where he is,” Charlotte reassured, laughing a little as she gestured with her hand that he was under the table. “Allow me!” she said as she slid under the table herself, causing Alicia & Jenny to start giggling.

“Charlotte?” Sidney asked, more than a little amused that his secret girlfriend had just crawled under the dining table.

“Found him!” she called out, resurfacing. Seconds later Henry’s blonde head popped up as well.

“I think you were probably looking for this, right?” Charlotte asked, holding up her hands, which were wrapped around a rather large frog.

Henry grinned and took the frog from Charlotte.

“Henry Charles Parker! What have I told you about bringing frogs inside the house?” Mary scolded. “Now run along and put that back outside where it belongs and wash your hands again!”

“Okay,” Henry said sounding resigned, yet disappointed.

Smiling brightly, Charlotte turned to look at the boy, then suggested, “I’ll go with you, Henry. I’d love to see where you found him!”

His little face lit up almost instantly. “His name is Hoppy and he’s my friend.”

“Of course he is! You may not know this about me, but I have had many froggy friends over the years. My brother Jack used to leave them in my bed when he was about your age. I’ll let you in on a little secret though, Henry,” she leaned in conspiratorially, as if telling the boy something of the utmost importance, “I actually rather like frogs, so I never really minded finding them.”

Henry’s eyes widened; he was clearly impressed and delighted to be Charlotte’s new confidant. She linked her arm with his as he led her from the dining room, off to set Hoppy free somewhere in the Parkers’ back yard.

“Well she’s got a friend for life,” Sidney declared, clearly enjoying the way Charlotte had handled the situation with his spirited little nephew. “Miss Heywood is certainly full of surprises, isn’t she, girls?” Sidney remarked, chuckling warmly as he looked from Alicia to Jenny to Mary.

“Apologies, Mary dear, what did I miss?” Tom called out, as he leaned over to kiss Mary’s cheek and then made his way to the head of the table and sat down.

“You missed Henry bringing ‘Hoppy’ to dinner,” Mary said, somewhat dismayed, clutching her forehead with her hand as if a splitting headache were imminent.

“But Charlotte saved us all from the amphibious invasion, so we have that to be thankful for,” Sidney interjected, trying to inject a little levity into the tension in the room.

“Did she now? Marvelous! I knew Miss Heywood would be an asset to us, but I didn’t realize. . . um, who is ‘Hoppy’ exactly? And what did you say about an invasion?” Tom asked, suddenly realizing he hadn’t been fully listening to what Mary and Sidney had been telling him. “Oh, never mind!” he exclaimed, abruptly changing the subject. “Mary, dinner looks delicious! Whatever have I done to deserve you, my dear?”

“Well, you used to do quite a bit, but lately it’s hard to even get you to come to the table on time,” Mary chided. She was still a little upset with Tom for being late, yet her tone was not without affection for her husband. Sidney knew his sister-in-law put up with a lot from Tom—the elder Parker was given to flights of fancy and often appeared oblivious to things not related to his job in Sanditon—but he also knew Mary loved his brother dearly. She would forgive him almost anything as long as he still reserved some time for her and the children. 

“I will certainly have to make it up to you!” Tom pledged, finally giving her his full attention, but only for a moment. He was quickly distracted again as Charlotte and Henry returned from their backyard adventure. “Ahh! There you two are! So good to see you, Charlotte! Take a seat, Henry!”

“Thank you, Tom! Henry and I were just helping Hoppy the Frog make his return to the yard. But we have promised to visit him soon and see what he’s up to—haven’t we, Henry?” Charlotte held out her pinky finger to the boy, and he quickly caught it with his own pinky. “We have officially pinky sworn our oath, Henry, so there’s no backing out now.”

“Charlotte told me she likes frogs, too!” the boy squealed excitedly to everyone.

“‘Miss Heywood,’ Henry! You must call her Miss Heywood!” Tom corrected his son.

“Oh, I hope it was alright—I told him he could call me Charlotte. And the same goes for Princesses Alicia and Fluffernutter!” Charlotte declared to the Parker girls, much to their delight.

“Well I would imagine if it’s okay with you, it’s probably fine with Tom and Mary,” Sidney reassured.

“ _Of course_ it’s fine, Charlotte. You’re our guest—they should call you whatever you prefer!” Mary answered, then paused to add, “Did Henry remember to wash his hands again after you released Hoppy?”

“I made sure of it! We both did!” Charlotte smiled and displayed her hands, as if to show off their cleanliness. Henry immediately followed suit.

“Excellent! Now that we are all here, hands washed, frogs released, I say we dig into this delightful dinner!” Tom proclaimed as he began piling his plate with several slices of roast beef before passing the platter.

“I’ll go reheat the gravy—I’m sure it’s gone cold by now!” Mary jumped up from the table, picked up the gravy boat and hurried into the kitchen. Her mood had now improved fully, and she was anxious for her family and their guest to enjoy the meal she’d prepared.

Ushering Henry back to his chair, Charlotte then took her seat next to Sidney as before; he reached beneath the table to squeeze her hand for a moment and then began filling his plate.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trafalgar House--Enjoy!

Chapter 35

After dinner, Charlotte offered to help Mary clear the table. They made quick work of it, and had everything loaded into the dishwasher within a matter of minutes. The children scampered off to the living room to watch television, and Sidney and Tom remained at the table, deep in discussion about something.

When the ladies returned to the room, both men looked up smiling.

“Mary! Charlotte! You have returned to us—and the room is all the prettier for it!” Tom announced, certainly earning a few more points with Mary for his flattery. “Sidney and I were just discussing tomorrow’s agenda, since it will be Charlotte’s first full day in Sanditon.”

Sidney continued the conversation where his brother had left off. “Tom was going to take you on a tour of the town, and then give you some time to explore on your own. You don’t have to go into the historical society until Saturday, so you basically have a full day at your leisure.”

Now it was Tom’s turn to chime back in. “Sidney mentioned that he doesn’t have very much work to do tomorrow, so he generously volunteered to fill in for me as your tour guide. Of course, I may have given him the ‘kernel’ of the idea by mentioning how busy my morning promises to be! I have a couple things to work on in my office that require my immediate attention. But now with my brother giving you the grand tour, Charlotte, I should be able to finish my work early enough to spend the afternoon with my beautiful wife and our lovely children! So, of course, I accepted Sidney’s offer!”

“Oh, Tom, that’s wonderful! The children will be so excited! And Sidney, thank you so much!” Mary gushed, obviously thrilled that Tom would be spending some time with her and the kids.

“I’m happy to do it, Mary—that is, of course, if Charlotte here can bear to spend another day stuck in my presence.” Sidney looked over at Charlotte sheepishly and shrugged.

Pretending to mull it over before giving her answer, Charlotte replied, “I think I can handle that arrangement—although I wouldn’t want you to go to too much trouble on my account, Sidney.”

“Oh, no trouble at all, really. I merely had the free-time that my brother lacked. So it was the ideal solution,” Sidney explained matter-of-factly, but with a detectable glimmer in his brown eyes.

“Well that is certainly very kind of you, Sidney. I will endeavor to be excellent company, so you will not feel you’ve wasted your time,” her eyes met his with a similar gleam.

“Oh knock it off, you two, it’s obvious you’re thick as thieves already!” Mary scolded them playfully.

“What’s that, dear? Something about thieves? Sorry, my mind wandered for a moment,” Tom muttered distractedly, as he attempted to rejoin the conversation.

“Never mind, dear! Everything’s settled. Sidney will escort Charlotte around town and _you_ will finish your work in a timely manner and give me and the children your _undivided_ attention for the remainder of the day.” Mary smiled knowingly at Sidney and Charlotte and then resumed talking to her husband. “Friday is already shaping up to be a most interesting day! I’m sure we’re _all_ looking forward to it!”

“Quite right, my dear, quite right! So glad Sidney and I came up with the idea!”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At Trafalgar House

Chapter 36

After discussing Friday’s plans, Tom gave Charlotte a quick run-down of what he wanted to accomplish over the weekend while Mary and Sidney went into the living room to watch t.v. with the three Parker children.

“Charlotte, I am very much looking forward to getting you started at the historical society on Saturday. I will hold off on talking about the ad campaign until you’ve had a chance to acclimate fully. I have spoken with a few of the regular volunteers, and they are happy to assist you with whatever you need. There will be someone to familiarize you with the archiving system currently in place, so you’ll be able to hit the ground running and decide how much tweaking it will ultimately need. But at least for the time being, you will know how to access the items you’ll need to get started. How does this sound so far?”

“It sounds wonderful, Tom. I am looking forward to Saturday as well,” Charlotte affirmed, then waited for him to continue.

“Excellent! In addition, you will be given a list of what sort of things are still waiting to be archived, so you can assess the scope of the job you’ll be doing with those. I will leave the fine-tuning of all of this to your professional judgement, Charlotte, as I know you are quite experienced with this kind of work. Your boss at the library in Willingden gave quite the glowing report of your impressive abilities and, of course, your Uncle Alistair had already told me his great-niece was _second to none_ in every regard!” As he finished explaining the litany of tasks that would make up Charlotte’s Saturday, Tom looked at Charlotte, very much pleased with himself for finding such a capable employee for the town of Sanditon.

“Well, I am eager to be of service, and I’m truly grateful for the opportunity to work here on this exciting project, as well as to be a guest in your beautiful home--although I have not yet seen the whole of it.”

“You haven’t? Well I will have to correct that at once!” Tom vowed to Charlotte before calling out loudly, “Sidney! Siiiiddnneeyy!”

“I believe he’s in the living room with Mary and the children,” Charlotte pointed out.

“Tom? You called?” Sidney strode into the room, looking perplexed as to why he’d been summoned back to the room so quickly.

“Yes, thank you, Sidney. Charlotte here told me she has not yet received a tour of the entire home. Since you will be her guide tomorrow, I thought perhaps you might like to do the honors tonight as well,” Tom requested.

“Certainly, Tom. I’d be happy to oblige. Although Henry might have something to say if you do not go replace me as his second at the Lego table. Care to swap places?” Sidney joked.

“What? Legos? Of course! I am most adept at building Lego structures! What are you building? A skyscraper? A castle? A lighthouse, perhaps?” Tom queried, running through a list of possibilities.

“Actually, none of those. We were building ‘Hoppy Hollow’—a habitat for the frog he and Charlotte befriended today,” Sidney explained, struggling to suppress a laugh, but failing miserably in the attempt.

“Ahh! ‘Hoppy Hollow’ it is, then,” Tom concluded, chuckling a little himself as he headed out of the room to join his wife and kids.

Sidney turned towards Charlotte. They locked eyes, and everything else seemed to dissolve into the background.

“Miss Heywood.” His voice was now deep and seductive, but barely above a whisper.

“Mr. Parker,” Charlotte responded softly, gazing intently as he approached.

“Alone at last.” He moved nearer, but they did not touch.

“So it would seem,” she cooed, moving to further close the gap between them.

“Are you ready for your tour of Trafalgar House?”

“I believe I’m ready. . .for whatever you’d care to show me,” Charlotte replied, teeth raking over her full bottom lip as she stared into his darkening eyes.

“Charlotte. . .” He spoke her name like a prayer--full of longing, full of desire. His hand reached up to stroke the softness of her cheek, lingering only briefly. For a moment they stood--neither speaking, as the air grew heavy with the things they longed to say to one another.

Finally Charlotte broke the silence. “How fast do you think you can give me this tour? I fear I have other plans I must attend to.” Her voice was huskier now, her tone like warm honey.

“With the proper incentives, Miss Heywood, I think you will find I am a model of efficiency.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidlotte at Trafalgar House

Chapter 37

“So, Charlotte, you now have seen Trafalgar House in its entirety: kitchen, living room, bedrooms, bathrooms, laundry room, et cetera, et cetera, and so forth. I even gave you a peek inside Tom’s home office—a bit of a disaster at the moment, but you get the idea.”

“You have indeed shown me a lot, and true to your word, you were a most _efficient_ tour guide. In fact, there were a few moments where I feared you might break into a sprint—and I without my track shoes!” Charlotte joked, as they headed back to the guest wing of the Parker home.

“Well, in fairness, you _did_ ask me how fast I could give you the tour, and I am nothing if not a man of my word,” Sidney replied, breaking into the throaty chuckle that always made Charlotte’s pulse quicken.

“I _did_ , didn’t I?” Charlotte mused, grinning at the thought of their pre-tour conversation.

“You did, yes, and what milady wants, milady shall have,” he informed her, with a sweeping flourish of his arms. “I am entirely at your service.”

Charlotte pondered this for a second. “Hmm, I think I rather like the sound of that.” Her grin widened. “But there are _five_ additional people in this house, so maybe we should proceed with caution.”

“There are. And if you’ll recall, they were _all_ very happily ensconced in the living room, watching t.v. and building with Legos. They hardly even registered our presence when we walked past them on the tour.”

“Alright, keep talking, Mr. Parker, you have my attention.” Charlotte already knew she had no intention of turning down any offers Sidney might make this evening, but a part of her loved the sexy banter--the verbal cat and mouse--that had already become an established part of their foreplay. It thrilled her almost as much as the act itself. . .but _only almost_. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks just thinking about the possibility of this beautiful man lying next to her, in all of his naked perfection, wanting only to bring her pleasure. Suddenly it felt about twenty degrees too warm in Trafalgar House.

“You say I have your attention, but then I’m certain you just zoned out for a full thirty seconds after you said it. So which is it, Miss Heywood? Do I have your attention, or are you feeling distracted by something? Perhaps the same something that has caused your cheeks to flush to a most enticing shade of rose? A color which, if I may be so bold, complements your lips in the most delicious way.”

When Sidney finished his description, his dark eyes zeroed in on her mouth, and Charlotte suddenly felt as if her limbs had turned to jelly. It occurred to her that with each passing second, she cared less and less about who was in the house, and more and more about what she planned to do to this man once they were alone, with a closed and locked door separating them from the rest of Trafalgar’s inhabitants.

“Charlotte?” Sidney asked, reading the shift in her expression like the page of a library book.

“Mr. Parker?” she responded, slightly breathless.

“May I join you in your room tonight?” He was running one of his fingers along her jawline while staring hungrily into her eyes.

Charlotte was too busy untucking his shirt to answer, grabbing hold of the fabric and pulling him swiftly inside her room.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun with Sidlotte--because all of my wonderful readers deserve a weekend treat! Enjoy!  
> (Full disclosure: This entire chapter is SEX--if that's not something you enjoy reading about in graphic detail, this chapter may not be your cup of tea. You have been warned.)

Chapter 38

As soon as the door clicked shut, Charlotte pulled Sidney onto the queen-sized bed in her room, effectively pinning herself to the mattress underneath him. He pushed himself up with his arms, instinctively protective of her, not wanting her to absorb his full weight with her petite frame.

“I _like_ your weight on top of me. Come back!” Charlotte protested, giving him a flirty pout of her lips. She lifted her head up and captured his mouth with her own, while tugging at his shirt’s hem again to try and bring him back down on top of her.

“Whoa, slow down, Sparky! What’s your hurry? We just got in here!” Sidney said breaking into his deep, husky laugh, then kissing her back langorously. They had _all night_ —he had no intention of leaving her room until he absolutely _had_ to.

“But Sidney, what if Henry comes to say good night to ‘Uncle Siddy’ before he goes to bed, or Tom pops by your room to ask you a quick question? What happens then?” Charlotte asked, as she began undoing his pants.

“Charlotte. . .” he said as he leaned in for another kiss. Her mouth yielded instantly, and his tongue founds its way to hers. They continued to move their mouths in a slow and sensual rhythm, until Charlotte relented and eased her head back down on the bed. Taking this as a cue that she would, indeed, stop worrying about interruptions and relax into the moment, Sidney decided he could now attend to other areas of her body; still, he kept his unhurried pace, so each movement he made tantalized Charlotte and she ached for each new touch and caress.

He moved his lips up to leave gentle kisses on her forehead, her brow bones, the adorable tip of her lightly freckled nose. He trailed his way down one of her cheeks to her jawline, and then delicately made his way up to an earlobe and nibbled her playfully. He felt Charlotte’s body quiver when he ran his tongue along her neck, an area where he knew she was particularly sensitive. Sidney then made his way along her throat--with movements so languid that her responsiveness grew with each delicate kiss or stroke of his tongue.

He paused when he reached the collar of her blouse, leaning his weight between her legs so that he could free his hands to manage the buttons. When he was halfway done, he pushed aside the peach-colored chambray fabric to expose more of her cleavage. He dipped his tongue into the valley between her breasts and then eased his way down to the clasp at the front of her bra. Here, Sidney raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, “What’s this?” and Charlotte giggled a little at his quizzical gesture.

“It hooks in the front. You just push in a little towards the center and unfasten it,” she said reaching up her hands to demonstrate. When she tugged a little at the cups, her breasts pushed together invitingly, so that they spilled out from the top of the white lace fabric of her bra. Sidney groaned at the sight of her full bosom burgeoning upwards so enticingly, and he used his hand to swiftly pull down one of the lacy cups to reveal her nipple. Hungrily gliding his tongue over its hardened peak, he took her into his mouth and sucked the sensitive area, still working his tongue against the tip of it as she moaned with pleasure. He then pushed down the lace of the other cup as well and gave his full attention to that side of her bosom, while using his fingertips to stimulate the other nipple.

Charlotte moaned again, this time a little louder, her arousal heightening, her body radiating a palpable heat. She arched her back and the look of her rounded breasts bursting out and over the cups of her bra, nipples hardened and glistening with his saliva, caused Sidney’s breathing to stop for a moment--then quicken--as his brown eyes grew stormy with his desire for her. He squeezed her breasts together with one of his hands, so that he could lash the tips of her nipples back and forth with his tongue and then gathered both into his mouth to simultaneously suck and lick them.

Charlotte’s back arched again; she cried out for him. To muffle the noises she was making Sidney softly covered her mouth with his own and kissed her deeply; she continued moaning, but now in more hushed tones muted by his mouth. She rocked her hips up to meet his and purred with pleasure at how hard he’d become. Undulating her hips against him, Charlotte moved slowly and steadily back and forth against his groin, until now it was his turn to shudder with desire, as he felt himself stiffen further. 

He growled her name. . . _Charlotte_. . .against her lips, and she felt the heat between them like an electric current of longing. She reached her hands down and finished unbuttoning her shirt so he could ease her out of it and toss it aside. Next, she unclasped her bra and he eyed her breasts, so beautiful and now fully exposed to him, as he helped her slide her bra completely off. Charlotte helped him quickly remove his shirt, casting it to the side of the bed. Her hands could now roam his muscular arms and chest without anything in her way.

Sidney guided Charlotte up to lay back on the bedpillows so she was now centered invitingly, topless, on the mattress. She unhooked the waistband of her shorts and shimmied them down her hips and thighs, then he helped tug them briskly off her shapely legs. All she had on now was a tiny pair of white lace panties, that did very little to obscure his view of her womanhood. He slid down further between her legs so that he could plant kisses on the soft skin of her belly, licking his way down from her navel to the top of the lacy fabric; glancing up at her, he saw that her eyes were closed, her head leaned back against the pillows, and her hips arched up towards his face seductively.

Charlotte was moaning steadily as she felt the scruff of his whiskers against her bare stomach and then again as they brushed against the soft lace of her panties. She rocked her hips up so that his lips were now at her mound, and he knelt his face to kiss her through the sheer fabric. Again she moved her hips--she was so close to him now he could inhale her scent, the delicate musk of her desire--and he ached to taste her fully.

His voice low and husky, he asked “May I, Charlotte?” but her hands were already tugging at her panties. She couldn’t wait for his mouth to explore her, to sip the sweet nectar from her body. She felt how wet and ready she was, and she was certain now Sidney could’ve easily slid his large cock inside her without any pain--but she wanted something more before that happened. He ran his tongue along the silken insides of her thighs until she was calling out his name, pleading with him to put his tongue inside her. “Please, Sidney, I _need_ you. I want to feel your mouth on me. Kiss me _there_.”

Hearing her say his name drove him crazy. He could not resist the way she made him feel, and it excited him all the more that he was the only man who had ever shared these kinds of intimate moments with her. He had known her only a week, and he already could not get enough of her. She consumed him. Charlotte, his beautiful Charlotte--begging for his mouth to taste her. He let out a low growl, and finally ran his tongue up between her parted thighs, plunging it into her opening.

“Oh God, Sidney! Oh!” she said guiding her hips up so his tongue could move further inside her body. The moan she let out then made him feel almost wild with lust, and he began moving his tongue in and out of her slit more rapidly, as she cried his name out--her voice replete with longing. She rocked her hips in a steady rhythm, and he let her set the tempo. She felt one of his long fingers enter her as he worked his tongue slowly over her clit. Then a second finger pushed inside and he curved them both the way he knew she liked while his tongue continued to caress her sensitive nub.

“Oh Sidney, yes,” she said over and over, “yes, Sidney, right there,” until she was so slippery that he knew she was almost at her peak. Focused on the sensations he was producing, Charlotte gasped as he thrust a third finger inside her; and just like that, her walls tightened around him, and her body hummed with release while she struggled to catch her breath. Even after her climax, he continued to work his fingers and tongue inside her, and she quaked with the aftershocks of her perfect orgasm. Panting, her whole body glazed lightly with sweat, she sighed as he gently pulled out his fingers. Charlotte reached up and grabbed the waistband of his pants, already undone, and the waistband of his underwear, and tugged them down just far enough that she could pull out his cock.

“Oh Sidney,” she said as she stroked its length with her hand and guided him to her entrance.

“Is this what you want, Charlotte?” he asked.

“You know it is, Sidney. _Please_ ,” she said plaintively, causing his erection to throb.

“Christ, Charlotte, I want you so much, I can’t think straight anymore.”

“I want you, too, Sidney. I don’t want you to wait. I want to please you.”

Charlotte’s words trailed off as he entered her with passionate desperation; after several deep thrusts, Sidney buried his face in her neck to stifle the groan that escaped him. As he spilled inside of her, he continued to thrust over and over and over again, until he knew there was nothing left to give.

Happy and spent from their vigorous lovemaking, Charlotte wrapped her arm over his chest, and fell asleep within minutes, savoring the afterglow of their mutual affection. Sidney watched as her eyes closed, savoring her sweet breaths as they grew slow and regular. He lifted his head from the dampness of her neck to stroke her cheek; in twenty-eight years he knew he’d never felt so alive.

“Sleep well, my beautiful Charlotte. _I love you_.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys were so great with your feedback on the last chapter, I thought I'd reward you with some more NSFW sexiness to kick off your week! (As always, if depictions of sex acts isn't your jam, feel free to skip. But if you like the steamy stuff, let me know. I will resume propelling the storyline forward as of the next chapter.) Thank you for reading!

Chapter 39

“Morning, sunshine,” Sidney was propped up on his elbow in bed looking at Charlotte when she awakened. She rubbed her eyes and squinted a little at him, as she took a moment to process her surroundings.

“Morning,” she responded, yawning. “What time is it?”

“It is 5:32AM. You can still sleep for a while longer, Sparky. We aren’t starting the tour this early.” He smiled at her warmly.

“Wait! Should you even still be in my room?” Charlotte’s head popped up off of her pillow as she looked around alarmed, as if half-expecting the rest of the Parker family to be standing at her bedside, aghast.

“Char, it’s fine. Tom and Mary don’t usually get up until about 7:30 or 8:00. Tom usually grabs coffee and heads straight into his office; Mary is always preoccupied making breakfast for the kids. I’ll head over to my side of the hallway a few minutes before 7. That gives me a little over an hour to spend lying in bed next to you, and I fully intend on enjoying just that.” He ran his index finger along the fullness of her bottom lip as he continued to look at her, smiling.

“Do you? That’s awfully presumptuous of you, Mr. Parker,” she said flashing him a sly smile, but loving every minute with this man in her bed.

“Indeed I do, Miss Heywood. And yes, it _is_ rather presumptuous of me.”

“Hmph. . . I see you’re going to be difficult today,” Charlotte asserted, feigning sulkiness.

“Actually, my beautiful Charlotte, I think you may find if you try me I am really quite _easy_.”

“Sidney!” she moved to punch him playfully on the arm, but he caught her by the wrist before she made contact and pulled her over on top of him. “Stop! I must look a dreadful mess right now. At least give me a moment to go and brush my teeth and put my hair in a clip.”

Sidney considered her request for a moment. “Well, I _might_ be persuaded to give you a _few_ minutes,” he remarked, then added, “but with two conditions.”

“Sidney, this isn’t a hostage negotiation—who says you get to name conditions?” Charlotte asked, although it was clear her curiosity was piqued.

“Number one: kindly leave your hair the way it is. You have the most adorable “bed head” I have ever seen. When your curls are all messy and wild like they are right now, if possible, you are an even bigger turn-on to me,” he eyed her hungrily as she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

“Ugh, okay, fine. What’s the second condition?” Charlotte said as she began running her fingers through the patch of dark hair on his chest.

“Honestly? I forget. I got myself a little hot and bothered talking about your messy morning hair and then you started touching me like that and who the hell knows what I was going to say?” He ran his hands down the small of her back and then grabbed hold of her bottom with both hands. “Good God, Charlotte! Have I mentioned that you have the most delectable ass?” He squeezed her curves firmly and she could feel his desire growing as he hardened against her.

“Sidney. . .” Charlotte purred in a husky voice, suddenly more than a little interested in what was taking place beneath her.

“Yes, Charlotte?” he asked, his dark eyes now studying her intently as she pushed herself up and moved to straddle him with her thighs.

“Sidney. . .” Charlotte spoke, her voice low and sultry, her body rocking slowly against his groin. She straightened her back so that he could take in the full view of her large breasts as she moved her hips on top of him. As she continued to slide back and forth teasingly against his stiffened cock, he held tightly to her buttocks to guide her movement.

“Yes, Charlotte?” he responded more breathlessly this time as she eased her body back and forth over him, and he felt her growing wetter with each tilt of her rounded hips.

Emboldened by his response, Charlotte reached down between her legs and positioned his cock so it was now at her entrance and then slowly worked her way down onto him, taking his entire shaft inside her while releasing what Sidney thought were some of the most enticing moans he had ever heard. She was fully straddling him now, her thighs tight against his sides. He used his hands to spread her a little from the back so she could undulate her hips while sitting astride him more easily.

“Fuck, Charlotte, are you even real? How. . .? What. . .? Oh, fuck,” he groaned as she sat straight up on his cock and he penetrated her even more deeply. Charlotte gasped.

“Am I hurting you, babe?” he asked, although she was now moaning with obvious pleasure as she began bobbing up and down the length of his cock in a steady rhythm.

“No, Sidney, no. It’s so deep,” she cooed breathlessly, as he brought his hands up around her waist and then pushed them up her torso so he could touch her breasts and work her nipples between his fingers. “Mmm hmm. . .I like that,” she said and then gasped again as she arched her body back and his position shifted slightly.

“Ohh, Sidney. . .” Charlotte cried out softly, making an effort not to be overly loud. He responded by rolling over swiftly on top of her, his movement so fluid that though he withdrew from her briefly, he was plunging back inside her within seconds.

“Sorry, but I was about to lose control of myself,” he said as he pumped his hips against her and resumed their previous rhythm.

“Is that bad?” she whispered, as he hovered over her, continuing to thrust steadily.

“Maybe a little selfish,” he laughed quietly. He reached down to further stimulate her with his hand as his thrusting sped up, further enhancing her level of sensation. After several quick thrusts, Charlotte began making little moans of pleasure to let him know she was close to the edge. He adjusted his hand a little to increase the pressure as he moved against her, and then he felt all of her muscles contract around him as her ecstasy peaked. He immediately followed her, shuddering into his moment of climax as she continued to pulse and squeeze him internally for several seconds afterwards.

“Well, that certainly didn’t feel selfish,” Charlotte murmured, still breathless beneath him.

“No, it didn’t,” Sidney said, almost sputtering as he tried to restrain his laughter. “Holy shit, Sparky, I’m thinking it’s going to be one hell of a day.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for reading and leaving comments! I truly appreciate how lovely you have all been about my story! Enjoy!

Chapter 40

“So what’s on the agenda, Mr. Tour Guide, sir?” Charlotte was biting into a piece of toast, slathered in peach marmalade, while Sidney scrambled himself some eggs in the Parker kitchen. Mary was in the back yard watching the children play.

“Well, first, I thought I would take you on a little drive--give you an overview of the town, show you where all of the practical stuff is: grocery store, farmer’s market, bank, post office,” he answered, ticking off the list on his fingers.

“A logical start. So far, so good. Then what?” Charlotte already felt excited, anticipating the events of the day and with whom she’d be experiencing them. In just a few short days, she had already gotten used to spending time with Sidney. She knew they would both be busy soon enough with work, but she hoped they would still make time for each other—even if they had to be creative about getting moments alone.

“Then, I’ll show you some of the highlights—the monuments, the town square, a few of Sanditon’s older homes that might be of historical and architectural interest to a smart young woman such as yourself.” He used a spatula to move the cooked edges of the eggs to the center of the skillet as he spoke, allowing the uncooked egg to flood into the empty spaces left behind.

“Sidney, that sounds great! I’m definitely interested in that stuff. Wow, someone taught you how to scramble eggs properly, Mr. Parker—I’m impressed,” Charlotte commented approvingly as she watched him at the stove.

“Well, Mrs. Byrd taught me a lot of handy things after my mom passed. I think she took pity on me, Little Orphan Sidney,” he joked as he said it, but clearly the memory struck a raw nerve, the devastating loss of his parents so young. Charlotte noticed his brow furrow; he looked thoughtful—as if he might’ve wanted to say something else, but then chose not to.

“That must have been hard for you, Sidney, the loss of your dad and then your mom. I’m so very sorry that you had to go through that. When you spoke of your mom the other day, I could tell she meant a lot to you. But I’m glad Mrs. Byrd took you under her wing,” she grimaced when she heard the inadvertent pun escape her lips. “Sorry, that was unintentional. I hope you don’t think I was making light of it.”

“Charlotte, I already know you well enough to know you would not make light of something like that.” When he finished what he was saying, he tilted his head a little, and gestured for her to come over to him with only his eyes and a small upward nod of his chin.

He reached down and turned off the burner as he used the spatula to slide his eggs off onto his plate, and turned to Charlotte who was now standing next to him.

“Sidney?” Charlotte asked, as she searched his eyes to see why he’d summoned her.

“I just wanted you to come over here. . .so I could do this,” he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, “and this,” he added as he kissed her again, “and also this.” He ended with a deeper kiss that Charlotte happily returned, standing on tiptoe on the polished wood floor of the Parker kitchen.

Once they’d finished, Charlotte backed up slightly so she could study his expression. Although she had only known him for a short time, Charlotte could already sense that something was on his mind, though she wasn’t certain what it could be. He didn’t seem upset with her, but he definitely looked like there was something weighing on him.

“Charlotte,” he began slightly tentatively, as he moved to reach for her hand, but quickly dropped both of his own hands to his sides as they heard someone approaching.

“Sidney! So glad I caught you two,” Tom spoke as he strode into the kitchen and began refilling his coffee mug. “Are you about to take Charlotte on her first seaside adventure? Trust me, my dear, once you’ve sampled Sanditon’s delights, you will never want to leave—that I can promise you!” He took a sip of his coffee and looked at Charlotte, then back at his brother.

“Oh, I’m sure, Tom, and I’m very much looking forward to all of it.” Charlotte assured him with genuine eagerness in her voice.

“Sidney, I wondered if I might have a word with you—just for a moment? Before you head out? I was hoping to run something by you, get your opinion on a little matter, nothing too important really.” He looked at his younger brother with an attempt at a light-hearted expression, but there was an obvious note of tension in his voice. Charlotte wondered if it was because she was in the kitchen, too, or if he were trying to feign nonchalance for Sidney as well. Either way, if it wasn’t fooling her, she doubted it’d duped Sidney. She made a mental note to ask him about it later, once they were alone.

Just then, they heard the faint ringing of a telephone from the direction Tom had just come when entering the kitchen. “Ahh, I think that’s the phone in my office! I’ve been expecting a call,” he announced, grabbing his coffee and getting up briskly to make his way out of the kitchen. “Perhaps we can put this matter off until later this evening, if you don’t mind, Sidney?” he called out, not waiting for an answer as he exited the room.

“Of course, Tom. Later would be fine,” Sidney muttered, moving his plate of eggs over to the table and sitting abruptly. Charlotte walked over with her toast and sat down to join him. He seemed concerned, but since he’d appeared to have something on his mind even before Tom entered, she couldn’t be sure what had left him looking so befuddled. She took a bite of her toast, and waited to see if he would speak first, but he did not.

“Can I have a bite of your eggs, Chef Sid? I want to make sure they’re up to my exacting standards.” Charlotte requested, looking for a way to restart their conversation.

“Wha—oh, of course, sorry, Sparky,” Sidney muttered distractedly, as he reach over towards Charlotte with a forkful of eggs.

“Really good—you didn’t overcook them. Still nice and fluffy!” she remarked, smiling as she gave him a “thumbs up” gesture. “Allow me to return the favor,” she chuckled as she leaned over with the remaining corner of her marmalade toast.

But Sidney still wasn’t fully paying attention, and he turned his face just as Charlotte swooped in to feed him the wedge of toast. She missed his mouth by a few inches, leaving a glob of marmalade on the side of his chin.

“Oh, oops, sorry!” Charlotte went to wipe it off with her napkin, but Sidney reached out and stopped her hand, pulling her over onto his lap in one swift movement.

“Could you get this for me?” he said, gesturing towards the marmalade.

Charlotte scanned the room, making sure no one was on the verge of walking in, then leaned down, encircling his neck with her arms as she licked away the marmalade with her tongue, then eased over to his mouth and continued kissing him. She felt heat creeping into her cheeks and then spreading throughout her entire body. _I could kiss this man all day,_ she thought. She ran her fingers up through the back of his hair, as she coaxed his mouth open and allowed her tongue a chance to explore. The warmth she felt intensified. Sidney reached up a hand to caress her cheek, and they pulled back to look at each other. Both knew they were engaging in risky behavior, with so many Parkers afoot in close proximity, but neither wished to end the embrace.

“Charlotte, I just wanted to--” This time they heard the soft hiss of the screen door opening as someone entered the house from the outside. Charlotte hurriedly removed herself from Sidney’s lap and sat back in her own chair.

“Uncle Siddy! Miss Heywood! Come play outside!” Henry zoomed into the kitchen exuding all of the unbridled energy one would expect from a five year-old boy and stopped himself just shy of running smack into the table.

“Good morning, Henry!” Sidney patted the boy on the top of his head, and then tousled his blonde hair playfully, mussing it up a little.

“Now mine looks like yours, Uncle Siddy!” Henry giggled, pointing at the back of Sidney’s hair, where Charlotte had been running her fingers moments ago.

“Whaaaat?” Sidney pretended to be incredulous, reaching to smooth his hair down with his hand.

“So will you play?” Henry asked, drumming his hands on his uncle’s legs while making loud car noises with his mouth.

“I’m sorry, Henry. Miss Heywood and I already have plans, but maybe later, okay?” Sidney suggested, hoping not to disappoint his young nephew.

“I knew she was your giiirrrrlllfriiiend!” he said tauntingly, as he continued to giggle at his uncle. “And your face looks sticky!” Henry pointed at Sidney’s mouth.

“Henry, you are certainly full of energy today, aren’t you?” Sidney said reaching for a napkin to finish wiping his face.

“That’s what Mommy said, too. Bye! I wanna play Legos later!” Henry recommenced his “vrooming” noises and ran out of the room.

Shortly after, Sidney and Charlotte heard the screen door hiss again and knew that the boy had gone back outside. They both resumed eating quickly, but Henry’s words, coming so soon after their intimate moment, seemed to hang in the air between them. Already their feelings for one another were becoming difficult to hide, and a kind of acknowledgment of this passed between them in the silence.

Charlotte spoke first, “So what else were you thinking about—for the tour? Where else will we go?” she dove back into their earlier conversation, eager to distract herself from all of the thoughts that were now crowding her mind.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Sidney responded, “I thought you might like to meet my younger brother—you remember I told you about Arthur?”

“Yes, of course. I would love to meet Arthur!” Charlotte’s expression brightened at the mention of Sidney’s other brother. Sidney had told her how much fun Arthur could be, and she was eager to see for herself what he was like and put a face with the name.

“Great! I thought we could meet him for lunch this afternoon.” Sidney ate a few more forkfuls of eggs.

“That’d be wonderful, Sidney. I’d like that very much.” Charlotte smiled with relief that the awkwardness had passed.

“Perfect. And afterwards, if you’re interested, I thought you might enjoy going to the beach. I know how much you said you were looking forward to it.” Sidney grinned, already guessing how she would respond.

Charlotte squealed and clapped her hands together, reveling in thoughts of sand, surf, and salty sea air. She could not wait for her very first trip to the beach!

And, of course, sharing that moment with Sidney would be the icing on the cake. She hoped he knew already how much he meant to her-- he was rapidly becoming a necessary element in her life: like food, like water, like air. Sidney filled the space in her world Charlotte had never even realized was empty, and he made her feel complete. She didn’t have much experience with men, or with the intimacy of sharing her heart with another, but in this case it hardly mattered. She wasn’t confused about what she felt for Sidney Parker. Charlotte already knew that it was love.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "La Tour de Sanditon" Part 1

Chapter 41

Sidney and Charlotte spent the first part of their tour exactly as he’d said they would; he drove her all around Sanditon, stopping here and there to point out the locations of a number of useful places. Charlotte was particularly charmed by the Sanditon Farmer’s Market. Set on a small tract of land near the village green in the center of town, it looked like a large picnic pavilion—open-air on all sides, but with a wooden roof to protect customers from the elements. The inside had several wheeled carts full of fresh produce grown in the area, as well as a row of open shelves with handcrafted items made by local craftspeople. It reminded Charlotte of a similar market in Willingden, and it made her think of her family, and particularly how much she already missed Alison. She had so many things she wished to tell her sister, and she wasn’t sure all of it was something she wanted to convey over the telephone.

She had spoken to her parents and a few of her siblings just briefly when she’d arrived in Sanditon, just long enough to tell them she had gotten there safely, but certainly not long enough to go into any detail. And some of the details were not things she wanted to share with anyone but Ally, who had always been her biggest confidante.

But there were also things Charlotte didn’t know how to express, not even to Ally—nascent feelings that were just taking hold in her head and in her heart. She knew what they meant, of course, but couldn’t find the words to do these feelings justice. _What is that about?_ _Have I gone completely mental?_ _Charlotte Heywood, passionate devotee of all types of books and a lover of words in general, struggling to put something into words?_ The enormity of it was not lost on her; of course she knew it was love. But how had it happened so abruptly and how could she explain what it meant to her? Surely her family would be dumbfounded by its suddenness--Charlotte was no less astonished herself. Nevertheless, here she was.

Having never experienced anything like this before, nothing seemed adequate to express the torrent of emotions she felt upon hearing the deep timbre of Sidney’s voice, looking into his soulful brown eyes, or even just sitting beside him as he drove his car around Sanditon to give her a first look at the town. Charlotte, who had always cherished her solitude, now awakened every morning with thoughts of Sidney surging through her brain. But it wasn’t just her mind to which he’d laid claim. Her lips still felt the soft fullness of his long after their mouths had separated, the rasp of his whiskers still played against her cheek, the feel of his weight still blanketed her with his warmth, and the fire of his touch lingered everywhere on her body. The physical connection they shared was indefinable: Something had awakened in Charlotte from the moment she’d met him, like an ember quickly stoked to flame; now she hungered to join her body with his whenever he touched her, and ached whenever she thought about her time in Sanditon coming to an end. What would happen when they could no longer see each other as much as they had in these past few days?

_These past few days_. How was it possible she’d only been acquainted with Sidney for a little over a week, and yet she felt as if he knew her like no one ever had? Surely the way that he responded to her told her that he felt the same; he’d even said as much after they’d made love the very first time—“You have my heart, Charlotte Heywood,” he’d said, and she had responded in kind. But he had not used the word “love” yet—was that a conscious choice because it was so early in their relationship, or was it because of the bruising experience from his past with Eliza?

Of course there was no need to rush things; a connection as real as theirs, when nurtured properly, would only flourish with time. Charlotte knew for certain that Sidney enjoyed her company--both out of bed and in—and the electric current that sparked through her veins whenever they were near one another was too powerful not to be flowing in both directions. Just thinking about it gave her a fizzy, tingly feeling as the warmth of her desire—and of her budding love--filled her with wild butterflies.

“Charlotte?” Sidney asked, with a touch of amusement in his voice.

“Hmm? Oh, sorry, Sidney. I was just looking at the Farmer’s Market,” she hastily explained, feeling as if he’d caught her with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

“Really?” he laughed. “I’m not sure I’ve ever seen anyone look at Sanditon’s humble farmer’s market in quite that way before.” He gave her a dubious look. “And you’re flushed. Anything else you’d like to add?” He paused and awaited her response, his interest piqued.

“Well, I suppose I may have also been thinking. . .about you,” she said softly, turning her head from the window to look at him.

He mopped his brow, and sighed audibly. “Well that’s a relief!”

“What is?”

“I was starting to get a little jealous of that farmer’s market. I’d hoped those looks you were making were reserved _exclusively_ for me.” He reached over and took her hand in his. “If only you knew, my dear Charlotte, how very badly I would like to kiss you right now.”

“I’m certain I _do_ know. But you can’t, can you? I know all about small towns, Sidney. I live in Willingden, remember?” she commiserated, aware of their current predicament. And it didn’t even matter that it was the 1990s and _not_ the 1900s—a small town’s rumor mill worked predictably the same, whenever or wherever it chanced to be in operation.

“Ah, yes, Willingden. So you see the dilemma. I want my family to know we’re together—as a couple—before anyone else in town does. But if I kiss you here, out in the open, right next to the town square, _at least_ ten of these people--,” he pointed out the windshield, “—but probably _more_ \--will be on the phone with Tom and Mary to ask who my girlfriend is. That’s just not how I want my family to find out about you. You deserve better than a place on a gossipmonger’s tongue, Charlotte.” 

“Thank you, Sidney,” she replied, visibly touched, but then she smiled wickedly, “So. . .on whose tongue should I be then? Just seeking to clarify.” She enjoyed flirting with him, but was also eager to steer the conversation in a more light-hearted direction. There would be time for a “relationship talk” later; right now she just wanted to enjoy the day with him.

“Woman, I swear you will be my undoing. I’m not sure I have the ironclad willpower needed to resist your. . .many charms. And what kind of tour guide would I be if I stopped the tour here and ravished you in full view of the town?”

“Well, perhaps not the most professional, but I might be willing to overlook your indiscretion. In fact, I might even be inclined to give you a tip.” Charlotte rubbed her hands together, and then flashed another devious grin.

“Forgive me, Miss Heywood! I believe I have underestimated you. You are far wilier than I gave you credit for. But your treachery will not work on me. I have a tour to give!” He gave her hand a final squeeze and brought his own back over to the steering wheel.

“Spoilsport,” Charlotte muttered with feigned displeasure as she shot him a sulky look.

Sidney laughed and began pulling his car out from its parking spot next to the farmer’s market. “Well, now I’ve gone and done it. I guess I won’t be getting that tip!”

Charlotte arched an eyebrow at him, scanning him up and down with a gleam in her eyes. “We’ll see, Mr. Parker, we’ll see. The day is still young. You may redeem yourself yet.”

“Aghhhh!” Sidney groaned in mock exasperation. “One more look like that, young lady, and I’m taking you back to Trafalgar House and throwing you over my knee,” he wagged a finger at her, with a halfhearted attempt at admonishment.

“Promises, promises,” Charlotte retorted, chuckling, and then turned to look back out her window.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "La Tour de Sanditon" Part 2

Chapter 42

Sidney rapped the brass doorknocker outside Arthur’s townhome, and heard him call out from inside, “Coming, brother dear! Be right there!”

Sidney had called Arthur before he and Charlotte had left Trafalgar House, and suggested that they all meet for lunch. When Arthur replied that his meal was already in the oven cooking, Sidney was going to put off their lunchtime meetup for another day, but Arthur assured him that he had more than enough to feed himself, his brother, and Charlotte. So the youngest Parker invited them to come over at 1:00PM, which was the time Sidney figured it would take to complete the first leg of the “tour de Sanditon.”

“Sidney!” The door sprang open, revealing a portly young man with a cheerful countenance, eyeing them both with barely-restrained glee. He was swaddled in a substantial red apron, the front of which was printed with “Kiss the Cook!” in large white bubble letters, and emblazoned with the cartoon image of a chef. He leaned in and gave Sidney a kiss on each cheek, and then did the same to Charlotte, pulling her in for a follow-up hug for good measure when he was done.

“Arthur, this is Charlotte Heywood. I believe Tom told you he was hiring someone to help with the ad and archival work this summer.”

“Charlotte Heywood! Look at _you_! You’re a lovely one, aren’t you?” He smiled, fawning over her with enthusiasm. Charlotte couldn’t help but laugh. He reminded her of one of Raphael’s cherubs all grown up, but deliriously happy and pink-cheeked, as if one of the angels had gotten into God’s liquor cabinet and helped himself to a few drinks first. He seemed very much unlike his brothers in demeanor, and Charlotte knew she liked him instantly.

“Thank you! It’s so very nice to meet you, Arthur!” Charlotte responded, in a voice that attempted to match his enthusiasm.

“Oh, wonderful! Lunch is almost ready—and what a lunch it is! I woke up this morning, and I thought, ‘Arthur, what are you going to do with yourself today?’ and then I saw Julia Childs’ cookbook staring at me from over on the shelf, and I decided, ‘Arthur, today you will master the art of French cooking,’ and that’s just what I’ve done. . . or at least tried to do. You two will be the judges, so get ready for some of the most brilliant coq au vin you’ve ever tasted. Unless it’s terrible—in which case, we make a quick jaunt down the road and buy ourselves a bucket of chicken. What do you say?” He cackled with amusement at his little joke, but the wonderful smells emanating from his kitchen told Charlotte that he was probably an excellent cook, and there’d be no need for any other chicken, Kentucky Fried or otherwise.

“Arthur, did the ‘au vin’ part actually make it into the chicken, or did you have most of it to drink while you were cooking?” Sidney eyed his brother with genuine amusement, chuckling at the end of his question because he suspected he already knew the answer.

“Oh, ha ha, Sidney! What a card he is, my brother! Don’t you think so, Charlotte? I can call you Charlotte, right? I guess I should ask before I assume. But you can certainly call me Arthur—just don’t call me late for dinner!” He reached down to pat his generous belly, as if to emphasize the last part, and then finally took a breath, for Charlotte was sure he needed one. It seemed to her that he might chatter on endlessly, hopping from tangent to tangent, without any space in between, were it not for his need of oxygen. Were he not so ebullient, Arthur might’ve come across as a bit intimidating, or at the very least overwhelming, but he was so joyful, Charlotte couldn’t help but adore him; he was a lovable, huggable, hyperactive teddy bear. Just the thought made Charlotte laugh out loud.

“Of course you can call me Charlotte. In fact, I demand it! Sidney told me you were the ‘fun’ brother, and I can certainly see why!” Her face lit up with a wide smile.

“The fun brother, eh?” Arthur placed his hand at the side of his mouth, pretending he did not wish his brother to hear, but then answered in full voice, “I suppose I am, but only because ‘grumpymuffin’ and ‘workaholic’ were already taken by the other two!” He cackled again, then quipped, “I was the last one _down the_ _chute_ , as they say, so I got whatever traits were left over!” Now he reared his head back, and wheezed with laughter at his own silliness.

“Well it appears they saved the best for last,” Charlotte assured him, linking her arm with his and leaning in to whisper conspiratorially. “I’m going to guess that Tom is the workaholic, so I suppose that makes Sidney the—what was it you said?—the ‘grumpy muffin’?” She looked back at Sidney, completely amused, as he rolled his eyes and walked in the door behind them.

“Why am I already feeling outnumbered here?” Sidney complained melodramatically, although in truth, he was enjoying himself immensely.

“And that, Charlotte darling, is exactly what I’d expect the grumpymuffin to say,” Arthur declared, erupting into hearty laughter as they made their way towards his kitchen.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Tour de Sanditon: Part 3--Lunch with Arthur

Chapter 43

“Oh, Arthur, this chicken is delicious,” Charlotte said, groaning in food-induced ecstasy, in between bites of the exceptionally well-made coq au vin.

“Awww, thanks, Charlie! I think I’m going to call you Charlie now since we are becoming such fast friends. Is Charlie okay? I hope so because I’ve always kind of liked that name—although I like Charlotte, too, of course! But I like to give special friends special nicknames. Oooh! Perhaps you could give me a special nickname, too? That would be great fun, wouldn’t it?” Arthur said, waiting expectantly after his last question so that Charlotte could bequeath him a delightful new moniker.

“Arthur! Down, boy! Give Charlotte a moment to get used to you—you don’t want to scare her away after she’s only just arrived in Sanditon, do you?”

“Maybe I should just knock off the ‘muffin’ part and just call you ‘Grumpy’ instead. No wonder you’ve brought her here for the ‘Arthur Experience’—between Tom and _you_ , poor Charlie is probably _bored to death_ ,” Arthur joked, rolling his eyes dramatically, looking back and forth between his two guests but then stopping as a thought hit him. His face broke out into a mischievous grin. “Unless. . . oooh!” he clapped his hands together gleefully.

“Unless, what, Arthur?” Sidney countered, trying to maintain a poker face--no easy feat when faced with Arthur’s enthusiasm.

“Naughty, naughty, Sidney! You can’t hide things from me! Not after I made you this scrumptious coq au vin!” Arthur proclaimed, sounding giddier by the minute.

“Arthur, neither I nor Miss Heywood has the slightest idea what you’re talking about—that I can assure you. Do you have any wine left? I suddenly feel the need for a drink,” Sidney groused, looking around the table for an open bottle.

“I knew it! I knew it!” Arthur said, clapping his hands again. “Charlie! Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we were getting so close,” Arthur pushed out his bottom lip, pouting, as if Charlotte had just neglected to choose him for her middle school kickball team.

Charlotte’s lips were curved upward into a slight smile, but she began twirling a lock of hair around her finger nervously as a blush spread across her face. She stared immediately down at her plate to escape the awkwardness of the moment.

“Oh never you mind! I’ll leave you two alone— _for now_. But don’t think I can’t see what’s going on here. You have to get up _pretty_ _darn early_ to fool Arthur Parker, you know!” he wagged a finger at both Sidney and Charlotte.

“Actually, that’s not true, Arthur, you always get up rather late. I could wake up at 11AM and probably still manage to be ahead of you,” Sidney joked, thankful his brother was changing the subject, but still getting a playful jab in at Arthur’s expense.

“Bahhahahaha! You’re so funny, Sidney! You know what I meant! Besides, I am an _artiste!_ It’s practically a requirement that I keep weird hours.” Arthur turned to Charlotte, “Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, what are we going to do with this one here?” he groaned, pointing over at Sidney.

“I’m going to look for that wine now!” Sidney announced, getting up from his chair, shaking his head, but chuckling a little as he walked towards the kitchen.

“How about a glass for me, too, Sidney?” Charlotte called out, unsure of how to extract herself from this line of conversation, and a little nervous she might say something to completely let the cat out of the bag.

“Sorry, Charlie,” Arthur mouthed silently, then whispered, “I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable—or him, for that matter. Well, okay, maybe him a little bit, but certainly not you. But if there’s one thing I know—other than art _and_ the art of French cooking, of course—it’s Sidney Parker. I can read him like an open book!”

“Can you really?” Charlotte asked, now interested in what Arthur might say.

“Yes, darling, I most definitely can. He likes to think he’s all moody and inscrutable, but I’ve had him pegged since we were kids. He’s really a big softy, once you get past the troll under his bridge, if you know what I mean,” he continued, explaining, “He likes to put walls up, our Sidney, but when he likes someone, it’s evident. And I can already tell he’s quite taken with you,” Arthur spoke in a low voice, but Charlotte wondered if Sidney could hear the conversation from the kitchen.

“You seem rather insightful for a man who came to the door in a ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron, acting somewhat tipsy,” Charlotte chuckled as she lifted her fork to resume eating. “You said you’re an artist?”

“Oh, Charlie, beneath this glamorous, slightly puffy exterior, beats the heart of a man who knows. And, yes, I am an artiste, darling! And part of the reason I’m so good at capturing likenesses is because I am very, very observant. Silly, yes. But also observant. And I _know_ you understand me perfectly. My brother is uncommonly smitten with you--it’s written all over his face. He tends to be fairly slow to warm to the female sex—a bit of a rocky past, but I’ll leave that for him to tell you. But his body language with you? I am very encouraged, Charlie. _Very_ encouraged. And just the fact that he wanted to bring you here for lunch? Well, that speaks volumes, too,” Arthur looked up as Sidney entered the room with two wine glasses, then abruptly changed the subject. “You found the wine, I trust, brother dear?”

Sidney walked back over to the table putting one empty wine glass next to Charlotte’s water glass, and the second one next to his own.

“I did, but in my haste to exit the room, I forgot to find out if Charlotte wanted red or white or blush. Charlotte, what’s your preference?” He eyed Charlotte, reading her expression carefully to make sure Arthur’s overexuberant personality hadn’t offended her.

She nodded her head to indicate she was still just fine, and then replied, “Well, I’d imagine a nice red makes the most sense, but perhaps we should ask the authority?” Charlotte asked.

“Well I _would_ , but Julia Child isn’t in the room at the moment,” Sidney quipped, giving them both a wry smile.

“I think she was referring to _me_ , Mr. Grumpymuffin,” Arthur cut in, “I’d go with a nice burgundy or maybe a pinot noir, but I also have a red zinfandel that’s like a little flavor party in your mouth!”

“Oh wow! I’m going with that one, by all means. I mean, who doesn’t love a party?” Charlotte joked, looking from one brother to the other, grinning with genuine amusement. “Sounds fantastic!”

“Alright, coming right up,” Sidney bowed slightly and moved to head back for the kitchen.

“Sidney, I’ll get it! You sit down and eat before it gets cold!” Arthur hopped up from his chair and walked to the kitchen. “Eat, eat!”

“Sorry, Charlotte,” Sidney apologized, after Arthur had fully exited the room.

“Whatever for?”

“I told you Arthur is the fun brother, but I guess I should’ve also pointed out he can be a bit, umm. . .in your face? Sidney laughed. “I just didn’t want you to be uncomfortable. . .because of. . .what he said.”

“He’s rather. . .unexpected, so it caught me off guard—but not in a bad way. And he was pretty spot on, really,” she pointed out, joining Sidney in laughter.

“True. . .” Sidney said, feeling reassured. “He’s got a good heart, my little brother, and he is a rather talented artist. He’s talking about opening a gallery here in Sanditon. I’m glad you appreciate his eccentricities. He means a lot to me.” He leaned over and patted her knee beneath the table. She took his hand and laced her fingers with his.

“I’m baaa-ack! Arthur sashayed in dramatically with an uncorked bottle of red wine. “You can stop talking about me now!” He winked at Charlotte as he bent to fill each of their glasses: Sidney’s, Charlotte’s, and a third one he’d brought for himself. “There you go! Cheers! Proost! Nasdarovya! Cin cin! blah, blah, blah, et cetera. Drink up, Shriners!” He held up his glass in a toasting gesture, then drained it in one long sip. “Now please finish your lunch! I’d hate to think I’d done all this fabulous cooking for nothing!”


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Tour de Sanditon (Note: the next few chapters are fairly brief ones that transition into the beach part of Sidlotte's day)

Chapter 44

“So you enjoyed yourself? Really?” Sidney asked, after he and Charlotte had thanked Arthur for an amazing meal and said their goodbyes, heading for the car.

“I did, although I’m glad I passed on dessert and skipped that second glass of wine he offered. Too much indulgence in the afternoon and I would have to go back to my room for a nap!”

“Do you need to rest, Charlotte? I can take you back if you’d rather. . . skip the beach. . .” Sidney teased, knowing full well she wouldn’t miss it for the world.

She feigned an icy glare. “No way, José! I wouldn’t miss this part of the tour for _anything_! I’ve been looking forward to it all day.”

Sidney nodded. “Very well then, the beach it is. Do you have everything you need? I brought a blanket, towels, and some sunscreen, and I have some swim trunks in my car I can change into.”

“I did bring my bathing suit, but it’s getting kind of old and ratty-looking. I don’t get many opportunities to swim in Willingden, believe it or not!” she joked.

“Oh, I’d imagine you don’t. They probably keep you handcuffed to a bookshelf in that library of yours. . .which come to think of it, isn’t an entirely unappealing image,” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Sidney Parker—the nerve!” Charlotte punched his arm.

“Okay, okay, bad idea. My allergies would probably flair up if I got too ‘active’ in a library anyway.” Charlotte reached over and punched his arm again, slightly harder this time. “Ouch, that’s a hell of a wallop you’re packing there, country girl. Remind me not to tussle with you anymore!”

“Sidney, be serious. I don’t suppose there’s a shop nearby where I can pop in and get a new bathing suit, is there? I thought I might treat myself since this is as close to a vacation as I’ve been in a while.”

“Absolutely, Slugger! There’s a little boutique right around the corner from here that sells swimwear. Do you want me to head that way?” he asked as he unlocked the doors to his Mercedes.

“Please, if you don’t mind, Charlotte responded, climbing into her seat and fastening her seatbelt. “I’m ignoring that new nickname, by the way.”

“I do not mind at all,” he answered, adding, “Okay, we can ditch the new nickname. Arthur already gave you a new one today. And you’ll always be my little sparkplug anyway, Sparky,” he said, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Tour de Sanditon (another brief transitional chapter)

Chapter 45

It had only been fifteen minutes from the time Sidney dropped Charlotte off in front of the shop and found a parking spot, and she was already strolling back out to the car emptyhanded, except for one tiny little shopping bag.

“That was quick. No luck? Do we need to go elsewhere? I’m sure that exceptionally small bag doesn’t contain a swimsuit—although if it does, I’m not complaining.” He leered at Charlotte for effect and then broke into a husky laugh.

“I’ve never been much into shopping, so I’m expedient. But actually I did find something. When I told the saleswoman that I was heading straight to the beach after, she offered to cut the tags off for me so I could just get changed right there in the store,” Charlotte explained.

“Ah, okay, you _are_ expedient! So your new suit is on under your clothes?” Sidney asked, obviously impressed.

“Yep. Easy peasy. Done and dusted, as they say,” Charlotte replied, brushing her hands together as if to ready herself for her next task.

“So what’s in miniscule bag then?”

“Mr. Parker, if you play your cards right, you may get to find out. . . tonight.”

Sidney groaned, pleading, “Sparky, this is going to be like waiting for Christmas morning. Maybe we _should_ skip the beach. . .” perking up considerably at the thought of getting his surprise sooner than later.

Charlotte looked over at him, clearly unswayed by his persuasive tactics, and exhaled audibly in mock disgust.

“Alright, then, _beach it is_!” he said, putting the car in reverse.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Tour de Sanditon--Sidlotte at the beach

Chapter 46

Her arms loaded with beach supplies, Charlotte stood outside the changing facilities at Sanditon’s Pemberley Beach, waiting for Sidney to finish swapping out his shorts for swim trunks.

“Alright, Sparky, I’m all set,” Sidney proclaimed, striding over to her after he’d exited the little wooden shelter, his clothes hanging neatly over his arm. “Actually, hold on a moment!” He dashed back to the car a few feet away, unlocked it, tossed the clothes onto his seat, and then jogged back over to where Charlotte stood. “ _Now_ I’m all set,” he grinned.

“I’m so excited, Sidney! But note to self: next time, we should really bring a beach bag of some kind,” Charlotte gestured down with her chin, to the stack of sunscreen, towels, and blanket that she was still holding in her arms.

“Oh, sorry, let me get that!” Sidney grabbed the tube of sunscreen from the top, stuffed it in the pocket of his swim trunks, slung a towel over his shoulders, draped the other one over Charlotte’s, and then took the blanket from her to carry. “There! Totally unencumbered!”

“Thank you, kind sir. I was beginning to feel like a pack mule standing here,” she laughed; Sidney could tell she was brimming with excitement about the beach. “Wish I’d brought a camera though. I have one, but left it back at the house!”

“No worries, Char. You’ll have other opportunities while you’re here, I guarantee it,” Sidney said, reassuringly. “Just enjoy yourself today-- soak in all of the ‘beachy’ atmosphere.”

“I suppose you’re right. Where to?”

“I thought we’d go down towards the water—it’s so much easier walking on the wet sand—and then we can walk along shore a ways until we get to my favorite little spot out here.”

“I love that you have a favorite spot, but it all looks rather nice to me,” Charlotte made a sweeping gesture with her hand to indicate the whole expanse of sand and sea before them. “And it doesn’t even look that crowded, really.”

“Quite right, Sparky. The biggest influx of summer tourists doesn’t get here for another month or so, so there aren’t as many people out here yet. But this spot is particularly secluded,” he grinned, looking proud of himself.

“Well, you are the tour guide here, so I put myself in your capable hands,” Charlotte, conceded, smiling back.

“I do want to earn that tip, you know. I have a reputation to uphold. Besides, I rather enjoy when you put yourself in my hands. It gives me extra incentive to be. . . ‘capable,’ as you say.” Sidney shot her a flirty look to make sure she understood his meaning.

“Let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves, Mr. Tour Guide. I haven’t even dipped my toes in the water yet.”

“Yes, yes, of course, milady. Forgive me. Perhaps if I were with less desirable company, I wouldn’t have such a hard time skipping ahead to the juicy parts,” Sidney countered, a wicked gleam in his brown eyes.

“Juicy parts? Maybe you should enlighten me on just what you’re referring to, sir. I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Charlotte teased.

“Well, let’s wait until I see you in your swimsuit. I’d be happy to elucidate you. . .” Sidney gave her a roguish wink.

“I’m sure you would. Shall we walk, Mr. Parker?”

“Yes, please. A few more minutes of this conversation and I may not be able to walk—at least not inconspicuously anyway,” he looked at her sheepishly and laughed.

“You don’t say! Guess we’d better start moving then, before you embarrass yourself.”

“Probably for the best, yes,” he answered and shifted the blanket he was holding several inches lower, as they began traversing the wooden walkway towards the sand.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Tour de Sanditon (Warning: **NSFW** As always, if graphic depictions of sex are not your cup of tea, feel free to skip. I'll sum it up for you--Sidney & Charlotte continue to show their fondness for one another.) P.S. There will, of course, be some conflict eventually, but let's enjoy the happy stuff for a bit longer. Life is hard enough, isn't it? Thanks for reading and all of your lovely comments!

Chapter 47

“Here we are!” Sidney declared, and began laying out the blanket on the patch of sand in front of him.

“Right here?” Charlotte looked around. “There’s no one over here at all.”

“Very observant, Miss Heywood. As I said before, we are still a good month or so away from peak tourist time, and this stretch is usually less crowded anyway because the water is a little warmer going south. This is the bay side—so it’s a bit. . .cooler? But still nice. And waaay more private.”

“Hmm. . .surely you have no ulterior motives, do you?” she eyed him sardonically. “On the upside, I’m guessing you’ll keep me warm if I get cold, am I right?”

“So much for my clever scheme—you’ve figured me out already!” he pretended to pout.

“Stop sulking, Mr. Parker. You are fairly transparent, you know. Besides, just because I’m saying you’re transparent—doesn’t mean that I _mind_ you being so.” Charlotte smiled suggestively, kicking off her sandals.

She put her towel down on their blanket so she could begin removing her outer layer of clothes. Pulling her shirt off over her head, Sidney’s eyes widened as she revealed the top of her new bathing suit. Resembling a push-up bra in style and in a beautiful shade of emerald green, it flattered her more curvaceous assets perfectly, while still leaving something to Sidney’s imagination. And his imagination was working overtime at the moment. He eyed her hungrily.

“Wow, my favorite color!” he announced, his gaze never leaving Charlotte’s chest.

“My eyes are up here, Mr. Parker,” she joked, pointing towards her face, and then added, “I didn’t know your favorite color was green.”

“It wasn’t. . .until about two seconds ago,” Sidney grinned as she balled up her shirt and threw it at him. “So do I get to see the rest? Not that I need more to reach a verdict—I love your suit already!” He bit into his bottom lip as he continued to ogle her.

“Oh right! Privacy please!” Charlotte turned her back towards Sidney as if attempting to conceal herself from his gaze. She then unbuttoned her shorts and began shimmying them down her hips, extra slowly, allowing him to savor the view before him. She turned her head to look over her shoulder when she was done with her slow striptease.

“Are you alright, Sidney?” Charlotte asked, but from his dazed expression, she could already deduce the answer.

“Oh, Sparky, I’m better than alright, although I do think my heart stopped for a second there.” The matching emerald green bikini bottoms Charlotte wore, though certainly not immodest, were ruched in the back along the center seam so they rode high on her backside, leaving the rounded curves of her bottom exposed in a way she knew Sidney would appreciate. And as she turned to face him, he noted that on each hip sat just two strings of the green fabric, tied into small bows that rested on her hips invitingly. The urge to untie them made Sidney’s mouth gape open a little. His eyes darkened.

Charlotte gave him a satisfied smirk, saying, “I believe I know where you stand on the matter,” as she cast her eyes downward to the visible swelling in his swim trunks. “I guess we’re in luck that the water will be chilly!” she laughed.

“Vixen!” Sidney yelled out, closing the gap between them and scooping Charlotte up in his arms, prompting her to shriek loudly. He carried her towards the water as Charlotte continued to shriek, anticipating the water’s chill on her skin. He walked them straight into the briskly cold water until it was a little over waist-high on him—and then moved to set her down. Quickly Charlotte slung her legs around his abdomen as she clung to his neck tightly.

“It’s s-s-soo c-cold, S-s-sidney,” she cried, as she shivered against him.

“I was really hoping you’d say that,” he looked at her with stormy eyes, wrapping his arms around her damp body and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. “Is that better?” he looked down at her lustily.

“Oh, Sidney,” she moaned as she shifted her body down a little on his frame to press her groin into his. He responded by hardening against her further, in spite of the chilly waters. He hoisted her up again so that he could kiss her more effectively. “How private is this place?” she asked him, in a tone that bordered on urgency, the lighthearted flirting dispensed with as passion overtook her.

“ _Very_ ,” he answered as he pressed his lips to hers more insistently, parting them and finding her tongue with his. He shifted her in his arms again as he carried her out of the water, stopping to snag the towels and blanket up off the ground but leaving her clothing and shoes behind. He walked her to a rocky outcropping that was nearer the dunes, creating a kind of natural awning in one place. There was a slab of rock underfoot now as well—not perfectly flat but less sandy and easier for his feet to find purchase on. He backed down carefully onto a large rock underneath the ledge, still holding Charlotte in his arms, throwing the towels and blankets at his feet as if just that quickly the items had become irrelevant. She shifted her legs around his waist until he felt her press against his hardness once again. He groaned, as he feverishly found the ties to her bikini bottoms and undid them, one bow at a time. Almost instantly he reached a finger inside her and began working her expertly while kissing her deeply. A second finger plunged in, and Charlotte moaned and writhed against him, pressing more tightly against his erection. He felt her wetness increase on his fingertips, and slid a third finger into her opening with ease.

He could feel her walls clamping him tightly, as he coaxed his fingers in and out of her entrance rhythmically, without fully removing them from inside her.

“Sidney. . .” she gasped, panting against his mouth.

“Yes, Charlotte?” he gasped back, also panting.

“ _Fuck_ me.” Her voice was breathless, but completely self-assured. She knew what she wanted, and it was the man she was currently astride.

“Are you sure? Are you ready?”

“ _Now_ , Sidney,” she said, her voice husky but assertive.

_Wow, I’m liking this Charlotte a lot_ , Sidney thought, finding her take-charge tone more than a little erotic.

She tugged down the front of his swim trunks and pulled out his cock with both hands; she ran her silken fingers up the length of it, swiftly positioning it and mounting him in one fluid movement. Clamping her legs firmly around his sides, she pumped herself against him, vigorously working his cock. _Is this what Heaven feels like?_ flashed through his mind. The fevered abandon with which she approached their lovemaking right now made his body pulse with need. Everything about this moment was like something out of his teenaged dreams, except, perhaps, a thousand times hotter because it was here, and now, with Charlotte.

“Jesus, Charlotte,” he gasped as she leaned herself forward and began licking one of his nipples, while stroking her fingertip over the tip of the other one. He groaned deeply and squeezed her ass firmly with both hands, causing his cock to enter her as deeply as it would go. She moved against him, clamping his sides harder with her thighs.

“Oh Sidney, oh Sidney, oh Sidney,” she moaned, calling his name each time she rocked her hips and felt him thrust inside. She was moving swiftly, with very obvious purpose, and Sidney could feel her walls squeezing him, while her face furrowed a bit in concentration.

“Christ, Charlotte, you’re so tight, I. . .” his voice tapered off as she let out a very loud moan and his name echoed against the rocks, as her walls gripped him, her orgasm coming in fierce waves. She maintained her relentless pace as she peaked and within seconds, Sidney was cresting his own set of waves as he cried out her name with equal abandon.

They continued rocking rhythmically, clinging tightly to one another, neither one desiring the moment to end. Minutes later-- even after their movements had stilled--they held onto each other, breathing together, and listening to the sounds of the ocean waves lapping against the shore.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Tour de Sanditon: Sidlotte at the beach--I hope you enjoy; it's more of a talking/emotions chapter, so feedback is always appreciated. Thanks, everyone!

Chapter 48

“I enjoyed meeting Arthur today, Sidney. He seems so very different from you and Tom,” Charlotte said, as she and Sidney held hands and walked along the shoreline. “He’s definitely the ‘funny’ brother, but I sense a depth there, too, that belies the initial impression of silliness. I like him a lot.”

Touched, Sidney nodded. “Arthur’s a bit of an odd duck, but, you’re right, there’s more to him than meets the eye. You’ll recall that he had the least Parker parental input of us three. He was quite young when our mom died, and just a baby when our dad passed,” Sidney looked down at the sand as he spoke, wrestling with emotions that he’d always kept carefully hidden.

“That’s true, I didn’t think of it that way. That had to be hard for him,” Charlotte answered, her voice warming with compassion.

“It was. Fortunately even though Mary was young herself, she served as somewhat of a surrogate mother for him. She’s an amazing woman,” he spoke with such tenderness for his sister-in-law that Charlotte was not really surprised that his eyes had misted over with emotion.

“So Mary’s always been rock-solid and dependable—even in her younger days?” Charlotte remarked, observing, “Some people are just born with that nurturing instinct—naturally maternal. She struck me as such right away. She’s extraordinary.”

“Do you think so? I’m glad,” he smiled, clearly pleased with what Charlotte had said. “It’s true. And Mary has been a big source of support for me as well. 'Always lookin’ out', as they say. I’m not sure I could’ve navigated some of my life’s darker moments if not for Mary. But she’d never tell you as much herself. She’s the glue that holds it all together for us Parkers, but she’s not one for crowing about her own attributes. She is truly selfless, in every sense of the word. It means a lot to me, Charlotte, that you think well of her.” They continued to walk along the shoreline, close enough to the water to feel waves lap at their bare feet before ebbing back out to the sea.

“I do. But she _has_ seemed a little stressed since we arrived. I was happy that Tom said he’d spend the rest of his afternoon with her and the children today. She looked so thrilled by that—I get the feeling it doesn’t happen as often as she’d like it to,” she said thoughtfully, then adding, “Plus, as a bonus, I got to swap out tour guides. Don’t tell him I said so, but the Grumpymuffin is actually my _favorite_ ,” she spoke softly, as if sharing an illicit secret. “I wouldn’t want it to go to his head.” Her eyes glimmered and she reached up to sweep her hand over her hair as a light breeze blew her curls towards her face.

“Is he now? I suspected as much. He is a rather handsome chap, that Sidney Parker—and rumor has it, a _phenomenal_ lover. . .” he paused for a beat, waiting for Charlotte’s reaction.

“Well, he’s definitely handsome. . .” Charlotte conceded.

“Is that all? Should we pop back over to those rocks over there, so you can dash my hopes and dreams against them?” he joked, giving her a stricken look, then punctuating it with his deep chuckle—the one she’d already decided she could never get enough of, not if she heard it over the course of a million lifetimes.

“No, that’s _not_ all, Sidney. Besides if we go back over to those rocks we might have to relive a few of my favorite parts from today’s tour.” She squeezed his hand. “Kidding. I wouldn’t want to wear you out. Since you’re older than I am, I imagine you need some time to recover. . .” Charlotte looked at him, mouth agape, and then burst out laughing--the happy trill reminiscent of silver windchimes.

“I must assure milady that she is mistaken in this assumption. Although I do admit that I may have some bruises in areas I’ve never had them before. You have impressive stamina for a rookie.” He chuckled again as she elbowed him in the side.

“Sorry if I hurt you, old-timer,” Charlotte gave him a broad grin, and he smiled back at her.

“Oh, I can take it. I find in your case that the reward greatly outweighs the risk,” he said, stopping to look into her eyes, his hand still clasped with hers. He reached up and gently stroked her cheek with his free hand, as if committing each contour to his tactile memory.

“You do, do you? That’s good to know. I feel much the same about you, Mr. Parker.” She leaned her forehead into his chest, feeling bashful, but he nudged her chin upwards with his fingers so she would again meet his gaze.

“I was rather unpleasant towards you initially, you might recall,” Sidney reminded her. “I can be downright moody, as _many_ have indicated to you already.” He searched her eyes now, gauging her response.

“Yes, I know, you’re apparently quite the Grumpymuffin, but honestly, I haven’t seen much of that guy since the night we first met. Perhaps he was abducted by aliens. Maybe you’re not Sidney Parker at all,” she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but smiled as she reached her hand up and rested her palm on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat thumping its rhythm against her fingertips.

“Oh, I’m Sidney Parker alright, but I have to say, I’ve had very little cause to be grumpy since a certain Miss Heywood entered my life.”

Charlotte took a breath to stare at him, the sincerity in her dark eyes a mirror of his own. “Thank you, Sidney. I appreciate you saying that.”

“I know there’s so much we still don’t know about each other, Charlotte—so much of our lives we haven’t shared yet. I will say I’ve spent the past several years building a fortress around my heart so that no one else could get in. Now suddenly I find myself wanting to pull it all down, brick by brick. . .just to get closer to you.” He inhaled deeply. “You make me want to be a better man, Charlotte,” his voice filled with emotion as he bent to meet her lips and kiss her softly, brushing his mouth sweetly against hers, “I want to be a better man. . .for you.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still the same day as "La Tour de Sanditon"--just later that evening, as they return to Trafalgar House from the beach.

Chapter 49

Sidney’s Mercedes pulled into the driveway of Trafalgar House. They were later than they'd intended to be getting home; Charlotte wanted to get plenty of rest before her first day at the historical society, so she could soak in all of the important details without missing anything. But her time with Sidney at Pemberley Beach had been so special, neither had wished to leave. Even as the air had turned chilly, and a gentle breeze rustled through the seagrass on the dunes, they sat wrapped in their towels and talked about anything and everything that came to their minds. It had been the perfect end to a perfect day. And when the sun had begun to set, they huddled closer on their blanket on the beach and watched the sky transform into Monet’s canvas: soft oranges, golds, and pinks melded with violets and blues before their eyes. Charlotte smiled as she recalled the moment when, awestruck, she told Sidney she had never seen anything quite so beautiful; he had pulled her nearer to him and kissed her, saying he _had_ , recounting the way she looked as she walked barefoot into her aunt and uncle’s rose garden the night they’d met, in her dress of robin’s egg blue, her brown eyes sparkling in the soft moonlight.

They hadn’t had dinner yet. Arthur’s wonderful luncheon had held them over for a while, although all of their walking (and other strenuous activities) now had them feeling rather famished.

“If I’d been thinking about it, I would have stopped somewhere on the way home to pick something up,” Sidney said when he found out that Charlotte was hungry, too. “Sorry, babe. I should’ve said something sooner.”

“Oh, it’s really no problem, Sidney. I’m not going to die of starvation or anything, but I did work up something of an appetite,” she pointed out, smiling at the thought of what they’d done earlier that had caused her to work up said appetite. “Maybe there’s something in the kitchen we could snack on? I promise I’m not picky.”

“Yes, I’m sure there’s something. I just want to try to steer clear of Tom and Mary, if that’s possible. They’ll be putting the kids to bed soon if they haven’t already, and I’d like to give them a chance to spend some uninterrupted time together alone. I know my brother--if he engages us in conversation, he’ll suddenly be talking shop with us instead of focusing on Mary.” Sidney exited the car and came around to Charlotte’s door to meet her.

“I imagine you’re right about that—didn’t he say something earlier about needing to talk to you? We should steer clear. I wouldn’t want to spoil Mary’s evening.” They walked over to the front door and Sidney carefully unlocked it, and they crept quietly into the house. No sounds were evident in the living room, so most likely Mary and Tom were putting Henry, Jenny, and Alicia to bed.

Sidney put a finger to his lips as they tiptoed to the new wing. When they reached their doors, he gestured for Charlotte to come into his room. Once he had shut his door, he invited her to have a seat in the overstuffed chair by his bed. “Okay, we can talk now. I think they must’ve already gone upstairs for the night.”

“Good! Mary was so looking forward to some quality time with Tom,” Charlotte reflected, remembering how Mary had reacted when Tom said he could take off for the afternoon. 

“She certainly was,” Sidney grinned, recalling it, too.

“And as someone with a number of siblings, I know how hard my parents have to work to get ‘together time’ alone. I’m sure it’s no different with Tom and Mary. Sometimes you have to schedule the time for each other—just as you’d schedule other important activities in your life. It may not be as spontaneous as the carefree days before kids, but at least you’re letting the other person know you value them enough to make them a priority.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Sidney interjected.

“Otherwise, you run the risk of your relationship becoming ‘the afterthought’—the thing you attend to if and when there’s time leftover after you’ve done everything else.”

“You’re right about that. Tom loves Mary and the kids, but he’s not always good at making time for them. When he’s busy with work, he has a one-track mind, and everything else gets shuffled down the list. That’s just not how I’d choose to live my life, were I in his shoes, and I wish sometimes he didn’t take so much for granted. You know, you’re pretty smart, Charlotte, for someone who’s only twenty-two,” he remarked, looking at her admiringly.

“Why, thank you, Sidney. I’m flattered you think so,” she smiled up at him from where she was seated.

“It’s true, Char, you’re very observant. I really like that about you. So. . . should I sneak into the kitchen and throw together a little repast for us? You can go take a shower while I do, I can take mine after. Do you want to meet back here in about fifteen minutes—or would you rather I come to you for our little feast?”

“I’m gonna say my room. All of my toiletries are across the hall—and I need to wash off a whole afternoon’s worth of sand and salt. _Love_ that you do deliveries! Still angling for that tip, aren’t you? Charlotte eyed him in mock-suspicion.

“Well, I do have those Mercedes payments to make. . .” Sidney joked.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Mr. Parker,” Charlotte answered, as he took her hand and lifted her out of his chair, immediately bringing his lips in to meet hers.

“That was nice. . .” he said, swooping in for another kiss. “But I have a mission, and I will not be deterred. I need to feed my girl so she can get some sleep for work tomorrow.”

“Yes, I could use some sleep, for sure. I am exhausted,” Charlotte conceded, yawning as soon as she’d finished her sentence. “See? Just talking about how tired I am is making me yawn!”

“Okay, sleepyhead, I’m off to the kitchen! I can take a hint,” Sidney kissed her again quickly and then headed for the door. “I’ll see you in a few minutes!”

As promised, Sidney was walking in her bedroom door fifteen minutes later with a small tray. Charlotte was walking out of her bathroom in a fluffy chenille robe, with a towel wrapped around her head.

“Success!” he said, clearly pleased with himself. And I didn’t even need to sneak. There was a sticky note on the fridge saying they’d already retired to their room for the night—hope it means what I think it does,” he waggled his eyebrows at Charlotte to further emphasize the point, as he set the tray on her bed.

“That would be nice for them. I guess we’ll know if Mary has a little extra bounce in her step tomorrow morning!” Charlotte laughed, imagining just such a scenario.

“Yes,” Sidney grinned, “I suppose we will know soon enough. Of course, Tom couldn’t help being Tom--he added another sticky note beneath that one, saying he needed to talk to me tomorrow. Something’s on his mind. Guess I’ll have to find out what.” Sidney looked a little dismayed, raking his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“You don’t sound very thrilled about it. Are you worried about anything in particular?” Charlotte asked, a note of concern in her voice.

“I’m not. I always get this vague sense of dread when Tom is eager to talk to me about something. Never seems to bode well.”

“That sounded ominous,” Charlotte sat down on the bed next to Sidney.

“Sorry, Sparky. Probably nothing. I’m the moody Parker—remember?” he joked, though his tone still worried Charlotte. “Don’t fret—you’ve got a big, exciting day tomorrow! And I’ve come bearing treats,” Sidney gestured towards the tray. “I’ve got three different kinds of cheeses, two different kinds of crackers, some grapes, some strawberries, and a few packets of almonds. And a couple of San Pellegrinos, in case you’re thirsty. What do you think?”

“I think that’ll do very nicely! Thank you!” Charlotte declared, snatching a grape from its cluster and popping it in her mouth. “I mean, what’s not to like?”

Sidney looked at her, pleased. “Nothing—at least not from where I’m sitting,” he reached over, squeezing her hand, as his eyes met hers. “If you don’t mind, I’ll leave you to enjoy this while I go across the hall and shower. I’ll eat whatever’s left when I get back, so try to save me something,” he got up, but then bent down again to give her a quick kiss.

“Would you be upset if I rainchecked that little surprise I mentioned earlier—maybe put it off until tomorrow night?”

“Surprise? Ohhh, yes, the suspiciously tiny bag! Nope, not upset it all. Gives me a lot to look forward to, and besides—we got in plenty of 'bracing exercise' this afternoon. But I’d love to come back and keep you company for a while, maybe work on my cuddling skills instead?” he looked at her with an expression so sweetly endearing, Charlotte almost thought she could picture what he must’ve looked like as a boy.

“ _Of course_ you can come back, silly! What woman in her right mind would turn down an offer like that?”


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Sidney. It's an introspective chapter, & I hope it conveys a lot about his thoughts & feelings at this point in the story. As always, your comments are welcome! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 50

Sidney left sometime after Charlotte fell asleep and went back to his room. He had to admit, he was pretty tired himself. Friday had been a long, but wonderful day. He had shown Charlotte all over Sanditon, introduced her to Arthur, and taken her to the beach, and she had seemed to love every minute of it. But what Sidney found amazing was how much he had loved it, too. Of course, anything with Charlotte was enjoyable, and he’d expected to have fun just being with her. But he also found that even the town itself held more appeal for him when he was in her company. Her enthusiasm for each new sight had made him view everything through a different lens, much like when he had taken her to the Gardner Museum. Experiences he had had many times before—a drive through town, a walk along the shoreline, even watching the sunset-- seemed to be that much more special when he shared those things with Charlotte. What was it about her that made everything so much better?

For one thing, she listened to him. Not just on a superficial level, and not just to be polite—Charlotte actually listened, fully engaged; she genuinely seemed to care about what he had to say and what he thought and felt. Could he have said the same for Eliza? He had to admit that even in the best days of their relationship, Eliza had never really seemed very interested in Sidney Parker the man; she had always been more interested with what opportunities Sidney could provide for her, what new doors he could open for her, to what status she would be elevated when she was with him. And, as it turned out, when she realized that the Parker name did not offer her the same level of caché that, for example, the Campion name could afford her, she had been all too quick to return Sidney’s ring and cast him aside for the more attractive offer.

But Charlotte wasn’t like that at all. Sure, he hadn’t known her for very long yet, but he knew right away she was no Eliza. In fact everything about her was delightfully, refreshingly different. Even the women he had casually dated in the seven years after Eliza all seemed to be shaped from the same mold—perhaps the young society women of Boston had all just become wild caricatures of Gatsby party girls? Whatever it was, he had no interest in that kind of relationship. He was tired of his worth being measured by what he brought to the table financially, because the older he got, the more he realized: there is always someone who has more. If you define yourself by your material possessions, you will always come up wanting.

Charlotte didn’t seem concerned with any of that—or at least had given him no reason to think that she was. She was smart, independent, thoughtful, and strong, and he loved all of those things about her. And, of course, she also had a flirty, fun , sexy side that was like the buttercream frosting on an already delicious, multi-layered cake; it wasn’t the most important component, but it sure as hell enhanced everything that much more! But Sidney also knew Charlotte was young, with growing and changing still to do. He couldn’t envision anything about her changing enough that he wouldn’t want to be with her, but would she be able to say the same about him? He was her first real intimate relationship, maybe after the lustre of newness wore off, she would realize she wanted something different than what Sidney could offer her.

He had, after all, wanted to marry Eliza when he was around the same age. Now the thought of a marriage to Eliza was a life sentence he counted himself lucky to have avoided. But when they had first started seeing one another wasn’t he equally as head over heels for her as he was now with Charlotte? The problem with Eliza—and it took him several broken-hearted years to realize this—was not that her lustre wore off; it was that, in point of fact, Eliza had never had anything but lustre to begin with--there was no substance whatsoever beneath.

Sidney already knew this was not the case with Charlotte; she had a depth and maturity that belied her years. She wasn’t some grasping young socialite—she was a sweet small-town girl who worked hard at her job and adored her family. She spoke her mind and spoke with candor, and Sidney valued her honesty. After all, how many people, upon finding an expensive ring in a donated item at a thrift store, would go to the trouble to find the owner and return it? God, he’d been such a jerk to her at first, but she still took the time to get it back to him.

And the funny thing was, he didn’t even really care about the ring at all—or at least not in the way it may’ve looked to Charlotte at the time. His emotional reaction to it had not truly been about Eliza—if he was being honest with himself, it was the tangible reminder of all that the ring represented that cut him to his core: of the profound rejection that he felt for not being enough for her, of his many wasted years grieving the loss, of the way he used his feelings of failure as a means to define himself for the next seven years of his life, of his mistaken notion that what they’d had was ever really love in the first place. Those were the emotions that he had wrestled with when he’d seen the ring again after all of those years. And those were things he wanted to share with Charlotte now, so she understood what had really gone through his mind that day. And that it wasn’t because Eliza herself was important, but that the years of self-punishment were—years of thinking he wasn’t good enough, when he could have just chosen a different path and been happy all along. And how much of this was also wrapped up in the loss of both of his parents? By the time he was in his early 20s, he had lost his father, his mother, and the woman he thought he’d loved and it left him confused, left him trying to form himself into a man from the shape of what he’d lost.

And even after he’d come to terms with all of that, and started to move on, he still thought maybe he would be better alone, that it’d be better to try and shield himself from further pain by avoiding close attachments.

Then into his life walked Charlotte Heywood, and suddenly Sidney Parker wanted to try again. Sidney Parker, who had actually been good enough all along, was now ready to share himself with another.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place the next morning (Saturday) as Charlotte prepares to start her job in Sanditon

Chapter 51

When Charlotte awoke the next morning, Sidney was no longer there, but she could still see an indentation in the pillow from where he’d lain by her side until she’d fallen asleep. He'd told her beforehand he wouldn’t spend the night. She made it clear he was welcome to stay, but he’d said it would probably be better if he were out of the way. For one thing, she could focus on getting ready for her first day at the historical society without any distractions; for another, he was not entirely confident that Tom wouldn’t come around in the morning to talk to one or the other of them. Imagine his brother’s surprise if he got a 2-for-1 deal just by knocking on Charlotte’s door! Sidney knew that, ultimately, going public with their relationship was what he wanted, but he also knew _that_ wasn’t the way he wanted his brother to find out. Besides, Tom clearly had something on his mind right now—better to wait and see what that was about _before_ telling him about their relationship.

So she woke up alone, but still felt Sidney’s presence very much with her. He knew how important her work was, and he’d told her how anxious he was to hear about her first day. Since he didn’t work on Saturdays, perhaps he could arrange to pick her up after work and they could grab a bite to eat somewhere and talk about how it all went? And if that wasn’t practical for some reason, they’d figure something out—even if it meant ducking out of the house for a walk or meeting up later in one of their respective rooms.

Charlotte loved how excited he was for her--she would have to add that to the already-long list of things she appreciated about Sidney Parker: Everything didn’t have to be about him and his ego; he took an active interest in her and the things she valued. Even more importantly, rather than feeling threatened by her abilities and intelligence, he admired and respected those qualities in her. It was early yet to draw too many conclusions, but for now, Charlotte felt like they were true partners in the best sense of the word, and each day spent in Sidney’s company seemed to further solidify this perception—it felt a lot like what her own parents shared, which was something Charlotte knew was not always easy to come by and was worthy of being cherished.

Eyeing the clock on her bedside table, she decided she’d better get up and start getting ready for her day. She climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom; there was no need to shower because she’d done that last night. Instead, Charlotte brushed her teeth, washed her face, and worked to tame her curls a bit before she decided what to wear. Tom had said business casual was fine, and although she’d packed light, she did have plenty of things that would be suitable for work. She chose a pair of navy-blue slacks and a short-sleeved blouse in navy blue dotted swiss fabric. She accessorized with a thin braided belt and flats to match, and put on a pair of pearl earrings to complete the look. As for makeup, she went more natural, but did put on a little mascara and her favorite rosy shade of lipstick. When she’d finished, she decided she should probably bring a summer-weight cardigan, too—just in case the building was cold, and by the time she’d retrieved it, someone was knocking at her bedroom door. Sure enough when she opened it, Tom was on the other side. He told her they’d leave in about fifteen to twenty minutes, and if she were hungry, there was a travel mug for coffee on the kitchen counter she was welcome to fill and bring with her and a platter of cranberry-orange muffins on the table that Mary had only just pulled out of the oven; Charlotte could help herself before they got on their way. She thanked him, turned out her lights, and closed her bedroom door. Before they walked down the hallway, Tom hesitated as if he might knock at Sidney’s door, but then waved away the idea and proceeded to accompany Charlotte.

When they got to the kitchen, Mary was setting a warm muffin on each of the children’s plates and filling each of their glasses with milk. Henry insisted he would only drink the milk if it were chocolate, so Mary grabbed the canister of Ovaltine and a spoon and told him if he was “such a big boy now that he could make special requests,” then he could “make the chocolate milk himself.” Henry put two heaping spoonfuls of the Ovaltine in his glass and managed to dust his muffin with a pretty fair amount of the chocolatey powder as well; then he stirred up his drink and looked so proud of himself for “fixing his own breakfast” that Charlotte couldn’t help but smile at his gleeful little milk-mustachioed face when he greeted her.

“Hello, Charlotte! Look what I made!” Henry said, quite loudly, when she walked over to the counter to fill her coffee mug.

“I see that!” she grinned at him warmly, then added, “Good morning, Henry! Good morning, Princesses Jenny and Alicia! How are things in the kingdom of Trafalgar? Has Hoppy turned into a prince yet or not?” The last part elicited a giggle from all three of the young Parkers, who were already quite taken with the kindly Miss Heywood.

Mary had now seated herself at the table next to the children. “Good morning, Charlotte! Help yourself to some muffins, please--take as many as you like! The coffee’s just finished brewing, so you’ll want to get some of that as well before you head out!”

“Thank you, Mary, they look absolutely scrumptious! I’d love one,” With her coffee in hand, Charlotte sat down at the table across from Mary, poured a little milk into her mug, stirred it, and began drinking. She took a muffin and placed it on a napkin in front of her and pulled a chunk off of it to eat.

“And those are locally grown cranberries, Charlotte!” Tom interjected enthusiastically, almost as if he’d cultivated them himself. “We have several cranberry bogs on the Cape—although none right in Sanditon—and they are definitely the finest cranberries produced anywhere. Wouldn’t you agree, Mary dear?”

“Oh, certainly, Tom,” Mary agreed with an enthusiasm that matched her husband’s. “The Cape is known for its cranberries! Charlotte, there’s a cranberry farm over in Harwich that you can take a tour of, if you like? Maybe Sidney would take you one of these days? If neither of you is working, of course,” Mary looked at Charlotte and smiled.

“Yes, that sounds lovely. Perhaps I’ll mention it and see if he’d like to go,” Charlotte smiled back at Mary politely, while simultaneously trying to read her expression. She wasn’t sure if Mary’s cheerfulness had more to do with Tom’s attentions the previous evening or if maybe Mary suspected something was afoot with her houseguest and brother-in-law, but Charlotte had no time to puzzle it all out at the moment. Tom was already refilling his coffee and handing Charlotte the lid to her travel mug so that they could head over to the historical society.

“Don’t be silly, Mary. Surely you remember that Sidney doesn’t even like cranberries all that much. What the devil would he want to go on a tour for?” Tom chided Mary, looking quite perplexed by the folly of her suggestion.

“You’re probably right, dear,” Mary replied, nodding, as she added a packet of sweetener to her coffee cup and stirred it intently. “But something could always catch Sidney’s fancy--all of a sudden-- and take us all by surprise.” Charlotte again tried to read Mary’s expression, but Mary had lifted her coffee mug to her lips so quickly, it was hard to discern what sort of face she was making behind it.

“What?” Tom muttered, a little distractedly, as he stopped for a moment to look at the newspaper folded in half on the table. Then, remembering he was in the midst of a conversation, he scoffed, “Well, I suppose anything’s possible, but if there’s one thing I know, Mary, it’s my brother Sidney. And _nothing_ much ever catches his fancy!” Tom ended his pronouncement confidently, with absolute certainty that what he’d said was correct.

“I suppose that’s true, dear,” Mary remarked in a conciliatory tone. “I’m really not sure what I was thinking. . .” Mary then turned to Charlotte, who was now standing with Tom by the kitchen door. This time there was no mistaking her look of delight as she called out, “Enjoy your day, Charlotte! I’m sure we’ll have _lots_ to talk about when you get home.”

“Thank you, Mary. I think you might be right.”


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanditon Historical Society--Tom takes Charlotte for her first day on the job; a few new characters are introduced.

Chapter 52

The Sanditon Historical Society was housed in a modest two-story building near the center of town. Tom had told Charlotte it was an early meetinghouse, and was on the National Register of Historic Places. Unfortunately, parts of it needed some renovation work, but the town was still trying to secure the funds for such a project; they had, in recent years, added some climate-controlled storage on the main level, but according to Tom, more was still needed for everything to be safely archived.

Luckily, though, Tom said he recently had drummed up some possible donors. He explained that he was currently working to sell the idea for an impressive cultural and performing arts center to a group of wealthy local investors and patrons of the arts; if he were successful, he was hoping the historical society’s needed funding could be negotiated as part of the arts center funding. In addition, if all parties agreed, a legacy fund could be established that would ensure that both the historical society and the arts center could be maintained in perpetuity. Of course, there were still a number of fine details that needed to be ironed out, but Tom assured Charlotte things were looking more and more promising with each passing day; he was personally handling much of the legwork on the project himself—to make sure it was done right. Charlotte asked how he was able to handle all of these additional responsibilities when he’d already been placed in charge of the Sanditon ad campaign, and Tom said because he was the main visionary for both projects, he naturally felt an obligation to take a large role for the sake of continuity. He agreed that, indeed, it _had_ made him a very busy man, but “sometimes if you want things to be done properly,” he’d told Charlotte, “you must do them yourself.” Charlotte still thought it sounded like a rather a herculean task, but assumed that Tom was old enough to know his own shortcomings—surely if he were this confident, it must not be too unmanageable? But Arthur had indicated Tom was a workaholic, and Sidney had pointed out his brother sometimes got caught up in his work at the expense of Mary and the children. She hoped he would be able to juggle his work responsibilities without compromising his responsibilities as a husband and a father, although she knew it really wasn't her business.

After Tom had found a parking spot in the small lot that bordered the building, he and Charlotte spent a few minutes walking around the grounds so that he could tell her a bit more about the building itself. The outside was about what she’d expected it to look like—built in the 1830s in the Greek Revival style, it was a white, wooden-shingled, symmetrical structure with a gabled roof. It did have some eye-catching decorative pilasters bordering the front entryway, but they were about the only architectural details that were somewhat ornate. It was mostly what Charlotte had envisioned an old New England meetinghouse to look like, but she still took an interest in the history Tom shared.

The building had originally been one large room, high-ceilinged but with stairs leading to a spacious balcony gallery running along three of its four sides. This would have been additional pew space for the meetinghouse, but now these galleries were used to house the various workrooms and office space needed for the historical society’s projects. About three-fourths of the main floor was used as a museum and displayed many of the society’s most noteworthy items from Sanditon’s history, with the back one-fourth used for the climate-controlled archival room/storage area. Tom mentioned there was a handicapped-accessible bathroom for guests and employees on the main floor, but an additional small bathroom on the gallery floor for the convenience of those who worked upstairs. The interior was simple, but it had been set up in a way that maximized the use of the meetinghouse’s limited space. Because it was on the historic registry, the Society was restricted from any drastic alterations to the interior or exterior, so all things considered, Charlotte thought they'd made the most of what they had; it had been turned into a fairly functional—although far from ideal—space. In that respect, it reminded Charlotte a bit of the Willingden Library; it may not have been the grandest of spaces, but it served its purpose and was not unpleasant. The museum area had clearly been well maintained, as it was open to the public five days a week; Charlotte could tell that whomever was in charge of curating the displays had done an exemplary job.

“So, Charlotte, before we go upstairs and meet some of the volunteers who will be assisting you with your ‘orientation,’ do you have any questions that maybe I can answer?” Tom asked, as he noted the time on his watch.

“Do you have an appointment today, Tom? You’ve looked at your watch three times since we’ve left the car, and we’ve only been here about twenty minutes. I hope our tour hasn’t already made you late for something?” Charlotte asked all of this matter-of-factly, but in truth, she was a little aggravated. She was going to be paid well by the town of Sanditon for her work here, so it was of the utmost importance that she acclimated to the job quickly. Her time here was at most three weeks, but it could be less if she were called back to her job in Willingden early. So it was vital that she come away from her orientation today knowing everything she would need to in order to ‘hit the ground running’ on Monday. She needed much more than a rudimentary understanding of the building’s history and where its bathrooms were located; she would require details about the archival and cataloguing system currently in place and the items that still remained to be entered into that system. And, although she knew she didn’t need _all_ of the details of the Sanditon ad campaign of which Tom was in charge, she definitely needed _some_ in order to begin considering what photographs and other documents might prove useful to said campaign once she had begun assisting Tom with the task of selecting ad-appropriate items. So it was hard not to be a little frustrated when Tom was already beginning to show signs that he was expected elsewhere. While Charlotte had never anticipated that he’d spend the full day at her side, she did think he would give her at least a few hours of help before he departed.

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry, Charlotte! I hope you don’t think me rude, but I do have an important meeting to get to today. It was rather an unavoidable last-minute arrangement, but it is _very important_ as it pertains to funding. I have a number of people I need to impress in order to secure the needed investment in the town’s future! So I will have to depart sooner than I’d first planned, but I assure you that I will leave you in the most capable hands, dear,” Tom said, trying to reassure Charlotte in spite of the circumstances.

“Alright,” Charlotte replied, biting her tongue for the moment. She would withhold judgement on the situation to which he was abandoning her until she had met the others with whom she’d be working, but she was still rather taken aback at his talk of an early departure.

“So no questions?” he asked, but didn’t bother to wait for Charlotte to answer. “Excellent! Let’s head upstairs then!” Tom smiled and walked briskly to the stairs leading to the gallery level.

She followed Tom up the staircase. When they reached the top, he led her over to a large work area with several tables, chairs, three computers, and a handful of filing cabinets. Charlotte was relieved to also see a flatbed scanner beside one of the computers—that would definitely be helpful, as well as a microfilm reader. Willingden’s library mostly relied on their old-fashioned card catalog for finding items, and she knew most of the historical society’s collection was also only searchable by this cataloguing system and also by data sheets located in a series of large leather binders, and organized by decade.

She wondered how closely Sanditon’s historical society kept itself apprised of the most recent innovations in library research technology; Charlotte had been responsible for the limited electronic resources in Willingden, but she knew way more than their budget would allow her to put into practice. In particular, Charlotte had been in contact with Carnegie Mellon University, who’d recently become the first American university to create a digital library. While the school still had a ways to go before their methods could be streamlined and widely implemented, Charlotte did glean some great ideas from librarians there on how this technology could be introduced on a smaller scale; even if this system were limited to all of the historical societies on the Cape, it would go a long way towards improving the ability to cross-reference and share information between these groups. In addition, what a boon this would be just for volunteers needing to find and research specific items in Sanditon’s own collection! Charlotte’s head was already swirling with possibilities, and she was eager to see how she could help the town. It was hard not to feel a little surge of adrenaline once she’d begun thinking of the job and all she hoped to accomplish!

“If you don’t mind my asking, Tom, who curates the museum’s downstairs displays?” Charlotte asked, now even more curious to speak to this person and pick his or her brain about the Society’s collection of materials.

“Ahh, good question! Her name is Lucretia Denham, but she is known around here as Miss Lucy. She’s a stubborn old bird to be sure, but she fiercely loves this town and is dedicated to preserving its history. You will definitely want to make her acquaintance sooner than later, and get on her good side. She is truly a wealth of knowledge, but alas, she doesn’t come in on weekends! She is here throughout the work week, though, so I will make sure that you meet her first thing Monday morning,” Tom assured Charlotte as they approached a small cluster of volunteers who had just left one of the gallery rooms a few feet away. “However, _here_ are some young ladies who will definitely prove useful today! Georgie, Liddy, and Julia, can you come here for a moment?”

Charlotte noted that two of the young women were beaming and rather giggly; the other looked a bit more studious and reserved but not unfriendly.

“Mr. Parker! So good to see you! Is this the woman from Willingden who’ll be working with us?” the two giggly ones asked, nearly in unison with one another. They were clearly sisters, and resembled one another closely, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and skin fair as porcelain.

“Yes, Liddy and Julia, it is indeed Miss Heywood,” Tom answered with enthusiasm. “Miss Heywood, this is Julia Beaufort and her sister Phyllida, and over here we have Georgiana Lambe. They are all still in high school, but certainly the finest trio of volunteers we’ve ever had at the Society. They started here while working on a class project, but it’s been so mutually beneficial for all parties, they’ve never left! Thank heavens! We’ve been lucky to have them!” The Beaufort girls both giggled at his praise and blushed pink; the third girl smiled pleasantly but maintained a placid demeanor.

“Please, ladies, call me Charlotte!” Charlotte exclaimed warmly, as she shook each of the ladies by the hand.

“I’m Georgiana, but everyone here calls me Georgie, and I’d be happy if you did as well. We’ve heard lots of good things about you, Charlotte, and we’re happy to help you with whatever we can,” the more reserved of the trio said as she shook Charlotte’s hand. She was African American, with dark brown eyes and the most beautiful head of spiral curls Charlotte had ever seen; her high cheekbones and calm manner seemed almost regal to Charlotte, and was a sharp contrast from the more bubbly Beaufort sisters.

“Thanks, Georgie, I’m so relieved to hear that! I’m sure I will have many questions for you all today as I try to learn the ropes!” Charlotte grinned, relieved at the reception she was receiving from the young ladies.

“And we know sometimes we might come across like a couple of giggly goofballs--- ” giggled the blonde who’d been introduced as Liddy.

“—but we can assure you that we take our tasks very seriously here!” the other blonde--the one named Julia--said, finishing the sentence her sister had begun. Charlotte got the feeling that they frequently conversed in tandem, but it was hard to be annoyed with them because of their adorably sweet dispositions.

“I’ll vouch for that!” Georgie chimed in, this time offering up a laugh as she said it. “There is much more substance beneath the surface than one would first assume with these two. They’re actually great to work with, and we all balance each other nicely,” she remarked appreciatively as she gestured towards the sisters.

“Well, I am so glad to meet all of you! Thank you for such a friendly welcome! We will all get along nicely, I’m sure of it! Charlotte beamed, then turned to Tom, who was grinning as he pretended to scratch his arm—his eyes clearly examining his watch at the same time. _Subtle, Tom, very subtle_ , Charlotte thought, doing an internal eyeroll at his body language, which was in truth about as subtle as Hannibal’s army of elephants let loose in Willingden Library.

“Terrific! It’s _thrilling_ how swimmingly you ladies are already getting along! Of course, I expected as much!” Tom proclaimed, then turned to face Charlotte. “Charlotte, I do regret having to leave you so soon today, but believe me, these ladies will have all the answers to any questions you could possibly have! There are a few others here today as well whom you’ll find most helpful,” Tom reassured Charlotte as he looked over at the three volunteers. “Ladies, will you manage those introductions for me? I have some work to do, so I shall tarry no longer!” Tom announced with his usual anachronistic formality.

“Certainly, Mr. Parker, happy to help,” the Beauforts answered in unison.

“Aye, aye, sir,” Georgie responded, putting her hand to her forehead in mock salute. “We’ve got you covered!”

“Excellent, ladies! You three are _top shelf_ , just as I knew you would be! Charlotte, you can use the telephone in the breakroom to let Mary know when you’re ready to come home for the day. If I’m not in my office, I’m sure she can always get Sidney to pick you up, if that’s alright?”

“Perfectly fine, Tom. Your brother and I have been getting along quite well,” Charlotte responded, smiling, as Tom made for the staircase.

“Always to happy to hear that! Glad he isn’t rubbing you the wrong way,” he called out as he began walking downstairs.

“Oh no, of course not!” Charlotte answered, as she thought to herself, _I’ve actually found the way he rubs me to be most agreeable._ She was now grinning rather broadly as the elder Parker disappeared from view.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte wraps up her first day of work at the Sanditon Historical Society.

Chapter 53

Charlotte was pleased with how her first day had gone. Although she’d been upset when she’d found out Tom would be leaving her shortly after they’d gotten to the historical society, it all had turned out well—thanks to the incredible young women who volunteered there. Georgie, Liddy, and Julia had been wonderfully knowledgeable and helpful; she was relieved to know that, at least in this instance, Tom’s hyperbole had been accurate. The trio of teenagers had spent the entire day assisting Charlotte and answering all of her many questions. The amount these teens knew about both archival work and Sanditon’s history was truly impressive; Charlotte couldn’t help but lavish them with praise throughout the day. She’d met many an adult who lacked their work ethic, and she wanted them to know how grateful she was for the help.

But Charlotte had been slightly chagrinned to find that many of the Society’s methods for cataloguing items and tracking data were somewhat antiquated. Fortunately, since she was already accustomed to working within similar constraints in Willingden, she wasn’t deterred as much as someone else in her position might have been. And, although neither system could be called up-to-date by today’s standards, at least the methodology used wasn’t completely counterintuitive. With something of a framework to go on, Charlotte knew she was resourceful enough to make adaptations and adjustments on the fly—those skills had always served her well in Willingden, and she was confident they’d do the same in Sanditon. After a day of learning and picking her volunteers’ brains as much as she possibly could, Charlotte had little doubt that she could complete the job for which the city had hired her within her presumed three-week timeline, while also working in some updates to increase efficiency. Of course, getting called back early to Willingden might hinder completion, but if all of the Society’s volunteers were even half as capable as the three she’d worked with today, she was optimistic everything would still get done.

Around 5:00PM, Charlotte told her three helpers that they’d worked hard enough for one day, and they should all go home and enjoy what remained of their Saturday. Julia and Liddy offered to give Georgie a ride home, and while the trio finished straightening up their work area, Charlotte went to find the phone and call Mary about a ride.

When Mary answered, she told Charlotte that, as expected, Tom had gotten tied up with Sanditon business, but that Sidney had already left Trafalgar and was headed into town to give Charlotte a lift. When Charlotte went back out to the area in which she and the girls had been working all day, everything was neat and back in its proper place; she thanked all three once again for their invaluable help. All of the other Saturday volunteers had already gone home for the day, so Charlotte and Georgie shut down the computers and turned off the lights, and then walked with Julia and Liddy downstairs. As the girls left out of the front door, Charlotte sauntered over to look at one of the display cases while she waited for Sidney to arrive. She didn’t haven’t to wait long; he was already there and heading through the doorway as the teenagers let themselves out.

“Ladies,” he said, nodding at the three young women as they walked past him, and then heading straight for Charlotte. “Miss Heywood, I heard my services as a chauffeur were needed,” Sidney said playfully as he checked to make sure the teens were fully out of sight, and walked up behind Charlotte, draping his arms around her waist and leaning his head onto her shoulder. He immediately began to nuzzle and kiss her neck. “Mmm. . .you smell nice.”

“Yes, Mr. Parker, I am definitely in need of your services. As it happens, there was no need to conceive of some devious plan so you could get me alone today. Your brother’s crazy work schedule did the job for us,” she chuckled but then gasped as Sidney ran his tongue up her neck until he reached her earlobe.

“Lucky us. . .” Sidney replied, his voice low and husky, as his hands untucked her blouse and ran up the length of her torso, and then cupped her breasts firmly. After a whole day spent without him, it felt good to have him near; his touch gave her shivers of satisfaction.

“Sidney. . .” Charlotte said, but stopped before finishing her sentence, as his thumbs found the lacy tops of each of her bra cups, tugged them down, and began working the tips of her nipples.

“Yes, Charlotte?” he asked, his face still at her neck, his warm breath caressing her as he spoke, his desire evident in both his voice and his touch.

“I. . .we probably shouldn’t. . .” she gasped again as he continued to play with her nipples, until they’d stiffened to hard peaks.

“Is anyone else here?” he said, now turning her around to kiss her fully on the mouth.

“No, the girls and I were. . .the last ones here,” Charlotte managed to moan out in between kisses, as he pressed her against the display case with his hips. “Sidney. . .not here. . .the glass,” Charlotte whispered, as his hands found the buttons on her blouse. As good as he felt against her right now, Charlotte did not want to break a display case on her first day of work; that was not exactly the impression she was trying to make.

Sidney’s hands stopped and he exhaled, sighing. “Alright. Fair point,” he conceded with a throaty chuckle, then countered with another offer, “The car then, perhaps?” He eyed Charlotte hungrily, shifting his pelvis against her so she could feel how hard he’d become.

“Sidney. . .” she responded, sounding both amused and aroused at the same time. He looked at her, waiting to see if she would say anything else, but she did not.

Sidney inhaled slowly, then exhaled, “Oh, alright, I’ll behave. You make it very hard though,” he smiled, as he pulled her in for another kiss.

“I can see that,” Charlotte teased, as her gaze flickered below his waist.

“ _Very_ funny, Sparky,” he said. “Can I help it if I missed you today?” He kissed her again softly. “We _did_ spend the whole day together yesterday--I got kind of used to you being around,” he looked at her, pouting.

“Uh oh. . .now I’m getting the puppy dog eyes. How’s a girl supposed to respond to that?” Charlotte laughed as Sidney gave her another exaggeratedly pitiful look.

“Well, you _could_ have dinner with me,” he suggested, his expression visibly brightening.

“Weren’t we already going to have dinner with Tom and Mary and the kids?” she asked. “I guess I just assumed—“

“Mary was planning to cook, but with Tom all tied up with work, I suggested she just order pizza and save herself the trouble. But she told me that after your first day of work, she’d really wanted you to have a nice dinner. So I _very generously_ offered to take you out to eat—plus I kicked in for the pizzas, so I’m surely in the running for ‘Brother-in-Law of the Year’ now,” he waggled his eyebrows at Charlotte and then reached his arm over his opposite shoulder and gave himself a literal pat on the back.

“Ahhh, that is _very generous_ of you. . .tell me ‘ _O Generous One_ ,’ how did Mary react when you made this offer? I’m curious,” Charlotte wondered.

Sidney considered her question. “To be honest, she didn’t seem all that surprised. She just grinned at me and said that was extremely kind, and that you and I seemed to be getting along rather well.”

“I think Mary suspects we have ‘a thing’. . .” Charlotte speculated, making a quotation marks gesture with her fingers over the last two words, and then monitoring Sidney’s reaction to what she’d just said.

“Wow, really? She thinks we have ‘a thing’?” Sidney laughed. “Now that you mention it, she _was_ acting a little strangely. I’m not really surprised! Mary’s far quicker on the uptake than my older brother, that’s for sure,” He again laughed, indicating he wasn’t concerned by this news at all.

“And that doesn’t bother you?” Charlotte asked, a bit perplexed by how unruffled he was.

“Why would it? I’m not ashamed of you, Charlotte—of _us_ —I just didn’t want anyone mistaking this for a casual fling, because it’s not. But if Mary thought it were just a physical thing, she most certainly would’ve been on my case because she likes you. The fact that she was hedging around the subject carefully means she believes it’s something more. That’s my take on it anyway. So in answer to your question, ‘No, Charlotte, it doesn’t bother me at all,’" Sidney declared with certainty, as he tilted her chin up with his hand and kissed her lips yet again.

“So what now, then?” she asked.

“Well right now—“ Sidney raised his fingers up to his temples, as if channeling a psychic reading, “--ahh, yes, now I see us going out to dinner. . .” he joked, then leaned in to nuzzle her neck a bit more.

“Ha ha, Sidney. I meant what now in terms of Mary,” Charlotte chided, but her tone suggested more affection than irritation at his behavior.

“Ohhhh! _Of course_ you did! Hmm. . .I suppose sometime in the next day or two, I see one or the both of us sitting down for a little chat with Mary. . .just to get a sense of what she actually knows or, at least, _thinks_ she knows about us.” He ran his fingertip down her nose and then traced it along the edge of her bottom lip, before leaning in to kiss her along that path as well.

“Sounds like a great idea! Okay, Casanova, perhaps now we should head out to dinner, before you get yourself all worked up again?” she teased, keeping her voice soft and flirty.

“Somehow I shall summon the inner fortitude required to make it through an entire meal, my dimple-chinned enchantress,” he declared melodramatically, then remembered, “By the way--Tom left a key for you, so we can lock up,” Sidney reached into the pocket of his khaki shorts and produced a small leather keychain with one key hanging from it.

“Perfect! I’d meant to ask you, but then I got all distracted by your lips and hands,” Charlotte admonished him, wagging an accusatory finger in his direction.

“Can I help it I’m practically irresistible?” Sidney replied, shrugging his shoulders and winking at Charlotte. “Well, now that we’ve got that all cleared up, dearest Charlotte, let’s blow this popsicle stand and go get something to eat!” Then, with a final melodramatic flourish, he added, "But I warn you: we should make haste, milady, before you are caught up once again in the tractor beams of my seduction!” He bowed at Charlotte and then broke into his signature throaty chuckle, clearly amused at his own words.

“Oh, Mr. Parker. There’ll be plenty of time for that. . . _after_ dinner.”


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At dinner with Sidney after her first day of work in Sanditon, Charlotte gains some new insight into his life.

Chapter 54

Their dinner had been amazing. Sidney took Charlotte to a little seafood place called Louie’s with oceanfront outdoor seating. It was still somewhat cool out at night and Charlotte had forgotten to grab her sweater when they’d left the historical society, but there were several patio heaters to keep the outdoor dining area a comfortable temperature for diners. Although Sidney said he was perfectly happy eating inside or out, Charlotte thought the water views and dim lighting provided a much more romantic ambiance. Over an appetizer of grilled shrimp skewers and a particularly nice carafe of Sauvignon blanc, Sidney explained that he’d originally planned to take her to a slightly more upscale restaurant, but realized on the way to pick her up that he’d not worn the requisite jacket and tie. So he assured her that he owed her a swanky dinner out sometime in the very near future, and Charlotte was only too happy to agree.

Charlotte wondered, though, what kind of Michelin-starred restaurant that place was that could possibly make it better than this one, because while certainly not the fanciest restaurant, it made up for it many times over with its delicious food and stellar oceanside views. Charlotte loved absolutely every minute of their dinner and every bite of food she’d had; she’d never had scallop risotto before in her life, but Charlotte surmised that if this is what it tasted like, she could probably eat it every day for the rest of her life. She and Sidney spent a good two hours together at Louie’s-- talking, eating, and enjoying the beautiful romantic atmosphere.

They’d used quite a bit of that time discussing Charlotte’s new job and what her first impressions of the Sanditon Historical Society had been; Sidney listened attentively to what Charlotte had to say, and asked lots of great questions about the work she’d be doing in Sanditon. But dinner hadn’t just been about Charlotte; she loved that whenever they’d spent time together so far, she always learned so many new things about Sidney, too. For someone who’d spent the majority of his adult life so far being called “grumpy” and “moody,” Charlotte marveled at what a charming and ready talker Sidney could be when someone was actually listening to him and showing interest in his answers. In fairness, she knew nothing was ever that simple—she knew Sidney could also be aloof (though not with her) and that he’d put up walls to protect himself from the pain of getting too close to people. But it thrilled Charlotte that he was opening up and sharing more of himself, and she took heart in the fact that the two of them together worked so well that he actually felt comfortable in doing so.

Since the main topic of conversation tonight had been Charlotte’s new job, it was felt perfectly natural for her to also ask questions about the work Sidney did for Parker Enterprises. The few times he’d mentioned his job, he spoke of it matter-of-factly, and now Charlotte had begun to see why—he was not in a line of work that reflected any of his interests or passions. Parker Enterprises had been in their family through three generations. After Sidney’s father passed away, an uncle had stepped in to run the company, with the intention of turning the reins back over to one of the boys when they came of age. Long story, short: Tom had no interest, Arthur had no interest, and somehow Sidney got stuck in the middle. He had been an art history major in college, but at Tom’s urging, he’d earned a dual degree, also studying business. So rather than truly loving what he did, Sidney ran the family business by default. Not exactly the ideal way to choose one’s career path! 

Charlotte had the feeling if Sidney’s parents hadn’t both died when he was young, things might’ve turned out very differently for him. From what he’d told Charlotte about his mother, she sounded like someone who would’ve encouraged him to follow his passion—not someone who would’ve forced him to go into the family business just for the sake of keeping it in the family. It occurred to Charlotte how very blessed she was to have a supportive family who wanted her to be happy with her own choices above everything else. How much different her life might’ve been! She wished Sidney could feel that he had that freedom within his own life—the freedom to chart his own course. Instead it seemed like he’d lived a life defined by tragic losses and decisions made on his behalf--but not necessarily with his best interests in mind. Charlotte had to wonder what his life would be like if he’d ever put himself first.

When they’d finished dinner, they decided they’d better head back to Trafalgar House. Tom was still keen to speak with Sidney, and much as he was inclined to wait, Sidney knew he couldn’t put it off forever. He wasn’t sure how long their talk would take, he'd told Charlotte, because he had no idea of the topic up for discussion. Regardless, he assured her that he’d be making a beeline to her room as soon as he was free to do so, so if she wouldn’t mind waiting up a little bit, he’d love to spend some more time with her before they went to sleep for the night. Charlotte was only too happy to oblige.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidney comes to see Charlotte after his talk with Tom. Full Disclosure: NSFW--although I suppose it depends on where you work! ;) Have a lovely weekend! Enjoy!

Chapter 55

Charlotte didn’t have to wait long. After about twenty minutes in her room reading a mystery novel she’d found on one of the bookshelves, there was a knock at her door and she walked over to answer it.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Sidney said by way of a greeting as he entered the room. He seemed relaxed and happy, so she guessed his talk with Tom had gone well.

“Wow, that was fast! I thought you’d keep me waiting a while, but I don’t think you were gone even half an hour. It went better than you were expecting then, I’m assuming,” Charlotte asked, much relieved to see Sidney wasn’t upset.

“It did,” Sidney said, kicking off his shoes and pulling Charlotte onto the bed with him. “Here I was dreading it, and it wasn’t so bad—he just asked me for a small favor,” he grinned as he began unbuttoning Charlotte’s blouse.

“Are you trying to tell me something, Sidney?” Charlotte laughed, grabbing hold of his hands so that he couldn’t continue undressing her. “At least let me lock the door first! Have the kids all gone to bed already? Mary? Your brother?” she asked, pulling away from him to dash over to her door and lock it, and then climbing back on the bed next to him.

“Mary had already put the kids to bed when I went looking for Tom, and she was headed that way herself. So. . .where were we?” Sidney said with an exaggeratedly villainous laugh as he reached for her again and finished unbuttoning the remaining buttons on her blouse.

“Well, I’d thought we were at the part where you tell me what Tom wanted to speak to you about, but apparently we were at the ‘let’s get Charlotte naked’ part. Does that sound about right?”

“Actually it sounds a hell of a lot better than alright, but I’m sure that’s not what you were getting at, is it, my sweet Charlotte?” he had a mischievous gleam in his eyes, and Charlotte had to admit he looked rather delectable lying across her bed, even still fully clothed.

“You are correct, sir!” Charlotte responded, but she was grinning while she said it. “Tell me what Tom wanted, and I might be persuaded to remove _all_ of my garments for you—heck, I might even remove yours, too!” She winked at him playfully.

“Okay, but I’m giving you the ultra-condensed version. Tom wants me to attend a fundraising gala for the performing arts center. He’s apparently got a number of potential high-dollar donors who’re attending, and he needs help schmoozing and rubbing elbows with Sanditon’s elite. Not sure why he wants me to do it—sucking up to people has never been one of my strengths, although I’ve had to do my fair share of it in the business world.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re so devilishly handsome and irresistible that all the rich widows will be throwing themselves at you while they throw lots of big checks at the town,” Charlotte giggled, helping him tug his polo shirt off over his head. She ran her palms up Sidney's bare chest and grinned at him seductively.

“Oh yes, I’m sure that’s it,” he said sarcastically. “Alas, Tom’s efforts to pimp me out to the highest bidder will never work!” Again, Sidney gave an exaggerated evil laugh, this time rubbing his hands together as if devising some sinister scheme.

“Oh, really? And why is that? You sound awfully sure of yourself. . .” Charlotte prodded him to continue.

“Because he never said I couldn’t bring a date, so, of course, I’m bringing one,” Sidney smiled, looking very pleased with himself, as he slid Charlotte’s blouse down and off of her shoulders, casting it aside on the bed.

“Hmm. . .and who might that be?” Charlotte inquired, already knowing the answer but asking anyway.

“My beautiful, wonderful, smart, sexy girlfriend, Miss Charlotte Heywood,” Sidney replied, pausing between each adjective to give Charlotte a kiss.

“Wow! She sounds _amazing_!” Charlotte remarked, but he noticed she blushed a little at his compliments.

“She _is_ amazing!” he agreed, kissing her again, and reaching his hands down to her waist to unfasten her belt and unhook her slacks. “So what do you think, Char?”

“About the gala or about the sex that you seem very interested in having?” Charlotte asked, smiling, an eyebrow raised suspiciously at Sidney.

“Why not _both_?” he shrugged, offering up yet another wicked grin.

“How fancy a gala are we talking? I might not have anything suitable to wear. . .”

“You may need a new dress for it, but I’m happy to pay because you are doing me a favor just by going with me. I have no desire to schmooze solo; grumpy Sidney will definitely be making an appearance if that’s the case. . .”

“Oohh! That sounded ominous! Believe me, _nobody_ wants grumpy Sidney to show up!” Charlotte teased.

“No one?” he pouted, looking stricken.

“Well, if I’m being honest, you’re still pretty sexy--even when you’re a grumpymuffin,” Charlotte conceded.

“You hear that, folks? She’s crazy about me!” Sidney joked, as if he were announcing the big news to a crowd of onlookers.

“I _am_ crazy about you,” Charlotte looked down at him, her tone now sounding a little more serious.

“That’s good because I am totally smitten with you, my little sparkplug. My life has become _exponentially_ better now that you’re in it.” Sidney looked at her, his expression thoughtful.

Charlotte cradled his face in her hands and looked at him intently; he returned her gaze with equal intensity.

“So you’ll go with me? It’s Saturday night, a week from today,” Sidney asked again.

“Of course I will. You’re not worried about Tom? He won’t mind?” Charlotte’s voice was softer now; she didn’t want to be the cause of any problems between the brothers.

“I think the better question to ask is: will he even notice?” Sidney chuckled, then added, “Truthfully it seems like the perfect opportunity to start introducing you around as my girlfriend. Tom may as well know at this point. Arthur and Mary are both wise to us---”

“—and Henry already thinks I’m your girlfriend anyway!” Charlotte giggled.

Sidney chuckled again. “Yes, he does, and might I add that the boy has impeccable taste? Just like his Uncle Siddy!”

“Uggh! The ego!” Charlotte groaned teasingly, rolling her eyes.

“I’m hurt! How can you say I’ve got an ego? All I’ve been thinking about all day is _you_. Of course, you may’ve been naked, and I’ll admit I did figure prominently in these fantasies. . .”

“Mmm. . .I think I might be inclined to overlook your ego, if you share some of these fantasies with me, Sidney,” Charlotte said breathily, her voice now hardly more than a whisper.

“Christ, Charlotte, do you have any idea how much I love it when you use that ‘bedroom voice’ on me?”

“Oh you like that, do you?” Charlotte questioned him, still in a soft, sultry tone, as she wriggled out of her trousers and let them fall to the floor. And what else do you like, Mr. Parker?” Without waiting for an answer, she undid the waistband of his shorts, and tugged them and his boxers down and all the way off.

“Well, I like it when you call me Mr. Parker—especially when we’re in bed together. . .and I definitely like it when you start undressing me like that,” he continued, gasping as she began stroking her hand up and down over the length of his cock, which was already standing at attention.

“What about this, Mr. Parker? Do you like it when I do this?” Charlotte eased herself down in the bed so that he was positioned at her mouth. She licked her lips as she stared at him. “Or this?” she continued sultrily as she held his shaft firmly and began licking him as though he were an ice cream cone in her favorite flavor.

“Uh huh. . .” he said, as he cradled her head and ran his fingers through her hair. She now placed the head of his cock fully in her mouth and began working him slowly with her tongue, gliding her lips up and down the shaft. “Holy shit, I think you. . .know. . . I like _that_. . .” he barely managed to say, breathless from her attentions.

“And what else do you like, Mr. Parker? she questioned him again, now running her tongue from the base of his cock to its head, then gliding it over his taut, muscular abdomen until she reached one of his nipples and began to suck it gently. Every move Charlotte made was deliberate and at a languorously slow pace.

“Uh, that’s pretty fuckin’ great right there,” he groaned.

“So should I keep going, Mr. Parker? Or do you want something else?” Charlotte questioned him, now sounding a bit breathless herself.

“I want to see you, Charlotte. I want you. . .naked,” he said, his voice low.

“And what would you like to see first?” she inquired, her breath warm against his chest, her words an invitation.

“Take your panties off, Charlotte.”

She brought herself upright, looking directly into his eyes as she tugged provocatively at the thin strip of black lace that encircled her hips, bringing the waistband ever-so-slightly down and then back up again; Sidney’s eyes were glued to each movement of her hands. Gradually, she eased the lace down over her rounded hips. She stood up off the bed for a moment and pulled them down the rest of the way. Now all that remained was her lacy black bra. She got back into bed and looked at Sidney, whose eyes now roved over her body hungrily.

“And _now_ what would you like, Mr. Parker?” Charlotte began easing her bra straps off of her shoulders, one at a time, slowly and seductively. She then reached back and unfastened the bra’s hooks, but took her time sliding it down off of her breasts.

“Jesus, Char. . .keep doing that slow-motion stuff and I will explode,” Sidney groaned and Charlotte could see his cock throb with desire, his eyes nearly devouring her. There was no longer a scrap of clothing remaining between them.

Sidney reached for Charlotte, pulling her on top of him, and bringing her lips down to his for a kiss so sensual and filled with electricity she even felt its warmth in her toes. Unable to hold back any longer, Sidney wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled himself over on top of her, entering Charlotte in one impressively swift and fluid movement. She gasped and let out a series of soft moans, undulating her hips to match his pace. Moments later he felt her muscles clench tightly around him as her body shuddered in climax and she surrendered to its fire, the sound of his name echoing softly against his chest as it faintly escaped her lips.

Her walls still pulsing around him, Sidney continued to thrust himself inside her, gradually increasing his tempo as he edged closer to release. Charlotte’s hips rocked steadily beneath him, sharing his rhythm even as his movements became more urgent, his climax imminent. Sensing its approach, Charlotte slid her hands down his back and cupped his ass firmly, bringing him even more deeply inside her for his final fevered thrusts. Sidney cried out and she gripped him tightly within until the waves of his orgasm ebbed and he rested, spent and sweating, his head leaning softly against her chest.

Much as she hated to move, after lying entwined for several minutes, Charlotte forced herself out of bed and headed for the shower; once she’d finished, Sidney got up and did the same himself. Still blissfully relaxed from their lovemaking, but now refreshed by their showers, they both slid naked beneath the sheets on Charlotte’s bed. Cuddled together, whispering endearments in the dark, they fell asleep--comfortable, exhausted, and content.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that this chapter means a lot to me personally, so I hope I got it right. I would be most appreciative of your feedback, so if you wouldn't mind letting me know what you thought of it, leave a comment. Thanks in advance! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 56

“Charlotte? Char?” Sidney put his hand on Charlotte’s shoulder and shook it gently.

“Hmm?. . .Sidney? What is it?” Charlotte yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. “What time is it? The sun isn’t even up yet.”

“It’s almost 5:00 in the morning,” Sidney answered. “Still early yet—I don’t think Tom, Mary, and the kids will be up before 8:00. They usually sleep in on Sundays.”

Charlotte groaned in response. “So why are you waking me up now?” She leaned into his chest and thumped her head against it. “I’m still sleepy.”

“For two very good reasons!” Sidney exclaimed, his voice sounding way too cheerful for 5:00 in the morning.

“Oh yeah? What are they?” Charlotte asked, yawning again, as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

“Well, first of all, I forgot to mention last night that Arthur invited us to brunch at his place today. He called me yesterday while you were at work,” Sidney explained. 

“He did? Awww, he’s such a sweetheart. I think for Arthur I can force myself to stay awake,” Charlotte’s face brightened as she thought of something, “Will there be bottomless mimosas?”

“Well, aren’t we demanding?” Sidney smiled, leaning in to kiss her on the tip of her nose. “Fortunately, your demands will be easy to meet, Sparky—Arthur loves mimosas, too, so there’ll definitely be some of those. Although we may have to save the bottomless part until after brunch, if you know what I mean. . .” Sidney winked at Charlotte and waggled his eyebrows.

“Ha! Ha! I’m not awake enough for your jokes, Sidney!” Charlotte punched him on the arm and gave him a look of disgust--albeit a halfhearted one; she broke into a smile almost instantly. She then began walking her fingers up his chest, punctuating the moment with a coy look. “Or should I call you. . . _Mr._ _Parker_?”

“No you don’t, temptress! If you keep calling me Mr. Parker like you did last night, we are NOT going to make it to brunch—or even out of your bedroom.” He groaned and snuggled in closer, running his warm hands up her back.

“Fine! Guess I won’t call you that anymore then,” Charlotte teased.

“Ouch. I certainly was not meaning to permanently discourage you from addressing me formally when. . .*cough cough* it feels appropriate to the occasion. Only that I had very different plans for the morning and if you get me all hot and bothered, all of those plans may soon be dashed on the metaphorical rocks."

“Alright. I’ll _try_ to control myself. And I would love to go to Arthur’s for brunch! Will Tom, Mary, & the kids be going as well?” Charlotte asked.

“Sometimes they go, but usually not. Their Sunday routine is sleep in, get up, and go to church. Arthur said brunch is at 10AM, so they’ll most likely still be at church when we’re over there. When they get home, Mary usually makes pancakes, and Tom pretends to help,” Sidney chuckled as he thought about Tom, whose kitchen skills were somewhere a bit south of adept. Clearly Arthur had gotten the lion’s share of the culinary abilities in the Parker family; Sidney fell someone in the middle of Arthur and Tom with his kitchen skills—he could make the basics, but left the fancy stuff to the professionals.

“Oh, okay, well that sounds lovely, too! But if brunch isn’t until 10AM, why are we up now? How long do you think it takes me to beautify myself, Sidney?” Charlotte pretended to look wounded.

“I woke you up early because the sun rises in about an hour, and I want you to watch it come up with me—out on the beach, where we watched it set on Friday together. As for how long it takes you to make yourself presentable, my beautiful Charlotte, you could roll out of bed and go to Arthur’s _exactly_ as you are right now, and I would be just as proud to have you at my side as I would if you’d spent an hour preening and primping yourself in front of a mirror.” He looked at her earnestly, to make sure Charlotte took his message sincerely.

“Well, you’re quite the charmer, aren’t you, Sidney Parker?” Charlotte grinned and snuggled up to him as he wrapped his arm around her. “But you do realize if I roll out of bed and go to Arthur’s like this, I’ll probably be arrested before I make it to his front door?” she paused a few beats before continuing and Sidney looked confused, “Sidney, I’m naked!” Charlotte laughed.

“Mmm, that’s right,” Sidney gave her a mischievous look. “I suppose maybe you’d have to put something on—Arthur just had his upholstery done so it’d be bad form to go sit on his furniture without pants.” Now it was his turn to laugh, and it was the deep, husky tone to which she was now accustomed—the one that always left her feeling a little weak in the knees.

“Definitely tacky! Genteel society folk would most certainly look askance,” Charlotte concurred, smiling. “And, by the way, I’d love to go watch the sun rise with you.” She looked up at him sweetly.

“Perfect! A Sanditon sunrise is a wondrous sight to behold. And all kidding aside, Charlotte Heywood, so are you. You’re lovely—both outside and in—and God only knows what I did to deserve such beauty in my life. I am unbelievably proud and thrilled that you’re my girlfriend, and I am looking forward to everyone knowing that we’re together,” Sidney tilted her chin up with his hand to look into her eyes, and realized they were brimming with tears. “Sparky, I wasn’t trying to make you cry. I just wanted you to know that you’re beautiful and so special to me. . . and I love you.”

“Sidney Parker, how can I not cry when you say such wonderful---” Charlotte went suddenly silent and looked Sidney straight in his eyes. “Wait! What did you say just now?” Charlotte looked up at Sidney as her tears overflowed and began spilling down her cheeks freely.

“I said you’re beautiful and so special to me--”

“Right, yes, I caught that part. I’m talking about the last bit you said,” Charlotte sniffled and used a hand to wipe at her tears as they streamed down her face.

“I said ‘I love you’. . .because I do. I love you, Charlotte Heywood-- and maybe it’s early and foolish of me to declare myself because you might not be quite there yet—but honestly, to hell with it! Before I met you, I was at the point where I thought I might just be better off alone. And then in you came and suddenly everything made sense: you picked up all of the jagged, broken pieces of me and made me want to make something new with them, rather than just settling for what was left after my losses. I love you, Sparky. And waiting another week or another month or two or whatever to tell you isn’t going to change that for me. You have filled up all the empty spaces in me with your light and your wit and your warmth. And to think I only ended up meeting you because you found that ring, but what _I_ found was the real miracle—You, Charlotte. I found _you_. My beautiful, feisty little miracle.” He swiped his thumb across her cheek to catch a tear as he cradled her face in his hands. “I love you.”

“Sidney, I’m not sure what to say. . .” Charlotte began, sniffling as she spoke, and sounding hesitant to say anything when Sidney’s words still hung in the air between them. “All of this relationship stuff—I’d never really given it much thought. Not that I didn’t want those things—it’s that I really didn’t think of them. There’s an expression—‘life is what happens while you’re making other plans,’ are you familiar with it?”

“Yes, I’ve heard it,” Sidney smiled in recognition.

“Well there’s some real truth in that, I think. Because I was just living my life--being Charlotte. It wasn’t the most thrilling existence—but I was solid and content with my choices. Then I met you. And it was like from that first night we spent talking at my aunt and uncle’s house, there was this shift in my perspective, subtle at first, like a little aperture opened up and a spark came through and illuminated everything in a way that I’d never considered before. Does this make any sense to you? Because I really want to say this right, Sidney.”

“It _does_ make sense, Char, don’t worry, just talk,” Sidney reassured her, because he’d been listening intently to each word she spoke.

“I was looking at all the same stuff, Sidney, but I was seeing it differently. It wasn’t some huge cathartic moment that knocked me off my feet—more like I looked up at the sky and the stars were all still there, but suddenly, one of them shone more brightly, like it’d been pulled into focus. And it was so _breathtaking_ , that moment, so _absolutely lovely_ —just looking at that ordinary star, yet realizing for the first time that it was there, and shining, just for me. I didn’t have to plan it--I didn’t set out looking for it: it was always up there, waiting, I just had to see it. And I see it now, Sidney. And it’s clearer and more precious to me than I could’ve ever imagined,” Charlotte dabbed at her eyes as they began welling up with tears again, but as she looked at Sidney, he realized she was smiling as well.

“And your star. . .Charlotte. . .” Sidney inhaled sharply as a wave of emotion hit him, and his own eyes grew slightly misty, “. . .It’s me?” Though not a conventional declaration, he knew the weight of what she’d said was significant, and that in itself, was enough for him. He had no doubt that everything he felt for Charlotte, she returned in equal measure.

But she was not quite finished with all she had to say. She found his mouth with hers and gave him a kiss, just the softest brush of her lips against his own, before looking up to meet his eyes again.

“You are my star, Sidney. And I love you, too.”


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so overwhelmed with the wonderful feedback from the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who read & left comments--they help so much! This chapter has a brief "sunrise prelude" and then moves into brunch at Arthur's. Enjoy! Thanks again!

Chapter 57

When they’d watched the sun set over Pemberley Beach on Friday, Charlotte was sure it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. But today’s sunrise surpassed it. It was one thing to witness the full spectrum of the sky’s colors melt into inky blackness as day turned to night; but it was another thing entirely to watch the sky awaken to a new day while sitting wrapped in the arms of the man you loved—and who loved you in return. For the first time in her life, there was absolutely nothing Charlotte wanted to say, but it wasn’t because she was speechless; it was because sitting there on the blanket, with Sidney’s arms enveloping her, she felt so totally attuned with him that everything she wished to communicate passed through the warmth of her skin, the soft cadence of her breaths as her chest rose and fell, and the steady vibrations of her beating heart. Nothing else needed to be said. So they sat in silence, their hearts laid bare, the sun’s first rays brushing a muted palette across the sky.

**********************

They arrived at Arthur’s a few minutes before 10:00AM. Arthur answered the door promptly with all of the enthusiastic energy that he’d displayed when first meeting Charlotte; the ebullient warmth he’d had at Friday’s lunch was, as she’d suspected even then, 100% authentic Arthur without a hint of pretense. He was fun, and funny, and kind, and Charlotte enjoyed being in his company. She considered Sidney’s statement that Arthur was very different than his brothers, and although this was, in many ways, true, Charlotte also recognized some commonality between them that perhaps they were just too close to recognize in each other. Arthur had a kind of manic vivacity about him that drew others to him; there was also something compelling about Tom, who had a showman’s zeal when discussing his beloved Sanditon. Even Sidney, though far more reserved than his brothers, had plenty of charisma and wit simmering beneath the surface; only those who’d earned his love and trust saw the full breadth of these qualities. But there was absolutely a special magnetism about him, and even before he and Charlotte had been on friendly terms, he had enlivened her thoughts and piqued her interest. And when his defenses came down, and their feelings towards each other became apparent, the electricity he radiated was palpable. Of course, Charlotte also knew part of this was the indefinable spark between them, a by-product of their chemistry—something only she brought out in him. Nonetheless, she recognized that each of the brothers had a vitality about them; it just manifested itself in slightly different ways. But Charlotte did have to concede that the youngest Parker possessed a quirky 'joie de vivre' that was quintessentially Arthur and very unlike anyone else. This was not limited to just the Parker family; Arthur was unique—a unicorn roaming a world full of ordinary horses.

Today when Arthur opened the door, he did not have on his “Kiss the Cook” apron; this time, he had on a dark pink pinafore apron covered with cartoon cupids shooting arrows into heart-shaped targets. It had ruffled edges and would’ve looked outrageously over-the-top on anyone other than Arthur, but somehow he pulled it off with panache.

“Welcome, lovelies! Entrez, s’il vous plait—everything is just about ready!” He grabbed Charlotte by the hand, kissed her on both cheeks, and then twirled her around as if they were heading to the dancefloor to trip the light fantastic, rather than heading into his townhouse to eat brunch. Once he had finished twirling Charlotte, he grabbed Sidney, too, and kissed him in exactly the same way, but he omitted the dance moves at the end; Sidney looked rather grateful to be spared that indignity.

“Oh don’t you worry, Sidney-kins, I will not force my Fred Astaire moves on a grumpymuffin. I know better than that by now!” He grabbed Sidney’s face in his hands and squeezed his cheeks playfully as he continued in a baby-sounding voice, “We wouldn’t want the wittle gwumpy-wumpus to get gwouchy!” He cackled with laughter.

“Arthur, I see you’re in fine form today. No surprises there, I dare say,” Sidney adapted a bit of a curmudgeonly affectation, but Charlotte could tell he loved his younger brother a great deal. He liked to play up his role as the moodiest Parker brother when he was around Arthur. They clearly enjoyed razzing each other—Arthur liked to be hyper-cheerful with Sidney and Sidney liked to pretend to be the family buzzkill. Of course, there was a grain of truth in these personas—a precedent entrenched early on as their personalities developed and diverged, cementing their identities in the family. But however rooted in truth these self-caricatures might have been, there was obviously nothing but fondness and love between these two. They played off each other to comic effect, and Charlotte thought it rather endearing.

“I suppose you’re both on the edge of your seats, waiting until I reveal the theme of today’s brunch. You’re probably thinking, ‘What is Arthur going to pull out of his magical hat now? In what sort of zany antics will we be engaged at today’s event?’ Well _of course_ you want to know! I can’t blame you! I would want to know, too, if I weren’t me and already fully aware!” He clapped his hands together and giggled giddily.

“Oh, for God’s sakes, Arthur, out with it!” Sidney said, rolling his eyes in mock frustration.

“Umm, excuse me—Abbott and Costello? Can someone fill me in on what you’re talking about? What do you mean there’s a theme? What ‘event’ are we discussing here? I thought this was just a simple family brunch, but now I’m concerned I missed a memo somewhere along the way,” Charlotte chided them affectionately, not entirely sure of what was going on.

“Oh, did the _Muffin_ _Man_ fail to fill you in, Charlie? I will never understand him! He has been to numerous brunches 'Chez Arthur,' and they always, always, _always_ have a theme—surely that merits being referred to as ‘events’ rather than just boring old brunches! I confess, though, I kept today’s theme a secret when I extended the invitation to ol’ Sid over here yesterday—I didn’t want him peeing in my Cheerios! No, sir! Once I’ve planned the menu and gone to market, there’s no turning back--the theme is carved in stone at that point. It’s basically an Arthur Parker rule that cannot be broken!” He gave Charlotte a mischievous wink.

“My baby brother likes to make things into a spectacle, Sparky. Feel free to play along or _not_ to play along as the spirit moves you. It’s a lot to absorb, I suppose, when you thought you were just coming over for a couple mimosas and a French toast casserole,” Sidney chuckled. “There will be no pressure from _either_ of us whatever you decide—isn’t that right, _Arthur_?” Sidney hinted.

“Pish tosh! Nonsense! Of course Charlie _has_ to play along! It won’t be fun if it’s just me and the grumpster here. He knows how to take the edge off of anyone’s fluff. He’s a wet blanket, a thief of joy, a harshmellow, a---”

“Yeah, Arthur, I think she gets it! How many times are you going to tell my girlfriend that I’m no fun to be around?”

Arthur put a rather emphatic index finger to his lips to shush his brother. “Did you just interrupt me? Wait. . .what did you say? Did you just say _girlfriend_? Charlie’s your girlfriend? I knew it! I knew it! I _knew_ it!” Arthur clapped his hands together delightedly and then attempted to do a cartwheel on the living room floor. Gravity kicked in as soon as his hands touched carpet, and he flopped over in a heap, laughing. “Well that didn’t work out so well!” he exclaimed, slightly dazed from his efforts.

“Arthur, are you alright?” Charlotte asked, extending a hand to try and help him off of the floor. Charlotte wondered if perhaps Arthur had had a few of his famous mimosas before their arrival. She was trying very hard not to laugh, but she made the mistake of making eye contact with Sidney for a split second. That was all it took for them both to start roaring with laughter. “S-ssorry, Arthur!” Charlotte barely managed to get out before doubling over in a fit of giggles.

“Not a problem, dear! I’d imagine it’s hard _not_ to laugh when a grown man in a frilly cupid apron muffs a cartwheel right in front of you!” Arthur responded, still very much in good humor.

“So you’re alright?” Sidney repeated Charlotte’s earlier question.

“Are you kidding me? I’m better than alright! I’m _over the moon_! I knew you two were a thing the second I laid eyes on you together!” he looked happily at Charlotte as he continued, “First of all, Charlie, you’re lovely--so _duh_ , of course my brother was attracted to you! Probably _instantly_! But then I saw that sparkle in your eyes—in his, too—and I just _knew_ you guys were a pair of smitten kittens! And what a smart little cookie you are, too, sweet Charlotte! Perfect for Sidney!” he declared, winking at his enamored sibling. “He needs someone to nudge him a little, someone with some fight, a bit of fire in her eyes! He can be such a Gloomy Gus, but you are a radiant ray of sunshine, my darling! I’d be smitten with you myself--if I swung that way. Alas, you’ll have to settle for the hunky, brooding one in the family; Arthur is _not_ on the menu!” He laughed before adding, “By the way, did I hear him call you ‘Sparky’? Ahhhhh! I feel like I’m going to burst from how adorable that is! Should I try another cartwheel?” he looked back and forth between them, as he eyed the carpet eagerly.

“NO!!!” Sidney and Charlotte said, unintentionally in unison, prompting further laughter from them both.

Resigned, Arthur grimaced at his two guests, then sighed, “Ugh, alright, but I do feel like we should get some mimosas and toast your wonderful news!”

“Arthur—this isn’t Bye Bye Birdie where we need a whole production number to announce that we’re going steady! We’re all grown-ups here! Besides, I’m going to take a wild shot in the dark—haven’t you had a few mimosas already, mon frere?” Sidney teased his brother.

Arthur shot his older brother a sidelong glance, with a look of deadpan disgust on his cherubically-round face. “Charlie, how do you put up with _this one_ over here?” he asked, pointing over at Sidney. “Oh, God, don’t even tell me! Unless the details are extra juicy—then by all means, _divulge_!” He rubbed his hands together in eagerness, “Spit it out, lovebirds!”

“Arthur, I feel like we’ve been standing in your living room greeting each other for the past twenty minutes. Charlotte is going to waste away waiting for you to announce the theme! Are we ever going to sit down? Can’t we talk about all of this _while_ we eat?” Sidney pleaded with his brother, entertained but still eager to get the proceedings underway.

Arthur sighed. “Well we certainly don’t want anything bad to happen to our Charlie, do we? No wasting away on Arthur’s watch! No, ma’am! Someone’s gotta be here to keep Sidney in line—besides me, that is,” Arthur looked at Charlotte gleefully. “So I suppose I’d better announce the theme. Of course, it was _way_ more exciting when I planned it—I didn’t know you guys were ‘officially’ a thing yet! So today’s theme was my way to make sure you would be! The theme is ‘Love is in the Air!’—as you may have guessed from my cupid apron—and this meal is going to be absolutely oozing romance at every turn---”

_“---Oozing?”_ Sidney cut in. “Not the most appetizing syntax there, Artie my boy!”

“Oh no—uh uh!” Arthur wagged a finger at Sidney, admonishing him. “You are not going to ruin this day for me! It’s too exciting! My beloved brother has finally found his match! Goodbye, Grumpymuffin! Hello, um. . . _Mr._ Sparky!” Arthur waved a hand in front of himself dramatically as if picturing his brother’s nickname on a neon marquee sign.

“Mr. Sparky? No, I do _not_ support that idea,” Sidney said, looking part embarrassed, part amused.

“I don’t know, Sidney, I think it has rather a nice ring to it, really,” Charlotte giggled, looking back and forth between the two men.

Sidney groaned at Charlotte. “Why do I always feel outnumbered when you and Arthur get together?” He slapped his palm over his face and peered out at the pair of them between his splayed fingers.

“Oh quit! You know you love it, Casanova!” Arthur said smugly, giving his brother an affectionate punch in the arm, then clapped his hands to signify he was about to start. “Smiles, everyone, smiles! Time to put on your costumes and commence our delightful repast!”

“Wait---” Charlotte suddenly looked mildly intimidated. “ —-there’re costumes?”

“C’mon, people, work with me, please! I’m trying to have an _event_ here! Now follow me!” Arthur gestured towards the dining room with a maniacal burst of laughter as he beckoned his two guests.

Charlotte turned to Sidney, jesting, “Is it too late to go _out_ for brunch? Maybe there’s an IHOP nearby?”

Grinning, he took her hand in his reassuringly, “No IHOP in Sanditon, Sparky. How about a nice mimosa instead?. . . .Maybe I’ll even spring for the post-brunch therapy we’ll need when this is all over?” he offered.

“Deal! But can you make that mimosa a double?” Charlotte joked.

“You know I can _hear_ you two back there, right?” Arthur scolded the pair. “Now fasten your seatbelts, my funny valentines! And let the games begin!”


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of brunch at Arthur's, with 1 more brunch chapter still to come! Sorry it took so long to get this posted; it's been one of those weeks! I hope to get at the other brunch chapter posted before the weekend is over, but we'll see how it goes. As Sidney Parker said, "I'm trying my best for you." :) Enjoy!

Chapter 58

“The costumes are in my spare bedroom, laid out on the bed! And don’t worry, my little Sanditon sweethearts, they’re tame; I wanted to have you be comfy and cute—not humiliated and wanting to leave as soon as you got here! What kind of matchmaker would I be if I set myself up to fail? Of course, had I known you were already official and didn’t need the extra nudge, I would’ve gone completely crazy! So I guess you both lucked out!” Arthur walked over to his stereo, which was on a shelving unit in his living room. “I even made a mixtape in your honor, so get ready to be amazed! Of course, the first song had to be ‘Love is in the Air’ because that’s the theme! But after that, I let my imagination run wild through a field of hearts and flowers!” Arthur grinned and clapped his hands together in excitement, then pushed the play button on his stereo. Of course, as promised, “Love is in the Air” began playing. He sashayed his way happily towards the kitchen to put the finishing touches on his brunch preparations, doing a disco roll with his hands and then ending with a Saturday Night Fever finger-point for good measure.

“Well, I guess we’re going to the spare room to put on our costumes,” Sidney said, shaking his head and looking like surgery might be preferable to what was potentially lying in wait. “If you feel like making a run for it, Sparky, I could probably boost you out the bathroom window, but I’m not sure I’d fit through it, too—it’s not very big.” He looked over at Charlotte sheepishly, giving her an out, but fervently hoping she was game for whatever Arthur had planned. His little brother did seem awfully fond of her, so Sidney prayed Arthur had meant what he’d said about not being too over-the-top with the costumes.

“Sidney, don’t worry! Your brother is adorable, and he really wanted to give our relationship a little shove in the right direction. I can hardly be upset about that—he certainly meant well. And how could he know I’d already cast a wicked spell on you days ago?” Charlotte gave him a sly look, clearly still in good humor and trying to reassure Sidney that it would all be fine; he smiled at her gratefully, and reached for her hand so he could pull her towards him.

“Oh, so the truth comes out! I figured there had to be some sort of magic trickery involved! But now you’ve as much as admitted it,” Sidney put his arm around Charlotte’s waist and drew her closer to him. He moved his hands down the small of her back and continued their slow descent until they’d landed on the curve of her bottom. Then his mouth found hers and he began kissing her--first just a few small pecks at her lips but then increasing in pressure as he parted her lips with his tongue and began to explore the soft contours of her mouth. Instead of pulling back and insisting they get into their party garb, Charlotte matched his fervor and responded in a way that only fueled his arousal more intensely. “Mmm. . .” he said, his mouth still on her mouth, his hands still caressing the round fullness of her backside.

“Mmmhmm. . .” Charlotte agreed, still responding to his kiss as she started to slowly grind her hips against him; she moaned a little in his mouth when she felt how hard he’d already become. It was so easy to get lost in this man whenever he started kissing her. The chemistry between them was so electric that the feel of his skin against her skin only increased her longing and fueled her desire.

“Christ, Charlotte, you really do have some kind of magical hold over me,” he said clearly very aroused, but also genuinely thrilled just to be spending this beautiful day with his even more beautiful Charlotte.

“Perhaps I do. . . but if we don’t get changed and back out to your brother quickly, he might come looking for us. So maybe we should stop?” she suggested, but continued to rock her hips suggestively against him.

Sidney exhaled loudly and attempted to collect his thoughts. Now that they had fully declared themselves to one another, the desire to his express his feelings for her in all the many ways at his disposal had grown even stronger—he craved the intimate closeness he felt when their bodies were joined, the warmth that filled his chest, the feeling of soaring, of flying, the way that they fit together so perfectly that he hardly knew where his body ended and hers began, because one was merely an extension of the other. But he also knew that she was correct—they needed to stop and get changed. Now was not the proper time. “You’re right, you’re right. I know you’re right. But you make it sooo hard, Sparky,” he said, his voice low and weighted with desire.

“Oh, I can see that,” Charlotte answered, looking down at the rather prominent bulge in his trousers.

“Yeah, that’s not helping, Char,” Sidney groaned, “I didn’t mean for you to take that quite so literally—although, admittedly, it is an accurate description of my current state.” His cheeks looked tinged with pink.

“Why, Sidney Parker, are you actually blushing right now? I thought that was more my domain, but apparently not exclusively,” Charlotte reached up and put her palm against his cheek, and she could feel the warmth emanating from his skin. “You _are_ blushing! That’s so sweet!” Charmed by his boyish vulnerability, she looked at Sidney affectionately and laughed--her lovely melodic laugh--and Sidney felt like his heart might burst with the feelings that overtook him. Still, he knew they’d already been in the room for a few minutes—“Love is in the Air” had finished playing and had transitioned into “Love Shack”--and he didn’t want Arthur to have to track them down and usher them out of the room like naughty teenagers. He stared over at the bed, for the first time paying attention to the costumes lying there.

“Well those don’t look too bad, really,” he said, expressing relief as he assessed the outfits.

“Yes, look, they’re just fuzzy red footie pajamas! That’s kind of cute, right?” Charlotte pointed out, sounding a bit relieved herself.

“They are! And I can handle _cute_ —cute is right up my alley!” Sidney smiled and began removing his clothes so he could put on the pajamas. Reaching down to pick up the larger of the two red fleece ensembles, he realized there was something affixed to the other side. A large pair of sparkly silver inflatable wings hung from the back limply, not yet blown up. He reached over to check Charlotte’s pair—hers were pink and sparkly, but otherwise identical. “Hmm. . .I should’ve known this was going all too well,” Sidney chuckled as he stood there in his boxers, eyeing the two outfits, and then shrugging as he continued to put his on.

“Ah ha! Well, all things considered, it’s still not too bad, right? I appreciate Arthur wanting to bring us together. This is actually really sweet if you think about it,” Charlotte reflected, feeling somewhat touched that Sidney’s brother had tried to orchestrate a matchmaking brunch. She, too, began removing her clothes so she could put on the winged pajamas. Sometimes the Heywoods wore silly matching pajamas at Christmastime for pictures, so this was really not much different from that.

“Hey,” Sidney looked at Charlotte, his eyes roaming over her body as she stood there in her bra and panties, “are you absolutely sure we can’t just stay in here. . . maybe just a few more minutes?” 

“Sidney! Shame on you!” Scolding him playfully, Charlotte pushed him away, but stopped short when she broke into loud, raucous laughter. All of a sudden, she was doubled over, clutching her sides, struggling to get air as she laughed uproariously. “S-sid--” Charlotte tried to speak again, but couldn’t even get out his name without erupting into more laughter.“And _what_ exactly is so funny?” Sidney asked, looking slightly wounded.

“Sorry, babe, but you gave me this totally ‘come hither’ stare, but then I looked at you in your fleecy red footie pajamas, with those glittery but flaccid wings drooping off your back, and I ju---” Charlotte stopped again without finishing, laughing heartily as she eyed Sidney’s brunch costume again.

“Well this has been all very emasculating,´ Sidney rolled his eyes, “Remind me to thank Arthur for getting my girlfriend to laugh at me because—well, you know, that’s really helpful when you’re trying to ‘seal the deal’ with your beloved! Incredibly romantic!” he continued sarcastically, although he did have to concede the get-up did inspire laughter with its ridiculous wings. And he couldn’t help but be amused when Charlotte found it so hilarious. She went into spasms of uncontrollable laughter until she was practically wheezing. _How cute is that?_ He thought to himself, as a happy, warm feeling radiated throughout him. _I love her. I really love her._ He watched as Charlotte began to ease her costume up and over her shoulders. Reaching out for her, he drew her body against his again and grabbed onto the zipper-pull of her pajamas. “Allow me,” he said, as he began pulling up on the zipper slowly. When he got to her bosom, however, he slid his hand under the fleece and tugged one of her bra cups down far enough to expose her breast. “Sorry, but some things are just too perfect to resist,” he admitted, as he took her nipple in his mouth and began sucking it into a firm bud. Charlotte writhed in his arms, enjoying the sensations he was producing with his warm tongue. “Shit, not again,” he cursed, realizing he was growing harder, rather than getting himself prepared to leave the room and go have brunch.

“Well, at risk of pointing out the obvious, Sidney, that is usually the natural consequence of you putting my breast in your mouth. You get turned on, I get turned on, that’s kind of how it works,” Charlotte teased him, although her voice sounded a little breathless. “Raincheck?” Charlotte queried, and then looked at him with her dark eyes intently, to make certain he knew she would be cashing in that raincheck at the first available opportunity. “ _Please_. . .” she bit her bottom lip seductively, awaiting his response.

“Most definitely, my angel,” Sidney answered, his fingers tugging on her one of her wings playfully. He readjusted Charlotte's bra and pulled up her zipper the rest of the way and kissed her quickly on the mouth. “Just a quick one, Sparky,” he grinned referencing the brevity of his kiss, “I am beginning to learn my limitations if I linger for too long in your arms.”

“Fair enough,” Charlotte said, smiling. “Would you like me to blow. . .up your wings?” She began to laugh again—partly at her joke, partly at the sheer ridiculousness of a grown man in red footie pajamas with sparkly silver wings.

“See, that’s just not fair,” Sidney proclaimed. “But, yes, you can blow up my wings. Do you want me to help with yours?”

“Mr. Parker, I would love you to put your mouth on my. . .wings,” she gave him a seductive stare and then burst into a fit of giggles.

“Well then. . .” he grinned, spinning Charlotte to face the other direction and easily blowing up the wings on her suit with just a few extended puffs of air. He twirled her around in front of him, and smiled. “I must say, Miss Heywood, you do look rather adorable.” He gave the end of her upturned nose an affectionate tap.

“And I must say, you’re still looking rather. . .floppy,” she tried to stifle her laughter, but it only caused her to snort again. “Here, let me get that,” she leaned her head to the side, and placing the air valve between her lips, began to blow up Sidney’s silver wings. When she finished and stood back to admire the fruits of her labor, she realized he, too, looked pretty adorable—even if the costumes were a bit silly.

“Well there went my last shred of dignity!” Sidney chuckled. “I suppose we should be getting back out there to Arthur before he starts to wonder if we went down the fire escape and left in search of doughnuts. . .and the remains of our self esteem.” But just the thought of a quick and stealthy exit from his brother’s townhouse caused him to start laughing again.

“I’m ready whenever you are, Captain,” Charlotte said, giving Sidney a little salute as she followed him towards the door to the bedroom.

“Promise me you’ll still love me when this brunch is all over,” Sidney beseeched, looking at Charlotte with a pout and a pair of mournful puppy dog eyes.

“Sidney, if Arthur is even half the matchmaker he thinks he is, I’ll probably love you _more_ when brunch is all over,” she admitted, her voice growing soft and full of emotion.

Sidney turned around and looked at Charlotte, visibly moved by what she’d said. Rather than saying anything in response, he laced his fingers with hers, and they walked hand-in-hand out of the bedroom, the opening strains of “Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic” playing on Arthur’s stereo.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brunch at Arthur's--& as expected, Arthur has pulled out all the stops for Sidney & Charlotte! I hope you enjoy! (Feedback is always appreciated.)
> 
> Note: I had intended to compile the brunch recipes for a fun, tasty Twitter thread, but a migraine interfered. I will make sure the waffle recipe gets posted--if anyone's interested in the other recipes, I can try to add them in over the next few days!

Chapter 59

Arthur had a platter of food in each hand as he walked over to his dining room table and eyed Sidney and Charlotte entering the room. There were already several platters on the table, which was set with candles, flowers, and a small electric fountain of chocolate. The room was resplendent in a variety of pinks and reds, and each of the chairs was covered in a draping of wine-colored velvet. There were also flowers arranged throughout the room and velvety rose petals scattered on the floor. Fortunately, Arthur had an artist’s instincts, so rather than ending up with a room that looked like a party store had barfed up its Valentine’s Day aisle in his townhouse, the room looked surprisingly romantic.

“Ahhh!” Arthur let out a little scream of happiness when he saw Sidney and Charlotte walk in with their costumes on. “Look at you two! Could you look any more precious in your jammies? Can I take a few pictures? You must let me take a few pictures! I could just eat you two lovemuffins up with a fork! You’re just too adorable for words, you really are!” Arthur clapped his hands together delightedly once he’d set the platters safely on the table.

“Umm, I hate to rain on your parade, Barbra Streisand, but you _are_ using words, so we couldn’t actually be ‘too adorable’ for words. Because then you’d be silent. . .which you are not,” Sidney pointed out, just to be a smart ass to his baby brother.

“Fine, fine, have it your way, Grumpymuffin! But if you think I mind the Barbra Streisand comment, you’ve got another think coming! I love Babs and I do believe she is featured on my mixtape, so get ready!” He turned to Charlotte reassuringly: “Don’t worry, Charlie--you still get to be a lovemuffin. And you’ll get extra Chantilly cream on your heart-shaped waffle. Unlike _some_ people!” Arthur directed a scathing sidewards glance over at his older brother. “He’ll probably be lucky to even get a waffle at the rate he’s going!”

Sidney gave Arthur a distressed look. “But I like waffles. . .and Chantilly cream,” he pouted.

“Oh very well—no need to be a big _baby_ about it!” he chided his brother playfully. Sam Cooke began warbling ‘You Send Me’ from the speakers of Arthur’s stereo as he trotted quickly over to the shelving unit in the living room, adjusting the volume lower so the music didn’t interfere with their brunch conversation.

“Well, to be honest, Arthur, I do kind of _look_ like an overgrown baby in this getup you’ve forced upon me, so I don’t supposed acting like one is much of a stretch,” Sidney remarked, his face deadpan.

“I don’t hear Charlie complaining! In fact, she is looking rather radiant and lovely in her fuzzy pajamas!” He grinned at Charlotte as he looked her up and down with an approving eye. “Yes, red is definitely a good color on you, my dear, whereas Sidney just looks like he’s missing his pitchfork,” Arthur shot his brother another look of feigned contempt, then slapped his thigh as if he’d thoroughly amused himself.

“Good one, Arthur!” Sidney replied, rolling his eyes. Then, looking contrite, he added, “I’m sorry,” dropping his head and slumping his shoulders in an attempt to look chastened.

“Sorry for--?” Arthur asked, offering Sidney a smug smile, as he prodded him to continue.

“Sorry for attempting to mock you by calling you Barbra Streisand—I mean, it didn’t work anyway because you _like_ her.”

“Right—her Broadway Album is my Abbey Road, so take that, Grumpy!” Arthur taunted him.

“Whereas _Abbey_ _Road_ is my Abbey Road. . .” Sidney interjected matter-of-factly.

“Should we ask Charlie what her Abbey Road is? Just so she feels more included?” Arthur asked, pausing to ponder the question. “It’s probably a book, right?”

“Arthur, stop teasing my girlfriend,” Sidney scolded his little brother.

“Sidney, he’s not wrong. It’d probably be a book—if I had any idea what either of you is talking about, which I don’t,” Charlotte laughed, enjoying the conversation, but not entirely following all of the twists and turns it had taken.

“See? It _is_ a book, smartypants,” Arthur stuck his tongue out at Sidney, gloating. “Apparently I know more about your girlfriend than you do,” he teased. “Silence, everyone! Queen Babs is singing Jerome Kern for your listening pleasure. “Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly, I’ve gotta love one man ‘til I die, Can’t help. . .lovin’ that maaaan of miiinnne!” Arthur belted out like a pro.

“Wow! That was impressive!” Charlotte applauded, as Arthur did a little bow in thanks. “Now what were we talking about? The Beatles? Barbra Streisand? I confess I’m a little confused. Perhaps we should just start serving ourselves some of this delicious food? I’m very much looking forward to it, and it’ll be cold before you two stooges finish bickering!” Charlotte reprimanded them, though obviously amused by their silly banter.

“Two stooges? Did you forget about Tom?” Arthur reminded her, grinning.

“I stand corrected, Curly, _three_ stooges then!” Charlotte agreed, looking like she might start laughing again. Conversations in Arthur’s presence tended to move through an infinite number of subjects in rapid-fire succession and sometimes she struggled to keep track of all the topics in play at any given time. Regardless of her confusion, she truly enjoyed being in his company, and felt that the appreciation was definitely mutual.

“Begging your pardon,” Sidney interrupted, looking sullen. “But why does _he_ get to be Curly?”

“Courage, Charlotte,” Charlotte intoned, as she took a deep breath and tried to center herself. “Cleansing breaths. . .” she exhaled slowly.

“Aww, look how cute she is, Sidney!” Arthur squealed, pointing at Charlotte like he had just found a basketful of puppies under his dining room table. “Scolding us in her wingèd pajamas and trying to meditate herself into a more zen headspace! I think I may die from the cuteness!” Arthur gushed sweetly.

“Well if you come back as an angel, you can have _my_ wings,” Sidney said, going full Grumpymuffin for dramatic effect.

Arthur rolled his eyes and groaned, “ _Why_ did I invite you? I could’ve just had a feast with my good friend Charlie here, who by the way—no big rush, but just felt I should point this out—would make a wonderful sister-in-law for me, don’t you think, Sid?” Arthur asked jovially as he looked from Charlotte to Sidney and smiled, waggling his eyebrows to further emphasize the hint he was dropping.

“ _Jesus_ , Arthur, why don’t you scare her away by having me propose right now?” Sidney exclaimed in protest, slightly embarrassed, but not sounding particularly bothered by the idea itself.

“Oh, fine! We’ll save that for my _next_ brunch!” Arthur pronounced, with a wicked grin on his face. “But now, let us begin today’s joyous event--hopefully the first of many wonderful brunches to come with the delightful Charlie and her _less-than-delightful_ paramour, ol’ what’s-his-name!”

“How witty you are, Arthur! But can we have a seat now?” Sidney begged as he thumped his palm against his forehead.

“Just a second, brother dearest! First you must head over to the mimosa bar and fix yourself a custom mimosa, or as they are known just for today, ‘Charlotte, Please Go Out With Me-mosas!” Arthur cracked up just saying the name, and Charlotte grinned, blushing.

“Subtle, Arthur, very subtle,” Sidney muttered drily. The next song had just started playing on Arthur’s mixtape—‘Misty’ by Johnny Mathis.

“I was trying to _expedite_ things for you—you’re not getting any younger, you know. I mean, Charlie, look at those crow’s feet!” he gestured at Sidney’s face. “But, I guess if she’s your girlfriend already, the whole ‘Please Go Out With Me’ thing _is_ a bit of overkill. So fix your mimosas, we can dispense with the cutesy name on that one.”

Sidney and Charlotte walked over to the tea cart where Arthur had set up his mimosa bar. There were a few bottles of Prosecco on ice, 3 different carafes of juice labeled orange, pomegranate, and strawberry puree, and a few small ramekins of different garnishes—orange slices, chopped strawberries, and pomegranate arils. There was also a pair of champagne flutes—Arthur had clearly taken his—already rimmed with pink-tinted sugar. Charlotte made a strawberry mimosa garnished with orange and Sidney made a classic orange one but added some diced strawberry to it. They then made their way over to the table and took their seats.

“Now, lovebirds, this is all about _you_ , so don’t let me get in the way—think of me as your personal chef, waiter, and deejay. I am here to serve you both! How are the mimosas?”

“Delicious, Arthur, thank you!” Charlotte grinned, taking a sip and then squeezing her orange wedge into her drink.

“Always hard to find good help,” Sidney scoffed, giving his brother a haughty look, then laughing. “Only kidding, little brother!”

“Poor Charlie, what must she go through on a daily basis, putting up with you?” Arthur shuddered, then ran over to Sidney and give him a big kiss on the cheek. “I wuv you, big bwother!” he announced in a baby voice.

“Love you, too, Arthur! Now can we _please_ eat our brunch sometime before dinner?” Sidney pleaded.

“Of course you can! Unless you are too busy ‘canoodling’ to take an interest in what I’ve prepared. Don’t think I didn’t notice how long it took you both to get changed! I’m just too polite to say anything,” Arthur chastised them affectionately.

“Well actually, you _did_ just say something!” Sidney reminded him.

“Touché, mon frère! Touché! Now let me announce today’s dishes, if you please—I believe I’ve already mentioned the heart-shaped chocolate waffles, with macerated strawberries and Chantilly cream, or as I like to call them ‘Take Another Little Piece of my Heart’-shaped waffles!”

“Arthur, I love the name—that’s so cute!" Charlotte laughed. "But didn’t you say Sidney doesn’t get a waffle?” she added with a grin.

“Not helping, Char. I’m getting a waffle if I have to grab one and lock myself in the spare bedroom to eat it,” Sidney declared emphatically.

“Alrighty then! I guess he’s made _his_ position clear!” Arthur shrugged his shoulders and laughed. “Shall I go on?”

“Please do, Arthur, it sounds wonderful so far!” Charlotte prompted him to continue, taking another sip of her mimosa.

“Thank you, Charlie! We also have ‘Quiche Me You Fool’ mini quiche lorraine bites, Sweet Potato Hash Brown ‘Love Nests’ with Spinach and Egg, ‘So Mushroom in my Heart for You’ Stuffed Mushrooms, ‘Brie My Little Baby’ Puff Pastry with brie and raspberry jam, ‘I Wanna Be Jalapeno Life’ Shrimp and Cheddar Jalapeno Grits, and depending on how well my matchmaking venture goes, I also made a ‘Voulez-Vous Brûlée avec Moi Ce Soir’ Crème Brûlée French Toast Casserole! And _don’t even think_ about rolling your eyes because it took me a long time to come up with those names and that last one was a stroke of genius--if I do say so myself. There are also mini fruit skewers for the chocolate fountain, but maybe that was one thing too many,” Arthur admitted, trailing off at the end as if he’d suddenly realized he’d made enough food for an army. “Of course, there’ll be plenty of leftovers, so you can take them back to Trafalgar with you, if you want!”

“Arthur, I can’t believe you did all of this just for us! It’s so very kind of you and it sounds scrumptious! I don’t think I’ve ever been to a themed brunch before, and this is so clever and creative! Thank you!” Charlotte said, genuinely touched at all that Arthur had done to encourage a “love connection” between her and Sidney.

“I almost made some Grumpymuffins, too, but I wanted you two to fit out the door when you were done eating, so I decided against it,” Arthur joked, looking over at Sidney. “Now go on, serve yourselves, you two! I’ll go put some batter in the waffle iron. Fresh hot waffles coming up because you both are so ‘waffle-y’ cute!” Arthur giggled.

“Dear God, his puns are awful,” Sidney groaned, draining his mimosa and getting up to make himself another. He leaned down and kissed the top of Charlotte’s head before he walked away.

“I saw that! Too cute! I think my matchmaking is _definitely_ working!” Arthur nearly screeched with delight.

“Arthur, we were already a couple when we got here; I’m not sure you’ve done anything just yet—not that I’m not appreciative of all this,” Sidney gestured around at the food and decorations as he walked back to the table with his second mimosa. Although he was downplaying things, he couldn’t disguise the pleased expression on his face. Arthur had gone to quite a bit of trouble to help him get closer to Charlotte, and he was truly flattered. Hopefully Tom would be equally as encouraging when Sidney brought Charlotte as his date to the gala next weekend. He wanted both of his brothers to be happy for him. “By the way, Tom doesn’t know about us being a couple yet, so kindly keep that under your hat for the time being, okay?”

Arthur’s face took on a peculiar expression at Sidney’s request, as if he were suddenly a bit uncomfortable.

“Why the funny look, Arthur? Did you say something?” Sidney asked, sounding slightly alarmed by the prospect. He’d wanted to have some control over how the news was presented—he was so accustomed to Tom’s efforts to guide his life decisions, and Sidney really wanted to make it clear that his relationship with Charlotte was non-negotiable and not something done on a whim. Hadn’t his brother already meddled enough when he fixed him up with Eliza years ago? Tom had thought her background and status made her an excellent match, and admittedly Sidney had fallen hard for the beautiful blonde. But she had turned out to be all style, no substance and had left Sidney feeling rejected and unworthy for years. He wanted no more help from Tom on the dating front—his older brother was more concerned about how things looked on paper, than how they played out in real life.

“Oh, not to _Tom_ —I assumed he wasn’t clued in yet. But I may have said something to Mary about suspecting you two had feelings for one another. She said she had the same suspicions as soon as you’d arrived from Boston together. She said you two seemed ‘rather chummy’ and that you, Sidney, looked happier than she’d seen you look in years!” Arthur sounded quite keen while delivering this bit of Parker family gossip.

“Awww, Mary said that, Arthur?” Charlotte asked, looking cheerful that she was the implied cause of Sidney’s newly-improved mood. “But won’t _she_ say something to Tom? That is her husband, after all.”

Arthur replied without a moment’s hesitation. “You’d think she might, but I sincerely doubt it. She isn’t a meddler by nature. She’s very ‘live and let live,’ our Mary. For one thing, she’s busy trying to keep Henry in line most of the time—ooh, that boy can be a handful, but he’s a Parker for sure. . .always reminds me a bit of Great Uncle Edgar—before he went on the meds, that is,” Arthur said the last part in hushed tones, as if he’d just aired a rather unsavory piece of Parker family dirty laundry.

“Arthur!” Sidney responded like he was shocked, but then chuckled at his brother’s observation, which certainly had a grain of truth in it. Sidney passed the tray of stuffed mushrooms to Charlotte and she took two. He then held up a tray of hors d’oeuvres-sized quiche bites, and she took a couple of those as well.

“Oh, I love Henry, and you know it, Sidney! I adore all of Tom’s kids, the two angels. . .and the one little devil,” Arthur winked at Charlotte. “Let me get the shrimp and grits—they’re on a warming tray in the kitchen!” He scurried out of the dining room, and scurried back in almost as fast with portions of the savory dish served on two small plates.

Sidney picked up the thread of conversation right where they’d left off. “Now as I recall, Arthur, _you_ were rather prone to mischief _yourself_ as a little boy, or have you forgotten that?” He chuckled, obviously remembering his little brother as a child--and some of his antics—with fondness.

“Guilty as charged!” Arthur conceded, nodding his head. “I’ve taught Henry everything he knows! If I could only get him on board with my love of show tunes, my work in this world would be done!” Arthur let out a raucous laugh. “That boy has moxie, though—did I tell you about the time he put a jar of lightning bugs in my underwear drawer? Alas, it turned out to be quite a horrific scene—apparently he remembered the holes in the jar lid, but there were no holes in the drawer. It was a mass asphyxiation amongst my boxer shorts. Note to self: That’s a line I should probably NOT repeat in public!” Arthur laughed again, setting the plates of shrimp and grits down on the table before heading for the kitchen again. “Waffles coming up in just a sec!”

“Arthur, the food is amazing!” Charlotte called out to him, once she and Sidney had finished filling their plates and had begun eating. “Sidney, taste this!” she said getting a forkful of the spicy shrimp dish and bringing it up to Sidney’s mouth.

“Arthur is quite the cook,” Sidney agreed, clearly pleased with the bite she’d fed him. He reached to spread some baked brie on a crostini, but accidentally knocked Charlotte’s fork from her hand. “Sorry, babe, take mine!” He handed Charlotte his fork and then shouted towards the kitchen, “Arthur, I need another fork!”

“I’m still finishing the waffles!” Arthur yelled back. “Look out, I’ll throw you one! Incoming!”

Before Sidney could process what his brother had said, a fork came sailing through the air and Sidney turned in his chair to dodge it. Charlotte looked over at Sidney, her eyes wide.

“Arthur has always had wretched aim, Sparky,” Sidney explained, looking at Charlotte to make sure she hadn’t been grazed by the flying flatware. “Arthur, you’re lucky that fork didn’t lodge into my cheek—or, even worse, Charlotte’s!” Sidney called out as Arthur walked in with a plate of waffles.

“Oh my!” he said, looking momentarily alarmed. “I certainly wouldn’t have wanted to hit Charlie!”

“Thanks, Arthur—glad my well-being is so important to you,” Sidney muttered, shaking his head and chuckling.

“Oh you know I wouldn’t want to hit you either!” Arthur comforted his brother. “Where’d the fork go anyway?” he asked, looking around on the floor.

“Not sure,” Sidney answered, bending down to check under his chair. As soon as he did so, he heard a strange hissing noise, like someone was letting air out of a balloon.

“Found the f-fork!” Charlotte announced, breaking into sputters of laughter, as she pulled the fork out of Sidney’s inflatable silver wings. Once it had been removed the hissing grew even louder, as the wings rapidly deflated and shriveled up, drooping down the back of his pajamas like some sort of broken-winged silver spacebird from a low-budget sci fi movie. “You look r-r-r-idic-c-c-u-lous!” Charlotte managed to eke out before the paroxysms of laughter completely overtook her.

“Oh dear,” Arthur looked at Sidney’s wings and flinched. “Did _I_ do that?” he asked, then changed the subject abruptly. “Well, would you look at that? I forgot the Chantilly cream and strawberries,” Arthur’s face reddened as he made a quick escape towards the kitchen, attempting to hold in his laughter until he was safely inside. His cackle rang out unmistakeably, however, as soon as he rounded the corner.

“Sorry, S-sidney, I didn’t mean to laugh so much,” Charlotte apologized, still gasping a little as she tried to catch her breath, and wiping at her eyes with her sleeve because she’d laughed so hard she'd cried.

He leaned over and kissed her abruptly. “Quite alright, Sparky,” he assured her, before leaning in to kiss her again.

“What was that for?” Charlotte asked, somewhat befuddled by his response.

“Have I ever told you how much I love it when you laugh? It’s definitely in the top five cutest things about you—and mind you, it’s a rather long list,” Sidney kissed her again and gazed at her adoringly. “I love you, Charlotte, I really do.”

“And I love you right back,” Charlotte whispered softly as she returned his kiss, slowly and languorously, as her hand stroked the scruffiness of the stubble on his jaw.

The song playing in the background came to an end as they continued kissing. The opening bars of the next song came on after a brief pause.

“Vision of Love--great song!” Charlotte said between kisses, as Mariah Carey’s voice emerged from the speakers.

“Do you?” Sidney took her hands in his. “May I have this dance, Miss Heywood?” he asked as he stood up, pulling her up with him.

“Here? At brunch?” Charlotte blushed a little at his unexpected request.

“Sure, why not? Good practice for the gala. Besides, I didn’t suffer through all that cotillion stuff for nothing. My skills must be put to good use! And I am feeling a bit ‘deflated’ at the moment. . .” Sidney gave her his best pouty face.

Charlotte looked at his shriveled wings and stifled a giggle. “You are looking deflated, it’s true. _Of course_ I’ll dance with you,” Charlotte replied softly as they walked over Arthur’s rose petal-strewn floor. Arthur tiptoed out from the kitchen and adjusted the dimmer switch for his dining room light fixture; now all that remained was the soft glow from the candles he’d lit earlier. Quietly he crept back to the kitchen, popping a quiche bite into his mouth on the way.

Sidney led Charlotte into the center of the living room and twirled her around before pulling her close. He was remarkably light on his feet and was clearly a wonderful dancer. Charlotte had only ever partner-danced at a few high school mixers—and the vast majority of the boys with whom she'd danced were about as graceful as Frankenstein’s monster or a toddler doing a ‘pee-pee dance’ while waiting to use the bathroom. Sidney was nothing like that. He was perfect. And he was hers.

In a few short minutes the song was over, and Sidney gave her a small bow before grasping her hand in his and heading back to the table. He pulled out her chair and waited for her to be seated, then took his own seat.

“I’m dyyyyinnnng in here!” Arthur squealed from somewhere inside the kitchen. “I really was trying not to invade your privacy, but Ahhhhhhhh! I cannot hold in all the little love bunnies that are hopping around on my heart right now. You guys may be cuter than any other couple on the planet! Can I come out of the kitchen now, please?”

“Yes, Arthur, come out here!” Sidney and Charlotte said in unison.

“Thanks, my fuzzy little ducklings!” Arthur replied, running out of the kitchen and straight over to Sidney and Charlotte. He draped his arms over their chairbacks and crouched down so his face was positioned between them. “I demand some sugar!” he informed them, waiting for Sidney and Charlotte to lean over and kiss his ruddy cheeks before he stood up again. “Does anybody need me to reheat anything? I suppose everything that’s supposed to be hot is now cold. And Charlie, let me get you a refill! Same flavor?” he offered Charlotte, holding up her champagne flute.

“How about pomegranate this time?” Charlotte requested, smiling at Arthur.

“Ooh! Pomegranate—the _love_ apple! I’d certainly say that’s an appropriate choice!” Arthur trotted over to the cart where his mimosa bar was set up. “What about you, Sidney? Refill?”

“No, thank you, Arthur, I’m not finished with this one yet. You know you can sit down with us if you want. You’re probably hungry, too, right?”

“A little, but I really wanted you to have this time together, so I decline,” Arthur demurred politely.

“Really, Arthur, you’re most welcome, if you want to sit down,” Charlotte reassured him.

He handed Charlotte her pomegranate mimosa, but shook his head. “Nope, my dear Charlie, I will go clean up a little in the kitchen and you two, please, eat up! Everything else I can put in a cooler and send back with you. Obviously, I overdid it with my menu planning,” he admitted.

“It was _perfect_. And the leftovers will probably be just as amazing!” Charlotte smiled, then took a drink of her mimosa. “Delicious!” she enthused and then took another sip.

Sidney looked up at Arthur. “Wait, where is this Voulez vous brûlée avec moi, etc, etc, French toast casserole you mentioned earlier? You know I love your French toast!” he remarked, wanting to make sure his brother knew how grateful he was for all of today’s thoughtfulness.

“I left it in the warm oven so it wouldn’t get cold! I’ll get you both some! Be right back!” Arthur practically skipped back towards his kitchen, sincerely happy for his older brother and thrilled that he had played even a small role in nurturing the love that he saw blooming before his eyes. He sighed audibly before disappearing around the corner.

“My heart is ready to burst right now! You guys really are the _cutest_!”


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte leave Arthur's and NSFW activities ensue. :)  
> As always, if graphic depictions of sex are not your thing, feel free to skip those parts of the chapter. If you enjoy reading about two loving, consenting adults having some fun together, though, I think you won't be disappointed. At least I hope not. Let me know.  
> Sorry for the delay in posting; real life has been interfering a lot lately! Happy reading!

Chapter 60

It was well after noon when Sidney and Charlotte left Arthur’s townhouse, a very large cooler of leftovers in tow. They had changed out of their pajamas and back into the clothes they’d worn there and were headed back to Sidney’s Mercedes still laughing and talking about what a fun time they’d had; Arthur had even given each of them a dubbed copy of his mixtape of love-themed songs so they’d always remember the brunch where he’d brought them together—even though they were technically. . .already together. He bragged about his matchmaking skills several times as they were helping him pack up the cooler of food—who else but Arthur “Cupid” Parker could’ve managed a love connection _before_ they’d even walked through the door? Even ‘Barbra Streisand as the sublime Dolly Levi’ hadn’t managed to make a match in ‘past tense!’

Charlotte was also thrilled that Arthur had offered his services as a fairy godmother before next weekend’s gala. He offered to pick her up from the historical society after work on Wednesday; they’d hit all of Sanditon’s trendiest boutiques, and between his impeccable taste and Sidney’s high-limit platinum card, Charlotte would be the most talked about woman at the whole event. Sidney pointed out that doubtless she would be—whether in a fancy dress or a burlap sack—because she was beautiful inside and out, at which point Arthur squealed, looked at them as if they were the two most adorable, in-love people on the planet, and attempted to do another indoor cartwheel. This time, the splat was even louder because they were in the ceramic-tiled foyer—rather than the carpeted living room—and Arthur clanged into his brass umbrella stand and narrowly missed conking his head on one of his vintage porcelain fu dogs guarding the entrance to his home.

“I’m okaaaayyy!” he groaned, before starting to howl with laughter, as he rolled around on the floor still wearing his ruffled cupid-print apron, which had come untied at some point during his gymnastics demonstration.

Sidney and Charlotte looked at each other, wide-eyed, and then joined Arthur in a burst of hysterical laughter before taking his hand and helping him hoist himself back up from his place on the floor.

“Well that was fun!” he said, scooping up the hem of his apron and using it to mop at the beads of sweat that had formed on his brow. “Quite exhilarating, indeed—perhaps I should follow this up with a nice ten-mile march along the seashore, communing with the sandpipers, plovers, and terns!” the youngest Parker announced with his signature enthusiasm. Sidney delicately suggested that his baby brother should ‘pace himself’ because ten miles of clomping through the sand would be no easy feat, to which Arthur eventually acquiesced, surmising that he would probably do better just ‘sticking to interpretative dance and gymnastics’—which were more ‘his speed.’

When Sidney and Charlotte reached the car, Sidney unlocked it and hoisted the cooler into the back and walked with Charlotte to the passenger-side door. Rather than opening the door right away for her, though, he moved his body close to her petite frame, leaning a hand against the car on either side of her. She looked up at him coyly.

“I seem to be rather hemmed in at the moment. Did you want something, Mr. Parker?” She licked her lips suggestively, and looked him directly in his dark brown eyes.

“Well, well, I see someone is being awfully brazen about the power she knows she wields against me.” He moved one of his hands up onto her shoulder, which was partially exposed because of the tank top-style bodice of the little cotton sundress she was wearing.

“And you don’t want me. . . _against_ you?” Charlotte retorted, a playful glint in her eyes as she moved even closer to Sidney. The softness of her full bosom was now just grazing the front of his lean, muscular chest, only a few thin pieces of fabric between them.

“I definitely did NOT say that, Miss Heywood. In fact, while I certainly enjoyed every minute of our brunch with Arthur, all I have been thinking about since I left your bed this morning was the moment when I could get you back into it again. Because now that I’ve told you how very much I love you, Charlotte, I am anxious to show you as well, in every way that I have at my disposal.”

Charlotte bit her lip again, considering what he’d said. “Hmm. . .I have to say I rather like the sound of that,” she responded, lowering her voice and giving him a sultry look.

“Do you?” Sidney asked, his eyes darkening as they focused on hers intently. “Because I, myself, rather like the _sounds_ you make when I am expressing my. . .complete and utter devotion to you.” He gave her a smile that was equal parts adoring and deliciously naughty and Charlotte felt a blush creeping across her cheeks as she considered all the ways that Sidney liked to express himself. She felt her pulse quicken.

Caressing her tanned shoulder with the hand he had resting there, Sidney slowly slid his fingers under the strap of her cotton sundress and the lacy strap of her bra so he could pull it down her arm and expose the sensitive skin along her collarbone, a place he knew she liked to be touched. He bent down closer so that he could run his tongue along the length of her clavicle, and Charlotte let out a small gasp at the heat that now radiated from the damp skin at her neckline. Every place his mouth had touched was electrified and that electricity moved like a current throughout her body as it descended into parts decidedly further south.

“I do,” Charlotte reiterated, her voice sounding increasingly more breathless as Sidney next began working his way down below her collarbone. His mouth found the soft swell of her breast and she sighed audibly as she felt the sandpaper scruff of his whiskers scraping against her silken skin before she regained enough of her composure to speak. “But I think there’ll not be much privacy back at the house if we go there now. Tom, Mary, and the kids will probably be home from church, right?”

“A very good point, Sparky. No privacy there. So I ask you this: What’s a man to do when he craves alone time with the woman he loves, but the house they’re staying in is full of people?”

“What indeed?” Charlotte looked at him, searching his eyes for the answer. She ached to feel his mouth on every part of her, to feel his tongue gliding over and into her most intimate places. Each touch of his lips along her bosom increased her desire, and she knew that it would not be quelled until she could give him free rein to explore her fully with his mouth, his tongue, his fingers, his. . .” she shivered a little when she thought of him thrusting powerfully inside her, each fevered movement edging them both closer to oblivion, where desire and fulfillment collided, and two merged into one. She loved when he called her name when he climaxed, the way it sounded to her like both an exclamation and a plea. Charlotte felt a smile spread across her face just thinking about it.

“Wow, that’s quite a wicked smile, Sparky. I’d love to know what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours right now because sign me up! Anything that causes you to look like that I want to be in on,” Sidney laughed, his tone low and husky and so invitingly masculine. He slid his fingers under the other strap of her sundress and used it to tug her towards him. “You know, I meant to tell you earlier how much I like you in this little sundress, but then you were out of it as soon as we got to Arthur’s. . . which I _also_ liked _a lot_ , by the way,” Sidney said, still toying with the strap as he spoke to her. “And then, of course, you also looked absolutely adorable in those red pajamas,” Sidney grinned.

“The pajamas? I was covered from neck to toe in red fleece. Not to mention the inflatable pink wings with the sparkles,” Charlotte looked at Sidney, her expression one of puzzled amusement.

“Yes, _the pajamas_. They left quite a bit to my imagination. And where you’re concerned, Charlotte. . .I have a very _active_ imagination,” his voice trailed off as his hand busied itself with pulling the strap of Charlotte’s sundress the rest of the way down.

“Sidney, if those straps go down my arms any further, my dress is going to slide right off of me,” Charlotte pointed out. I don’t suppose the parking lot next to your brother’s townhouse is a very good place to _do the deed_.”

“Very good point,” Sidney conceded, looking mildly sheepish but still thoroughly aroused. “Glad that you still have your wits about you, Sparky. I have so many thoughts swirling around in my head right now, but they all revolve around me getting you out of that little yellow sundress. I have always thought I possessed a reasonable amount of self-control, but I’m realizing now that it was all an illusion. I just hadn’t met the right person. You drive me crazy, Charlotte, but in the best possible way.”

Charlotte eyed him sweetly, visibly touched, then looked around the parking lot. “Is there somewhere we can go? Perhaps somewhere a little more _secluded_?” she wondered aloud.

“Umm, let me think. There’s a little nature trail on the far side of the complex that leads to a little pavilion with a few picnic tables and bbq grills. Arthur says no one ever uses it because there’s a larger pavilion closer to the swimming pool and tennis courts. I can’t promise it’ll be empty, but it might be. That’s probably our best option without having to drive anywhere. But if you want, we could always go for a drive and try to find a place elsewhere. What’s your pleasure, milady?” Sidney eyed her, curious what her answer would be.

“I say we go for a little walk down the nature trail,” Charlotte replied almost immediately, “see if it’s as deserted as your dear brother says it is.” Sidney smiled, nodding his head, as he pulled the straps back up on Charlotte’s dress and took her hand. With his free hand, he then pulled the key fob out of his pocket and locked the car back up. “Shall we, my love?”

“I believe we shall,” Charlotte winked, giving his hand a squeeze of reassurance. “The food should be fine for a while since it’s in a cooler, right? I don’t want to spoil all of your brother’s hard work!”

“He put extra ice packs in—just in case we made any detours rather than going straight home. Clearly he saw the way I was looking at you, Sparky. Arthur can be wonderfully perceptive,” Sidney chuckled, imagining how things might’ve looked from his brother’s point of view. “Thank God he can’t totally read my mind—he would’ve forgotten all about turning cartwheels and probably just passed out altogether!” This time, Sidney threw his head back and laughed heartily. “Poor guy—we would’ve definitely needed smelling salts to revive him!” He continued to laugh and Charlotte joined him. The thought of Sidney’s baby brother reading the uncensored thoughts running through their brains certainly would’ve been sufficient to give him the vapors!

Sidney and Charlotte cut through the parking lot at an angle, detouring across the grassy landscaped area in front of Arthur’s building. Within a few short minutes, they had rounded that portion of the grounds and reached the wooded area that indicated the start of the nature trail. A small wooden sign said the trail was a ¾-mile loop with a picnic area near the mid-way point.

“Is it wrong how hard I’m praying internally that no one is on the trail or in the area? I just want to be alone with my little sparkplug today. We both have to work tomorrow,” Sidney remarked, sounding less-than-enthused about the last part.

“You, too?” Charlotte asked. “Since you’re not a 9-5’er, I’m not really sure about your schedule. I just know you don’t like your job all that much.”

“It’s true. I don’t like it much. But right now it’s the job I have,” he looked at Charlotte and gave his shoulders a little shrug, still holding her hand in his while he did so. “Let’s not worry about that right now anyway. I’m enjoying this day too much!”

“Sounds like a great plan! What say we conquer this trail? It’s less than a mile, so it should be a piece of cake,” Charlotte grinned.

“Perhaps. . .although you never know what kind of rigorous workout might await you if the pavilion area is empty. . .” Sidney hinted, giving her hand a squeeze.

“Maybe you shouldn’t get your hopes up until we’ve assessed the situation. I’d hate for you to be disappointed if someone’s actually having a picnic in the area where people. . .well, you know, have picnics,” Charlotte suggested, while also fervently hoping for the alone time before returning to Trafalgar House.

“Disappointed? Today my beautiful Charlotte told me she loves me, we watched a spectacular sunrise, my brother fixed us a delicious brunch, we got to watch him attempt two disturbingly bad cartwheels and neither ended in a trip to the hospital—for him or for us. I’ve gotta tell you that even if there’s a pack of Boy Scouts having a Jamboree at the picnic tables, I’m still having one of the best days of my life. And every additional minute I spend with you today—whether alone or in the company of others—is another minute to cherish with every fiber of my being. And that’s really all I can say about that, unless you’re aiming for me to get all misty-eyed and start blubbering like a lovesick fool,” Sidney confessed, looking down at Charlotte with eyes that while not misty per se, were definitely clouded with emotion.

“Sidney Parker, you say the most perfect things to me—sometimes I don’t know how to respond to your declarations without blubbering a bit myself,” Charlotte said, feeling her eyes start to well up at what he’d just told her. “And you’re absolutely right—this whole day has been perfect; I couldn’t ask for a nicer day or a nicer person with whom to spend it.” She sniffled a little at that sentiment, but managed to keep her composure.

Sidney stopped walking and took her other hand so he was holding both of them and facing her. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, then leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose, her cheeks, her chin—everywhere but her lips. Letting go of her hands, he reached up and cradled her face, stroking her jawline before moving his lips along each side of her face, kissing her gently everywhere he did so. Next he nuzzled her neck, and the feel of his scruff against her exposed neckline caused Charlotte to shiver. Seeing the goosebumps forming on her skin, Sidney stopped what he was doing and ran his hands up and down her arms.

“Are you cold, Char?” he asked, continuing to rub her arms in an effort to warm her up.

“Not even a little bit. . .” she said, bringing his hands down to rest on her waist. “And apparently I’m not the only one feeling a little warm right now,” Charlotte smiled, looking down at the obvious bulge in the front of his shorts.

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ve noticed that’s kind of how it works down there. I call it the ‘Charlotte Effect’ and I must admit I like what it does to me, although it does make it a little more difficult to walk.” Sidney stepped closer to Charlotte and pressed himself against her tightly.

“Mmm. . .that feels nice. But I’m a very visual learner—I can’t get the full understanding of something until I’ve seen it, too,” Charlotte teased in her husky “bedroom” voice, which was equally effective to Sidney in any setting—whether in the bedroom or out.

“You really are incorrigible, you know that?” Sidney replied, in playful accusation. Before Charlotte could say anything further, however, he hoisted her up in his arms and slung her over his shoulder, giving her backside a little spank as he began walking briskly down the trail as if she weighed nothing at all.

“Sidney Parker!” Charlotte shrieked. “What on earth do you think you’re doing?” She then made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a shriek. “Put me down right now! I’m wearing a dress with a short skirt!” she protested, pounding his upper back with her fists and then bursting into giggles. “You’re crazy!” she added, continuing to laugh.

“Moi? Milady, I am merely providing you safe passage to your next destination and attempting to expedite our arrival time. Do you really want me to put you down?” Sidney asked, slowing his gait a little as he awaited her response.

“Well, not _really_. . .” Charlotte acknowledged before bursting into giggles again.

Sidney gave her another light spank on her bottom and then brought his hand back to rest on its rounded curve, cupping it firmly.

“Did you really just spank me?” Charlotte asked, still laughing as she feigned shock.

“Any excuse to get my hands on this masterpiece, and I am not ashamed to admit it,” Sidney replied, grabbing a generous handful of Charlotte’s assets.

“Sidneyyyy. . .” Charlotte whined, “while you’re handling the ‘masterpiece’ as you call it, could you at least make sure my dress hasn’t ridden all the way up? I’m starting to feel a breeze, and I’d prefer not to flash anyone we might meet on the trail.”

“Ahh, you’re in luck, Sparky. Because not only am I certain that you’re covered, I am also equally certain there is no one here to witness the glory that is my girlfriend’s ass,” Sidney announced, lifting her down off of his shoulder and setting her gently back down on the ground. He was right. The entire picnic area was empty and there was no evidence of grills in use or people anywhere nearby.

“Alone at last. . .” Charlotte proclaimed, swirling around in a circle and then nestling herself against Sidney’s chest and resting a hand near his heart, enjoying the steady beat of his heart underneath her fingers. “It’s been such a beautiful day so far, Sidney, and I’m still a little floored by all that Arthur did for us. I don’t think I’ll ever forget that brunch he made—he went to so much trouble! We’ll probably be eating leftovers for days.”

“Arthur loves you, Sparky—I can tell. He’s very intuitive about people and has a built-in bullshit detector. He knows how to spot a fake, pretentious person from a mile away. If he thinks someone’s the real deal—genuine, pure of heart—he almost can’t help but adore them. That’s why he took to you so fast when you met him—well, that, and the fact that he could tell I was already completely head over heels.”

“Were you?” Charlotte scanned Sidney’s face, thrilled by how candid he was being with his feelings. 

“Absolutely. Almost from the very start. Your tenacity, your wit, your warmth, your intellect, the way your eyes change color when you’re angry, that delectable dimple in your chin. . .” Sidney paused his speech so that he could kiss the indentation below her bottom lip. He’d intended to continue speaking once he’d done so, but Charlotte pulled him back down and kissed him tenderly, parting her lips as she did so and offering her mouth to him fully. Again, that jolt of electricity she felt whenever they touched surged through her. Sidney lifted her up again and carried her over to one of the picnic tables, sitting her down on the edge of it. He nudged her thighs apart a little so he could rest his legs against the table edge between them, leaning in to kiss her mouth at a more comfortable angle.

“That’s much better,” Charlotte murmured, as she realized the advantages of this position. Although she normally didn’t mind the height difference between them, right now the ability to kiss him more efficiently was just the convenience her body craved. Her mouth moved over his hungrily. She had no worries about the jelly legs his kisses gave her because she had the table as her support.

“It is rather nice,” Sidney agreed as he resumed where they’d left off in the parking lot by tugging down the straps of her butter-yellow sundress. It draped more loosely with the straps slid down and Sidney began kissing his way up one of her arms, running his tongue up the slope of her shoulder, and stopping at her bra strap. “May I?” he asked as he now hooked his fingers under the lacy straps on either side.

“Mmm. . .” Charlotte answered, tugging at his bottom lip gently with her teeth, nipping seductively at the fullness of it.

Pulling away from her lips for a moment, he coaxed her bra straps down over her shoulders as well, and--just as he’d done while they’d been standing by his car--he began running his tongue along her clavicle in the way he knew she liked. Charlotte gasped at the sensation, which always quickened her pulse and sent a wave of heat down between her thighs.

Enjoying himself, Sidney reached around Charlotte’s back and unhooked her bra while continuing to expertly work his tongue along her collarbone, nipping a little at her skin as she had done with his bottom lip. She purred in response, a soft sexy sound at the back of her throat that instantly made him harder. He pulled her unhooked bra off of her completely and laid it on the table. Her full bosom now spilled out freely over the top of her dress, which still hung loosely around her arms. He cradled one of her breasts in his hand, placing her nipple into his mouth, and sucking it into a firm peak. Next, he ever-so-gently grazed it with his teeth while still lashing it with his tongue. By now he’d moved his other hand to her opposite breast so his thumb and forefinger could work her nipple to hardness. Charlotte purred again with pleasure, enjoying the scruff of his beard as it scratched against the delicate skin.

“I like that,” she gasped, breathlessly.

“Do you?” Sidney asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear her say it again in her sultry near-whisper.

“A lot. . .” Charlotte reiterated, as he moved his mouth to her other breast to give it more stimulation. Rather than reaching his hand back over to the opposite side as she’d assumed he would, though, she felt him bring it to rest on her thigh. Gradually he began inching it upwards, under her skirt as Charlotte moaned her approval. When he reached the scrap of lace that covered her, Sidney could feel her warmth under his eager fingers and the dampness he’d caused. He stroked the outside of the fabric, feeling the wetness beneath. Charlotte sighed deeply as she guided his hand to continue stroking her in a rhythmic motion over her panties. “Touch me there, Sidney, I want you to,” she urged, coaxing his fingers below the thin fabric.

The noises she gave in response to the first finger he inserted gave Sidney a shudder of pleasure. Charlotte arched her back as he continued to suck her nipple and lick the tip of its peak while his finger moved inside her. Seconds later, she gasped again as she felt a second finger enter her, both digits gliding in an in and out motion as he curved his fingers to find her spot. Charlotte arched her hips against his hand, eager to maintain the pressure where she wanted it.

But as she began to rock against him, Sidney’s finger movements slowed and he slid them both out. Worried someone had interrupted their encounter, Charlotte looked around, but they were still completely alone. She undulated her hips, indicating she wanted more of Sidney’s attention. Rather than putting his fingers back in, he moved his hands along her thighs and then massaged the area outside her entrance. His fingers toyed with the lace edge of her panties but did not move below the fabric. She moaned and wriggled again, but his fingers only teased her, and her desire began to build. Her body ached for more, and she understood why he was suddenly holding back. Every second he withheld from entering her, the more she craved his touch. Like an itch she was unable to scratch, she felt her need for him intensify. Every touch of his hand was sheer torment, every light brush against her inner thighs made her crave not just his fingers, but _all_ of him, filling her up. And that thought, in turn, escalated her pleasure.

“Sidney. . .” Charlotte said, her voice pleading. “I need you. Inside me.” She stared into his eyes, as her own dilated with desire.

“Then take control, Charlotte. Show me what you want,” Sidney answered, bending in to cover her mouth with his own. When their lips separated, he drew back so he could look at her. Her dark eyes returned his stare, a small smile playing at the edges of her lips. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her, offering him her mouth again. Charlotte kissed him slowly and sensually, twining her tongue with his, her bare breasts rubbing up against the fabric of his shirt. She stopped and pulled at the hem, and Sidney quickly yanked it over his head and flung it aside on the table. Charlotte nestled him back against her bosom, the muscular planes of his chest and the wiry patch of hair a welcome contrast of textures against the petal softness of her own skin. She scooted her bottom closer to the edge of the table and moved her thumbs over his nipples, feeling them stiffen. She bent her head and licked one in slow circles, then flicked her tongue against the hardened peak as Sidney groaned; she then moved to the other one until she’d elicited a similar reaction. Emboldened, Charlotte looked at him wantonly, then ran her hand along his erection, which was impressively visible beneath the front of his shorts. She slid herself down off the table and turned around to lean against it, easing her skirt up a little so she knew Sidney was staring at the round fullness of her ass.

“I thought you might like me to face this way,” Charlotte said, looking back over her shoulder. “So that is _exactly_ what I want, too.” She smiled seductively and waited, her eyes locked on his.

Sidney groaned, tugging her panties down until they were no longer obstructing his view, about midway down her thighs. He brought his hand around the front of her entrance so that he could softly stroke her with his fingers, then used his other hand to insert his two fingers back inside her slit.

“Jesus, you’re so wet,” he said, astounded at how slippery and ready for him she was. He slid a third finger in carefully to join the other two already inside her. Briefly he let his fingers move rhythmically, sliding partially in and out as his other hand stimulated her in the front. She was more than ready for him. He removed his hand from inside her, and tugged his cock out of the front of his shorts while still stroking her with his other hand. Charlotte bent further over the table, giving him a delicious view of her curves from the back. Spreading her folds open with his free hand, he plunged his cock inside her wetness and groaned loudly. “Jesus Christ, Charlotte, you’re perfect!”

“Mmm. . .” Charlotte murmured softly. You’re so deep. If I lean forward, can you go deeper?” She was teasing him, bending further against the table until the full length of his cock slid into her warmth.

He grabbed her ass firmly with both hands and thrust himself repeatedly into her wetness, calling her name urgently, a light sheen of sweat already glazing his body from his exertions. She felt his pace quickening and raised her body up off the table, slowing the momentum a bit and savoring the new angle. His hands left her ass and clutched her breasts, teasing her still-hard nipples with the tips of his thumbs, and whispering the things he still longed to do to her the next time they were alone again. Charlotte’s hands braced against the table, her breasts spilling from his hands, as she savored the scratch of his whiskers against her shoulder. She felt her walls tighten around his thickness, and she screamed his name, gripping him from within as he found the very center of her desire. Within seconds, his own release came, and he rocked against her, still holding her closely to his torso as he buried his face in the auburn curls that cascaded down onto her shoulders.

“I love you, Charlotte. Dear God, I love you so much,” he groaned, his body still moving with hers, as the aftershocks of their lovemaking continued, and he emptied himself fully inside her. Overcome by emotion, hot tears filled his eyes and he wept with his head against her shoulder--a lifetime of pain escaping him as he clung to the woman he loved.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place on the same day as the previous chapters, but explores Charlotte's feelings in greater depth. A chapter from Sidney's perspective will come next before we resume the "action" of the story. Hope you enjoy! As always, if you can let me know what you think by sharing your comments, they're most appreciated! Thanks for your support! :)

Chapter 61

On the drive home from Arthur’s, neither Sidney nor Charlotte spoke, but neither really needed to. Having declared their love to one another, they had said all of the most important words they’d wanted to say and they felt no compulsion to fill the air with talk merely for the sake of it. They’d watched the sunrise this morning, they had witnessed the beauty of their love reflected in the sky—or at least that’s how it seemed to them. Neither of them actually said this out loud, but they could almost feel the power of the shared thought between them. The world was full of achingly beautiful things that neither had truly experienced before, or if they had, those things did not resonate for them in the way they did now—now that they were sharing them together, now that they were were in love. Perhaps it’s cliché when people in love profess that the grass is that much greener, or the sky that much bluer because they have found their soulmate, but there is a grain of truth to this notion. Not that the things in nature have actually changed, but that the perception of them is a more heightened experience; we notice more because we CARE more when we have someone with whom to enjoy the view.

And then they’d shared that wonderful meal at Arthur’s, and both felt such happiness that the youngest Parker had gone to so much trouble because he had seen the spark between them, and wanted to make sure they’d not only seen it, too, but that they acted on that spark before Charlotte’s brief stay in Sanditon had come to an end. And now that Arthur knew that Sidney and Charlotte were already a couple, there was an element of relief that their relationship was no longer a secret and that they’d always have someone in their corner. Charlotte knew the natural next step was to talk to Alison about her feelings; they were more than just sisters—they were best friends, and she’d been wanting to speak to her sister about Sidney and how her feelings had deepened as she’d gotten to know him. Early on, Aly had teased Char about her “crush” on the mysterious Mr. Parker, but so much had transpired since Charlotte left Willingden that she longed to get her sister up-to-date with all of the developments in her blooming relationship with Sidney. Growing up, it had always been Aly who talked about boys, and Charlotte just sat quietly and listened—having no practical experience to offer many opinions beyond the idealized stories of love she’d read about in books. Finally, now, Charlotte had experiences of her own to share—and even a few she’d definitely be keeping to herself! She was in love and Sidney Parker was the most amazingly thoughtful, funny, romantic, intelligent, passionate, handsome, sensual man—the superlatives could go on and on—but the bottom line was that he made her life better, and that was enough in itself. She knew there was much still to learn about Sidney, still many aspects of their lives to be shared, but she was eager to learn everything. Of course, Charlotte already knew there were shadows from his past that haunted him significantly and had given him a complicated, sometimes prickly personality. She was somewhat acquainted with this side already, thanks to their initial meeting, but Charlotte had never shied away from a challenge and she’d shown herself to be undaunted and every bit his equal from the very start. And now here they both were, the “spark plug” and the “grumpymuffin,” two seemingly disparate, incompatible things, bonded together and balancing each other out so perfectly. Sidney had built walls around his heart, layers of protective armor to shield himself from hurt, but now with Charlotte, he was opening himself up to life and love again. And, in turn, sweet bookish Charlotte, so worldly and knowledgeable when discussing books but less experienced in the ways of the actual world, was getting her first taste of all there was beyond the rolling hills of Willingden, and she realized it suited her. She loved her hometown, adored her family, and enjoyed her job, but for the first time she realized that merely being content was perhaps not enough for her. She needed a life that challenged her and a person at her side who supported that need, who didn’t feel threatened by her abilities and intellect, who wanted her to shine brightly because he respected her light. They each brought out the best in each other and Charlotte was sometimes in awe of the scope of her feelings already. But after this morning, she felt confident that her feelings were shared and matched in intensity by Sidney’s own, and she allowed her mind to wander ahead and contemplate things beyond Willingden, beyond Sanditon—the lovely and real possibility that she might actually have a future with Sidney. And that thought was exhilarating, perplexing, and maybe even a bit scary, but mostly it was just thrilling. Charlotte was thrilled at the prospect of sharing her life with Sidney Parker. She knew she couldn’t fully predict what her future held in store—who really can?—but whatever experiences she ultimately might have on life’s path, she now dared to hope that she’d have them with this beautiful man by her side.

Charlotte’s thoughts turned to the intimate moments she’d shared with Sidney in the picnic pavillion near Arthur’s apartment—how they couldn’t wait any longer for this physical expression of their love so they’d hurriedly looked for a place where they could be alone. Charlotte smiled to herself thinking she’d never look at a picnic table in the same way again! And she knew there were a few birds and squirrels who’d gotten quite the education that afternoon. There was an immediacy to their hunger that had to be sated, and Charlotte felt no shame at all for being swept away by her desire for the man she loved. And when Sidney had held her and wept, she’d understood the full emotional impact that this day had had on him. He’d allowed himself to be more vulnerable than he’d been in years, and while the end result was reassurance that these feelings were, indeed, returned by Charlotte, years of self-doubt, loss, and rejection had weighed heavily on him and taken an emotional toll. He knew that declaring himself to another always came with the risk that his feelings wouldn’t be shared, that maybe years of negative self-talk were actually true. Surely at least part of him had been worried that today would be final confirmation that he’d been right all along, that he wasn’t worthy of love and that there wasn’t anyone out there who would ever truly love him.

Charlotte thought of the relief he must’ve felt when she’d shown him his feelings were reciprocated, fully, and how the release of the weight of that years-long burden must’ve caused a torrent of pent-up emotions to come surging to the forefront, overwhelming him. Perhaps he, too, now allowed himself to contemplate the future: for the first time in seven years, he’d offered himself to someone completely in body and soul. But unlike Eliza, Charlotte had accepted that offering like the precious gift it was. She hoped that Sidney realized his love had always been precious, he’d just needed the right person in his life to recognize it. She knew they’d reached some important milestones in their relationship today; she prayed that whatever storms they might face in the future, they would remain confident enough in themselves and each other to overcome those challenges.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the last chapter was more focused on Charlotte's thoughts, it felt right to give this chapter to Sidney. I realize that the "introspective" chapters slow the plot a bit, but I think they are such an important window into the characters' hearts and minds that it seems worth slowing down the story just to get inside their heads a little more deeply. As always, your comments are most appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 62

Sidney was fairly certain he had never cried in front of anyone since the death of his mother, and even then, he hadn’t wept as much as he’d needed to. But today, with Charlotte, the floodgates had opened. And once he’d felt that release and the palpable sense of relief that came with it, it was like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. A few years ago—or even a few months ago, for that matter—before he had ever even heard of Charlotte Heywood, he might’ve been embarrassed by such an emotional display. Grumpy Sidney would’ve clung to his stoicism and found a way to remove himself from any situation that threatened to reveal that he had a sensitive side. Mostly he managed to avoid ever getting in that position at all. He had not had any serious emotional attachments since Eliza and in the entire time he dated her, he never felt even a fragment of the intense connection that he now had with Charlotte. Of course, he had been infatuated with Eliza—she was beautiful, sophisticated, and commanded attention when she entered a room. For someone introverted like him, he had instantly been in awe of the way she garnered attention without any effort at all. Because of her status in Boston society, she was admired merely for being who she was—at least within the fashionable circles in which she moved. And by the time Sidney had realized she was all surface without any substance, he was already smitten. What he had mistaken for her confidence was actually just an inherited, unearned sense of entitlement. He could see that now so clearly, with the benefit of hindsight and a considerable amount of heartbreak. At the time, however, he saw what he’d wanted to see; he’d wanted the relationship to work, so he made the necessary adjustments to his perspective in order to still have the rosy, idealized view of her he’d had when he’d first become infatuated. Intellectually, however, Sidney knew that the cracks had begun to show, that their fundamental differences in personality and value systems formed too vast a chasm between them to ever be navigable; he just chose to overlook things because he felt it preferable to being alone. How many years had he wasted learning this lesson? Sidney asked himself this question countless times, and frequently made himself miserable with what he thought was the answer.

And then today, with Charlotte, something had dawned on him in a way that it hadn’t before: everything he’d ever experienced in his life—every good decision, every painful mistake, _everything_ —nothing was wasted time if it had ultimately led him on the path to this beautiful woman at his side. Sidney remembered how sad he’d been at his mother’s funeral, and how inconsolable he’d felt over losing the person closest to him. After the service, some well-meaning distant cousin of his mother’s—truthfully he couldn’t remember exactly who she was—had said something to him as an attempt to be of comfort, but the words had the exact opposite of their intended effect. She’d said, “I guess sometimes grief is the price we pay for love,” and she’d looked at him as if waiting for acknowledgement, so he’d nodded at her solemnly so she would take her pithy little Hallmark card clichés elsewhere. Of course, she’d probably been trying to tell him the immense loss he was feeling was because he had loved his mother so strongly, and that although grieving was painful, it was the direct result of the special bond he’d shared with her while she was alive. But to his younger self, the pain of his loss was so acute, he could not begin to understand that there was anything positive in what she’d said to him. Her words had stung him deeply because the message his twelve-year-old brain took away from this unknown relative was more along the lines of “Don’t get too comfy with the joys of life because invariably something will come along and ruin it for you and that’s just one of the tradeoffs of happiness. Shit happens, kid. But try to have a nice day in spite of it all.” The more Sidney thought about what she’d said, the more he’d wanted to kick something. _How did saying that help me?_ he’d wondered. _How would saying that help anyone?_ _Why would I ever want to love someone if I might have to suffer like this again?_

So when Tom had encouraged his match with Eliza, Sidney was wary. But he was also lonely, and so he convinced himself that the wariness was something he needed to get over—that it was merely a defense mechanism because of all he’d lost. He’d decided to dismiss the red flags waving at him—not because he had proven them to be wrong, but because he was tired of being alone. So he let his guard down and allowed himself to be swept up into her carefully-orchestrated, beautifully-manicured life: he’d wanted so badly to believe she was THE ONE.

And then she’d left him. And he’d tortured himself, wondering what was wrong with _him_ , what had _he_ done to make her want someone else instead of him? Was he somehow unworthy of love? And he remembered thinking back to his relative’s words from the funeral, “I guess grief is the price we pay for love,” the way those words had unintentionally taunted him when he’d heard them: _This is what you get for loving someone, Sidney Parker._ And then--as he’d reframed the narrative in order to lay the blame more thoroughly at his own feet: _Foolish, unworthy, Sidney Parker—did you really think it was going to turn out okay for you this time?_ _You brought this all upon yourself_. Eliza’s rejection of him was no longer about _her_ at all; it only served to further validate the message that love and pain were destined to go hand and hand for Sidney Parker. With great love comes great suffering, and loving someone would only bring him grief.

But something had broken loose in him today—that last remnant of self-blame that had still been ricocheting around his head waiting to take root again. The sum total of his life’s experiences were not some higher power’s punishment, nor were they reinforcement of his own stupid choices. There was actually a purpose to all that he’d been through! All this time, he’d been becoming the man that he wanted and needed to be so that when he _did_ find the right person with whom to share his life, he’d be ready. He’d _know_ it. And he knew it now--he wanted to spend his life with Charlotte Heywood.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still the same day, but Sidney & Charlotte are back at Trafalgar House. It is still a somewhat introspective chapter, but from both of their points of view. The subtle shifting in the way they now view each other--the deepening of their feelings--is the emphasis here. It should become clear over the next several chapters why I wanted to highlight this as I begin to transition into the final third of my story. Thanks for reading! As always, your comments are most appreciated! :)

Ch. 63

“Uncle Siddy! Charlotte!” Moving like a tiny tornado, little Henry came running eagerly to his uncle and hugged his leg as Charlotte and Sidney made their way through the doorway to Trafalgar House. Encumbered as they were by the large cooler full of leftovers from Arthur’s luncheon, Charlotte failed to see the boy dart in front of her as he moved to hug her next. Almost instantly, she lost her footing and began stumbling forward. Henry was able to get out of the way, but Charlotte had completely lost her balance. Tom, Mary, and Sidney all stood aghast as she surged forward, flopping onto the floor with a loud thud.

“Henry!!!” The boy’s parents shouted in unison, but Charlotte waved a hand at them as if beseeching them to wait a moment before scolding their son. They fell silent, looking much relieved that Charlotte seemed okay and was not writhing in agony on their entryway floor.

Remarkably--since toppling “ass over teakettle” is usually not something accomplished in a graceful manner-- Charlotte had somehow managed to turn as she landed so as not to hit her knees or her face as she’d gone down. She’d also landed without the skirt of her sundress flying up to reveal too much to Henry or any of the other Parkers, and she was certainly glad of that! But other than worrying about a wardrobe malfunction—and because today had been such a perfect day in every other regard--falling on the floor in front of the entire Parker household seemed more funny to Charlotte than anything else. She couldn’t help but be reminded of Arthur and his cartwheel attempts at the luncheon, which had been endearingly hilarious in their complete and total ineptitude.

Sidney breathed an audible sigh of relief when Charlotte's laughter rang out. His initial concern at her fall was now replaced with amusement as she plopped back completely on the floor, overtaken with a fit of giggles. Knowing she was unhurt and then hearing her beautiful windchime laugh, he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and hold her. He realized it was that laugh that he had fallen in love with first—before he’d even had a chance to fall in love with Charlotte herself. The sweet, lilting sound was music to him; it recalled happy memories of his youth and held all the promise of happier new memories in his future--a future he now looked forward to because of Charlotte.

Pulling the cooler back into an upright position—it had fallen as well when Charlotte had let go of the side she was carrying—Sidney checked to make sure it was still securely closed and then knelt down beside Charlotte.

“You alright, Spar—uh, Charlotte?” he asked, catching himself before fully uttering her nickname in front of his family. Mary sputtered as if about to cough, and Sidney looked up and caught the gleam in her eye. Had she and Arthur had another conversation since the luncheon? Mary was an expert at wheedling information from the youngest Parker. She was almost like a second mother, and Arthur was much too honest to ever be duplicitous towards someone with whom he shared such a special bond.

“Never better!” Charlotte replied enthusiastically, offering him a thumbs up as she looked up at all of the Parkers from her place on the floor; even Jenny and Alicia had heard the commotion and come running in from the other room where they’d been playing. It was obvious to Sidney that Charlotte was still very much in good humor and unfazed by Henry’s overenthusiastic greeting--and her resulting acrobatics. In fact, once she’d regained her composure after her little fit of laughter, he noted that Charlotte had reached out her arms to little Henry; relieved that he wasn’t in trouble with his new favorite playmate, Henry'd rushed over happily and squeezed her tightly, his dirt-smudged hands cradling her face affectionately. Charlotte made no move to get up or to brush his hands away. Instead, she remained seated on the floor, and Sidney saw right away that she had stayed down on Henry’s level on purpose. After all, from this position she was more easily accessible to the little boy, and she seemed to know instinctively that Henry would need the reassurance of a hug. Sidney felt a little catch in his chest as he breathed in, moved by her loving gesture. Just when he’d begun to think it impossible that Charlotte could be a more beautiful or more genuine human being than she already was, she’d given him a million new reasons to admire her.

“I’m sorry, Charlotte!” Henry said, looking relieved and offering her a sheepish grin as she sat on the floor smiling at him, but then instantly moving into full ‘Henry mode’: “Do you want to play Legos with me now? I can show you my bug collection! I’m gonna feed them to Hoppy because I love him!”

Tom and Mary moved forward, worried that Henry might overwhelm Charlotte with his boyish enthusiasm, but she again waved them off and continued smiling, fully engaged with their young son. They looked comforted that he’d caused no injury, and both appreciated the patient and caring way Charlotte dealt with Henry. Many a babysitter had fled the Parker household--never to return-- because Henry had put a bug on them or tried to use their purse as a carrier for Hoppy. Charlotte’s approach to the little boy was a welcome breath of fresh air.

“ _Can_ you show me, Henry?” Charlotte asked the boy, sounding sincerely thrilled at the prospect of looking at bugs. “I would looove to see them! I’ll bet Hoppy is licking his little frog lips in anticipation of his buffet!” Charlotte smacked her own lips to demonstrate Hoppy’s presumed reaction at his creepy-crawly treats. “But can you give me just a few minutes to help your uncle put away the leftovers from Uncle Arthur’s house first? We had lunch with him today. Are you hungry at all? There’s lots to eat and it all tastes very, very yummy.”

Sidney chimed in, “Yes, Henry, my boy, give us a few minutes and we will _both_ be happy to play with you! But first I think Miss Charlotte could use a hand. Do you think you can help her up off of the floor? It’s going to take some muscles--so maybe Uncle Siddy should do it instead?” Sidney asked Henry, chuckling as he looked down at Charlotte with his nephew. _God, she’s adorable!_ he thought to himself. Other than laughing about her fall, she’d maintained her composure completely throughout—she’d exuded not even an ounce of irritation about what happened, nor any impatience at Henry whatsoever. He supposed that with all of her siblings back in Willingden she was used to having kids underfoot most of the time. Regardless of the reason, he’d still found her response remarkable.

“I think Henry’s got me covered—don’t you Henry? I’m not _that_ heavy,” Charlotte laughed, “although I am _very_ full of French toast at the moment!” She rubbed her stomach to indicate how full she was. “Henry seems more than strong enough to hoist me up!” Charlotte looked at Sidney and winked as Tom came around with Mary to grab the cooler and take it to the kitchen. When Henry took her hand, Sidney could see that Charlotte was doing most of the work of getting up off the floor herself, but she clearly was making it seem to Henry that he was doing it almost entirely on his own. Sidney thought in that moment that he loved her even more for her sweet gesture towards his nephew—to the extent that “more” was even possible when she already filled his heart and mind. _Jesus, Sidney you are lost_ , he thought, chuckling to himself. _And you’ve never been happier._

“I did it, Uncle Siddy! I did it! I’m strong like you and Daddy now!” Henry boasted, full of pride at his accomplishment. Jenny and Alicia giggled at their little brother as he flexed his tiny bicep like a pocket-sized bodybuilder.

“Whoa! Henry! I’m so very proud of you! You’re strong as an ox, but you’re also a gentleman!” Sidney responded, certain his nephew’s face was as gleeful as he’d ever seen it.

“So very much like your Uncle Siddy!” Charlotte interjected, then gave Sidney a look that was slightly shy, as if worried she’d said too much to the little boy and hoped that she hadn’t made Sidney uncomfortable.

Instead, Sidney scanned her face approvingly with his eyes and offered her a somewhat bashful smile in return. _Is he blushing a little?_ she wondered, noting his face looked a bit flushed. Charlotte felt a similar warmth spreading across her own face when she returned his gaze. _I can’t believe how much I love him_ , she thought to herself, and then let the sentiment sit with her for a moment while she considered it. _I really, really love this man._ She felt her eyes getting misty and she quickly swiped her hand across her face before Henry had a chance to realize she was starting to cry. She didn’t want the boy thinking she was sad—or that he had caused her sadness—when in reality she was anything but.

Fortunately Henry hadn’t noticed, as he was still quite busy flexing his He-Man muscles for Jenny and Alicia. But Sidney had. His brown eyes stared at Charlotte intently, but also tenderly. He was regarding her with such fondness, such unbridled affection, that she couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

There’s nothing quite so remarkable as the moment when someone realizes they’re looking at the person with whom they want to spend the rest of their life. Suddenly all the disparate pieces that make up who they are click definitively into place. They feel gathered. They feel complete. They feel whole. They feel _home_. Charlotte knew in that instant that her definition of home had changed entirely from what it had been before. Home was not Willingden, nor Boston, nor even Sanditon--nor was it her beloved hometown library full of all the knowledge and beauty and mystery that its roomsful of books had to offer. Home was wherever this man in front of her was. Home was Sidney Parker.

And after the gala this weekend, everyone would know they were together. Charlotte felt her future stretch out in front of her like an endless road, but the thought was not intimidating to her at all. What was there to be afraid of with Sidney by her side? Once you know where home is, everything else is just the icing on the cake.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to finish this chapter--real-life has been kicking my butt a bit lately, so finding the extra time to write has been rough. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for your patience! Your comments are always appreciated!

Chapter 64

_What a day this has been_ , Charlotte thought to herself as she walked back to her room at Trafalgar House to get ready for bed. So much had happened on this beautiful Sunday, and it almost felt like Charlotte had lived a lifetime of special moments all in the span of the last twenty-four hours. After they’d returned from brunch--and she had gotten up off the floor where she’d fallen over Henry--she and Sidney had changed into comfy clothes and had spent most of the rest of the day playing with the Parker children, to whom Charlotte had already grown quite attached. They’d eaten an informal dinner of brunch leftovers with Tom, Mary, and the kids and had even been invited to play Candyland before the children’s bedtime; Sidney begged off to take a shower, however, and Charlotte quickly followed suit, explaining how tired she was and that she should probably go to bed early because she anticipated a busy workday tomorrow. It was a convenient excuse to break away from the larger group, and it wasn’t a lie--Sidney really was going to take a shower, Charlotte wanted a shower herself, and she thought maybe she’d do a little reading before turning in for the evening. Of course, she knew Sidney would be joining her in her room once it was “safe” to do so later in the night, but she really was going to bed early—she’d never said anything about going to sleep right away. She and Sidney always liked to spend a little time talking and cuddling after he joined her—of course, sometimes their nocturnal activities extended to other things, but Charlotte wasn’t necessarily expecting that after their passionate afternoon in the park after Arthur’s brunch. While it truly had been a perfect day, she also knew it’d been emotionally exhausting as well—especially for Sidney. He’d had a rather tearful catharsis, and Charlotte thought perhaps the mood would not be right for her to go all “Superfreak” when he got to her room, just in case he was still not in that headspace. And Charlotte’s upcoming week really was promising to be surprisingly busy, so if he just wanted to hold her and sleep, it probably wouldn’t hurt for her to get the extra rest, too. 

Honestly, Charlotte was feeling a bit worried about all she had going on in the next several days—both job-related and outside of work, too. She knew her main focus needed to be on the job she was hired to do for Sanditon, and that she had a lot of interesting, yet challenging work to do in the short time she’d be in the seaside town. And tomorrow she anticipated meeting local legend and esteemed Sanditon Historical Society volunteer, Lucretia Denham, and hopefully earning a place in her good graces. It was fairly unanimous, at least amongst people with whom Charlotte had spoken about her work, that Miss Lucy—as she was called by all the locals—was the single most valuable resource Sanditon had to offer. Her family could be traced back to the founding fathers of the town, and as a result, she knew just about _everything_ about _everybody_ who lived in its environs—as well as an impressive amount on any Sanditon ancestry they had as well. _Nothing_ got past her; she apparently had _all_ the details and _all_ the gossip, and she fiercely loved her town, so Charlotte knew it behooved her to quickly get on the old woman’s good side. . .AND to make sure she remained there for the duration of her short stay. What a resource for a reference librarian to have! A walking, talking encyclopedia of the town’s history and folklore. And what an incredible timesaver when the minutes and hours counted and Charlotte needed to get as much accomplished in the town as possible in an extremely abbreviated amount of time. _Fingers crossed Miss Lucy likes me,_ Charlotte thought to herself, _and if she does, that she’s willing to help me when I need it._ She made a mental note to ask Sidney what he thought of the notorious old woman because she knew she could trust his opinion, provided he was knowledgeable enough on the topic of Lucretia Denham to have one.

Charlotte was also anxious to speak at greater length to her new friends and colleagues Georgie, Liddy, and Julia. As a trio of young women who still had an impressive amount of knowledge about their town in spite of their young ages, she knew their perspectives would be quite useful—particularly if, while helping Sidney schmooze at the gala, she wanted to offer some background on why Sanditon was (and would remain) a worthy future investment for years to come and why it had so much to offer young families looking to settle there and invest in the economy. Yes, these bright young women would certainly be a huge help to her—plus, Charlotte liked them a lot already, and couldn’t wait to hear if they would be attending the gala themselves. _How fun to have friends to talk with about dresses and accessories and makeup!_ A chuckle escaped Charlotte as soon as the thought flashed through her head. _Did I really just think that? Did I really just get excited about dresses and makeup and girl talk?_ She laughed again. Normally thoughts like that were _not_ foremost in her mind—and in most cases they still weren’t—but somehow the gala was different. Charlotte was determined to leave a lasting impression when she made her public debut as Sidney’s girlfriend.

Arthur had graciously offered to help her prepare for Saturday, but as far as Charlotte was concerned, she still valued the girls’ input, too. In fact, she’d decided she was not averse to getting as many opinions as possible just to ensure everything went smoothly and she and Sidney had a perfect evening. But Arthur’s assistance was definitely priceless to her: for one thing, he was Sidney’s brother, for another he had the added advantage of already knowing about her relationship with Sidney, and thirdly, he most likely knew what kinds of looks/styles would appeal to his older brother--and Charlotte was definitely aiming to turn Sidney’s head with her look! So while she may’ve had very little practical knowledge about dressing for highbrow social events, she knew Arthur would be a tremendous help to her. And even though she was certain Sidney would love her and find her beautiful no matter what she had on, her end goal was not merely to knock him off of his feet—Charlotte wanted to knock him “out of the stratosphere.” She wanted the gala to be her night to shine. And if that was her goal, wasn’t it smart to seek help from a number of different people?

So if she were being honest with herself, Charlotte had to concede that preparing for the gala and having everything go well were _way_ more important to her than anything else at the moment. But in spite of that admission, she still was determined to do an excellent job for the town of Sanditon. She was a modern woman after all, and also quite stubborn, so why couldn’t she have a big ol’ piece of her cake and also get to eat it, too? “I am woman, hear me roar!” Charlotte thought, and then realized she had actually been so lost in her reverie, she’d said the words out loud. Thankfully she was alone in her room; Sidney had only just gone into his room across the hall to take a shower and, of course, she was supposed to be doing the same over on her side of the hallway. Eventually he’d sneak back over to her room, once the house had gone quiet and the others had gone to bed. But for the time being, she knew she was alone with her thoughts. Or so she believed. . .

“Did I just hear you _roar_ , Sparky?” she heard Sidney’s deep voice behind her asking in amusement, as his arms encircled her waist from behind and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

“Wow! That was fast! I thought you were taking a shower and meeting me here later. I haven’t even had a chance to take one myself yet,” she remarked, somewhat startled at how quickly he’d turned up when she hadn’t been expecting him for a while. Then Charlotte turned around to face Sidney and realized that he was still in the same clothes and his hair wasn’t even slightly damp. “Wait a sec! You haven’t showered yet either! Is everything alright?” Her eyes scanned Sidney’s face curiously, but he didn’t appear troubled or out of sorts in any way.

“Slight change in plans, my little tigress,” Sidney murmured as he put his lips on the soft skin of her neck and nuzzled her seductively.

“A change in plans? And what would that be?” she smiled, as she tilted her head a bit to give his lips better access to the side of her neck, while a low moan of pleasure escaped her.

“Alas, my love, I have run out of clean towels across the hall, but I happen to know you have some over here in your linen closet,” he continued to kiss her neck.

“So you just came over to grab a towel? That’s a bit of a letdown after this warm greeting, I must confess,” Charlotte laughed huskily as she felt herself giving into the wonderful sensations he was causing her body to experience already. So much for Sidney not being in the proper headspace for intimacy; he’d apparently recovered quite nicely.

“Au contraire, my sexy wildcat,” Sidney teased in response, and then paused for another kiss before finishing his sentence. “I will need a towel, but _not_ to take back across the hall. I thought we’d have much more fun getting clean if I just stayed over here and showered with you.”

“Did you? Isn’t that awfully presumptuous of you? And what about your family just around the corner from us playing Candyland? Aren’t you worried that they’re still awake?” Charlotte laughed, but her voice, like her eyes, was already darkening with desire over what he’d just said.

“Well, sometimes it’s fun to throw caution to the wind and take a walk on the wild side. Perhaps it is a little presumptuous, but once I walked in and heard you making the ‘call of the wild,’ I knew my instincts were right on target.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes at his joke, but made no move to break away from his kisses. “Hmm. . .so you just knew, did you?”

“Well, of course I knew. I mean, if you’re already roaring, how hard would it be for me to make you purr as well?” His voice was playful, but he was standing very closely to her, his hands stroking the length of her arms as his lips brushed a series of tantalizingly soft kisses on her neck.

“How hard, indeed, Mr. Parker?” Charlotte asked suggestively as she took her hand and slowly ran it along the front of his shorts, enjoying the feel of his stiffening cock beneath her palm. “Why don’t you go over and lock the door, so we can find out?”

“Christ, Charlotte, I came over to slay you with the power of my seduction, but once again I find you are beating me at my own game.”

“Just go lock the door, Sidney, and maybe once I get you all squeaky clean in that shower, you can see about making me purr--I might even let you _tame_ me. What do you say to that?” She met his gaze directly with her dark brown eyes.

“Holy shit, Sparky, I’m not even sure what that means, but it was pretty fuckin’ sexy just hearing you say it. And I’m very much looking forward to finding out. . .”


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have left everyone hanging at the end of the last chapter! Normally a sex chapter would be fairly easy to compose and it wouldn't take long for me to post. But as this story advances, I've wanted the sex to evolve in a way that demonstrates the changes in Sidney & Charlotte's relationship--if that makes sense. There is a tenderness and a consideration they have for one another that is essential when a couple is building something to last; I want Sidlotte to reflect that both outside the bedroom and in. 
> 
> As always, your feedback is appreciated & I hope I've achieved a balance between spiciness and romance. I know everyone is anxious to get them to the gala, but I assure you the buildup will be worthwhile. :)

Ch. 65

Sidney locked the door and followed Charlotte into the bathroom. She was stacking a few fluffy towels on a shelved _étagère_ that sat next to the shower.

He approached her as he had when he’d first come into her room just a few minutes ago—walking up behind her and encircling her waist with his arms. Just as before, he rested his head on her shoulder. How wonderful it was to feel the sheltering reassurance of his strong arms wrapped around her middle: the warmth of his body against hers--making her feel safe, making her feel loved. For Charlotte, this truly had been a perfect day; she wondered if anything could ever top the exhilaration she’d experienced when Sidney had told her he loved her and she’d shared that she loved him in return. And then to celebrate their professed feelings by basking in the soft glow of a Cape Cod sunrise? It was like a scene from a romance, except it was completely real and it was happening to her—not a character in a book or on a movie screen, and better than anything she could’ve conceived of in her dreams.

“Penny for your thoughts, Miss Heywood,” Sidney murmured softly, stealing a brief kiss when Charlotte turned her head slightly and her lips hovered only a hair’s breadth away from his own.

“A penny, Mr. Parker?” Charlotte responded in a light and teasing tone. “Surely my thoughts are worth more to you than that?”

“My dear Miss Heywood, you cut me to my very core. Have I failed to convey to you sufficiently just how much you mean to me? If I have, then allow me to reiterate: You are precious to me, Charlotte--”

“Sidney?” Charlotte stopped him from speaking further as she put a finger to his lips. He kissed her finger as soon as she pressed it against his mouth. Then he brought his hands up to clasp Charlotte’s as he spun her around gently to face him, softly brushing his lips across the back of her hand and pulling her closer to him so that their bodies almost touched, with just a whisper of space between them. Drawing his head back a little from her so he could look into her eyes, he finally paused his movement and responded.

“Yes, Charlotte? What is it?” He tilted his head quizzically when he said it and Charlotte thought on anyone else the gesture would’ve reminded her of a cute little puppy dog, but there was something so disarmingly, effortlessly sexy when Sidney did it, her thoughts veered in a decidedly un-puppy-ish direction. Maybe it was the combination of the gesture, with the deep, husky timbre of his voice that filled her with heat. All Charlotte knew was that she wanted him, and her need was growing stronger.

“Mayyybeee. . .we could skip the shower?” she said, and then stood on her tiptoes and claimed his mouth in a slow and sensual kiss as his hands roamed over her soft curves.

“Charlotte, do you remember our first night together?” Sidney asked, rearing his head back for a moment so she could not distract him with her lovely mouth.

“Of course,” Charlotte smiled as she reached up and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and tugged him back down to meet her lips hungrily.

Sidney groaned with desire, but stopped Charlotte’s lips again, so that he could speak.

“The next day, you used my shower, and it took everything in my power not to jump in there with you when I saw you with the steamy water raining down over your delectable curves. . .” Sidney groaned again as he recalled the vivid picture of Charlotte as she soaped up her full breasts and ran her hands down the length of her torso, teasingly hovering over the beautiful treasure located a few inches below her navel.

“I suppose I did tease you a _little_ bit that day,” Charlotte smiled, as she, too, began to reminisce about how powerful and sexy she felt that day as Sidney had watched her in the shower and his eyes had devoured her greedily, clearly desiring her again.

Now it was Sidney’s turn to smile. “I have to admit, Sparky, that watching you get clean gave me some very _unclean_ thoughts. And I have thought about taking a shower with you _every single day_ since that moment.”

Charlotte looked both amused and enticed by Sidney’s admission. She backed up a few steps from him and looked into his dark eyes, arching an eyebrow at him provocatively. Feeling emboldened, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly inched it up over her bosom so that the undersides of her bra cups were now visible in a beautiful scarlet shade. Gradually she pulled her shirt up over breasts and head, and Sidney swallowed hard as she dropped the garment to the floor.

“Christ, you’re beautiful, Charlotte. But that’s not the same one you had on earlier,” he said raking his eyes over the strapless satin push-up bra in the deep red hue. Her full breasts were barely restrained by the demi-cups and Sidney longed to touch her. . . everywhere.

“You like it?” Charlotte asked sultrily.

“Do you even have to ask me that?” Sidney answered, incredulous that it was even a question.

“You remember that little bag I brought out of the boutique the other day when you took me to buy a new bikini?” Charlotte reminded him playfully.

“Of course I do. I _really_ wanted to see what was inside that bag. . .so badly. But I’ve been very patient, haven’t I?” Sidney gave a throaty chuckle, struggling valiantly to keep from ogling her perfect breasts, but knowing he would ultimately lose the battle.

“You have been. . .very patient. Do you want to see the rest of it?”

Sidney gulped again, nodding, as his eyes traveled down to the waistband of her shorts, wondering what other surprises awaited him.

Charlotte brought her hands to her waist and unbuttoned her shorts. Sidney attempted to see what lay hidden beneath, but whatever she was wearing, it was obviously sitting low on her hips because he still could not see anything--other than a glimpse of her beautiful smooth skin. As his mind raced with all manner of dirty thoughts, Charlotte ever-so-slowly pulled the zipper down on her shorts. With the front now more open, Sidney could just make out a tiny triangle of scarlet satin peeking out from the gap. He longed to run a finger over the shiny patch of fabric, imagining the feel of the equally silken skin not far from there, and how good it felt ,when he plunged his fingers inside her warmth. He knew instinctively by the teasing confidence she was exhibiting during her little striptease that Charlotte was already wet with desire. He loved entering her gently with first one finger, then a second, then a third--because that was the magic number that always seemed to make Charlotte moan with pleasure. He imagined all that he wanted to do to her as he watched her hands slide down over her rounded hips and beneath the waistband of her shorts, gliding the fabric over her petite, yet voluptuous, frame. A sheer wisp of scarlet lace—barely wider than a string--rode the curves of her hips and rested provocatively low along her hipbones in the front. Sidney longed to reach for her, to touch her, to claim every part of her as his own, but he held himself back, curious as to what her next move might be.

He didn’t have to wait long. As she moved her shorts slowly down the rest of the way, she turned so her back was to him and stepped out of the shorts fully. Rather than kick them aside, however, Charlotte instead bent over so that Sidney now had a full view of one of her very best assets. The scarlet lace at the back was no more than a hint of fabric and his eyes followed it down to where it nestled between her rounded buttocks.

Already painfully erect from watching Charlotte slowly disrobe, Sidney’s heart practically stopped when she bent over at the waist and the back of her slit became visible because of the scant fabric left covering it. He knew it was her little reminder of earlier today, when she’d invited him to enter her from behind as she leaned over the wooden picnic table, treating him to the same enticing view she did now. She knew exactly how he’d react--that he was savoring what was in front of him, eagerly anticipating when he could get his hands on her all over again.

He exhaled a ragged breath as he attempted to maintain some degree of composure. “Christ, what are you doing to me, Charlotte? I’m not sure my heart can handle your teasing. When can I touch you?”

“Not yet, Sidney. I want you to _really_ want it,” she declared, her voice low and honeyed, taunting him even further.

She swiped a hand over her hair and shifted her auburn curls to the side so that they were resting on her right shoulder. Sidney eyed the bare, tanned expanse of her back as she reached to unclasp her bra and undid all of the hooks. He felt that every movement Charlotte was making now was in deliberate slow motion and the deep ache of his desire surfaced again as he watched her, riveted.

She spun around slowly, treating him to a tantalizing glimpse of her nipples as she eased the satin off of her breasts, finally removing her bra entirely and standing nearly-naked before him--only her tiny satin and lace panties preventing him from a completely unobstructed view. Charlotte’s nipples were already hard, and Sidney could almost taste their swollen peaks against the warmth of his tongue, and how he’d always smell the light scent of wild strawberries wafting off her skin and hair when he touched her. He felt his cock stiffen even more as he drew in another labored breath and his adrenaline surged.

Charlotte’s eyes wandered over him flirtatiously and widened a little when they reached the swelling below his waistline. Sidney had to admit he loved how awed she still was at the size of him—it turned him on every time she told him how large he was; she always bit her bottom lip after she said it, as if contemplating how she would ever be able to fit him all in. On the trip from Willingden to Boston, when she’d indicated the desire to go to bed with him, he remembered being slightly nervous that her petite frame would not be able to accommodate him—that they wouldn’t fit together physically the way they seemed to fit together in every other way. He’d tried not to think about it too much, but he’d already been so smitten with her by the time she asked him to take her to his bed, that he would’ve been lying if he didn’t acknowledge his anxiety.

But when they’d finished undressing and Charlotte had gotten a good look at him naked, he could see that she looked more fascinated than afraid; his size was a challenge she’d been gladly willing to accept. And how in spite of that, he’d reassured her yet _again_ \--just in case--because he knew in that moment he would do whatever it took to please this beautiful, desirable woman and ensure she was ready to enjoy every second of their lovemaking.

And _clearly_ she did enjoy it, Sidney thought, grinning as he thought of their first time. She had awakened for him sexually in a way no woman ever had. He had mistakenly assumed that since she was a virgin, he would need to “teach” her how to please him before they got the rhythm just right, but it hadn’t taken long for him to realize he had been completely wrong in that assumption: Charlotte had pleasured him _thoroughly_ \--multiple times--that night and the next day before they’d left for Sanditon, and he knew unequivocally he was completely under her spell. 

For one thing, Sidney appreciated that Charlotte wasn’t submissive in bed—she was every bit the sparkplug he’d dubbed her from the start. Charlotte knew exactly what she wanted and Sidney was determined to make sure she got just that. He loved the way she was so empowered by sex, yet still such a generous lover towards him. Cliché as it sounded as it flashed through his mind, the fact was Charlotte could read his body like a book and never failed to leave him feeling exhausted, happy, and loved--every time they shared their bodies with one another. _Who cares how cliché it sounds when the sex is this damn good?_

Sidney realized he had gotten momentarily lost in his thoughts, because Charlotte was now turning on the shower and adjusting the water to her liking. When she’d finished, she moved to face him once again and took his hands in her own, bringing them to rest on the lacy band of cloth on her hips. She lifted the waistband so that his fingers could slide underneath and guided him to remove her panties. Now standing before him completely nude, Charlotte reached for Sidney’s waistband and unbuttoned his shorts, coaxing them down to the floor so that he could step out of them easily. His black boxer briefs clung tightly to his muscled frame, and made the extent of his erection all the more obvious. She bit her bottom lip, staring at him intently, and began working his underwear slowly over his hardened cock so as not to cause him any discomfort. As soon as she finished pulling them down, he swiftly took off his shirt and wrapped his arms around her.

“Charlotte, I want you so desperately right now, I’m not sure I can wait,” he growled out, barely more than a low whisper, his voice heavy with lust. He knelt down to capture her lips, parting them, probing her mouth skillfully with his tongue.

Charlotte responded to him so enthusiastically with her own tongue, twining it seductively with his, that he groaned again, as he moved his hand to open her thighs and stroke between her legs with two of his fingers. She was so wet for him already, his desire surged; he glided his fingers teasingly over her most sensitive areas until he deftly found her pearl and began gently working it with a fingertip. He massaged it carefully, giving her just the right amount of stimulation—at least if the pleasurable little sounds she made were any indication: Charlotte was rocking her hips rhythmically against his fingers and making soft purring sounds as she did so. Those sounds were always his undoing.

He deftly removed his fingers from between her legs, gripped her ass firmly in his hands, and lifted her up against him; she responded by wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Stepping into the shower, he walked them under the streams of water flowing down, cascading a soothing warmth over their bodies.

Charlotte clung to him, enjoying the feel of his erection as it grazed the area between her legs. She wriggled against him so that the tip of his cock was now poised at her entrance invitingly, and with that, all of his remaining will power joined the water flowing swiftly down the drain. He pushed her back up against the tiled wall of the shower stall and entered her in one swift movement as she moaned loudly with pleasure. Her walls tightened around him and he marveled at the skillful way they gripped his cock. Sidney was trying not to rush, but everything Charlotte did made him want to lose himself in her warmth and surrender fully to the moment.

“Oh, Sidney. . .you feel. . .so good. . .” Charlotte cried out, running her fingers through his wet hair as she held onto him with feverish intensity.

“Charlotte?. . .um, I’m so sorry. . .but would it bother you if I stop?” Sidney asked, sounding breathless but a little sheepish as he ceased thrusting but continued to clutch her tightly to his chest.

“ _Stop?_ Why would you stop?” Charlotte questioned him, puzzled by his sudden hesitation when he clearly desired her--quite a lot, in fact, if the way he felt inside her was any indication.

“It’s just—well, I don’t want to rush this, Sparky. I mean, part of me _really_ wants to rush it. . .but I’ll regret that I did as soon as it’s over. To be honest, if there was a way to make this night last forever, I would do it in a heartbeat, Char. Our whole day has been magical.”

Charlotte looked down, burying her face against the damp warmth of his shoulder.

“What is it? Have I upset you?” Sidney reached for her chin and tilted it upwards so he could look into her eyes.

“Not at all. . .not even one little bit. In fact, just the opposite,” Charlotte grinned sweetly, shyly, at him, and he could tell even in the shower that her eyes were welling with tears. “Everything about you is like a dream. A beautiful dream that I don’t ever want to end. I love you, Sidney.”

Touched by her confession, he moved his mouth over her own and slowly begin to kiss her, softly, reassuringly, his full lips caressing hers, completely unhurried as he spun her around and set her down on the tiled seat at the end of the shower. Charlotte watched him as he retrieved the bottle of her body wash on the little shelf that held toiletries. He lifted the cap and squirted the fragrant pink soap into his palm. He inhaled and smiled.

“Mmm. . .it smells like you, Sparky--light, sweet, lovely.” Sidney rubbed his hands together, working the soap into a sudsy lather, and began softly applying it to her arms--first one, then the other. He added more of the wash to his hand and continued to spread the fragrant lather along her thighs, raising her right leg up and bringing her foot to rest against his abdomen and running his hands, slick with water and soap, down the entire length of her calf, her ankle, her foot. Equally unhurried, he brought that leg back down and lifted her other, repeating the process. Every movement he made was slow and deliberate and gentle—almost reverent—as if he held a precious flower and did not want to harm a single velvety petal with his touch. Charlotte felt her breath catch in her chest; her brown eyes were drawn to each of his movements, completely in awe of the tenderness with which he approached this “task.”

Sidney met her gaze as he applied soap to her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach. His touch exhilarated her, his love evident in each soapy caress of his hands. He added more body wash to his palm and moved his fingertips along the insides of her parted thighs. Charlotte gasped when she felt his fingers slide along the length of her slit, then spreading her open gently, stroking her, but with only the softest, most feather-light touches.

He leaned over her mouth and kissed her, his lips barely brushing hers. More of these kisses followed, each as delicate as the first. Taking Charlotte’s hand, Sidney pulled her up to stand against him, holding her to his chest for just a moment before he began running his soapy hands down the length of her spine, gently cupping the rounded curve of her bottom where it sloped down to meet the backs of her thighs. Their slick bodies pressed together, he walked back under the shower stream. The water was slightly less warm than it had been when they’d first gotten in. As softly as he had soaped up her body, he was now gliding his hands over her curves, allowing the water to rinse the fragrant soap from her skin.

He reached for her shampoo—the kind that smelled of wild strawberries—and poured some out into his open palm. Then he washed her hair, gently massaging her scalp as he worked the suds through her damp auburn curls, interspersing his movements with soft kisses on her rosy lips as he rinsed away the scented soap.

After he’d made sure all traces of lather were gone, Sidney grasped the shower handle and turned off the water. Reaching for one of the fluffy towels Charlotte had laid out, he wrapped it around her body and tucked the end into the top, securing it in place. Unfolding his towel next, he wrapped it around his hips; then, with one sure movement, Sidney scooped her up in his arms and carried her into her bedroom. When he reached the bed, he eased her down onto the mattress, claiming her lips in yet another kiss as he did so. Charlotte watched as he tugged at the towel around his hips and let it fall to the floor, the soft sheen of water still beading on his chest and arms. He bent over her intently, peeling back her towel like he was unwrapping a long-awaited present. She felt his gaze moving over the entire length of her body, and she could see his brown eyes darken as he looked at her, as they always did before she and Sidney made love. His lips found hers again and he began trailing delicate kisses down her still-damp skin. He cradled a breast in his hand and took the nipple into his mouth, sucking it back to a rosy peak; he did the same with her other nipple and then continued kissing his way down her abdomen. Circling her navel with his tongue, he then ventured still lower. . .and lower. . .until at last he’d reached the prize he was after. He parted her thighs and teased his tongue along the silken folds of skin therein. He dipped his tongue inside her, sampling the sweet nectar of her body, savoring the light musky scent of her sex. His tongue stroked her rhythmically, and Charlotte eased back on to the bed’s pillows, gently rocking her hips against Sidney’s mouth as she delighted in each new sensation, and moaning a little every time she felt his tongue plunge further inside her. Sensing her heightened pleasure, he slid a finger between her legs and reveled in the sounds she made in response. Inserting another long finger, he slid deep inside her wetness and she moaned again, this time slightly louder. Reflexively, Sidney looked over at the clock radio on Charlotte’s nightstand, relieved to see it was now late enough that the rest of the house—or at least its youngest inhabitants—would’ve already made their way upstairs to bed. _Thank God_ , he thought, as he slid the magic third finger into Charlotte that never failed to send her right to the edge. He nestled his face between her thighs and found her clitoris with his tongue, lashing it lightly until her moaning matched the rhythm of his mouth and his fingers as they moved inside her. Gradually, he increased his pace until he heard his beautiful little wildcat beginning to make her purring noises at more regular intervals, a clear sign that her orgasm was on the horizon. Taking her cue, Sidney crooked his fingers inside her, bending them ever-so-slightly until he felt her muscles clamp tightly against his hand.

Charlotte’s release was intense, and she called out Sidney’s name more than once as her body quaked against him. She dug her nails into his shoulder, trying to anchor herself against the torrent of emotions—overwhelming, yet wonderful--that possessed her from the inside out. She had never experienced an orgasm quite like this one, and Sidney savored each wave of it as he continued moving his fingers inside her. The time he had taken to build her up to this moment had clearly been worthwhile, and her reaction to his attentions only deepened his own desire. With Charlotte’s muscles still pulsing around his fingers, he carefully slid them out. She exhaled loudly and sighed with satisfaction. And then, to his surprise. . .she laughed! The musical sound of Charlotte’s laughter rang out sweetly, as always, like silver windchimes catching a breeze. Sidney was confident he’d never heard a more beautiful sound than that happy trill as it caught the night air—because it was the contented sound of the woman he loved and, for once in his life, he, Sidney “Grumpymuffin” Parker, knew beyond any doubt that he had been the cause of all that happiness.

Charlotte touched his shoulder, beckoning him to move up further on the bed, and Sidney obliged, sliding back up so that he was hovering directly over her, his eyes locked on hers--intense, yet loving. She reciprocated with equal adoration, as she reached a hand down and gripped his length, stroking him expertly with hands soft as velvet. She guided him between her parted thighs. With a slight nod, she invited him to enter her fully. Her arms encircled his hips, reaching behind him so her hands could slide over the curve of his buttocks, grasping them firmly as she delighted at the play of his muscles rippling beneath her fingertips.

Even after waiting all of this time to work towards his climax, he still moved inside Charlotte with the same unhurried rhythm that he’d used to bring her to her own release. She tilted her hips upwards to meet his, matching his steady cadence, but never trying to hasten his movements. She wanted to honor the unrushed tone he had set tonight, so that he, too, could feel the same intense pleasure that he’d given her through his tantalizingly slow and attentive lovemaking.

Charlotte had teased him earlier, suggesting that she might allow him to "tame" her by night’s end. But in spite of all her teasing, she had been reliably true to her word. Sidney controlled the tempo for the remainder of the evening, until both had been thoroughly sated and lay clinging to one another, in that delightfully drowsy nirvana born when the fires of passion and the ease of mutual affection are present in perfect harmony.

Together, as always, their bodies had created something special, something transcendent. They were poetry of the purest kind: a union of flesh and blood and feeling--a living, breathing testament to the power of beautiful, unselfish love.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter a few days ago, but was going to wait to post it until I had finished the next chapter as well. But I have been too busy to get that one done, and I wanted you to enjoy a little Sidlotte banter heading into your weekend. So here you go! Hope you enjoy! As always, your feedback is appreciated! :)

Ch. 66

Monday morning came far too soon. Charlotte woke up to someone knocking lightly on her door; she instantly panicked because Sidney had spent the night in her room. She breathed a huge sigh of relief, however, when the door opened just a crack and Sidney’s face came into view.

“Sparky, I hope I didn’t startle you!” he said, looking behind him in the hallway before stepping in and locking the door with one hand, as he carefully balanced a small tray with two coffee mugs on it in his other hand. “I got up about an hour ago and you were out like a light. I didn’t have the heart to wake you,” Sidney’s expression brightened as he thought of Charlotte’s face relaxed in sleep, her curls slightly mussed and her warm body nestled against his. “So I got out of bed _very carefully_ so I wouldn’t disturb my sleeping angel, threw on yesterday’s clothes--” he paused and gave Charlotte a sly wink before continuing, “zipped across the hall, put on fresh clothes, and went to the kitchen to make coffee. I think you’ll find I made it to your liking—with the requisite amount of---”

“—milky shit?” Charlotte interjected before he could finish his sentence, offering him a sleepy grin as she propped herself up on an elbow to look at him fondly.

“Exactly! Just the right amount of _milky shit_ for my beautiful little sparkplug!” Sidney set the tray on the bedside table, sat down on the edge of Charlotte’s bed and then laughed, throwing his head back, face lit up with the most radiant grin. Charlotte felt her heart melting inside of her chest. His expression was so serene and his demeanor so joyful--and she was certain it had nothing to do with his remembering the correct amount of creamer for her coffee. . . and had everything to do with how much he loved her.

“Well, you’re in quite a good mood today, Mr. Parker!” she replied, joining him in happy laughter.

“I am, indeed, Miss Heywood,” he agreed, scooting himself closer to Charlotte on the bed as she sat up and wrapped a swath of sheet around her chest and began arranging her pillows behind her for a back support.

“And _why_ would that be? Did something happen to you last night. . . to put you in such delightful spirits?” Charlotte was teasing him now, curious to hear how he’d respond.

“Oh, nothing special,” he deadpanned for effect, then pulled Charlotte closer by tugging the top of the sheet she had wrapped around herself for modesty. As soon as she was near enough, he leaned in and began to kiss her, running his fingers through her sleep-tousled curls.

“Oh Sidney, I’m sure I must look frightful right now!” Charlotte complained, feeling suddenly self-conscious. “I just woke up, I haven’t brushed my teeth, my hair---” Charlotte continued protesting until Sidney silenced her with another kiss.

“ _Shhh_ —stop talking about the woman I love! I’ll have you know that your messy hair is a huge turn-on—I’d like to think I’m at least partly responsible for that bedhead—and your breath is just fine, and that sheet. . .” Sidney raised an eyebrow and gave Charlotte a lusty smirk, “is completely and totally _unnecessary_.” He slowly began peeling back her sheet—evidently quite anxious to explore what she was hiding.

“Sidney! Won’t the coffee get cold?” Charlotte joked, batting his hand away, but then pulling at the neckline of his shirt to bring him back to her waiting lips.

“You know, I can’t really say that that bothers me,” he mused, looking completely unfazed at the thought. “Don’t you like iced coffee?” he retorted, then kissed her again, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

Charlotte stopped to contemplate, then rolled her eyes and grimaced. “Ehhh, not so much. . . _but_. . .I love the person who made the coffee, so perhaps I could be persuaded to let it get a _little_ cold. . .if that person has some other activity in mind to occupy my time,” she gave him a mischievous look that matched his own.

“Oh, Sparky, had we but world enough and time,” he lamented, his voice taking on a suitably melodramatic air.

“Andrew Marvell—I’m impressed. But Marvell was trying to persuade his mistress to have sex with him—you know ‘Carpe Diem’ and all of that. I fear you are hinting at just the opposite,” she responded, looking slightly crestfallen even though she knew they both had busy workdays ahead of them today.

Sidney raked his hand through his hair, looking frustrated. “You’re right, of course, and I must be a madman for showing such foolhardy levels of restraint when I find you so irresistibly tempting. But Mary will be coming downstairs to fix breakfast for the kids soon—Tom is probably already in his office—and I’m thinking Uncle Siddy should not ‘defile’ the good Miss Heywood when the children could be tromping down the stairs to eat their oatmeal any moment now. Believe me, I would love nothing more than to lounge in bed with you for the entire day. . .” he twirled a stray lock of Charlotte’s hair around his finger and leaned over to kiss her yet again.

“It’s not foolhardy, Sidney, and you are absolutely right. We both have to work, and there _are_ others in the house,” Charlotte responded, reassuring him that he’d made the only sensible choice.

“Not that that seemed to bother either of us last night. . .” Sidney pointed out, nudging Charlotte with his elbow and giving her an exaggerated wink.

“True. . .” Charlotte conceded, as a slight blush colored her cheeks.

“Why, Miss Heywood, is that a blush I detect?” Sidney gave her a teasing smile, and Charlotte watched as the skin around his eyes crinkled into the most adorable crow’s feet—as they always did when he was particularly delighted by something. The effect was quite charming, Charlotte thought, although she had to admit most things Sidney Parker did had similarly charming effects on her.

“ _Maybe_. . .” she responded coyly.

“Did I mention that I have the best girlfriend in the entire world? And when she blushes like that and then looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers—with the little flecks of gold when she gets feisty—I just want to quit my job and sneak away to some quaint little New England inn with her where we could live on love-- and the occasional fruit & cheese plate delivered to our room--and not get out of bed for at least a week?” Sidney rambled on adorably.

“Wow, that was. . .A LOT,” Charlotte responded, looking over at Sidney after he’d finished his little speech and was eyeing her expectantly; she couldn’t help but giggle at the thought of running away with him, which certainly sounded appealing. “But you’re forgetting that I have a job, too, that I’m really not in a position to quit because I feel like I’d be letting down your brother, not to mention my Uncle Alistair, my Aunt Vi, and my boss in Willingden--who all sang my praises. Oh and then, of course, there’s the _entire_ town of Sanditon. . .”

“--Alright, alright, I see your point, maybe it was a bad idea,” Sidney cut in, jutting out his bottom lip a little to make sure Charlotte knew he was crushed that she hadn’t approved of his escape plan.

“Sidney, stop it! You look like a sulky toddler!” Charlotte laughed and whacked him over the head with one of her pillows. “ _Of course_ I would love to run away with you---”

“—and live on love?” he prompted her, interrupting.

“Yes, I would love to run away with you and live on love--”

“—and the occasional fruit and cheese plate delivered to our---”

“SIDNEYYYYY!” Charlotte scolded him, giving him another good thunk with her pillow for good measure.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop. Did anyone ever tell you that you wield a mean pillow? You may’ve actually done some damage with that thing,” he chuckled, smoothing his hair a little with his fingertips and pretending to look wounded.

“Awww, poor baby, let me make it up to you,” Charlotte teased in a baby voice, then leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

“Okay, I guess I feel better now. And I suppose we should have our coffee--you know, because the clock is ticking, but you keep trying to seduce me anyway.”

Charlotte groaned and rolled her eyes. “Did I also mention you’re insufferable?”

“You may have said so once or twice. . .with _your pillow_ ,” he grimaced and gave her a side-eyed glance. They both started laughing.

“Let me just throw on my work clothes, we’ll have our coffee, then I’ll try to make my hair and face somewhat presentable for work. How does that sound?”

“That works. I mean, _geez_ , your hair kind of looks like you were rolling around with somebody in your bed all night,” Sidney shuddered, feigning disgust at her rumpled appearance, then ducking slightly in case another flogging with her pillow was imminent.

“I’m going to ignore that remark,” Charlotte chided him, full of mock indignance, as she wriggled out of the sheet she was wrapped in, stood up, and walked completely naked to the bathroom-- sashaying like a supermodel and stopping to toss her tangled curls dramatically before shutting the door behind her.

“Well now you’re just playing dirty!” Sidney called after her, shaking his head in disbelief but loving every second of “Charlotte on the Runway.”

A few minutes later, Charlotte emerged from the bathroom in a short robe made of baby blue chenille. She walked over to her dresser, grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra, then walked over to the armoire and took out a pair of tan trousers and a pale pink blouse. “Be right back!” she announced, then spun on her heal and headed back into the bathroom.

After about ten minutes, she emerged again, this time fully clothed but her hair only marginally less unkempt, as if she had run wet fingers through it to tame it a little, but hadn’t worked it back into any semblance of style.

“I’m baaaa—ack!” she called out in a sinister sing-songy voice, as if announcing the return of a monster from a scary movie.

“Alright. I may’ve missed you--a _little_. . .” Sidney joked, as he handed her a large mug of coffee.

“Cheers!” Charlotte smiled, and clinked her mug with his before she took a hearty sip. “Still warm! Excellent! And just the right amount of---”

“---milky shit!” Sidney cut in with a laugh.

“Yes, just the right amount of milky shit, so thank you for that!” Charlotte grinned again, then took another swig from the mug.

“I can take you to work today, if you want,” Sidney offered.

“That’d be great. I guess I should’ve worked that all out before now, but I was sort of walking around with my head in the clouds yesterday—you know, thinking about love and my super-cute boyfriend.”

“Totally understandable. If I had me as a boyfriend, I’d probably walk around with my head in the clouds, too—ha ha! Only kidding! Yeah, I was pretty distracted myself—you know, thinking about love and my amazingly beautiful girlfriend.”

“Ahh, yes, that’s more like it!” Charlotte remarked, and then took another large sip from her mug. “And here comes the caffeine!” Charlotte chuckled, waving a hand in front of her as if summoning the coffee gods as she inhaled and exhaled deeply, savoring the jolt of the caffeine kicking in and the remaining fog of sleepiness finally lifting.

“Glad you’re enjoying the coffee—you know that’s a very special grind I order by mail. It’s _gourmet_!” Sidney bragged, reaching a hand over his shoulder to pat himself on the back, his deep voice breaking into his signature throaty chuckle.

“Oh my! It’s awfully good. . .although not quite as good as the _very special_ _grind_ you gave me last night,” Charlotte answered, keeping a straight face until Sidney had processed her comment.

“Right!” he laughed, “it was pretty obvious you enjoyed last night more when you took a few sips of your coffee and didn’t start purring. . .” Now it was Sidney’s turn to pause for a reaction.

“I do NOT purr, Mr. Parker--” Charlotte protested, but then realized her arguments were futile as soon as she’d said it. “Okay, _maybe_ I purr, but it’s not very sporting of you to bring it up the morning after,” she chided him playfully, poking out her full bottom lip in a pout.

“God, you’re adorable when you make that face—it kind of does things to me, Sparky,” Sidney waggled his eyebrows and gave Charlotte his best “naughty boy” look.

“You’re pretty adorable yourself, but if I don’t get to work on this hair and throw on a little makeup I will not look very presentable when I meet Lucretia Denham today.”

“You’re meeting Miss Lucy today? Maybe I should’ve spiked your coffee instead of putting creamer in it. . .” Sidney replied, and Charlotte silently prayed he was just razzing her a little.

“Sidney, I’m nervous enough as it is! You’re supposed to reassure me, not _scare_ me!”

“You’ll be just fine. She’s a tough nut, but I have a feeling she’s going to like you. You just might not be able to tell. . .” Sidney laughed and then continued. “I think she’ll appreciate your intelligence, _grudgingly_ respect your youthful enthusiasm, and as long as you don’t allow yourself to be cowed by her gruff personality, you might find you actually like her, too.”

“I hope so. I am a little nervous, but I think she’ll be a great asset to me if I can convince her I genuinely care about Sanditon--which I do. I’ve heard she is a font of wisdom about the town and its inhabitants, past and present.”

“No question about that! She definitely knows Sanditon, and can be quite generous with her wealth if she thinks the town will benefit in some way. She drives Tom crazy, but she’s been instrumental in bringing some of his ideas to fruition. So, understandably, he likes to stay in her good graces.”

“Which is exactly where I would like to be, too—in her good graces! Does my outfit pass muster?” Charlotte stood up so Sidney could inspect her outfit.

“You look beautiful. Tasteful, a bit conservative—which is perfect for meeting Miss Lucy. Solid fashion choice overall, Char,” Sidney stared at her approvingly.

“Great! Just give me a few minutes to put a little makeup on and tame the beast,” Charlotte laughed, patting her hair. “I’m thinking a simple chignon, just some pearl earrings and my wristwatch—nothing too over-the-top. Does that sound good?”

“Quit worrying, Sparky. You are going to slay Lucretia Denham—she won’t know what hit her when my little sparkplug electrifies her life!” Sidney said, standing up. “I’m going to grab a couple of granola bars from the pantry while you finish up. Can you be ready in, say, fifteen, maybe twenty minutes?”

“Absolutely! Could you be persuaded to give me a little more of your ‘gourmet grind’ in a travel mug?” Charlotte asked, giving him a flirty wink as she headed into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

“Believe me, Miss Heywood, it would be my distinct pleasure,” Sidney responded, smiling to himself as he picked up the tray of mugs and let himself out her bedroom door.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was able to complete the next chapter, so I decided to post it right away! This chapter is set at the Sanditon Historical Society, and Charlotte has just arrived for Monday's workday. I hope you enjoy! As always, I am grateful for your feedback and truly appreciate the wonderful comments readers have left for me! :)

Chapter 67

Charlotte walked into the Sanditon Historical Society at ten minutes to eight o’clock, with a promise from Sidney to pick her up at 5:00PM—unless she needed him to come and get her earlier. He would be working all day as well, but he had a desk in his room at Trafalgar House and he said he’d keep the cordless phone nearby. There were a few other people coming in at the same time as Charlotte, so she and Sidney didn’t kiss before she got out of the car, but he did offer her a sweet smile and placed his hand on her thigh for a moment to give it an affectionate squeeze.

“Good luck with Miss Lucy, Sparky. I’ll be eager to hear all about it when I pick you up!” he’d said reassuringly as she undid her seatbelt and got out of his Mercedes.

Charlotte knew she would be without Georgie, Liddy, and Julia for the better part of the day—they’d told her they came in after school and could be there around three o’clock if she needed help with anything. There was another volunteer who’d most likely be upstairs already—a woman who came in about three days a week to help out. Her name was Aggie Griffiths, but everyone called her Mrs. G, and Charlotte had been told that she was a very nice woman—albeit a bit scatterbrained and so morally straight-laced she could give the Puritans a run for their money. But she’d also apparently been very helpful to the Society when they were understaffed and needed volunteers, so Charlotte was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth—especially when she really needed the extra help in order to get as much work done as she could.

Sure enough, when Charlotte arrived at the top of the stairway she saw a middle-aged woman with wavy reddish-brown hair pulled into a rather severe bun, sitting at one of the work tables, nibbling at what appeared to be a biscotti cookie which she periodically would dunk into a teacup that sat on the table in front of her. She continued her routine, alternately nibbling and dunking, as she leaned over a book that must’ve been quite a thrilling read if the way she pored over it so intently were any indication. Charlotte knew well the engrossing pleasure of a good book, so she could hardly blame the woman for not noticing that someone had just ascended the stairs and was standing only a few feet away from where she was seated. _Been there, done that_ , Charlotte thought, chuckling when she thought of her own absent-mindedness when in the throes of a literary adventure.

At the sound of Charlotte’s laughter, the woman looked up, clearly surprised someone had managed to sneak up on her. “Oh, terribly sorry I didn’t see you there! Excuse me, dear! I presume you are Miss Heywood?”

Charlotte nodded in the affirmative as she neared the table to introduce herself to the volunteer. The woman put down her biscotti and stood up, stretching out a hand to shake Charlotte’s, but quickly retracting it because it was dusted with crumbs; she hastily wiped her fingers on her napkin and, now crumb-free, extended it to Charlotte again in greeting.

“I was told that I would probably be working alongside you today. My name is Aggie Griffiths, and I must say Mr. Parker has had many lovely things to say about you!”

“Mr. Parker?” Charlotte asked, momentarily confused and thinking of Sidney.

“Yes, Mr. _Tom_ Parker! He said you came highly recommended and we should all be as helpful as we can towards you because there is much work to be done and you will only be staying in Sanditon a short while. That’s a charming blouse you have on, Miss Heywood—such a classic style! I wish someone would have a fashion talk with the three young ladies who volunteer in the afternoons—Georgie, Liddy, and Julia, I believe? They certainly could use the guidance, though in every other respect they are of exemplary character! As soon as the weather starts to get a little warmer, they begin wearing shorts—and sometimes their hems are more than an inch or two above their knees! My mother would’ve had a fit if I left the house in such racy attire. Bare-legged at school? While walking down a public street? She would NOT have approved one bit!” Mrs. Griffiths’ blue eyes grew wide, as if she’d scared herself recalling her mother’s strictness.

“Oh, they seem like very sweet girls, Mrs. Griffiths, and dress codes aren’t as stringent as they once were. I can’t imagine any of them wearing anything inappropriate, but they are student volunteers and therefore a little less restricted in their clothing choices than I am as a paid employee. You are welcome to call me Charlotte, by the way!” Charlotte was pleased to have navigated the moral minefield Mrs. Griffiths had presented with considerable aplomb—she had neither spoken ill of her new young friends, nor had she offended the woman in front of her, who was smiling approvingly; she had handled her first test of the day with diplomacy.

“Oh, I suppose you would understand these things better than I, Charlotte—you appear to be quite young still yourself! I didn’t mean to appear overly rigid or judgmental, but I do worry about their young gentlemen callers getting the wrong idea!” Again Mrs. Griffiths’ blue eyes widened saucer-like at the thought of Georgie, Liddy, and Julia handling the perils of courtship etiquette without the benefit of Mrs. Griffiths’ mother and her firm hand of discipline.

Charlotte had to struggle to keep herself from laughing at the mention of ‘gentlemen callers’ which sounded like something straight out of Tennessee Williams’ The Glass Menagerie— where the play’s matriarch clings crazily to the beautiful bygone days of yore that sadly bear no resemblance to her present situation. But unlike aging Southern belle Amanda Wingfield, Aggie Griffiths didn’t seem crazy; she just seemed like a woman who’d been raised in such an authoritarian household, that she never considered that there were other ways of living her life than the rules her mother had laid out for her. Charlotte was inwardly thankful her own parents, who had provided all of their children with a moral framework and a basic sense of right and wrong, had not gone beyond that and forced them into a particular way of living. All of the Heywoods were blossoming as individuals because they had been allowed the space to do so by their parents; they were a spirited, independent lot who could all think for themselves precisely because Mr. and Mrs. Heywood viewed the role of parents as wise, empathetic counselors, rather than harsh dictators ‘ruling over’ their brood.

“Well, Mrs. Griffiths, I am young, but am well past my high school years, and happy to be so, I can assure you! I think it’s wonderful that you take such a keen interest in Georgie, Liddy, and Julia’s safety and well-being—it shows that you have a caring heart! I didn’t interpret it as ‘judgy’ at all, by the way. And I think you and I will work well together! I’m very glad you’re here to help!”

“Oh, thank you, Charlotte! I’m sure we’ll work well together,” Mrs. Griffiths smiled warmly, grateful that Charlotte seemed to be such a polite and understanding young woman. She knew not everyone in the town of Sanditon appreciated her stringent moral code, and she was relieved Charlotte seemed to accept her so readily. Other than her dear man-friend Reverend Hankins, who often accompanied her to church socials and potluck suppers, she had very few good friends in town. She picked up her biscotti and took a small bite. “And I suppose you’re right about our young volunteers not being as restricted in their fashion—they are only volunteers after all, and if they’re allowed to wear those shorts at school, it only makes sense that they would feel comfortable wearing them when they come into the Historical Society to help out. Of course, even at their age, I was never quite so _free_ with exposing my flesh to the open air! No, I’ve always been quite modest in my style of dress. I wouldn’t want anyone thinking I would ever engage in any licentious activities, and I do think one invites those kinds of assumptions if one goes waltzing about the town with one’s knees in full view! Alas, I recognize I am in the minority—even Rev. Hankins has to remind me to ‘live a little, Aggie’. He even invited me to the gala this weekend, although I’m certain I would stick out like a sore thumb!” Mrs. Griffiths’ expression turned wistful, as if she longed to join the fun, but had spent her whole life viewing it from the outside in.

“Oh, Mrs. Griffiths, I’m sure you would enjoy yourself! I myself am planning to attend and am very much looking forward to it. Are you and Rev. Hankins a couple or is he just a good friend of yours?” Charlotte asked, although it was obvious to her that the woman was rather smitten with the clergyman; and Charlotte’s instincts were confirmed when, as soon as she’d posed the question, Mrs. Griffiths’ skin—which was quite fair and reminded Charlotte of porcelain bisque—now blushed a deep shade of red from her neck all the way to her cheekbones.

“The Reverend Mr. Hankins is a dear, dear friend of mine, b-but I assure you our relationship is quite platonic,” Mrs. Griffiths stuttered slightly over her answer, clearly wishing it were more than that, but completely befuddled at how to go about such things.

_Well they weren’t kidding when they told me Mrs. G was rather straight-laced and old-fashioned,_ Charlotte thought to herself, _but_ _she seems nice enough,_ _so I can certainly manage._ _There are quite a few people in Willingden who share her views but are far less kind about it._ “I was told I could call you Mrs. G, but I didn’t want to presume without asking. Is that alright?”

“Oh, yes, perfectly fine! It took some getting used to, but now I must admit I’m rather fond of the moniker,” Mrs. G sighed, and looked a little sad, but continued speaking. “Mr. Griffiths, God rest his soul, sleeps with the angels now—I was widowed quite young. I remember how proud I was the day we were wed—I couldn’t wait to be Mrs. Griffiths! I was so honored to take his name. But most people nowadays shorten it to Mrs. G. At first I was worried it made me sound a little _freewheeling_ , perhaps even a tad _wild_ , but I’ve settled into the nickname now and I don’t see any harm in it really. I think of it almost as a sign of affection!”

“I have no doubt that it is, Mrs. G!” Charlotte reassured her. “And if you are okay with it, then that is what I shall call you!” Charlotte smiled, and continued, “It is wonderful to make your acquaintance! I’m sure you will be a very big help to me, and believe me, I appreciate all the help I can get!”

The older woman—who was, in truth, probably not that much older than Charlotte’s own mother, but who dressed more along the lines of some ancient schoolmarm on the prairie—blushed, clearly pleased that Charlotte seemed friendly and accepting of her eccentricities. Mrs. Griffiths often lamented the fact that some in Sanditon treated her like a square peg in a round hole, so she was very thankful for people like Charlotte and her dear Rev. Hankins who made her feel welcomed and valued. She dunked her biscotti into her teacup and nibbled at the moistened part—she knew she needed to finish her little snack before they began working and she would need to tidy up her crumbs before putting any documents on the table. “With what tasks would you like me to assist you today, Charlotte?” she asked, now munching away at her cookie in earnest, so she would be ready to begin working.

“Well, if you don’t mind, Mrs. G, I thought we could start by going through some of the archives stored on the main floor downstairs. Because part of my job is to find suitable materials for the big Sanditon P.R. push helmed by Mr. Tom Parker, I thought sifting through some of the older photos might be a useful starting point. The sooner I have a handle on that part of the job, I can meet with all of our volunteers to review proper archiving techniques and begin delegating some of those tasks, so that the process moves more swiftly. We’ll definitely need “all hands on deck” moving forward. After this review, we can break off into pairs, combing through the unarchived inventory, logging it into the system, and simultaneously assessing which of those items might also be beneficial to the ad campaign for Tom. And since everyone will have a partner, we will ALL have an extra pair of eyes to help check the work we’ve done as it’s completed and offer a second opinion on the materials we will set aside for the campaign. How does that sound to you?” Charlotte asked, sounding as enthusiastic as she seemed to be industrious.

“Well, I believe it’s a very sound plan, and I’m looking forward to working together on this project!” Mrs. G responded, taking a sip of her tea and another small bite of her biscotti.

“Wonderful! And perhaps while we’re downstairs you could help me with something else?” Charlotte began, suddenly remembering the other thing she needed to accomplish today.

“Of course! What is it?” Mrs. Griffiths answered good-naturedly as she again dunked her cookie and then brought it to her lips to finish eating.

“I haven’t met Lucretia Denham yet, so I was hoping for an introduction,” Charlotte finished, eager to get her initial meeting of Miss Lucy out of the way.

Mrs. Griffiths’ complexion grew suddenly pale once again. “Oh my!” she replied, her mouth agape, as the remains of her biscotti fell from her hand and landed on the floor.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience while waiting for this chapter! It seems like every week life has gotten exponentially busier, and I've struggled to find time to write. So here is the long-awaited meeting of Charlotte Heywood and Lucretia Denham! I hope you enjoy! As always, I am grateful for your comments and thankful that you're reading my story. Be well, dear readers, and for those who celebrate Thanksgiving, may you have a healthy, happy holiday filled with love and gratitude. Please know that I am grateful for you all! :)

Chapter 68

“Are you quite alright, Mrs. G?” Charlotte asked, bending down to retrieve the dropped biscotti and promptly depositing it in a nearby trashcan.

“Oh, Charlotte, I’m so terribly sorry! Look at the mess I’ve made! Let me just grab the Dustbuster out of the utility closet, and I’ll get all of the crumbs cleaned up in a jiffy! That’s what I get for snacking on the job—I should’ve starting working straight away when I came in—Mother always said ‘idle hands are the Devil’s workshop!’”

“Mrs. G, you are perfectly welcome to have a snack—as long as you’re not eating over the archive work, I have absolutely no objections!” Charlotte reassured, taking careful note that Mrs. G’s anxiety had peaked at the very moment Charlotte had brought up Lucretia Denham. “Don’t fret! A few crumbs are certainly NOT the end of the world. I come from a large family and crumbs, like laugh wrinkles, are considered a sign of a life well lived!”

“Charlotte, what a charming girl you are! Not only are you full of enthusiasm about your work, you are full of compassion in equal measure! I’m so grateful you understand! Were she still with us, Mother would’ve put me in the corner for an hour over those same crumbs, so I’m much relieved you take a more relaxed approach to things. It’s just when you mentioned Miss---” Mrs. G paused, and swallowed hard, unsure if she should continue.

“Miss Lucy?” Charlotte prompted her to keep going. “I couldn’t help but notice you dropped your cookie the exact moment I mentioned Miss Lucy to you and asked for an introduction. I hope I’m not embarrassing you by bringing this up, but it appeared that perhaps the dropped biscotti was not a random occurrence—you seemed quite ill at ease when I mentioned Miss Lucy. Why is that--if you don’t mind my asking?” Charlotte smiled at Mrs. G, hoping that the volunteer would feel comfortable enough with her already that she would be willing to elaborate on just what had caused her sudden distress.

For not the first time since Charlotte had walked upstairs and made Mrs. G’s acquaintance, she noticed that the woman’s big blue eyes grew wide as saucers. “Well, umm, some things are difficult to express properly. . .I-I-I only. . .” Mrs. G looked like she was struggling with how to form words but continued, “it’s j-just that I was surprised that you’d brought up Miss. . .Lucy because I haven’t finished my tea yet. . . and I’m not fully awake,” she brightened now as she latched upon a plausible excuse for her nerves. “Yes! I’m sure that’s it! Just a little out of sorts and not fully awake yet!” the woman explained awkwardly, clearly trying to convince herself as much as Charlotte that this was the reason for her clumsiness.

There was no good reason Charlotte could think of to push the topic further, and she definitely didn’t want to set herself back in Mrs. G’s estimation by making her even more uncomfortable than she was already. Still, she couldn’t help but recall Alice in Wonderland as she thought of the recent turn of events: Things were certainly getting “curiouser and curiouser.”

“ _Of course_ you’re not awake yet, Mrs. G!” Charlotte chuckled, as if the improvised explanation the woman had given her made perfect sense. “I’m sorry to have interrupted your morning tea! Why don’t you sit down and finish it, and I’ll just start setting up our work area for today? That will expedite things once we’ve started, and also give you a chance to get your bearings and get a little more caffeine on board for the hours ahead. How does that sound?” Again, Charlotte offered Mrs. G. a reassuring smile in order to smooth out the choppy waters into which she had inadvertently paddled within the first few minutes of her arrival.

“Wonderful! Thank you again, Charlotte! I shall take a few more sips and be right as rain, as they say! Then I’ll toddle off to the closet, grab the Dustbuster, clean up my little mess, and we shall be off to the races—although maybe that’s a poor analogy as Mother always said that gambling was the ‘child of avarice, the brother of iniquity, and the father of mischief,’” Mrs. G said in a stern voice, clearly channeling her mother as her manner grew momentarily aloof and she shook her index finger as if scolding some phantom gambler standing in front of her.

“George Washington,” Charlotte remarked.

“I beg your pardon?” Mrs. G asked, puzzled.

“What you just said about gambling—that’s something George Washington once said. I read a book of his correspondence a few months ago, and I remember that,” Charlotte explained matter-of-factly.

“ _Is it really_?” Mrs. G laughed, sounding surprised. “The way my mother used to say it, I always just assumed she made it up herself—how she reveled in giving a good lecture! It was so difficult measuring up to her exacting standards growing up that sometimes I’m not sure why I bothered!” Mrs. G’s expression was now tinged with melancholy. “Honestly I think a lot of people around here think I am cut from the self-same cloth, but I assure you, that is NOT the case. I enjoy people and wish I had more friends, but if I am only meant to have one in this life, I’m glad that it’s dear Mr. Hankins! So kind, so gentle, yet so formidable in his clergyman’s robes! He cuts a rather handsome figure, I must tell you, Charlotte! If you could see him in the pulpit, I think you would be most in awe of his presence!” As she spoke about the reverend, Mrs. G’s face went from sad to glowing, and Charlotte was further convinced that something was beginning to blossom between the kindly woman and her minister. Charlotte was no matchmaker, but she knew if she had the opportunity to help Mrs. G in any way, she definitely would. It sounded like both the Reverend Hankins and his devoted congregant Aggie Griffiths were interested, but just needed a little push in the right direction. From what Charlotte could glean so far, Mrs. G had had a rather sheltered upbringing, and it appeared to have stunted the older woman a bit socially. And when she had finally been able to break free from her overbearing mother by getting married, Mrs. Griffiths had then had the horrible misfortune to marry a man who already had one foot firmly planted in the grave. Perhaps now—with her dear Mr. Hankins—Mrs. G could finally have her chance at lasting happiness after all! Charlotte smiled to herself and thought of Sidney. Being in love was such an incredible feeling that Charlotte couldn’t help but wish it for everyone. She marveled over the fact that she’d ever thought she would be fine living without it in her own life. But then she’d met Sidney, and her life had changed swiftly and dramatically. Just a tiny shift in perspective and all at once it was like the earth had shifted underneath her feet and caused an almost seismic chain reaction. She’d felt a world of promise and possibility open up with every tender look he’d given her, and a warming spark of electricity every time she felt his touch upon her skin. _Everyone_ _should have a Sidney Parker in their lives—someone who makes one’s life_ _infinitely better just by being in it,_ she thought. If that is Rev. Hankins for Mrs. G, then Charlotte could only hope that they’d be brave enough to take the next step, when the opportunity arose.

“I’ll leave you to your tea now, Mrs. G. Just let me know when you’re ready to commence with the day’s work! I’ll have everything set up!” Charlotte said cheerfully as she walked towards one of the supply closets.

Several minutes later, Charlotte had prepared a workspace for herself and Mrs. G to work side-by-side, and Mrs. G was running the Dustbuster over her crumbs. They then made their way downstairs to begin sifting through the archived photos. But first they’d make a brief stop in the area of the building that housed the historical society’s museum, and hopefully Charlotte could get her meeting with Miss Lucy out of the way. She was growing more anxious by the minute to meet the notorious grande dame of Sanditon and didn’t want to put it off any longer than necessary. An agitated voice broke through the quiet in the building as soon as they approached the museum exhibit area.

“Well, well, look what the cat dragged in—Aggie Griffiths and another young lady. What on earth do we need with another young lady?” An elegant older woman with a slightly hobbled gait made her way towards Charlotte and Mrs. Griffiths with the aid of an ornately-carved cane and the sheer force of her own commanding presence. She was only about five feet tall, but something about the way she filled the room made her seem even taller than she actually was. She was dressed in what appeared to be a very expensive suit of peacock blue, and Charlotte noted right away that the top of her cane was shaped liked the head and neck of a peacock. Around the old woman’s neck was a sumptuous silk scarf in a regal shade of deep purple, patterned with teal and peacock blue accents and affixed in place on her shoulder with a silver brooch shaped like a peacock’s tailfeather. Everything about her had an air of wealth and sophistication, but that did not seem to help ease the scowl from her face—for after years of making itself at home in her expression, that unpleasant look—like the woman who was giving it—seemed unlikely to yield for anyone or anything and certainly _not_ for something as frivolous as a smile. . .or the appearance of “another young lady.”

Not for the first time today, Mrs. Griffiths turned quite pale as she stammered, “Miss L-l-lucy,” she paused, deciding perhaps a more formal approach would be best, “Mrs. Lucretia Denham, this is Miss Charlotte Heywood. Mr. Parker hired her to help with the archival work here as well as the Sanditon ad campaign on which he’s working. Perhaps he mentioned her to you?” Mrs. G asked, her voice sounding rather tentative.

“Heywood? Miss Heywood? Charlotte, you say?” Miss Lucy mulled over the name, as another curmudgeonly expression settled onto her wrinkled face.

“Yes, ma’am, I’m Charlotte Heywood,” Charlotte stepped closer to Miss Lucy and offered her hand for the elderly woman to shake.

Miss Lucy eyed Charlotte’s hand suspiciously, gave a disdainful harrumph, and then accepted the hand as if she were handling hazardous waste. “I gather you’ve come to Sanditon to find yourself a husband—what smart young woman wouldn’t see the advantages of that?” Miss Lucy surveyed Charlotte up and down as if inspecting a thoroughbred before purchase.

“Excuse me, ma-am? I’m not sure I understand your meaning. As Mrs. Griffiths just mentioned, I was hired by the town to complete a few very specific jobs—none of which include shopping for a husband,” Charlotte said politely, but firmly, as she looked Lucretia Denham squarely in her steely eyes, and while Aggie Griffiths took a few steps back from the pair and took refuge behind a large potted plant.

“Hmmph. . .” the old woman snorted, but a tiny bit of amusement seemed to have crept into her expression. “Whatever you say, Miss Heywood, whatever you say. I will give credit where credit is due however. You are not afraid of me,” Miss Lucy grimaced and looked at Mrs. G, cowering behind a ficus tree. “That is certainly a point in your favor. And you appear to be poised and direct—which I applaud—although you really aren’t much to look at, so I’ve yet to determine whether you really gain any points in that regard. But at least you’re not simpering in a corner, trying to blend in with the houseplants,” Miss Lucy huffed, again looking pointedly at Mrs. G, who had pulled a lacy handkerchief from her pocket and was now carefully wiping dust off the ficus leaves and pretending to be invisible.

“I appreciate the compliments, ma’am, if those were _indeed_ compliments, but I’m not sure what any of that means in terms of the job I’ve been hired to do. And with all due respect, I believe Mrs. Griffiths is merely trying to give us the space to properly meet one another without interference. As you both are already acquainted, it seems only appropriate that she would excuse herself once the initial introductions were made.” Charlotte looked over at her volunteer and offered her a smile to bolster her.

“Nice of you to back her up, Miss Heywood, but I think you give her far too much credit. Still, it is very shrewd of you to ingratiate yourself with your volunteers, since I’m sure their cooperation will be essential to you and the successful completion of the tasks for which you’ve been hired—and for which I’m sure you’re being compensated handsomely. Most likely with funding that I myself have provided. . .” Lucretia Denham remarked, clearly meaning to reinforce to Charlotte that it was she who controlled Sanditon’s pursestrings and therefore deserved to be treated accordingly with all the respect and deference that a great lady of the town should be afforded. Then she scowled again for good measure, and Charlotte bit her lip to stifle a laugh because Miss Lucy was so insufferably unpleasant as to be almost a cariacature of a human being, rather than a real person. Even the head-to-toe “peacock ensemble” seemed ludicrously over-the-top—and not just because Miss Lucy was female; for, in spite of the great expense that the outfit itself had probably cost her, all of its ostentatious finery could not disguise the fact that Miss Lucy was a miserable and cantankerous old witch who got away with her bad behavior because people let her.

“What was that? Was that a smile I detected, Miss Heywood? Having only just met me, are you now comfortable enough to mock me openly without fear of reprisal?” Miss Lucy’s eyes grew wide with perturbation as she waited for a response.

“Of course not, Miss Lucy!” Charlotte said firmly without hesitation. “Not only would that be unspeakably bad manners on my part, but it would also be completely foolhardy given that you have emphasized so well that it is your generous hand that signs my paychecks.”

“Good answer, Miss Heywood, but you will have to do a bit more than that to convince me. I can read the signs—I know a look of amusement when I see one. I may not make them very often, but I do know them!” It was this last sentence of Miss Lucy’s that sent Charlotte into paroxysms of laughter—she didn’t want to, but she could suppress it no longer.

“Insolent girl! Will you deny the evidence that is now most assuredly right in front of me? That was laughter if ever I heard it!” Miss Lucy hoisted her cane in the air and pointed it directly at Charlotte accusingly. Behind the ficus, Mrs. Griffiths began to splutter and cough and made a sudden, urgent beeline for the bathroom so she could escape the path of Hurricane Lucy.

“Ma’am, of course I’m laughing now, and I wouldn’t try to deny what you can plainly see with your own two eyes. But honestly, don’t you think you have been just a bit unfair today—both to Mrs. Griffiths and also to me? I’ve only just met you and you have called my looks unimpressive, you’ve accused me of coming to Sanditon in order to snag a man, and you’ve accused me of being nice to my volunteers only as a means to butter them up to do my bidding, rather than because I might genuinely value them as people or even as friends? While I have the utmost respect for your knowledge of Sanditon’s history, your financial support of this town, and your financial support of my current position, that does not give you a free pass to be rude to everyone you meet. I would much prefer you be an ally of mine—rather than an adversary—but my parents raised me with enough self-respect that I refuse to suffer your baseless accusations about my character and my motives, nor do I appreciate your catty comments about my looks. I am most assuredly NOT a supermodel, and that is fine—I do NOT wish to be. But I also am secure enough in myself as a person that I do not have to waltz around like an escaped peacock from the zoo in order to demonstrate my value to others. So like me or do not—that is certainly your choice--but know that I will not tolerate your condescension towards myself or any of my volunteers, no matter who you are or how much money you have in your bank account.” Shoulders squared and chin tilted up defiantly, Charlotte finished speaking and realized that her eyes had remained locked intently on the dark grey eyes of Miss Lucy and had not wavered in the slightest. She was girded for battle and prepared for whatever verbal atrocity Miss Lucy might choose to sling in her direction. But after several seconds of silence, Charlotte realized that perhaps no more retorts would be forthcoming.

“Well, well, Miss Heywood, you’re quite a spunky little thing, aren’t you? Almost everyone in town is afraid of me—and well they should be—but for some reason, you are not! Where you get your moxie, I may never know, but it is rather refreshing that you did not just bow down and kiss the ring, as they say. I’m even inclined to admit, for some reason, that I enjoy you—although I warn you that my opinion can change at any minute if I begin to feel it’s undeserved. Still, I see a little of the young Lucy Denham in you, and that’s the highest praise anyone will ever get from me. It may actually be a first, if you must know, so I would encourage you to honor the significance of this moment—you are now in an elite group of which you are the only member. I think I like you, Miss Heywood. Thank the Lord that Tom Parker finally wised up and hired someone with a little fire in her belly! I was getting rather tired of the parade of fawning sycophants and cowering flunkies he usually brings my way!” And with that Miss Lucy reared back her head and began to chuckle, something that Charlotte surmised didn’t happen very often—if ever at all. Relieved, Charlotte began to laugh as well. Then almost as quickly as the laughter had appeared, Miss Lucy stopped it, wiping a happy tear from her eye and then retreating once again behind her signature scowl. Before she walked away from Charlotte, however, Lucretia Denham placed a shushing finger to her lips, indicating that Charlotte should keep their shared laugh a secret and not tell anyone that the notorious Miss Lucy was perhaps not as fearsome as everyone assumed.

“Always keep them guessing, Miss Heywood,” the old woman said, this time maintaining her grouchy expression, but allowing a little glimmer to enter her eyes as she gave Charlotte a conspiratorial wink, “I may not be the most well-liked woman in Sanditon, but I’ll tell you this: No one in this town will ever dare _underestimate_ Lucretia Denham! And _that_ is good enough for me.”


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's day continues at the Sanditon Historical Society, but work isn't the only thing on her mind. Are pre-gala jitters beginning to surface, and will Charlotte be able to manage them? 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, dear readers! Getting closer to the holidays, I have had less time to write, but rest assured: I still have more of Sidlotte's story to tell and while chapters may be less frequent for the next few weeks, I will still continue to post them as often as I can manage. Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! And as always, thanks for your lovely comments--they really do motivate me & I am so grateful for your insights! :)

Chapter 69

After her meeting with Lucretia Denham, Charlotte was feeling surprisingly upbeat. Things had gone much better than she’d expected, and she felt she’d made a good impression on the old woman—even if it had all started out rather unpleasantly. Which brought Charlotte to her next order of business: rescuing Aggie Griffiths from the Sanditon Historical Society’s water closet.

“Mrs. G? Mrs. G, are you still in there?” Charlotte rapped her knuckles on the door to the restroom located in the back of the main floor, behind the museum. She was fairly certain that Mrs. G would be hiding out there, waiting for the Charlotte to finish speaking to Miss Lucy. It was clear that Mrs. Griffiths was a bit intimidated by Lucretia Denham, and when the potted ficus tree had proven to be poor cover for her, she’d made a hasty retreat in the direction of the bathroom.

“Charlotte? Is that you?” Mrs. G asked hesitantly, as if still not sure she was safe from Hurricane Lucy.

“Yes, Mrs. G, it’s Charlotte. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You left the room quite suddenly,” Charlotte said in her most reassuring tone of voice. Within seconds, she heard the door unlatch and a flushed Aggie Griffiths peeked her head out, surveying the hallway carefully before fully emerging from the powder room, clearly embarrassed at her encounter with Sanditon’s legendary grande dame.

“Are you quite alright, Mrs. G? I know that can’t have been easy for you. Miss Lucy is definitely a force of nature, isn’t she?” Charlotte chuckled, giving her volunteer a conspiratorial wink—as if to say, _we’re in this together, so there’s no need to be afraid._

Aggie Griffiths chuckled back. “Yes, well, umm, she’s certainly _something_ , that’s for sure. She always seems terribly vexed with me, as if I’m a pesky fly hovering too close to her picnic. I don’t have her wealth, nor do I have her connections, and I certainly don’t have her ability to instill fear and intimidation in nearly everyone she meets. Was she very rude to you after I left? I’m sorry, I suppose I should’ve stayed and taken up for you as you tried to do for me. But something about that woman just makes me. . .I don’t know--” Mrs. G fumbled for the right words to convey what she wanted to say, “—she makes me, umm. . .”

“She makes you want to drop your biscotti and head for the nearest exit?” Charlotte smiled at Mrs. Griffiths, and gave her a sympathetic look.

“Well, yes, actually, she IS the reason I dropped my cookie—I’m lucky when you mentioned her this morning that I didn’t ‘toss my cookies’ altogether,” Mrs. G added tittering like a schoolgirl, but then gasping when she realized she’d uttered all of her thoughts out loud. “Oh my word, Miss Heywood, you must think me terribly vulgar and crass. Not to mention unprofessional!” The woman’s face turned even redder as she gave Charlotte a worried look.

“Again, please call me Charlotte, Mrs. G. You are most certainly NOT in trouble, so there’s no need to look so guilty. Lucretia Denham is notoriously difficult to deal with—or at least that’s the impression I’ve gotten from just about everyone. I was nervous to speak with her, too, so you weren’t alone in feeling intimidated. But I’ve had to deal with unpleasant people before,” Charlotte paused for a moment as an image of Sidney flashed in her brain and made her smile, “but my parents have always said I’m as stubborn as a Missouri mule, so I guess I’ve just learned to stand my ground in difficult situations. People with Miss Lucy’s money have probably learned the hard way that not everyone is interested in being close to her because of her sparkling personality. I imagine she’s pretty wary of anyone she doesn’t know well—and even some people she does. That certainly doesn’t _excuse_ her rude behavior, but I think it helps us _understand_ it. It’s probably just easier for her to keep everyone at arm’s length. And once she’d gotten used to being that way, it kind of became her m.o. She tests people—to see what they want from her, to see what they’re made of—and anyone she lets into her good graces gets there on _her_ terms, and no one else’s. Does that make sense?”

“Well, a little, yes. But are you saying you managed to finesse your way into Miss Lucy’s good graces? Because that doesn’t happen very often,” Mrs. G was now regarding Charlotte as she might a rare gem. . . or perhaps a unicorn. There was a look of awe and admiration on her face as if she could hardly believe Charlotte were real.

“Oh, I wouldn’t go that far, Mrs. G,” Charlotte laughed. “I would say, at best, I’ve achieved ‘détente.’ Miss Lucy and I are not likely to start hanging out after hours or anything!”

Charlotte’s last comment made Mrs. Griffiths laugh out loud as well. “That _would_ be unlikely, I guess. Miss Lucy doesn’t really ‘hang out’ with anyone except when engaged in some type of event or honor for the town of Sanditon,” Mrs. G conceded. “I doubt that’s going to change at this stage in her life. But I suppose we’ve talked about all of this enough. You asked me if I was alright, and I am. I do appreciate your insights, Charlotte.”

“So are you ready to get to work then?” Charlotte asked. She was glad she’d managed to get Mrs. Griffiths back in good spirits and thought perhaps diving into their busy day might also help prove to be a welcome distraction. There was so much that needed to get done this week, and Charlotte was anxious to get started. In truth, her work was not the only thing she was anxious about. As excited as she was for the gala this weekend, Charlotte was also a little nervous, too. It wasn’t enough for her to have it go smoothly, she wanted the entire evening to be perfect--from start to finish. As unrealistic as she knew that was on a rational level, Charlotte still had exceedingly high hopes: It would be her public “debut” as Sidney’s girlfriend and although she knew Sidney loved her, she couldn’t help but feel like the gala was an audition of sorts. Everything was so wonderful when she and Sidney were spending time together one-on-one or in the company of the joyfully exuberant Arthur, but could she fit fully into Sidney’s world? Charlotte was confident that when her family got to know Sidney, they would _all_ adore him, but Sidney’s family and friends ran in more sophisticated social circles—would they all accept _her_? She felt like the event this weekend was a test, and she wanted to pass it with flying colors. After all, a relationship cannot survive in a vacuum—it has to be able to survive in the outside world. Charlotte loved Sidney, and she knew he loved her. But could their relationship make the transition once outside forces were added into the mix? She dearly hoped so.

But all these thoughts were getting in the way of all Charlotte needed to do today, and she couldn’t afford to get behind on the mental itinerary she’d made for herself. There was too much to do here at the historical society, and it was too important. Charlotte didn’t want to let anyone down, but she could already feel the stress creeping in and even the tiniest bit of self-doubt. _Get it together, Char, this isn’t like you!_ she thought to herself. _Just acknowledge you’re feeling insecure and carry on._ Perhaps she should talk to Sidney about what she was feeling? Or maybe she could get a pep talk from Arthur when they went shopping together on Wednesday? Whatever she did, she needed to stop thinking about it for now. She needed to get to work! Besides, if she could elicit a chuckle from the notoriously frosty Lucretia Denham, anything was possible--wasn’t it?


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend, everyone! This chapter covers the rest of Charlotte's workday at the Sanditon Historical Society. I will be posting the next chapter as well, which features lots of Sidlotte banter, so make sure to read that one, too!  
> As always, I hope you enjoy and I'm grateful for all the wonderful comments you have given me throughout! My continued thanks to you all for everything! :)

Chapter 70

Charlotte was able to push her thoughts of the gala aside for the time being, and she and Mrs. G worked diligently the entire day, only stopping for a brief lunch break before getting right back to work. They found a number of photos down in the archives that Charlotte thought might help with the Sanditon ad campaign, and she pulled aside _everything_ that had potential so she could show Tom; she was pretty certain he’d be pleased with what she’d found so far.

And Mrs. Griffiths was proving herself to be a most capable volunteer; Charlotte was relieved to find they worked well as a team. Of course right now most of their work was just sorting archived photos; once Charlotte’s trio of teenaged volunteers arrived after school, she would have to review the archival process itself so they could begin the more intensive process of entering unarchived items into the system. Julia, Liddy, and Georgie were all fairly adept at archival work already, and Charlotte was confident they’d all be quick studies who’d easily pick up any new techniques she taught them. It was essential that all volunteers were consistent in the way they logged items into the system so that all of the town’s vast collection of historical photos and documents could be easily retrieved and nothing would get lost. Charlotte had spotted some errors in the existing archives when she and Mrs. G had been sifting through the items downstairs looking for ad photos, and while nothing was too egregious, she wanted to make sure they all were addressed and corrected. A few minor mistakes Charlotte was able to correct “on the fly,” but some would require her to come back and do a little extra revision; she made careful notes on those items so she could address them at a later time. Charlotte knew she was unlikely to finish all of the work that was needed in the time she had in Sanditon, but she definitely wanted to fix all errors she spotted and to make a sizeable dent in the remaining items to be archived. By reviewing archival methods together before getting started, Charlotte would ensure they were all on the same page moving forward and she could rest easy knowing that any remaining work would be completed without any problems--even after she’d returned to Willingden. Charlotte took a lot of pride in that—after all, if she performed her job properly, the town would benefit for years to come by having its history safely stored, organized, and easily accessible at a moment’s notice. In a very real sense, her job helped to build a bridge from the past into the future, so that important history was not lost. Her knowledge of libraries and research went far beyond checking out books and dusting the shelves, as some people wrongly assumed. _Ahh, people and their mistaken assumptions!_ Charlotte thought with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

For some reason, these thoughts made her think of Miss Lucy—and specifically the old woman’s comment about never allowing herself to be underestimated. How many people had dismissed a young Lucretia Denham as frivolous or incapable just because she was female? If that was still happening in Charlotte’s generation, Miss Lucy had almost certainly faced it on a regular basis in the preceding decades. As a woman of considerable wealth and standing in her community, Miss Lucy was at an advantage in some regards, but Charlotte knew there were also some unique challenges she’d probably faced before she’d gained the respect—and fear—of the community of Sanditon. A wave of empathy for the old woman washed over Charlotte at the thought. Many times Charlotte had felt that people underestimated her abilities, too—as a young woman, as a librarian, as someone from a small town--and she loved proving them all wrong. So while she wished Lucretia Denham’s methods were a bit kinder, she did understand the impetus behind her toughness: _Sure, people will always underestimate me, but they will do so to their detriment and not mine_. _Wow. Maybe I do have a few things in common with Miss Lucy_. . . .Charlotte realized, tucking that thought away for later consideration because—just as with her thoughts of the gala—she simply did not have time to dwell on those things when there was so much work to be done!

When Georgie, Liddy, and Julia arrived shortly after 3:00PM, Charlotte was happy to see them and grateful for the additional help that she and Mrs. Griffiths would now have. And then when a few other part-time volunteers came in shortly after the high schoolers did, Charlotte dove into her review of archival methods with enthusiasm—she had more help today than she’d anticipated! Tom had mentioned that Mondays were usually not a big day for volunteers, but that she could expect a few more to trickle in as the week progressed. These additional volunteers earlier in the week were a welcome and totally unexpected boon to Charlotte’s work—and would save her valuable time later since she wouldn’t have to repeat the training session again. And the more time she saved, the more time she would have to finish other tasks assigned to her by the town. Gradually, Charlotte felt her usual upbeat attitude resurfacing as her worries about the gala took a backseat to her excitement about the work. The week had kicked off way more smoothly than she’d even anticipated, and she was thrilled at how successfully the day had ended up going. Even her meeting with Miss Lucy had been better than she’d expected. It had been a good day! Charlotte took a quick look at her wristwatch and was shocked to realize it was already a few minutes after 5:00PM! Sidney was most likely already outside waiting for her and she’d told the volunteers they could all leave at 5:00PM. They’d been making such great progress, she hadn’t even thought to check the time—apparently none of the women had!

“Well done, ladies! And tomorrow should be a very productive day as well—I’m confident everyone has now had sufficient review of methods. Quite frankly, you’re all so amazing, there wasn’t even very much that I needed to teach you! Regretfully, though, I’ve gone over the time I promised and you should all be on your way before I turn into a pumpkin!” Charlotte laughed as she pitched in to help everyone clean up their workspace and get their supplies stowed away until tomorrow. No one seemed in a big hurry to leave, and she was grateful that she had a team so committed to their work, in spite of the fact they earned no paycheck for their efforts.

Charlotte waited until everyone was heading down the stairs before she grabbed her own purse and prepared to leave. Aggie Griffiths was the first to depart, followed by Margaret and Judy—her two unexpected volunteers; Georgie, Liddy, and Julia were only seconds behind the rest. As they chatted their way down the stairs, Charlotte heard the familiarly girlish giggles of the two Beauforts and knew Sidney must have entered the building. From what Charlotte had observed Liddy and Julia were perfectly composed and serious when performing their historical society volunteer duties, but put them in the presence of a handsome man and they behaved like they had front-row seats at a New Kids on the Block concert! Charlotte smiled at the thought. _Sidney really is handsome_. _If they saw what the rest of him looks like I’m not sure they’d survive to tell the tale_. She laughed out loud at that. Everything about him was sexy, but a fully-naked, aroused Sidney Parker was the stuff of which dreams were made. _And_ _I’m a lucky, lucky girl, I truly am._

“Something humorous, Miss Heywood?” Sidney asked playfully as he reached the top of the stairs, scanning the space around him for any stragglers.

“Perhaps. . . .” Charlotte answered coyly. “If you’re looking for strays, Mr. Parker, all of the volunteers just left,” she grinned as he took a few quick steps to eliminate the space between them. “Can I help you with something?” she teased, as he wrapped his arms around her, sliding a hand up to the nape of her neck so he could bring her in for an elaborate kiss.


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's another chapter to enjoy! This is still set at the Sanditon Historical Society, but it's all Sidlotte, so plenty of flirty banter and a little non-flirty conversation as well. :) Thanks in advance for reading and if you have time to leave a comment, please do! I appreciate your support so much!

Chapter 71

When they finally came up for air, Charlotte was weak-kneed and no longer in any doubt as to what kind of “help” Sidney was seeking from her. One of his hands still cradled her neck at the nape, and the other had slid down her back to firmly cup her backside.

“I missed you today, Sparky,” Sidney said, his deep voice pitched to a low, seductive growl.

“I noticed,” Charlotte commented, as she allowed one of her hands to roam below his waist.

“Sorry, Char,” Sidney remarked sheepishly, “but I’ve been thinking about you ALL day. I’m not sure how I managed to get any work done, but I made sure I did. Because I knew once I got you home, I definitely wouldn’t be capable of getting work done. . .” his voice trailed off as his lips met hers again.

“Mmm. . .you taste minty,” Charlotte whispered, as her teeth tugged gently at his full bottom lip. “Do you taste minty _everywhere_ , I wonder?” she asked, as she made her way down below his mouth, his chin, and his neck--nicking him lightly with her teeth, and grazing his skin with the warmth of her tongue. When she hit the neckline of his shirt, she paused and undid the top button and pressed her lips to the patch of dark hair that defined the area between his pecs. Her attentions were met with the desired groans from Sidney.

“Jesus, Charlotte, I don’t think you understand my predicament here,” Sidney muttered, sounding amused and confounded in equal measure.

“You’re having a ‘predicament,’ Sidney?” Charlotte smiled at him curiously. “And what would that predicament be?”

“Well, a couple, to be honest. I’m trying to figure out which table here would work best for what I have in mind to do to you, and if for some reason my persuasive tactics fail to move you, I’m also trying to figure out how I’ll conceal my obvious desire and walk out of here with my dignity still intact. Because at the moment, I’m not even sure I could walk two feet, let alone all the way downstairs and through the parking lot to my car,” Sidney pointed out matter-of-factly, gesturing at his erection which Charlotte had to admit, was particularly impressive.

“Hmmm. . .” Charlotte looked thoughtful as she considered what Sidney had just said. “That certainly _is_ a predicament, Mr. Parker,” she said.

“Well I sure think so. . .” Sidney remarked, pressing his muscular frame firmly against Charlotte’s decidedly curvier one. “Any suggestions? You’re usually quite the problem solver, so I’m hoping you can assist me,” he gave her a pleading look.

“Uh oh, now I’m sunk. I’m getting those ‘Sidney Parker puppy dog eyes’ that are impossible to say no to,” Charlotte announced with an amused little chuckle.

“Definitely all part of my evil plan,” Sidney offered Charlotte a playful smirk while twirling his phantom villain’s mustache, then tacked on an evil laugh as well. “Muah-ha-ha!”

Charlotte rolled her eyes and toyed with the second button on his shirt. “I said the puppy dog eyes worked. _Only_ the puppy dog eyes.”

“Alright, duly noted, my love. No evil villain schtick, only puppy dog eyes from here on out. Can I give you a hand with that button?” Sidney smiled and waggled his eyebrows mischievously.

“Sidney, I can’t do _that_ at my job, much as the idea appeals to me,” Charlotte said wistfully, patting the front of his shirt in an effort to keep her hands from returning to his buttons.

“No worries, Sparky. How about at _my_ _job_ instead?” he asked.

“Umm, Sidney, I thought you were just working from your bedroom today,” Charlotte pointed out.

A broad grin stretched across Sidney’s face. “ _Exactly_. . .” He was obviously rather pleased with himself.

“Sidney!” Charlotte gave his arm a playful punch. “I’m sure Tom, Mary, and the kids are all at home. . .aren’t they?” She finished the question, sounding more than a little hopeful that he would answer in the negative.

Sidney’s broad shoulders sagged a little in response, and he looked somewhat deflated. “Well, _yes_ , they are all home tonight, although they won’t be home _tomorrow_ night.”

“Ahhh! Tomorrow night! That doesn’t really help us _now_ , though, does it?” Charlotte chuckled, but then stopped when she noticed how crestfallen he looked.

“No, it doesn’t,” he said sulkily, pausing to inhale deeply and look directly at her. “Charlotte, what are the odds you could leave Sanditon with me for a couple days?” Sidney looked at her very seriously and she realized he wasn’t joking.

“Leave Sanditon? For a couple days? Is something wrong?” her face suddenly looked very concerned. “What is it, Sidney?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Sparky, I swear. But I have to go back to Boston for a couple days and although I realize you probably can’t break away, I’d much rather you accompanied me when I go. To be perfectly honest, I really don’t want to leave you and the thought of spending a whole night without you in my arms just doesn’t appeal to me at all. I love you, Charlotte.” He looked at her, and his expression grew serious, but his brown eyes still shone with warmth when he said her name.

“And I love you right back, Sidney. And I really wish you didn’t have to go anywhere either--or that I could at least go with you. But I just have so much work here to do, and since no one even knows we’re together, it probably wouldn’t be practical to just pack up and head to Boston for a couple days. I’ve only just gotten going with my work here! What would your brother think of me? And everyone else, for that matter?” Her eyes grew wider as her mind processed what he’d said. “ _Wait_ \--what about the gala? Will you be back in time for the gala?” Charlotte asked nervously.

“Sparky, wild horses could not keep away from this gala! Our first formal date as a couple? Are you kidding me? I will be there with bells on,” he ran an index finger down the tip of her nose and then leaned in to kiss her lips tenderly. “Well, more likely I’ll be there with a tux on, but I’d be happy to bring the bells out later, you know, if you’re into that sort of thing,” he smiled at Charlotte sweetly and then laughed at his little joke.

“Ha! Ha! You’re hilarious! I keep forgetting I fell in love with a comedian,” Charlotte joked, but then leaned her head against Sidney’s chest, lulling herself with the reassuring thump of his heartbeat against her cheek, so filled with relief that he’d be coming back in time for the gala. Sidney enveloped her in his arms, and relished this quiet moment where neither spoke but volumes passed between them. Eventually, Charlotte broke the silence, asking, “Do you _really_ have to go?”

“Regretfully, yes. I have some business to take care of that I just cannot do from here. But I do wish you’d come with me.”

“Believe me, I wish I could, too. But I know it wouldn’t be professional or prudent of me to do so right now. When do you have to leave?”

“Well I _could_ leave tomorrow, but I won’t. Trafalgar House will be empty for most of the evening, and I am NOT going to miss a chance for some quality alone time with my beautiful Charlotte before I leave town. So I’ll leave Wednesday after I drop you off at work. You were planning to go shopping with Arthur on Wednesday after work anyway, right? So I guess it works out--extra bonding time with my baby bro!” Sidney said, trying to find something positive to focus on even though he was clearly disappointed about having to leave her behind.

Charlotte was also a bit dismayed, but she tried to tell herself she was being silly. Sidney would be back before she knew it, and she had plenty of other things to do that would keep her busy until he returned. She should focus on the positive, too, because she didn’t want Sidney to feel bad about having to leave. She managed a small smile, “Of course, how could I forget my fairy godmother Arthur? We’ll go shopping, have dinner, maybe even turn a few cartwheels in his living room,” Charlotte brightened a little thinking about the last part. “And you’ll be back. . .when?”

“Probably late Thursday--or early Friday at the latest. Believe me, I will be back as soon as I can. But maybe skip the cartwheels—it’ll be hard to dance with you at the gala if you break yourself,” Sidney teased, then leaned down to kiss Charlotte, brushing his lips against hers softly. “Sorry about my terrible timing, babe,” Sidney said, looking contrite.

“It’s not _terrible_ , Sidney. You have a business— _of course_ you have responsibilities that go along with that business. I get that,” Charlotte hoped she sounded reassuring.

He nodded. “You’re right—I do have a business. A business I _hate_. But if this trip to Boston goes well, I might be a whole lot happier about it. Nothing I can really talk about yet, but I have reason to be hopeful.”

“I can tell--your whole face just changed when you said that! Well I’m certainly curious, but you can fill me in when you get back to Sanditon. I understand not wanting to say anything just yet. I hope everything goes well and that it works out the way you’re hoping it does. I’d love for you to be happier in your career, Sidney. I know it’s not the path you necessarily saw yourself taking, and I wish it were more fulfilling. Perhaps now it finally will be?”

“That’s the plan, Sparky. That’s the plan. But enough about me and my boring job—how did your day go? I can’t believe I didn’t ask you first thing!” Sidney raked a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated with himself for not inquiring about Charlotte’s day. “What a brute I am!”

“A _brute_ , Sidney? Why on earth would you say that?”

“I waltz in here and proposition you before I’ve even asked you how your day went. Then I segue right into _me, me, me_ and my work trip and my career choices. Jesus, what am I, some kind of caveman?”

“Stop it, Sidney! You’re not a caveman—cavemen carry clubs,” Charlotte said drily, but then winked so he would know she was teasing him.

Sidney offered her a half-smile. “Oh, well _now_ I feel so much better about myself. Thanks, babe. . .maybe I’ll just go bang my head against the wall until you’re ready to leave,” he turned slightly, a tactical feint as if making towards the nearest wall, but Charlotte grabbed his hands and pulled him back to her.

“Such drama, Mr. Parker! It’s a wonder you didn’t opt for a career in the theatrical arts! There are no relationship rules that say we can’t talk about your day _first_ and then mine, and just for the record, I very much enjoyed being propositioned by you and would welcome further propositioning in the future. Have I made myself clear?” Charlotte asked with a feigned stern expression and then brought the tip of her upturned, freckled nose to rest against the tip of his nose, rubbing them together in a sweet little "Eskimo kiss."

“Jesus, you’re adorable!” Sidney’s mouth broke into a wide grin, revealing his impressively straight, white teeth, as the skin around his eyes crinkled in the disarmingly handsome way that Charlotte had grown accustomed to. “Did you have a good day, Charlotte? Did all of the volunteers you were counting on show up? And what about Miss Lucy? You don’t look traumatized, so I guess your meeting went fairly well,” Sidney looked at her, his face alert and interested, his hands now gently stroking the length of her arms as he awaited her response.

“It was a _very_ good day actually! I had all of the volunteers I was expecting--and even a few I wasn’t expecting, so I accomplished everything I had planned on for today. Plus my meeting with Miss Lucy was definitely a success! She was kind of a tough old bird to start with—and I secretly worried I was botching our whole introduction—but somehow we ended up taking a liking to one another. . .well, maybe not a ‘liking’ exactly, but it did seem like we each understood each other a little better by the end of our meeting! So I was pleased—and much relieved!”

“I absolutely knew if anyone could charm her, it would be my feisty little sparkplug! Never doubted you for a second!” Sidney declared, sounding genuinely thrilled that Charlotte had had a successful day.

“Awww, thank you, Sidney! I’m glad _you_ were confident, because I’m not so sure _I_ was!” Charlotte grimaced, then sighed with visible relief that everything had worked out in her favor today.

“Oh, you better believe it, Sparky! Anyone who can charm the pants off ol’ Grumpymuffin Parker here could certainly take on Miss Lucy without any problems.”

Charlotte pretended to shudder at the memory, “Oh right, I’d nearly forgotten I’d tamed a grumpymuffin! And definitely have charmed his pants off. . .on a number of occasions,” she grinned wickedly, then continued, “What was I worried about? Maybe next I should hire myself out to the United Nations and negotiate lasting world peace—I mean that’d be a piece of cake by comparison, right?”

The thrilling peal of her laughter filled the air and Sidney felt a warmth spreading across his chest at the sound. Every time Charlotte laughed, his love for her multiplied; he could hear that sound every day for the rest of his life and never tire of it. He wasn’t sure how he’d had the good fortune to meet this woman—this beautiful, funny, feisty woman--but there was definitely no looking back now.

She made his life better, and _every_ dream he had for the future included her by his side.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, and it is a very steamy chapter--or at least that was my intent. So if you aren't into NSFW content, feel free to skip--but I assure you you'll be missing out. Because Sidney and Charlotte have fun, & I even got a little charge just from writing it. ;) As always, thank you for reading, and please leave a comment and let me know if it was good for you. ;) (Bahahahaha! Sorry I had to.) Enjoy!

Ch. 72

They walked to Sidney’s car in companionable silence, holding hands since there was no one around to take notice. By Saturday, they would be able to hold hands whenever they wanted to, wherever they went, and Sidney found that that thought actually made him feel a little giddy. _Hell_ , he thought, _I’ll even be able to kiss her if I want to—which is pretty damn amazing because I ALWAYS want to_. Sidney chuckled at that. It was true, of course. When he was near Charlotte, he wanted to kiss her; when she wasn’t around, he imagined the feel of her soft, rosy lips, warm and pliant as they yielded to his own.

“And what are you laughing about, Mr. Parker?” Charlotte asked with amused curiosity.

“ _Moi_? Laughing? Are you quite certain, Miss Heywood?” he teased her, a playful gleam in his dark brown eyes.

“So that’s how you’re going to play it, huh?” Charlotte gave him a sardonic smile.

“No, that is not ‘how I’m going to play it,’ Sidney chuckled again. “I just thought that it might be more efficacious to show, rather than tell.” He arched an eyebrow at her as they reached his Mercedes, and he pulled her in tightly against his muscled frame.

“Mmm. . .I like the sound of that, Mr. Parker,” Charlotte replied, as she raked her teeth against her bottom lip and gave him a look full of hunger. . .hunger for him.

“Jesus, Charlotte, there you go, calling me ‘Mr. Parker,’ with that sexy bite-your-lip thing going on, and if you could see the look you just gave me, Sparky—I guarantee you that that delicious body of yours would be blushing from head to toe.”

“How do you know it’s not?” Charlotte responded brazenly, giving him another sultry look.

“I beg your pardon, Miss Heywood? Is my little librarian feeling a bit naughty or is it just _really_ wishful thinking on my part?” Sidney inhaled deeply, as if trying to ground himself for whatever Charlotte was about to say.

“I don’t know how to answer that. I mean, it might me a bit more _efficacious_ just to show you,” she winked at him and walked him backwards against the side of his car. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to meet her waiting lips.

Sidney groaned lustily as he moved against her: a sudden storm of lips and arms and hands and sighs. He clutched a handful of her strawberry-scented auburn curls and tugged them, burying his face in the space between her neck and shoulder, nuzzling her warm neck and moving around to glide his tongue along the sensitive skin at her throat.

“Christ, Charlotte, I want you so much I can’t think straight,” he growled, scraping the roughness of his stubble against her silken cheek, gasping with the intensity of his desire.

“Well then. . .” her voice purred into his ear.

He paused, his breathing ragged. “Here?”

“Well, you do have tinted windows,” she grinned at him seductively. “Unlock the doors, Sidney.”

As soon as her words hit his ears, Sidney had the doors unlocked. He opened the back door of the S.U.V., where a bench seat covered in buttery-soft leather awaited them.

“Does the seat fold down?” Charlotte asked breathlessly.

“But of course, milady,” Sidney smiled, popping the latch so the back of the seat eased down and doubled the area of their impromptu bed. “Are you sure you’re comfortable with this, Char?”

“Why don’t you get in so I can show you?” she answered, her voice now lowered to a suggestive whisper.

Charlotte gestured at Sidney and he slid himself onto the welcoming expanse of leather. Charlotte got in right after, clicking the door shut after her and straddling Sidney with impressive swiftness.

“You’re overdressed,” she pointed out, hastily undoing his buttons. He sat up a little so she could work his shirt down over his shoulders and then helped him pull it off fully, tossing it over the side of the seat to the floor. Her hands instantly found their way to his naked chest, savoring the feeling of his muscular torso, the coarse hair nestled between his pecs, the rippling feel of the “six-pack” of muscles that defined his abdomen, and the trail of dark hair that extended from his navel to parts further south.

Craving the feel of skin-on-skin contact, she made quick work of her own buttons and let her blouse cascade down to the floor, a pale pink blur.

Charlotte now sat astride him in her tan slacks and an ivory push-up bra in a satiny fabric with delicate, thin straps that rested on her shoulders. She reached behind her and undid the hooks and her bare breasts escaped the cups, round and full, her nipples already reflecting her arousal with their firm, darkened peaks.

Sidney sat up further on his elbows so that Charlotte’s breasts were more accessible and he took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking at it hungrily. He reveled in the sweet softness of her breasts pressing against his lean, more angular frame—how their bodies complemented one another. Charlotte and her smooth skin, and luscious, rounded curves; him with his taut, sculpted muscles and the sandpaper scruffiness of his two days’ growth of beard.

Moving onto her other nipple, he continued to roll the first one between his thumb and forefinger to enhance her stimulation. She moaned and rocked her hips rhythmically, suddenly aching to remove the rest of her clothing and his, so she could feel every inch of him against every inch of her. It was never enough anymore—she couldn’t kiss him, couldn’t hold him, couldn’t taste him without wanting more of him—ALL of him—joined with her, inside of her, scratching that insatiable itch that he had created within her and that only he knew how to soothe.

She hurriedly moved off of Sidney and shimmied out of her slacks and underpants, as Sidney made equally quick work of his own pants and boxer briefs. In just those few seconds away from him, she keenly felt the ache to touch him again return. She longed to feel his warmth inside her, and to envelop him with her own warmth. She _needed_ him.

She climbed on top of him again, rubbing against his hardness until she reached the tip of his erection. Gripping him in her hand, she guided his stiffened cock expertly into the moist warmth of her body. She wriggled down his length, allowing her internal muscles to squeeze him tightly, enjoying the way she felt as she pulsated around him. He was now inside her fully, and she arched herself back a little as she moved atop him, so she could enjoy every delectable inch of his impressive length. Slowly and with deliberately languorous movements she glided herself up and down his cock as he cradled the rounded curve of her backside in his strong hands. The fluid feel of her hips undulating as she worked his cock with her muscles elicited a number of loud, involuntary groans from Sidney, and Charlotte shuddered as he kneaded the soft flesh of her bottom and upper thighs and brought his hips up to rock against her as she moved.

“Oh, Sidney, you feel _so good_ ,” she moaned. She brought her hands up and brushed her hair back over her shoulders but continued to ride him, her body relishing each stroke, her large breasts bobbing with the rocking movement of her hips, as she maintained her steady, unrushed pace.

“Oh God, _Char_. . .” Sidney began, but his voice trailed off as he got lost in their rhythmic dance.

“Mmm. . .I like that,” she called out, a smile of delight playing at her lips. “Ohhhh. . . _Sid_. . . _ney_ ,” her body bucked a little and she required a breath between the syllables in his name, her brow furrowing a little in concentration as she squirmed against him.

“Charlotte, I can’t. . .it’s too good,” Sidney nodded his head towards the place their bodies were connected, sounding slightly apologetic.

“Mmm-hmm,” Charlotte responded, clearly not disappointed that Sidney was nearing his climax.

Ever the generous lover, though, Sidney refused to give into his desire without first making sure Charlotte was fully satisfied. He reached for Charlotte’s hands and brought them down to where their bodies joined so she could pleasure herself while moving with him. “Touch yourself, Charlotte, show me what feels good,” Sidney encouraged her, his eyes watching her eagerly as she moved her fingers, massaging her clit as she continued to rock against him.

It didn’t take long for Charlotte’s movements to speed up and she increased the friction, rubbing harder with her fingers as her hips rocked faster and faster.

The way she cried out his name as she reached her peak was the most beautifully erotic thing he’d ever heard, and like her laugh, was another uniquely Charlotte sound that he knew he would never get tired of hearing.

She brought her lips down to his and kissed him, and he marveled at the confident sensuality she exuded. A fully-satisfied Charlotte basking in the afterglow of her intense climax--he couldn’t help but want to soak in the sexiness of that moment a little longer before he moved on and allowed her to bring him to his own equally-satisfying ‘conclusion.’

But everything about Charlotte, naked and beautiful in the back seat of his car, was tantalizing him to the point where he knew he’d be unable to wait any longer. Because he knew she wasn’t just naked and beautiful in the back seat of his car. She was naked, and beautiful, and his. And God, how he _loved_ her!

Rolling her over in one deft movement, he made sure he never withdrew from her body. Now on top of her, he brushed a stray damp curl out of her eyes, kissed her softly on her mouth, and stroked the back of his hand against the peach-fuzzy softness of her cheek. His eyes locked on hers, he slowly began to move inside of her, allowing the moist warmth of her body to stoke his desire yet again. Before long he, too, had achieved his climax, but even then he remained inside her, cradling her body against his, enjoying the feel of the two of them joined together as one.

“I love you, Charlotte,” he said affectionately, a lump of emotion forming in his throat by the time her name left his lips. He wished he didn’t have to leave her to go to Boston, he hated the thought of being away from her.

“I love you, too, Sidney. . . _so much_ ,” Charlotte responded, looking up at him so her brown eyes reflected back at her from his own. “So _very_ much.”

No, he didn’t want to leave her. But now he was even more certain that he needed to make this trip. There were things he needed to do--things that were weighing on him--and now was the time to address them.


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place on Monday evening, after Sidney and Charlotte finally arrive back at Trafalgar House after their parking lot tryst at the Sanditon Historical Society. I did not want to jump too far ahead in the story and confuse people, so this chapter is my way of easing back into the plot. Plus, I wanted to include this scene with Mary; I think you'll understand why once you've read the chapter. 
> 
> I had not intended to take quite this long of a holiday break from writing, but the holidays always get a little hectic for me, & I frequently find myself a few paces behind where I had intended to be. But guess what? I'm baaaa-aack! So I guess you're all stuck with me. ;) Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 73

When Sidney and Charlotte finally made it back to Trafalgar House, they realized they were later than they really should’ve been—at least without a plausible excuse. Once they’d pulled into the driveway, they spent a few minutes determining what their story would be. They didn’t think they needed one for Mary, since she seemed to have a fairly good grasp of what was going on between them—or it certainly appeared that way based on little hints she’d dropped in conversation. Of course, neither had had an opportunity to discuss any of this with Mary directly—they were merely going on a few hunches and inferences, since they hadn't been able to get Mary alone for an extended heart-to-heart. Still, they didn’t want to assume too much and they needed a reasonable-sounding story anyway for Tom. He probably wouldn’t be too thrilled if he thought they’d been having wild, passionate sex in the Sanditon Historical Society parking lot--even though they were consenting adults, in love, and it had been thoroughly enjoyable from start to finish. In this case, they knew honesty was almost certainly not the best policy. Even worse, what if, God forbid, Tom’s imagination took it that much further and he assumed they’d also been engaged in “adult activities” inside the actual historical society building? To be fair, the thought _had_ crossed both of their minds on a couple of occasions already; they were only human, after all, and their feelings of love and desire were still so new that whenever they were alone and in close proximity of one another, the urge to be 'even closer' frequently overtook them. But they had never succumbed to their passions; Charlotte did not want to risk compromising her job, and Sidney held her in such high esteem that he’d always let her set the terms when it came to their sex life. In fact, there was something so enticing about Charlotte taking the reins when they made love that Sidney actually enjoyed it when she took charge. And he was comfortable enough in his masculinity when he was with her that he embraced the vulnerability. He had never wanted to put himself in someone’s power before, but Charlotte’s nurturing love allowed him the freedom to be his truest, most authentic self: She made him happy; she made him whole. Whatever Sidney was and whomever he wanted to be, he knew, with Charlotte, that he was _enough_.

After deliberating for a few minutes before heading inside, Sidney and Charlotte decided if anyone asked, they would just apologize and say Charlotte had had a few things to finish up at the historical society and wasn’t quite ready to leave when Sidney had arrived to pick her up. Therefore, he’d decided to sit in the break room and make a few phone calls while he waited for her to finish, and then they’d headed straight home.

Upon entering Trafalgar House, they soon discovered that they’d had nothing to worry about in the first place—as it turned out, Mary was already one step ahead of them.

“Sidney! Charlotte!” Mary announced in exaggerated, happy tones, her eyes going wide to signal their attention. “I was just telling Tom how Sidney had mentioned something about one of the volunteers needing a ride home,” Mary hurried up to them, giving each a look that said ‘please play along because I’m trying to help.’ “Georgiana, I believe it was, right? I couldn’t remember all the details—Sidney only told me as he was headed out the door, and I was in a tizzy trying to fix dinner and shoo Henry and Hoppy out of the kitchen,” she laughed, rolling her eyes a little to enhance her performance.

“Mommy?” Henry chimed in, walking over and tugging at Mary’s sleeve, and clearly looking a little confused. “I didn’t bring Hoppy in the kitchen today,” he proclaimed with a five year-old’s indignation, as Sidney and Charlotte cringed internally, and a little of the color drained from Mary’s face.

“Oh, _that’s right_!” Mary hastily corrected herself.

“What’s right, Mary dear?” Tom asked, distractedly. Clearly he hadn’t been following the conversation very closely.

“I was just repeating what I’d said to you about Sidney having to give one of Charlotte’s volunteers a ride home. That’s how I knew they would be a bit late getting home tonight.”

“Oh, right, right, you did indeed tell me that, Mary. Awfully nice of you to help out, Sidney. And I’m sure Charlotte appreciates the ride you gave her, too,” Tom remarked as he glanced down at his watch to check the time.

“Yes,” Sidney answered quickly as Charlotte blushed a deep shade of red. “She certainly was. . .umm . . . _appreciative_. . .of the ride,” he answered, suddenly very interested in the decorative tiles that lined the kitchen backsplash as he struggled not to laugh.

“Of course she was! I would expect nothing less from the lovely Miss Heywood—she has already proven herself to be quite an asset to Sanditon! Lucretia Denham called me personally today to tell me how pleased she was that I’d contracted Charlotte to work for the city. And you know if Miss Lucy thinks you’re wonderful, you’re doing everything right. Not easy to please that old bird, but she was quite effusive in her praise for you, Charlotte. I am eager to hear about what you were able to accomplish today, but getting Miss Lucy to like you is a cause for celebration in and of itself!”

“That’s wonderful news! I knew our meeting had gone fairly well, but I’m thrilled that she thought enough of me to call you personally!” Charlotte smiled, visibly pleased at the comments Lucretia Denham had made and regaining a bit of the composure she’d lost thinking about the actual ‘ride’ Sidney had given her.

“Well that wasn’t the only reason she called. She was also hoping you might join her for tea in the near future! She wanted me to extend the invitation to you to call on her at Sanditon House—that’s her estate. She knows you’ll be tied up with work on the weekdays, but perhaps the weekend? You can make arrangements with her next time you see her.”

“ _Tea_?” Charlotte asked curiously. “I’ve never really met anyone who takes tea—other than my Aunt Violet. I always think it sounds _very_ romantic and cultured—like something out of a Jane Austen novel!”

Mary looked at Charlotte, clearly impressed. “Wow, you must’ve really made an impression, Charlotte. She rarely extends invitations to people not from Sanditon! She’s a bit of a Sanditon snob, you might say.”

“Yes, Sp—Charlotte, that’s great!” Sidney exclaimed, catching himself before he'd fully uttered Charlotte’s nickname. To the careful observer, it would’ve been obvious that a look of pride flashed across his face. Mary smiled at Sidney, but Tom merely inspected his hands and picked at a ragged cuticle. By the time he looked up, Sidney’s expression had already changed.

“It most certainly is great, Sidney!” Tom agreed heartily, still completely oblivious to almost every part of the conversation other than what he, himself, had uttered. “Now if you’ll all excuse me, I will leave you to have your dinner—we’ve already eaten ours since Mary said you’d be delayed. Charlotte, please visit me in my office when you’ve finished eating. I can’t wait to hear all about your day!” Tom bowed his head slightly before taking his leave from the room, seemingly eager to get back to his work.

As he watched his father stride off briskly, Henry stepped forward and pointed at his uncle. “Uncle Siddy?” he asked with obvious curiosity in his tone.

“Yes, Henry, what is it?” Sidney crouched down a little so she could look the boy in his eyes.

“Why’s your shirt look so funny?” the boy asked, pointing at his uncle’s buttons and breaking into a fit of giggles. “Even _I_ can do my own buttons!”

Sidney straightened his posture and inspected the front of his shirt. Sure enough, he had missed a button when he’d put his shirt back on in the car, and his shirttails hung unevenly, one longer than the other and the fabric gapping slightly.

Mary stifled a laugh, biting her lip as she hastily turned the other way.

“Huh. Would you look at that?” Sidney exclaimed, making a goofy face at his nephew and shrugging his shoulders at his mistake. “I guess I look pretty silly, don’t I? I’ll just duck over to the bathroom and fix that before Charlotte and I enjoy our dinner. Good eye, kiddo!” Sidney winked at the boy before turning to Mary, “I see two plates on the counter, Mary—are those for the microwave?”

Mary nodded, and then found her voice, clearly getting a kick out of Sidney and Charlotte’s current predicament. “Of course, I fixed your plates so I could put all of the other leftovers away. All you need to do is pop them in the microwave and reheat them a bit. I’m sure you’re both extra famished,” Mary responded, again looking away before the urge to laugh overtook her. “Run along and play, Henry! It’ll be bedtime before you know it!”

Charlotte flashed a small grin at Sidney, then Mary, as Henry scampered from the room in search of his sisters. Sidney pantomimed mopping his brow with relief as if to say, 'Whew! That was a close one!' and then exited for the bathroom to fix his shirt.

“Mary, I’m sorry that you were put in that position. I’d hate for anyone to feel that they have to lie on our accounts, but I do appreciate your help. We aren’t quite ready to go public with the relationship just yet, but we will be soon. Thanks so much for covering for us,” Charlotte added, filled with gratitude towards her newest Parker ally.

“On the contrary, Charlotte, I should be apologizing to _you_. I knew right away that Sidney was quite smitten with you, and I should’ve just taken you both aside privately and said something. You have my support and approval—not that you really need either. I can see now that you’re both in love—I’ve never seen my brother-in-law look so happy EVER, and it’s evident to me that you’re the cause of it. Sidney has been through a tremendous amount in his life, and I’ve been rooting for him to find someone like you. If you’re both happy, then I am equally happy for you. As soon as you both arrived from Boston, the difference in Sidney’s mood was profound. I had a hunch something was going on, I just didn’t know the extent! I’m pretty sure I do now, though,” Mary chuckled, giving Charlotte a knowing look and a playful nudge.

“I _do_ love him, Mary. More than I ever thought possible,” Charlotte looked at Mary, her large brown eyes shimmering with happy tears. “It’s all happened rather fast, I know. I haven’t told my family yet, either, but I do believe it will be out in the open very soon. . .we’re attending the gala together on Saturday.”

“Charlotte, that’s _wonderful_!” Mary looked at her houseguest and friend with genuine delight. “Please let me know if you need any help finding a suitable gown. It’s a shame you’ll be busy with work tomorrow--Tom has some business in Boston, and we could’ve tagged along with him. They have so many wonderful shops there!”

“Tom’s going to Boston tomorrow? That’s strange, because Sidney is going to Boston, too--on Wednesday morning. Did you know that? He’s only just told me tonight, but it sounded important,” Charlotte remarked, scanning Mary’s face for any hint of recognition, but Mary’s expression instantly told her she knew nothing about the trip.

“He didn’t say anything about it, though it’s probably work-related. Funny that both Sidney and Tom are heading into Boston this week, although Tom should be back before Sidney even leaves. He’s got so much to do to prepare for this weekend! This fundraiser is so crucial to Sanditon’s future! He has been running himself ragged,” Mary exhaled, a weary look spreading across her face as she looked at Charlotte.

“Sidney has mentioned how important the gala is to Tom. I know he’ll try to help his brother in any way he can. I’ll certainly do what I can as well,” Charlotte offered, putting a reassuring arm on Mary’s shoulder. She knew Tom’s overzealous work habits had caused considerable stress in their marriage, and perhaps a successful gala would mean Tom could finally begin spending more time off the clock. She recalled how excited Mary had gotten when Tom had taken a rare afternoon off to spend with her and the kids the other day. She could only imagine how happy Mary would be to experience those moments on a regular basis.

“What are we talking about now, ladies?” Sidney walked into the kitchen, shirt re-buttoned, and looked at the two women with interest.

Mary noticed a broad smile spreading across his face as soon as Charlotte looked up at him, and she couldn’t help but smile, too. _Finally_! Mary thought to herself, as she picked up one of the dinner plates and popped it in the microwave to reheat. “Just a little 'girl talk,' Sidney. Nothing to concern yourself with,” Mary laughed.

“Alright, then. I shall refrain from asking you to divulge your secrets. A little mystery in a woman can be sexy—unless, of course, she’s your sister-in-law,” he said, shrugging his shoulders at Mary before wrapping his arms around Charlotte and resting his chin on her shoulder.

“Aren’t you two adorable? I’m beginning to feel like a third wheel, so I’ll leave you to reheat and eat,” Mary teased them good-naturedly. “But _do_ try to behave yourselves," she admonished them playfully, "make it any more obvious and even my highly-distracted husband might figure it out.” Mary chuckled at her little joke, and beaming, headed out of the kitchen.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting--real-life interfered again, as it so often does! 
> 
> This chapter is another set at Trafalgar House, on the same night (Monday) as the previous chapter and picking up the story where I left off in the action. To recap: Mary is now fully aware of Sidney and Charlotte's relationship and is Team Sidlotte all the way. Sidney and Charlotte have now finished eating their reheated dinner plates, since they missed sitting down for the meal when it was originally served-- you may recall they had quite a fine time in the back of Sidney's Mercedes S.U.V. in the Sanditon Historical Society parking lot (after Charlotte finished working for the day.) Hope that helps reset the stage for you all! Enjoy! :)

Ch. 74

Charlotte had had a good conversation with Tom after she and Sidney had finished with their late supper. Sidney mentioned having a few things to take care of, so he excused himself, making arrangements to meet up with Charlotte in her room later; Charlotte headed in the direction of Tom’s office and rapped lightly on the door.

“Is that you, Charlotte? Come right in—no need for formalities!” Tom said, looking up from his desk, stacks of papers piled high and nearly obscuring him as he sat in his chair.

“You look ‘overwhelmed’—is there anything I can give you a hand with while I’m here?” Charlotte offered, noting that every available surface was covered with paperwork and there were even a few banker’s boxes sitting on the floor that were crammed with file folders.

“Do I?” Tom chuckled, looking around as if just now realizing how disorganized he was. “I do suppose I am overwhelmed—so much to do before this weekend’s gala! But I have a very good feeling about it, Charlotte! If we get the donations I believe we will, I would hazard a guess in just a few years’ time, Sanditon will be one of the premiere seaside communities on the whole of the East Coast! And not just for stodgy old-timers like myself, but for wealthy young families who will settle here and invest in the town for years to come!” Tom grinned broadly, and rubbed his hands together as if in eager anticipation of the town’s imminent financial windfall.

“Oh, I’m so glad for you, Tom! That sounds very promising—although you’re hardly an old-timer,” Charlotte laughed.

“Well my knees and back tell a different story, my dear, but that’s certainly kind of you to say. Now let me clear a chair for you, so you can tell me all about your progress at work today!”

Charlotte then spent the next half-hour or so giving Tom a full rundown of her day at the Sanditon Historical Society and all of the amazing old pictures she’d found that could potentially be used for the ad campaign; she’d also filled him in on her first encounter with Lucretia Denham. Tom had watched her tell the story with rapt attention, like a child listening to a particularly exciting and twisty bedtime story. Charlotte left out the part about Mrs. G hiding behind the potted planted and slinking off to the bathroom ignominiously after being mocked by Miss Lucy—there seemed no reason to share her volunteer’s embarrassment with Tom, and she didn’t want Mrs. G to suffer any further mortification by gossiping about her with others. Besides, Charlotte rather liked Mrs. G and considered her a new friend, so revisiting that part of the morning seemed a bit like betraying a confidence; it felt right to afford the socially-awkward woman a measure of dignity and respect by not sharing the incident. 

Other than that, however, Charlotte told Tom the full story, and she chose not to gloss over the fact that Miss Lucy initially was not very impressed with her at all. Something about the fact that Charlotte was able to take the reins in a somewhat untenable situation and steer the encounter back into her favor particularly delighted Tom; he looked thrilled when the story shifted and Charlotte managed to win Miss Lucy’s respect—maybe because he knew this was no easy task. Whatever the reason, his eyes grew wide with amusement and amazement as Charlotte related the story, and she couldn’t help but think there was also some pride intermingled with those emotions, since he had been the one to recommend Charlotte for the job and to secure her hiring by the town.

So by the time she’d returned to her room for the night, Charlotte realized she was extremely tired—between her busy work day, her parking lot rendezvous with Sidney after work, and her talks with Mary and then Tom, Charlotte felt like she'd been on the move since she first woke up and she just wanted a few quiet minutes to kick up her feet and relax before Sidney arrived and they turned in for the night. As soon as she’d shut her bedroom door, Charlotte began undressing and walked into the bathroom for a soothing, steamy shower. The warm water raining down on her felt like heaven—she exhaled and allowed the heat to comfort her tired muscles. She squirted a generous amount of her body wash on the pink mesh pouf she kept hanging on a small plastic hook in the shower. When she’d finished, she lathered her hair lightly with her strawberry shampoo, rinsed and applied a liberal amount of conditioner in the same fragrance--she knew how much Sidney enjoyed the scent when he buried his face in her soft auburn curls, and she smiled thinking of him as she worked the treatment through her hair. She also took a few minutes to shave so that her legs would be silky smooth. Charlotte felt her breath catch a little in her lungs when she thought of her bare, well-toned legs wrapped around Sidney’s equally bare, well-toned body in bed. Even when she was tired her mind often strayed to thoughts of Sidney and all of the ways he liked to pleasure her body when they made love. She loved that Sidney was a generous lover, even deferential in the way he allowed Charlotte to explore her desire with him so freely, the way he read her body’s cues, the way he listened to her, the way he satisfied her. Although she'd had no other intimate experiences against which she could compare his skills as a lover, Charlotte felt instinctively that the ways they moved together and anticipated each other’s needs were not foregone conclusions in intimate relationships. She ran her hands over her water-slicked body, still feeling the ghost of his touch all over her naked skin. For a moment, she lost herself in her reminiscences, but then realized she should probably get out and dry off before Sidney got there. She wanted to make the most of all the time they had together; after all, he was leaving for Boston on Wednesday morning, and that was only a little over twenty-four hours away. That meant, depending on when he returned to Sanditon, she might not have an opportunity to spend a substantial amount of time with him again until the gala. And even though she was feeling great about her job and was looking forward to spending time shopping with Arthur, she also felt some nervousness creeping in again as the big event on Saturday drew nearer. She wanted it to be just perfect—like something out of a fairy tale.

_Stop it, Charlotte, don’t overthink this,_ she admonished herself as she wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel and stepped out of the shower to finish drying off. No sense in borrowing worry thinking about Saturday when there were still days between now and then to enjoy. She thought of a passage from Omar Khayyam's The Rubaiyat she'd remembered reading once:

O friend, for the morrow let us not worry  
This moment we have now, let us not hurry

She promised herself that she was going to focus on enjoying today rather than fretting about things that hadn’t even happened yet. No sense in anticipating problems before there even were any—what was the point in that?

Charlotte hung her towel up and slipped into a silky little summer-weight robe she’d brought with her in a beautiful shade of peacock blue—a uncharacteristic luxury purchase that Aly had talked her into. They’d been on a rare shopping trip to buy a dress for her cousin’s wedding last summer, and Charlotte tried it on just for fun because she loved the color and fabric. It was really lovely and now Charlotte was glad she had listened to her sister—she had a pretty good idea how Sidney would react when he saw her in it. The thin, silken fabric may not have been a practical choice for wearing around the house in Willingden—after all, she had a houseful of impressionable siblings and it was definitely more suitable for the boudoir—but it would most certainly give Sidney a lot to. . .think about. She chuckled to herself as she tied the belt at her waist and walked out of the bathroom. Maybe she’d do a little reading before bed? She glanced over at her alarm clock—she still had about thirty minutes before Sidney would make the trek across the hall to her door. Yes, a little reading time sounded wonderful! Charlotte selected a book of poetry from one of the bookshelves in her room and made her way over to the window seat—a perfect little reading nook that she’d had few opportunities to enjoy since she’d been in Sanditon. She stretched out on the cushioned bench and leaned her back against the wall for support, opening the small leather-bound volume to begin reading. Within a few minutes, Charlotte had nestled herself down on the cushion and fallen asleep, the open book still clutched in her hand.

“ _Char_?” Sidney came into the room and walked over to where Charlotte was snuggled before he realized she was already asleep. Something about the way she looked caused a little wave of emotion to wash over him—his beautiful Charlotte asleep with a book, her curls still damp from the shower, hair redolent with the familiar scent of wild strawberries, a light little snoring sound barely audible as she breathed in and out. He smiled. She was wearing a skimpy little robe and under any other circumstances, he was fairly certain he would’ve wanted to remove it almost immediately to explore the soft flesh beneath, but right now the effect was more adorable than sensual. Again a little wave of emotion crashed in. _Jesus, Parker, you’re turning into a real softy_. _So much for your grumpymuffin reputation!_ he laughed, jokingly chiding himself but truly amused at the changes Charlotte had brought about in him. He stooped and gently pulled her book from her fingertips, setting it down on the window seat as he gathered her up in his arms to carry her to bed. She leaned against him as he lifted her, but didn’t wake, her head leaning against his beating heart.

“Oh, Sparky, do you have any idea of how fully you’ve transformed my life?” Sidney asked aloud, as he tucked her into bed--even though there was no one awake to hear the question.

No one who didn’t already know the answer anyway. Just Sidney “the former Grumpymuffin” Parker—who was now simply Sidney. And thanks to one Charlotte Heywood, that was more than enough.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this bonus chapter, dearest readers--it is brief, but I sure enjoyed writing it. It picks up a few hours after the last chapter, but since it's the middle of the night now, it's technically the beginning of the next day--Tuesday. I just couldn't help myself, so please take it in the spirit it's intended--a pleasant little interlude. My next chapter is nearly finished, too, but I thought rather than wait & post them together, I'd instead offer up this little midweek treat for all of you. I hope you enjoy! :)

Ch. 75

When Charlotte woke up, her room was almost completely dark and she was momentarily confused. Then she felt the comforting weight of Sidney’s arm slung over her abdomen protectively and deduced she must be in her bed—although she didn’t remember how she got there. Gradually coming out of her mental fog, she realized her silky robe was still on, and nothing else. She put two and two together; she remembered taking a shower and grabbing a book to read while waiting for Sidney, but she was almost certain she hadn’t gotten further than a few pages into it before sleep must’ve overtaken her.

She turned around carefully in the bed, not wanting to disturb Sidney but wanting to be face-to-face with him. Her robe tie loosened as she turned and her movement caused Sidney’s arm to instinctively tighten around her. The gesture, though subconscious on his part, made Charlotte smile— _he’s even protective of me when he’s asleep._ The thought warmed her, as did his arm which was now holding her even more tightly to him, achingly close to the curve of her breast, now partly exposed where her robe had fallen open. He shifted his arm slightly again—still asleep—and Charlotte gasped when she felt the hairs on his muscular forearm brush against her breast, grazing her nipple, instantly causing it to harden with arousal. She rolled her eyes in the darkness. _Good timing, Charlotte! Getting yourself turned on in the middle of the night! One accidental nipple graze and you_ ’ _re_ _already wanting to wake him up for sex._ She squinted her eyes in the direction of her alarm clock and saw the lighted numbers—3:28AM. _Hmmm. . ._ _still plenty of time to play AND get some sleep afterwards,_ she concluded happily, and reached a tentative hand up to stroke the hair on Sidney’s upper chest. At her touch, he shifted yet again, mumbling “Charlotte” and pulling her close enough that her lips were a hair’s breadth away from his body now. The warmth of his skin and the nearness of him sent a jolt of electricity through her chest to a place decidedly further south, and the ache of her desire grew stronger. She brought her hand over to one of his nipples and began teasing it lightly with one of her fingertips. Sidney moved a bit, groaning a little as he now began to awaken. “ _Charlotte_?” he asked sleepily, followed by a sharp inhalation of breath when she again glided a teasing fingertip over his nipple in the darkness. Now she felt his exhalation as he squirmed against her and arched his body even closer to her in the bed. She placed her lips around his nipple, and gently began flicking its tip with her tongue. “ _Mmmm_. . . Charlotte. . .” he groaned again, tightening his grip on her waist as he began to feel an ache similar to the one Charlotte had already been experiencing.

“ _Shhh_. . .you don’t have to wake up,” she whispered, but then added suggestively, “unless you _want_ to. . .”

An amused tone mingled with the sleepiness in his voice. “Sparky, what time is it?” he asked, although she could have said any time at this point for all it mattered to him. Now Sidney’s voice, still sleepy but growing ever more alert, took on some of the seductive growl he used when he and Charlotte were intimate, although still with some amusement in his tone, “unless. . .I _want_ to. . . . Really, Char?”

“ _Mmm_ -hmm,” Charlotte replied, a playful note in her voice, as she reached down to guide his hands to where the robe tied at her waist so she could help him undo the loose knot and begin to explore the soft skin beneath. She felt a warm hand slide under the fabric and gently cup one of her full breasts, gliding his thumb against the already-firm nipple. “Only--” she paused quickly to draw a breath at the stimulation from his touch “—if you want to. . .” her voice sounded huskier now as she moved against him, wriggling the rest of the way out of the silken fabric of her robe.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he chuckled, his voice low and throaty.

Charlotte brought her palms back up to his chest, thrilling at the heat of his skin against hers. Slowly, she moved her hands down the plane of his chest, enjoying the feel of his well-muscled abdomen and then working her way down under his navel. With feather-light fingers, she traced her hand along the alluring trail of hair that formed a path to. . . she drew another breath, anticipating what her hands would uncover as they travelled a teasingly-deliberate line down beneath his abdomen. Sidney, too, awaited her next move with anticipation; she could feel his own breaths growing more ragged the further she moved down his midriff.

Sliding herself underneath the sheets, Charlotte now allowed her tongue to explore the same route her fingers just had--until she reached the waistband of his boxer briefs resting low on his hips. Her hands gripped the elastic and pulled it out far enough that she could ease the garment over his stiffened cock without causing him any discomfort. He was, by now, invitingly erect; even in the shadowy darkness his desire was more than evident.

“Well if you weren’t sure before, I am certain you have your answer now, Miss Heywood,” Sidney remarked, his voice thick and heavy with lust.

“In truth, Mr. Parker,” Charlotte answered, her voice also low and sensual but innocently flirtatious, “I don’t see very well in the dark.” She carefully tugged his boxer briefs down further and brought them to rest halfway down his thighs so that she had full access to his erection. Now it was Charlotte’s turn to inhale sharply as she brought her lips perilously close to the object of her desire, but made a point not to taste. . .just yet. The warmth of her breath against his exposed skin only amplified his arousal--and hers--but Charlotte still feigned coyness. “But. . .where my eyes fail--” she paused, running her tongue up the full length of his shaft before continuing, “—I suppose--” again she paused to tease him with her tongue, “—my mouth--” another long stroke of her tongue “—will succeed.”

Sidney responded with a loud groan, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands, as if they might provide him some support against the wave of desire washing over him. Every caress of Charlotte's talented tongue against his bare skin was a delicious form of torment. He eased his head back down on his pillow and allowed the sensations to overtake him as she continued the tantalizing movements of her mouth on his body. “Charrrr . . .Char--holy _fuck_!” he cried out, thrilled, exhilarated, as Charlotte enveloped his cock with her mouth and began working it in a number of inventive--and creatively-unexpected--ways. Smiling in the darkness, a thought flickered briefly across Sidney’s mind-- _just exactly what kind of books has my little librarian been reading?_ But before he could consider it further, he'd again lost himself in the steady rhythm of her movements, and the thought disappeared, dissolved into the darkness--his entire body electrified by the pleasure of his release. 


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Tuesday morning & time for Charlotte to get ready for work. It's also Sidney's last day in town before his trip to Boston on Wednesday morning. Lots of Sidlotte banter, and Sidney has a question for Charlotte--& no, it's not THAT question! ;)

Ch. 76

The relentless _beep-beep-beep_ ing of Charlotte’s bedside alarm clock came far too early. Charlotte was tucked snugly in the crook of Sidney’s arm when she was awakened by the sound. He hadn’t bothered to sneak back across the hall after their middle-of-the-night playtime; instead he’d opted to remain in bed, satisfied and spent, his arm around her waist and his chin nestled against her shoulder. Was sneaking around even necessary? Mary was already in on the situation, and Tom was leaving early this morning for Boston—he was probably already gone by now.

“Sidney?” Charlotte said, nudging him a little to try to help him wake up. “ _Sidney_?” she said again, this time giving his arm a light tug to get his attention.

“ _Nooooo_ ,” Sidney groaned melodramatically in protest, grabbing a pillow and clamping it over his head to drown out the alarm’s incessant beeping. “Turn it off, Sparky—I’m still tired!” he implored her, the exhaustion evident in his voice.

“ _Are_ you?” she asked in amusement as she managed to smack the alarm’s off-button and silence it. “Did something happen in your recent past that would account for this fatigue?” she teased, clearly already aware of the answer and quite pleased with herself.

Sidney lifted a corner of the pillow and peered out groggily. “It’s a really good thing I’m crazy about you, Heywood, that’s all I’m saying,” he remarked looking tired but nonetheless amused. “Oh, plus: I think you may have broken me sometime during the night—you really are insatiable, you know that?

“Stop that, Parker!” Charlotte chided him. “You are most certainly _not_ broken—of that I can attest. And I am clearly not ‘insatiable’ because I believe you heard plenty of evidence to prove my satiation over the last few hours.”

Sidney emerged fully from underneath his pillow and offered Charlotte a rather smug smile. “Indeed, I did hear evidence of your satisfaction—rather _loud_ evidence, I might add.” He gave Charlotte a playful nudge and then winked. “I mean, after _all_ you did for me, how could I not reciprocate with equal enthusiasm?”

“I _was_ quite attentive to your needs, wasn’t I?” Charlotte flashed him a smug smile that may’ve topped his own.

As soon as Sidney saw her broad grin, he laughed warmly and tugged her to him. “Come here, you!” he cried out as he rolled her over on top of him. She squealed with surprised delight as he began trailing kisses all the way up her neck to her earlobe.

“ _Sidney_! You need to let me get up and ready for work or I won’t have time to eat breakfast,” she pleaded, “and after the workout we’ve both had I believe breakfast is a requirement.”

“Ahhhh, right you are, Sparky—as usual,” he affirmed but then continued to nibble on her neck playfully, suddenly much more awake. “Have I told you that you are absolutely delicious—especially when you’re naked?” he gave her a devilish leer.

“You really are incorrigible, you know that?” she giggled, reveling in the sheer joy of being wrapped in Sidney’s arms—this man she hadn’t loved long, but whom she already loved so dearly.

“Are you sure you can’t play hooky today—skip work and lounge in bed with me?” Sidney asked plaintively, fully aware of what her answer would be.

“I wish I could, but I can’t miss work—there’s just too much I need to do,” she answered and Sidney could tell she meant it. Charlotte’s work was important, but he had no doubt she would’ve spent the day with him in a heartbeat if it wouldn’t mean jeopardizing her job.

“I’ll make you a deal, Sparky. . .” Sidney began, sounding as if inspiration had just hit him.

“ _No_ , Sidney,” Charlotte interjected before he’d finished, “I can’t go to Boston with you either.” She had already been anticipating what he might include as the “terms” of his deal.

“Uh, I _know_ that, Char,” he rolled his eyes at her in mock frustration.

“What then?” Suddenly her attention was piqued.

“When you’re finished with your job here in Sanditon, is there any chance you might consider NOT going back to Willingden—at least not right away?” The look in Sidney’s dark brown eyes told Charlotte he was absolutely sincere.

“You—you want me to stay here in Sanditon?” Charlotte felt her heartbeat quicken at the thought of staying here with Sidney.

“Well. . . _not exactly_ ,” he answered, shrugging. “I actually have to go back to Boston for a bit--but not until you’re finished here,” his voice was full of assurance since he’d seen the momentary flicker of concern in her eyes when he’d brought up his return to the city.

Charlotte exhaled a deep sigh of relief and pretended to mop her brow for anxiety-induced perspiration, although her genuine concern had been most evident. “You scared me for a second there.”

“ _Sparrkky_ ,” he said her nickname with emphasis, drawing it out, his tone meant to assuage any lingering fears. “I feel as if I could spend every waking minute in your company and still never tire of you. You’re not getting rid of me that easily! . . . But I _do_ have to say your face is super-adorable when it’s all scrunched up with worry. Clearly you are _wild_ about me, so there’s no use denying it,” he reassured her, reaching a finger up to her brow to massage the little furrow of tension and doubt that had appeared there.

“I love you, too, Sidney,” Charlotte responded, her voice cracking slightly, weighted with the intensity of her emotions, and feeling a new emotion—was it panic?—at the prospect of returning to Willingden and not seeing Sidney as often as she was now used to, or even knowing for certain when she would be able to see him again at all. “I, um--” Charlotte began to speak, but she wasn’t even sure how to articulate the complexity of her sentiment. The tidal wave of emotion was overwhelming, and she suddenly worried about sounding immature, or foolish, or needy—all qualities she didn’t wish to exhibit for this beautiful man who had already become the center of her entire world. She attempted to begin again, “Sidney, I--” but he immediately held a halting finger to her lips to quiet her.

“I don’t need you to tell me this minute, Char--I know you’ll have some logistics to work out with your job in Willingden, and perhaps with your family, too. But do you think you might consider it?” Sidney looked at her expectantly, his expression endearing and his brown eyes unexpectedly vulnerable, before pulling her lips to his in a tender, searching kiss—as if he might discern her answer from the touch of her lips against his. It occurred to Charlotte that maybe the same insecurities she’d been experiencing were emotions that Sidney was feeling in equal measure.

And Sidney certainly wasn’t wrong—there _were_ logistics to work out first before she could give him a definitive answer, and no time for talk right now anyway—she _had_ to get ready for work.

“Sorry, Sparky, I distracted you—I don’t want you to be late! We’ll talk about it more tonight after work.” To lighten the moment, Sidney jokingly lifted his hands up to rub his temples in dramatic fashion, as if summoning a psychic premonition in his mind’s eye: “I’m sensing. . .a date night in our immediate future—tonight, my treat—and I’m not taking ‘no’ as an answer on this one. Nope, there’s _no_ _way_ _in hell_ I’m leaving town, even for a quick trip to Boston, without showing my little sparkplug just how much I’ll miss her while I’m away. Besides, we can always have a more ‘substantial’ conversation when I get back into town, right?”

“Right,” Charlotte grinned, relaxing a bit and kissing him on the forehead before starting to pull away so she could get out of bed. But Sidney reached out and immediately pulled her back to steal one more kiss.

“And of course we’ll also have _lots_ of time to talk while we’re gliding across the dancefloor at the gala on Saturday,” he chuckled, rubbing his hands together, a mischievous grin spreading across his handsome face, “Because I don’t plan on letting _my_ beautiful girlfriend dance with _anyone else_! I have no intention of leaving your side for an instant, my dearest Charlotte--even when I’m helping Tom, I’ll be keeping you close by my side. So get ready!”

“Good to know,” Charlotte giggled, finally moving away so she could scoot to the edge of the bed and get up. “I will leave my dance card completely open!” She grabbed her silky robe, still tangled in the sheets from their overnight adventures, and draped it over her shoulders while swiftly sliding her arms into the sleeves so she could get up and get ready for the day. “I am _definitely_ looking forward to your unwavering attentions!”


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place on Tuesday, and Charlotte is now at her job at the Sanditon Historical Society. But will her workday be free from distractions?

Ch. 77

Charlotte had been at work Tuesday morning for only a few hours, but she and Aggie Griffiths had made remarkable progress. They’d already developed an efficient and effective working rapport; indeed, they worked so well together that an outside observer might’ve been fooled into thinking they’d been colleagues already for quite some time. Charlotte and Mrs. G were both “nose to the grindstone” types of people—once they had a task and knew the objectives towards which they were working, they settled into a rhythm and were seldom distracted. Simply put, things got done—and that was exactly what Charlotte needed to happen during her tenure at the Sanditon Historical Society.

So the telephone ringing in the breakroom startled them both a bit as they were diligently sifting through photos and logging information into the archives. Charlotte offered to answer it, and jumped up from her chair with alacrity, while Mrs. Griffiths went straight back to working as soon as she saw that Charlotte had it covered.

“Sanditon Historical Society, Charlotte speaking!” Charlotte answered the phone with the same enthusiastic energy she brought to everything she did.

“I know very well with _whom_ I’m speaking, Miss Heywood, and I’m not so old yet that I’ve forgotten _where_ I am!” an older woman’s voice responded in a gruff tone, but then broke into an amused, but still husky-sounding chuckle.

“Miss Lucy, good morning! What can I do for you?” Charlotte responded, already accustomed to the old woman’s signature testiness and not cowed by it in the slightest. . .well, not anymore, anyway.

“Hmmmph. . .perhaps ‘good’ for you, but I have yet to make my mind up one way or the other. Right now it is neither good, nor bad, it is merely _Tuesday_ , and that is all I wish to give it credit for at the moment,” Lucretia Denham practically huffed into the phone. “There is something to be said for your youthful vigor, I suppose, although just what that ‘something’ is, I’ve yet to decide.”

“I see a night’s rest has not diminished your delightfully caustic wit in the slightest, Miss Lucy,” Charlotte answered. “And for that, I am much-relieved!”

There was a moment of silence, and then Charlotte heard Miss Lucy let out a cackle of laughter on the other end of the line. It was hard to believe that this woman was the same one who at one point or another had intimidated just about everyone in the town of Sanditon. If someone met Lucretia Denham with the same energy and assertiveness that she displayed towards them, she respected them as a worthy sparring partner, but if they showed any fear at all, Miss Lucy would go in for the kill. Fortunately Charlotte had chosen the correct approach when she was introduced to the “Iron Lady” of Sanditon and somehow she had gained a grumpy, but valuable ally in the historic seaside town.

“Ahh, Charlotte, you are a breath of fresh air, my dear—but don’t tell anyone I told you so! I would deny it to my last breath—which I don’t have any intention of taking anytime soon. I find the whole concept of dying _highly_ disagreeable. It’ll be over when I say it’s over—not a day more or less!” Again, Miss Lucy punctuated her cantankerous comments with a raspy laugh.

“I would expect nothing less, of course!” Charlotte laughed. Did you need my help with something? Mrs. Griffiths and I have been plugging along at our tasks this morning, but if you need something, I can come downstairs,” Charlotte offered cordially.

“ _Mrs. Griffiths_!” Miss Lucy sniffed. “You’ll probably expect me to be nice to her now. No big sacrifice on my part--she wasn’t much fun as an adversary anyway. Yes, I do believe I would like you to come downstairs. I have something for you, and we have tea arrangements to make as well. Didn’t Tom tell you, or was I wrong to entrust him with that responsibility?”

“I’ll be right down, Miss Lucy—he did mention it to me, but it regrettably slipped my mind until you brought it up just now. You have something for _me_?” Charlotte asked, her curiosity now piqued.

“Charlotte, are you going to come down or not?” Miss Lucy groused impatiently. “Must we chatter on and on about this? I would’ve pulled up a chair if I’d known you were going to give me the conversational equivalent of the Gettysburg Address!”

“I’m on the way down,” Charlotte replied, then quickly hung up and made a beeline for the stairs, calling out over her shoulder, “I’ll be right back, Mrs. G! I’ve been summoned by the queen!”

Within thirty seconds, Charlotte found herself standing in front of Lucretia Denham, who had decided she would take a seat after all, and was now perched on an upholstered wooden chair holding a rather large bouquet of flowers in her hands.

“Miss Lucy, what a lovely bouquet of flowers you have there! Would you like me to find something you can use as a vase? Flowers that pretty should be on display!” Charlotte remarked cheerfully.

“Charlotte, stop your _prattling_ , dear, I find it tedious. I’m past the age of caring about getting flowers from suitors—I buy my own flowers, so I always get just what I want! It’s an arrangement I greatly prefer, if you must know,” Miss Lucy grumbled, but Charlotte was undeterred.

“So you bought yourself some flowers! Lovely! Shall I get you some water to put them in?” Charlotte continued with a friendly smile.

“ _Miss Heywood_ , kindly stop your incessant chitter-chatter, it’s giving me a headache! These flowers are not for _me_ , nor did I purchase them for anyone else! They came for _you_!”

“For. . .me?” Charlotte asked, having never really received flowers—especially such a lovely and elaborate bouquet. She felt her cheeks color a little at the thought. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, I’m sure—don’t be a nincompoop! They most certainly are for _you_ , & I should know—I read the card myself!”

“You read the card, Miss Lucy? Isn’t that a bit of an invasion of privacy?” Charlotte asked drily.

Miss Lucy eyed Charlotte with frustration, then snipped impatiently, “Charlotte, will you get this monstrous bouquet off of me at once? I am _not_ a _credenza_!”

“Oh, sorry, of course!” Charlotte answered, hastily taking the bouquet from Miss Lucy. “And the card?” she asked.

“Here is the card. Someone seems to be quite taken with you, but I imagine you were already well aware of that fact,” the old woman’s expression softened now, and she handed the card to Charlotte.

Charlotte blushed, and smiled. “We are _both_ quite taken with each other.”

“That is most apparent. It is written all over your face right now--just as it was written all over that card I took the liberty of reading. And those flowers were carefully selected, I see—English roses, David Austin roses specifically. I have some growing in my own garden because they are so lovely. I can’t tell you the name of that particular blossom, but I imagine your friend picked that one for a reason. He obviously has exquisite taste—both in flowers and in young ladies,” Lucretia Denham gave Charlotte a knowing smile.

“Miss Lucy, thank you, but if you wouldn’t mind keeping this information private, I would be ever-so-grateful. We haven’t quite made our relationship public yet.” Charlotte was slightly nervous asking a favor of someone she’d only just become acquainted with yesterday, but she felt she had to try.

“Oh, my dear, I was young once, too, and I would certainly not betray a confidence. I like you and I respect you, Charlotte--and it would appear I’m not the only one who recognizes what an impressive young woman you are. I would hazard a guess a certain Sidney—Parker, I’m assuming?—feels all of that for you and more. He’s quite the catch, too--”

“Miss Lucy! Shame on you!” Charlotte teased, when she saw the lusty expression that spread wickedly across the old woman’s face.

Miss Lucy interrupted, scoffing, and shrugged her shoulders. “What? I may be old, Miss Heywood, but I still have eyes that work, and possibly a few other parts as well,” Miss Lucy proclaimed, finishing her remarks with an uncharacteristically girlish giggle, and then pretending to fan herself with her hand. “And if you ever tell anyone I giggled, I will deny it most vehemently, so now we _both_ have a confidence to keep!”

“Your secret is quite safe with me, Miss Lucy, I assure you,” Charlotte pledged, as she leaned over her bouquet and inhaled the lovely fragrance of her beautiful English tea roses, which were a delicate shade of soft butter yellow with large cup-shaped blossoms.

“Well of course it is! But I do owe you an apology for reading your card—kindly forgive an old woman her nosiness! I have so little else to entertain me anymore—especially now that I’m expected to be on my best behavior with Aggie Griffiths!” Lucretia Denham laughed again, then continued with what she’d begun to say, “I would like you to come take an early tea with me on Saturday—elevenses, if that’s alright? I’d imagine you’re going to the gala, and I most certainly have to be there as well, so any later might not afford us much time to get ourselves presentable. Am I correct in presuming you have a date to the gala for whom you would like to look particularly presentable?” Miss Lucy grinned knowingly at Charlotte.

“You are correct, yes, and early tea sounds perfect, Miss Lucy! I shall look forward to it!”

“Of that I have no doubt, my dear! I’m well aware of the pleasure of my company!” Another cackling burst of laughter. “Now off you trot! Be sure and put those lovely roses in some water, but be quick about it—you’re not being paid to arrange flowers. . . _Sparky_.”

Charlotte’s big brown eyes grew even wider when she heard her nickname, but then she nodded in acknowledgement, “Yes, Miss Lucy, as you seem to have already ascertained, that is one of his pet names for me. At least now you know you’re not the only feisty lady in these parts—you’ll have to share that title with me!”

“Oh, you made that quite clear yesterday when I met you, Charlotte! Now make sure you tell that young man of yours to mind his Ps and Qs, or he’ll have me to answer to me as well—and he certainly won’t want that, I can assure you!”

“Will do, Miss Lucy! He’d be a fool to get on your bad side!” Charlotte joked, spinning on her heal as she prepared to leave.

“Tut, tut, Miss Heywood, you’re almost making it sound as if I have another side! I have a well-established reputation here in Sanditon, my dear—kindly don’t sully it by suggesting I have a heart!” Miss Lucy gave one last raucous laugh as Charlotte made her way back towards the staircase, her beautiful yellow roses cradled protectively in her arms.


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place immediately after the events of the previous chapter. As you may recall, Charlotte has just received an impressive bouquet of roses at work after being summoned downstairs by Miss Lucy--who'd accepted the delivery & read the card from Sidney.

Ch. 78

Charlotte found a large glass pitcher in the breakroom when she got back upstairs and filled it with water, stirring in the packet of flower food that had been tucked inside the bouquet. Swiftly trimming the stems at a slight angle and removing the lower leaves, she arranged the roses in the pitcher, and stood back for a moment to admire how lovely they were. She then remembered the card which she’d stuffed in her pocket on her way back up the stairs—unlike Miss Lucy, she had not taken the time to read it just yet.

Charlotte shook her head, and chuckled to herself, “She’s a brazen one, that’s for sure.” She eased the card out of the pocket of her slacks and eyed the envelope: _CHARLOTTE_ was written in large, neatly-printed capital letters. Slipping the small card out, she stared at the message inside; it was in Sidney’s familiar script, set off by quotation marks. Right away, Charlotte recognized the lines were the lyrics to a song she’d heard before:

**"My love**

**I’ll never find the words,**

**My love**

**To tell you how I feel**

**My love**

**Mere words could not explain"**

**For Sparky, who truly makes me feel brand new**

**Xxoo Sidney**

Feeling a sudden swell of emotion, Charlotte turned over the card and saw a message written on the back as well.

**The pleasure of your company is requested tonight at a very special dinner for two. Details to follow later today.**

Charlotte smiled. _Well aren’t you a sly one, Sidney Parker! I wasn’t expecting all of this when you said we’d be having a date night tonight!_

She leaned over and sniffed the fragrant blossoms again, admiring how perfect each individual bloom was. The soft, buttery color was ethereally beautiful, like the late afternoon sky before a thunderstorm or the fluffy down of a newborn chick. Charlotte was curious if Miss Lucy was correct—was there any special significance to this particular rose? She’d make a point to ask Sidney when she saw him after work. There was no time to dwell on these thoughts now, though, when there was so much to do around here--she’d better get back to work before Mrs. G sent out the cavalry! Charlotte lifted up the pitcher full of pale yellow roses and carried them out to the table where her volunteer was still diligently working. Mrs. Griffiths was logging information into the computer at a rather steady clip, and Charlotte was again struck by what an excellent volunteer for the Society she was.

“Oh my goodness, Charlotte, you startled me—sometimes I get so focused on what I’m typing I forget everything else! Excuse me!” Mrs. Griffiths said, slightly embarrassed.

“Don’t be silly, Mrs. G! I admire your dedication! I didn’t mean to desert you; I didn’t realize that I would be gone so long!” Charlotte assured her, carefully depositing the pitcher of flowers on the table.

“Goodness gracious, Charlotte, those roses are gorgeous!” Aggie Griffiths exclaimed in awe, appreciating the beautiful arrangement of flowers Charlotte had set down. A sudden realization caused her expression to change quickly to one of befuddlement. “M-Miss Lucy called you down. . .to give you _flowers_?”

Charlotte laughed in response, then answered, “Not exactly, Mrs. G. The important thing is the flowers are here and ours to enjoy. And I wholeheartedly agree with you—they are gorgeous! And they smell divine!” She held up the pitcher so Mrs. G could take in the sweetly floral scent.

“Oh dear, those smell as wonderful as they look!” Mrs. Griffiths remarked as she breathed in their subtle fragrance once again.

“Sorry again for bailing on you, Mrs. G! Have you made any more progress? The way your fingers were clicking on that keyboard when I walked up seems to suggest you have!” Charlotte praised her colleague enthusiastically.

“I have, Charlotte! I logged several more entries and even pulled a pic I thought would go great for the ad campaign you’ve been helping Mr. Parker with!” Mrs. Griffiths beamed proudly as she handed Charlotte the photograph for her approval.

“You really are a gem, Mrs. G! This is great, thank you!” Charlotte said warmly as she looked at the lovely old photo. “I’ll put this with the other ones I’ve set aside for Tom! Now let me sit down and get back to work—you’re already typing circles around me. I need to start pulling my weight around here!” she joked as she sat down onto her chair and started in on a new archive entry. Within minutes, they’d settled back into their working rhythm again and they continued on that way until the younger volunteers arrived once their high school classes had finished, sometime around 3:30PM. As Georgie, Liddy, and Julia came bounding up the stairs, Charlotte and Mrs. Griffiths both looked up at the clock, mystified. They hadn’t even stopped for lunch!

“Wow, you guys are animals! Did you get _all_ of this done already?” Georgie marveled. Charlotte and Mrs. G nodded in the affirmative as the teens gaped at all of the periodicals and photos spread out on the table in front of them. “What, is there an army of volunteers hiding in the breakroom?”

“I promise you it was just Mrs. G and myself, but we’re definitely on a roll today!” Charlotte smiled. This is two full boxes worth of materials, all logged, tagged and ready to go back down to the archive room. We just need to pack everything back in the boxes and then take them down for filing!

“ _Whoa_ , Georgie! Did you see these roses? Whose are they, Charlotte? They’re _perfect_!” Julia raved, walking over to the pitcher full of blooms and inhaling deeply and dramatically. “I guess there’s, like, no chance they’re for me, right?” she asked, crossing her fingers and feigning an expectant look.

“As if. . .Julia,” Liddy answered, rolling her eyes at her sister and giggling. “High school boys don’t send flowers like _that_ —at least none I’ve ever met.”

“Nope, not a chance. Even the guys with money just spend it all on their cars,” Georgie lamented, with a sigh. “Are they yours, Mrs. G?”

Aggie Griffiths’ cheeks reddened. “Goodness, no! I’ve never had _anyone_ send me flowers—not even my late husband, God rest his soul—although I would’ve loved to receive them!”

“I don’t know, Mrs. G—I saw the way ol’ Reverend Hankins was looking at you after church on Sunday,” Georgie teased good-naturedly. “The man is sprung!”

“S-sprung?” Mrs. G echoed, clearly unfamiliar with teenaged vernacular and becoming exponentially more embarrassed by the second. “I’m not sure I know what that means, but I doubt very much it applies to Reverend Hankins!” she replied, blushing.

“Sprung--enamored, head over heels. . .besotted,” Julia answered helpfully, adding a trademark Beaufort giggle at the end.

“Yeah, yeah, Julia, I think she probably gets it now,” Georgie pointed out when she realized Mrs. Griffiths’ cheeks were now a rather disconcerting shade of beet red. Though the girls had frequently found Mrs. G’s prudishness a bit annoying, they were never unkind to her; they didn’t want to make her uncomfortable—especially now that Charlotte had Mrs. G interacting with them a bit more than she had previously.

In truth, the whole atmosphere at the Sanditon Historical Society had been instantly buoyed into a more cheerfully collegial environment; they were all hard-working, caring individuals to begin with, but Charlotte gave them a sense of unity that they’d previously lacked. Clearly it was already having a positive impact on their efficiency, too. Charlotte’s enthusiasm made everyone want to work a little harder; her success in this job was important to them because they genuinely liked her.

“Charlotte actually brought the flowers up, so she knows more about them than I would,” Mrs. Griffiths offered, hoping to shift the focus away from her friendship with Mr. Hankins but still keep the conversation going. She was already feeling more a part of the team because of Charlotte’s acceptance and didn’t want to discourage the friendly chitchat, but she was uncomfortable suddenly being the center of attention.

“Oooohhh, Charlotte! Lucky you! Are they _really_ yours? Someone is definitely smitten!” Liddy exclaimed, quite giddy to hear that someone in Sanditon might have a boyfriend, even if it wasn’t her. “Does he have any younger brothers?”

“You know how much I enjoy all of you, but. . .” Charlotte hesitated, trying to decide how best to navigate the situation, then continued, “. . .I’m just not quite ready to talk about it yet. It’s all so new, and we’ve been keeping it private. . .at least for now,” she explained, blushing slightly as she thought about Sidney and how very much she loved him. She was proud of what they had together, and she was looking forward to talking about it openly in the very-near future.

Although she and Sidney had agreed not to disclose their relationship until the gala, it certainly felt like their romance was quickly becoming Sanditon’s worst-kept secret—it was unlikely that they could keep it under wraps much longer anyway, nor did she wish to. Truth be told, Charlotte wanted to shout it from the rooftops for the world to hear! But she had agreed with Sidney that they would wait just a little longer, and it did make sense. This was a busy week for them both, and she still needed to tell her family—especially Aly! And with Tom out of town and Sidney set to leave tomorrow, there really were no other good opportunities for Sidney to broach the topic with his eldest brother until this weekend—even if he’d wanted to hasten the timeline. 

Aly—Charlotte’s thoughts again shifted to her sister; she definitely wanted to call her for an extended conversation. She was confident her sister would be thrilled for her, as well as eager for details! Maybe she’d phone Aly on Wednesday night after her shopping trip with Arthur? Sidney would be out of town, so as long as she and Arthur didn’t take too long finding her gown and shoes, she should have time to call when she got back to Trafalgar House. Of course, there was always Thursday or Friday, after she got off work, if Wednesday wasn’t feasible. And then before she knew it, it’d be Saturday, with tea at Miss Lucy’s and then the gala, at last!

Charlotte felt a nervous flutter in her stomach. _Ugh, stop worrying, Charlotte, this isn’t like you,_ she told herself. But this was probably the most formal event she’d ever been to in her whole life—high school dances and church socials in Willingden weren’t even in the same league with a gala in Sanditon, of that she was certain! And those events never had Sidney Parker at them either. Sidney. _My_ Sidney. In a tux. With his muscular frame and model-worthy handsomeness and that deep voice that could melt butter. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, realizing she had veered from pre-gala jitters into a rather enticing daydream about the man who would be filling out that tux and who’d already filled her heart with so much love. Looking up, Charlotte realized all four volunteers were ogling her with curiosity as she had been lost in her sexy reverie right in front of them. _Oops_ , she thought, groaning internally. _So much for keeping things incognito, Charlotte._

“You, okay, Charlotte?” Georgie asked, a look of concern combined with something else—amusement, perhaps?—flashed across her face. “You kinda zoned out for a second there. Well, maybe more like a minute. . .or two. You sure had a big smile on your face at the end though,” Georgie remarked, as she looked over at the Beauforts, who were both tittering with teenaged glee at the last part of what Georgie had said.

Charlotte waved her hand in the air dismissively. “Everything’s fine! Sorry about that--I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment, that’s all!”

“I’m thinking they were some pretty great thoughts, if your expression at the end was any indication,” Liddy said with a giggle.

“Girls,” Mrs. G cut in cheerfully, not wishing to make Charlotte feel as uncomfortable as she herself had been when asked about Reverend Hankins moments ago—especially since she’d been the one to point out that Charlotte knew more about the flowers. “Why don’t we take these items back downstairs now? We can get everything put away and bring up a few more boxes!” Mrs. Griffiths suggested with more enthusiasm than she actually felt. She always felt awkward being social. Even workplace banter was strange new territory for her and completely out of her comfort zone.

“Great idea, Mrs. G!” the Beauforts said in unison.

Georgie interjected immediately, “--But why don’t we do it without you so you can grab something for lunch, or at least a little snack? You’ve been at this all day! Charlotte, you should take a quick break, too.” She looked at Charlotte, and gave her a quick wink. “We’ve got it from here for the next twenty minutes or so!”

“Why thank you, Georgiana! What a thoughtful young lady you are! And thank you both as well!” Mrs. Griffiths effused with shy gratitude.

“No problem!” Liddy smiled.

“Yeah, you both deserve a break! We’ll take it from here while you take a breather!” Julia agreed, as the girls scooped up the boxes and began carefully toting them down the stairs.

Moments later, someone came racing up the steps, but when Charlotte and Mrs. Griffiths looked over, it wasn’t one of the three high schoolers—it was a young man with sandy blond hair and a bright green shirt emblazoned with the logo “Quik ‘n’ EZ Courier Service” across the front.

“Can I help you?” Charlotte asked, waving at Mrs. G to head on into the break room.

“Miss Heywood? Are you. . .” he paused, looking down at the envelope in his hand, “Miss Charlotte Heywood?”

“That’s me!” Charlotte answered, “What can I do for you?”

“I have some correspondence to deliver to you, if you could please sign here,” the young man said, offering her his pen and pointing at a line on his clipboard.

“Thank you very much!” Charlotte responded, taking the envelope, as the courier nodded and immediately dashed back down the stairs as quickly as he’d appeared.

Charlotte opened the flap on the envelope and removed another handwritten note from Sidney.

**Beautiful Charlotte—**

**I know this promises to be a stressful, busy week for you, but Arthur has given me his brotherly oath that he will be on hand for ANYTHING you need help with while I’m gone. He is also helping me with tonight’s surprise. He will pick you up from work tonight and drive you back to Trafalgar House where you can get changed. Everything you need will be laid out in your room for you! (If you like the outfit, then _I_ picked it out—if you don’t, it’s ALL Arthur’s fault.) As soon as you’re ready, Arthur will bring you to the location of our date. I will be there, of course, waiting for you and silently praying you don’t think my plan for this evening is totally silly. Just remember: if you enjoy yourself, then kindly give ME all the credit. Think it’s lame and a waste of your valuable evening time? Hey, don’t look at me; I’m blaming Arthur for EVERYTHING! (I mean, who are you going to believe—the man who loves you, or the guy who turns cartwheels in his living room?)**

**I love you. –S.**

_And I love you, Sidney Parker,_ Charlotte thought happily, tucking the letter back into its envelope. Whatever you’re planning, you _definitely_ have my attention!


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte wraps up her workday at the Sanditon Historical Society and is eager to get back to Trafalgar House to get ready for her date with Sidney; Mrs. Griffiths seeks advice for a dilemma.

Chapter 79

The rest of Charlotte’s workday was just as productive—if not more so. Once the girls came back upstairs, Charlotte and Mrs. G had finished their break and everyone dove into the next two boxes. No other volunteers came in after the girls, but for the final hour, everything ran as smoothly as the cogs of an old-fashioned clock. They split up into two groups--Mrs. Griffiths and Georgiana worked on one of the boxes; Julia, Liddy, and Charlotte handled the other. By the time it was 5:00PM, both groups had finished going through their boxes and were packing everything up. Charlotte thanked all of the ladies for the fine, fast work that they’d done and told them they could all head out. The high schoolers offered to carry the boxes back downstairs and file everything in its proper location, but Charlotte told them they’d done more than enough for the short time they were there; Charlotte and Mrs. Griffiths could file it all away in the morning—although it would be lovely if the girls carried the boxes down and left them in the archive room before departing for home. They did so, and then shouted their goodbyes from the bottom of the stairs before heading out the door.

Charlotte noted that Mrs. Griffiths seemed to be lingering after the others had departed; she knew Arthur would be arriving any minute now to pick her up, but she could tell there was something on Mrs. G’s mind. Though she was anxious to leave for Trafalgar House and get ready for Sidney’s surprise, she didn’t want to blow off the kindly woman; she decided she’d better ask if there was something wrong.

“Mrs. G, is there something else I can do for you? I noticed that you’re still here, and while I do enjoy your company, I was wondering if something was the matter. Is everything alright?”

Mrs. Griffiths’ eyes widened like saucers as she shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “W-well, Charlotte, if you must know, I’ve received an invitation to the gala fundraiser on Saturday, and I have no idea what to do!”

Charlotte smiled. “An invitation to the gala? Well that’s splendid news, Mrs. G! Aren’t you excited about it—even just a little?”

Aggie Griffiths gave Charlotte a panicked look, “Dear me, I should say not, Charlotte! I don’t know the first thing about going on a date! I haven’t even answered him yet—what would I say? What could I possibly have to wear that would be suitable? This is both a dream come true and a nightmare all at once!”

“But this is wonderful news! I’m assuming the invitation was extended by the Reverend Hankins?” Charlotte inquired, trying to focus on the positive aspects of Mrs. G's predicament.

Mrs. Griffiths nodded and then blushed in mortification.

“Well, it’s obvious you’re rather fond of him, and he’d be daft not to be fond of you! Where’s the nightmare in this scenario?” Charlotte asked gently.

“It’s just that—well, I mean, Walter—that’s his given name—he’s so handsome. I believe I’ve told you what a dashing figure he cuts in his clergyman’s robes, Charlotte. Well, imagine what he’ll look like in a suit! There isn’t an item in my closet that doesn’t scream schoolmarm on the prairie—except for my best dress, which screams grieving widow!” Mrs. Griffiths wailed in distress.

“Mrs. G, I’m sure that’s not true!” Charlotte attempted to reassure her new friend.

“But, Charlotte, it most certainly is true—I wore it to Mr. Griffiths’ funeral!” she cried, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a linen handkerchief accented with delicate pink embroidery to dab her eyes; tears were already beginning to well up.

“Oh, Mrs. G, please don’t cry, it’s surely not as dire as you’re proclaiming. You enjoy Rev. Hankins’ company and he enjoys yours—the outfit is just window dressing,” Charlotte assured her colleague, realizing that she should probably take a little of her own advice if she expected it of Mrs. G. “I’ll be honest, though, I’m going to the gala, and I don’t have a gown yet either. I’m nervous, too!” she confided.

“Y-you are?” Mrs. G blubbered, giving Charlotte an expectant look.

“I most definitely am! And I don’t blame you one little bit. When something is important, of course we build up expectations. We want everything to go perfectly. But things are seldom perfect—I’m sure you know that as well as I do. So we have to temper our expectations with a bit of realism. Things don’t have to be perfect for them to be wonderful.”

“I suppose you’re right about that. The first church supper I attended after my husband died, dear Rev. Hankins knocked an entire pitcher of iced tea over onto my gelatin ring!” Mrs. Griffiths chuckled as she reminisced. “He felt so terrible that he fussed over me for the rest of the evening. Normally I don’t like that kind of attention, but I must admit I was rather thrilled to be doted on by him—he’s such a lovely man. We actually chatted for quite a while about things unrelated to church business, and I didn’t stumble all over myself the way I sometimes do when speaking to others; it was all so very natural and comfortable. I found myself looking at him in a whole different light—not just as my pastor, but as a friend. As it turns out, we are rather simpatico,” Mrs. Griffiths grinned at her recollection of that evening.

“That’s terrific, Mrs. G! I am happy you have someone with whom you can be yourself—it’s such an amazing feeling to find someone with whom you have such a strong connection. I feel much the same about the man I’m seeing—I had no idea I was missing a whole dimension in my life until I met him; he has filled up all the empty spaces in me I didn’t even realize were there,” Charlotte felt a little emotional just saying it aloud to Mrs. G, as if she herself might shed a few tears if she said anymore.

“Oh, Charlotte, I _knew_ you would understand! That’s exactly how I’m feeling—it’s almost like I’m happy and confused and terrified all at once. I have so many feelings teeming in my head!”

“Yes, I know that particular blend of emotions well, Mrs. G—kind of a ‘beautiful turmoil’ because it baffles and dazzles you all at the same time!” Charlotte chuckled as she thought about all of the new feelings Sidney had brought out in her since she’d met him.

“Yes! That’s it!” Mrs. Griffiths exclaimed in recognition, but then looked nervous again. “Now what do I do about it?”

“Well, Mrs. G, I would say the first thing you do is honor what you’re feeling for Mr. Hankins—you like him, you enjoy each other’s company, and you clearly would enjoy attending the gala with him. So say ‘yes’ to his invitation and allow yourself to have some fun!”

“But I’m so terrified of doing or saying something foolish! And there’s still the matter of what I will wear so I don’t look ridiculous!”

“Ahh, Mrs. G, I believe I have a solution to that last problem. I’m afraid I don’t have much time to discuss it now, but if you’re available after work tomorrow, I have a friend who has offered his services to assist me in finding the perfect ensemble for the gala! I could certainly ask him to take on one more Cinderella—I’m sure he’d be only too happy to help you out. He’s the best!”

“Oh, Charlotte, do you think he would? I’ll take any help I can get, although I’m afraid my clothing budget is woefully meager by Sanditon standards!” Aggie Griffiths said, flushing slightly with embarrassment as she considered her bank account.

“I’ve only known him a short while, but he’s wonderfully inventive and creative, so I’m sure he can still work magic under any budget constraints you may have! I can speak to him about it tonight, if you’d like.”

“You know what, Charlotte? I think I _would_ like you to ask him! Thank you!” Mrs. Griffiths approached Charlotte and gave her an awkward half-squeeze then backed away abruptly. “Oh dear, I hope it was alright to hug you! I’m just so grateful for your help!”

“No worries, Mrs. G! I love hugs! I also enjoy helping people, and I know my friend does, too! So it all works out!” Charlotte replied with enthusiasm and reassurance in equal measure.

“Well, let me get out of your hair so you can go on about your evening! I hope I haven’t caused you to run late for anything! Don’t forget to take your lovely flowers home!” Mrs. G smiled as she finished gathering up her things to leave.

“Nope—I’m not late yet, but I probably should get going or I will be! I was actually thinking of leaving the flowers for everyone to enjoy here!”

“That’s so sweet of you! If I were you, I’d take a few home—maybe press one in a book as a souvenir or put them in a bud vase on your nightstand? They’re truly the most beautiful roses I’ve ever seen, Charlotte,” Mrs. Griffiths exclaimed, as she cast an admiring gaze at the pitcher of yellow roses on the table.

“What a good idea, Mrs. G! I’ll do that, thank you,” Charlotte agreed, “although I doubt I would need any help to remember receiving _these_ roses—they’re quite unforgettable!”

About five minutes behind Mrs. Griffiths, Charlotte made her way down the stairs, with a pair of cellophane and tissue paper-wrapped roses in tow. Arthur was standing right outside the historical society doors, and when he saw her, he clapped his hands excitedly and pressed his nose to the glass, making a silly face that instantly caused Charlotte to smile. She rushed over to the door and unlocked it so he could enter.

“I hope you haven’t been waiting too long, I was held up for a minute speaking with one of my volunteers. Would you mind holding my flowers and bag while I dash around and turn off some lights, and make sure everything is locked up?”

“All too happy to oblige, Charlie!” Arthur remarked cheerfully, then studied the roses with surprise. “Wow, when Sidney said he sent you flowers, I thought he was sending more than two! They’re lovely, but who knew my brother was such a miser when it comes to floral arrangements? I guess it goes along with his grumpymuffin personality—maybe my parents should’ve just named him Ebenezer Scrooge Parker! I must say I’m underwhelmed!”

“ _Arrrthurrrr_ ,” Charlotte scolded her friend good-naturedly, “he got me _more_ flowers than this! There is a whole pitcher-full on the table upstairs, and I assure you he was most generous! They’re perfect! I just thought it would be nice to have them here so that more people could enjoy their beauty! I’m only bringing a couple home for my room.”

“Of course, of course! I was hoping you’d say there were more, or I would’ve had to give my brother a very stern ‘talking to’ about being so stingy with his gifts! I certainly raised him better than that!” Arthur winked at Charlotte and then chuckled merrily, swiping a hand across his forehead. “ _Whew_! That’s a relief!”

“Well now that that’s settled, let me close up shop so you can get me back to Trafalgar House—I have a very mysterious date to get ready for, as you’re apparently well aware!”

“Yes, you do, and yes, I am,” Arthur answered cryptically as he slyly arched an eyebrow in Charlotte’s direction. “Be quick, Miss Heywood! Your chariot awaits!”


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur takes Charlotte back to Tom & Mary's, where she finds out more about what Sidney's planning for their "mystery" date.

Ch. 80

Charlotte and Arthur made their way to Tom and Mary’s house, and Charlotte was so excited when they turned into the driveway, she practically jumped out of the passenger side before Arthur had even taken the key out of the ignition.

“Whoa! Cool your jets, mamacita! You still have time to get ready! It’s not even 6 yet, and Sidney doesn’t need you until 7! Well, let me amend that—he _needs_ you ALL the time. But tonight’s date will not start until 7PM.”

“Can I help it I’m a little anxious? Sidney said everything that I’d need for the date would be laid out on the bed in my room—I don’t know whether I should expect a fancy dress or a pair of rollerblades and some kneepads! The possibilities are endless, really.”

“Charlie, dear, much as I would gladly pay money to see my brother Sidney on a pair of rollerblades, I can assure you that you will not be going rollerblading tonight,” Arthur chuckled.

“Well that eliminates _one_ possibility at least. . .” Charlotte replied. “It’s sort of a bummer, though, because I’ve always wanted to try rollerblading. Not to brag or anything, but I’m kind of amazing on roller skates.”

“Well pin a rose on your nose, missy!” Arthur retorted with playful sarcasm. “I’m sure _I_ rollerblade about as well as I turn cartwheels, so none for me, thanks. I’ll end up in traction, and then you’ll be bringing _me_ roses! Shall we go inside now? I mean, I already know what’s in there, but you still don’t. The car is in park and I turned it off, so ‘you are now free to move safely about the cabin!’” he proclaimed, gesturing with exaggerated emphasis like a flight attendant in full passenger-presentation mode.

“I’m ready!” Charlotte answered, clutching her roses, grabbing her bag, and climbing out of the car.

“Alright, princess! I’m right behind you, so go, go, go!”

Charlotte made a beeline for the door, with Arthur following a few paces back. As soon as they were inside the house, she headed straight for her room and opened the door. Sure enough, there was a large box swathed in red satin and tied with a matching red ribbon. Next to that were a few smaller boxes—including a shoebox.

“My, my, Sidney Parker, you’re just full of surprises today, aren’t you?” Charlotte said out loud, as she pulled on the ribbon so that she could remove the lid from the largest box. There was a letter resting atop the tissue paper nestled inside, and she decided to read it first before pulling back the folds of tissue to see what they were covering. 

**Sparky-**

**It occurred to me that you might be feeling a little anxiety about Saturday’s event (even if you have nothing to worry about--I already know you’ll be the most beautiful woman in the room!) But let me put your mind at ease—Arthur is going to help you with EVERYTHING and I trust him implicitly—even if he did make me wear those footed fleece pajamas with sparkly angel wings at brunch. (shudder) At any rate, I got to thinking—what better way to get ready for a fancy-schmancy social gathering than having a slightly less fancy-schmancy—but no less amazing—dress rehearsal for said gathering? So, in preparation for the gala, I’ve decided to host a mini-gala. We’ll still be dancing the night away, but at this gala, we won’t have to share the dancefloor with anyone else. Enclosed is your dress, and there’s also shoes and a few other things Arthur assured me you would love; Mary helped me figure out the sizes, so hopefully everything fits. If not, just throw on a bathrobe and head on over here; you’ll still look beautiful, and as a bonus, I’ll have easier access to what lies beneath. And I will NOT complain about that, trust me.**

**All my love, Sidney**

Charlotte opened the paper as she felt a tear begin to trickle down her cheek.

“Uh oh,” Arthur said as he sat down on the windowseat and kicked up his feet. “You’re crying—so either you’re deeply touched by this romantic gesture or you hate it and Sidney turns back into a grumpymuffin for the rest of his days!”

“Don’t be silly, Arthur, I love everything about it already and I haven’t even looked in all of the boxes yet!” Charlotte pulled the remaining tissue paper back and pulled the dress out of the box: It was lovely cocktail dress in the same soft yellow as the roses she’d received earlier, with a fitted bodice, thin straps and a short, flared skirt! It was perfect! She quickly peeked at the tag to make sure her size was correct—and, of course, Mary did not disappoint. She held the dress up against her body and twirled around in a circle. Setting the dress back down on the bed, she opened the shoebox—inside was a fun pair of strappy high heels in a muted gold metallic shade. Charlotte held them against the fabric of the dress and realized they complemented it quite well. One of the smaller boxes contained a small clutch handbag that matched the shoes; another had a delicate gold bracelet with a tiny golden heart dangling from one of the links. The final box contained some gold hair clips.

“Those are just in case you want to wear your hair up!” Arthur pointed out. “You look great either way, but I said he should get them so you could do a jazzy updo--if you’re so inclined. Women love options, right?”

“True! I know exactly how I’m going to style it, and I am definitely going to need those clips! Thank you, Arthur!” Charlotte grinned, radiating happiness and excitement. . .and love.

“I’m going to leave you to get ready—just give me a shout if you need me. I’ll wait in Sidney’s room--Tom’s still in Boston and Mary took the kids to one of those trampoline parks—kids are so much easier to parent when you exhaust them thoroughly!” Arthur cackled at his joke, then added, “You have just under an hour, milady, so let me tarry no longer. I will only get in your way!”

“Aye, aye, Captain! I’ll be quick, I promise!” Charlotte gave Arthur a little salute of her hand and headed into the bathroom to wash up.

Forty-five minutes later, Charlotte had taken a quick shower, applied some fresh makeup, and styled her hair into a loose, partial updo with her curls swept to one side and gathered at her shoulder with her new hairclips. She unzipped her dress and stepped inside the skirt wearing only a pair of nude bikini panties—she was relieved the dress had built-in bra cups so she didn’t have to worry about finding a bra that wouldn’t show under the dress. She then slid into her shoes—another perfect fit, thanks to Mary, but a little hard to walk in because Charlotte rarely wore high heels. She then affixed her new bracelet to her wrist and took one of her yellow roses from Sidney and, cutting the stem down with a pair of nail scissors, she worked the blossom into her hair where it was gathered at her shoulder. It was a large bloom, but Charlotte liked the way her curls looked cascading onto her shoulder from where she’d pinned the flower. She felt lovely and confident and couldn’t wait to see Sidney! She grabbed her clutch and tossed her lip gloss, a handful of extra hairpins, a couple safety pins, some breath mints, and a few Bandaids (in case her new shoes hurt her feet) inside and walked across the hall. Arthur jumped up as soon as he heard her door click shut.

“Charlie! Oh. My. God. I can’t believe how gorgeous you look! You are completely babe-a-licious and you weren’t even in there for an hour!”

“Why thank you, Arthur!” Charlotte grinned. Can you give me a hand with this zipper? I’m not sure I can manage it on my own,” she asked, turning around so that he could help her zip up.

“Sure thing, my dahhhling!” Arthur replied, grasping her zipper and easing it up her back with care. “Did I mention that you’re a vision in yellow? Sidney was adamant he wanted a dress in that _exact_ shade of yellow, and luckily we found one rather quickly! I guess I can understand why—you look spectacular, and it matches that rose in your hair perfectly. I’m sure it all means something in my dear brother’s mind—he isn’t usually quite so specific, so I’m guessing there’s something significant about it,” Arthur noted, wondering aloud.

“I’d love to tell you once I know myself, Arthur—I have a hunch, but I’m not certain. I promise you’ll be the first to know once I find out—unless it’s nuclear launch codes or some kind of sexy shorthand for bedroom activity. I’m fairly confident it’s neither of those things, by the way, so you can quit giving me that naughty-boy look,” Charlotte joked, as Arthur poked his lip out in feigned disappointment.

“Fine, Mademoiselle Buzzkill” he muttered, rolling his eyes. “Am I the only one with a sense of fun around here?”

“Definitely not, Arthur, but you _are_ the only one around here with a sense of fun AND no filter,” Charlotte teased, offering up a wicked grin of her own.

“Touch _é!”_ Arthur said, scooping his car keys off of Sidney’s bed and offering Charlotte his arm, “Shall we, dearest Charlie?”

“I believe we shall, dearest Arthur,” she answered, linking her arm with his as they exited the room.


End file.
